La exiliada
by dark ice-girl
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas... Las personas menos esperadas guardan hasta los más inimaginables secretos... provacando las situacinoes más inesperadas. ¿Cómo manejará Kyouya la situación?¿Podrá Kaoru soportar los giros más inesperados?
1. Mi cámara!

Reportandose nuevamente dark ice-girl! ni el terremoto ni la escuela puede detener a esta mente ociosa que escribe tantas tarugadas, pero espero que les guste esta tarugada pues he estado metida varios das escribiendo en mis cuadernos xD para llegar a lo que tienes en tu pantalla. Ojalá les guste y si pueden dejen reviews!

**Capítulo 1 (prólogo) : "Mi cámara!"**

Era un tranquilo día domingo por la tarde, y Haruhi se encontraba ,como de costumbre, sola y estudiando en casa, cosa que realmente no le molestaba mucho ya que desde que había conocido al Host Club, sus momentos de paz era mínimos... Pero ahora, que tenía un momento a solas, quería disfrutarlo al máximo:

-Bien... veamos...¿matemáticas?.. ¿Lenguas?...MMm no sé que puedo repasar..- hablaba para sí misma mientras colocaba su mano en su mentón intentando resolver que estudiaría. Se sentó en su mesilla comedor y se apoyó sobre sus brazos y luego comenzó lentamente a cerrar los ojos; Al parecer se dedicaría a descazar...

Pero la paz de Haruhi duró poco. 15 minudos después, sintió unos golpes en su puerta... pensó que podía ser su padre, pero lo descartó inmediatamente al recordar que había realizad cambio de turnos y totalmente resignada decidió atender:

-Si?- Dijo tranquilamente asomando su cabeza a la puerta.

-¡aa Haruhi!- Saluda todo el Hosts haciendo todos la misma mueca (^.^). Haruhi los observa por un momento.

-_Adiós día libre..._-Pensó para sí misma- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó lo más tranquilamente que se podía evidenciando un poco de molestia.

-Estábamos aburridos..-Explica Tamaki-..

-Dirás tu estabas aburrido y nos llamaste a todos -Corrigió Kyouya.

-Bueno.. el punto es que dijimos que tal vez sería divertido pasar un domingo en "familia" conociendo el centro o paseando por las calles de la ciudad como una familia :D (ojos de estrella). - Al terminar la frase Tamaki y Honey miran a Haruhi con ojos de cachorrito.

-Are, are, are, está bien... iré con ustedes ... Estaré lista en 5 minutos.- Se retira para arreglarse.

-Tono! -Exclaman los gemelos en unísono- y se puede saber a ¿dónde rayos iremos?

-Pues, pensaba que podíamos recorrer las calles de la ciudad, escuche que en esos lugares hay tiendas artículos de plebeyos increíbles!- Explica con ojitos de ilusión-.

-Ahhhhhhhhh- Exclaman los gemelos al unísono nuevamente.- Eso quiere decir que iremos a conocer los cachureos de los plebeyos!- concluyen ambos con alegría.

-Será mejor que se comporten, aún sigo sin entender por qué pierdo mi domingo con uds... tenía planeado dormir hasta tarde -refunfuña Kyouya con su clásica cara de pocos amigos.

-Bien.. será mejor que nos vayamos- Anunció Haruhi saliendo de su cuarto vestida muy sencilla: Blue jeans con un cinturón simple marrón claro, zapatillas, una polera celeste en rayas con un celeste mas fuerte y un "Pinche" en su chasquilla.

-¡Kawaii!- Exclamó todo el Host levantando su pulgar comos signo de aprobación.

Una vez todos listos, salieron del apartamento camino hacia la ciudad, casi todos iban entusiasmados... casi:

-Kyouya-sempai, ¿estás aburrido?

-De hecho, si... como si me interesara conocer la vida de los plebeyos, aún no comprendo cual es la fijación de Tamaki por esos asuntos... en fin...- luego de decir esto, notó que Haruhi bajó su mirada- Bueno… Supongo que ya no hay mas remedio... ya estamos aquí.

-Si...- Acordó Haruhi Mirando hacia adelante.

-Oigan miren que lindo!- Se detuvo Honey-sempai fuera de una tienda de peluches.

-Es cierto! ¡digo que hay que entrar!- Anima Tamaki igual de emocionado que Honey.

Todos entraron, y luego de un rato, al salir, se dieron cuenta que el lugar estaba repleto de gente así que intentaron mantenerse lo más juntos posible. Luego pasaron por un paso peatonal que estaba repleto de gente y se mantuvieron todos unidos, sin embargo

- Naaa... esto está lleno de gente, Hikaru, podríamos ir a un lugar con menos personas, es realmente molesto estar así... - Gira su cabeza para mirar a su gemelo- Eh!.. ¿Hikaru?- Se da cuenta que su gemelo no está junto a él y mira a su alrededor buscando al resto del Host, pero sin resultados.... Estaba solo.- ¿Dónde están?, será mejor llamarlos...-Busca su celular pero se apaga frente a sus narices por baja batería.- Maldición!¬¬.

Finalmente Kaoru decide buscar a sus amigos por su cuenta pero luego de 20 minutos se resigna: "_Estoy perdido..."_ , pensó para sí mismo mientras caminaba por una vereda (o acera), intentó preguntar a varias personas, pero la gente se quedaba mirándolo con cara lastimera al darse cuenta de que no tenía idea dónde estaba, otros incluso se dieron cuenta de su clase social(su ropa fue la clave: jeans anchos con cadenas, una camisa abierta de mangas cortas rayada y una polera banca debajo de esta)trató de extorsionarlo y otras chicas simplemente le lanzaban miradas insinuativas... de pronto caminando nuevamente y agotadamente por la calles y sin mirar..

_¡Cuidado!_

**_Pomb!_**

Kaoru en cuestión de pocos segundos se encontraba en el suelo tirado y junto a él una chica que se reponía rápidamente. La chica estaba andando en patineta al momento del "pequeño accidente",llevaba su cabellera castaña al aire, su piel era muy pálida y sus ojos oscilaban entre un color azul oscuro y verde más profundo vestía una falda de jeans con un par de calzas , unas converse cafés y un chaleco conchevino junto a una camisa cuadrillé desordenada que traía debajo. Un look muy informal.

-Lo siento mucho- Se disculpó la chica mientras se sentaba en la acera sobando sus brazos mientras hacía muecas de dolor.

-No, fue mi culpa, tu me advertiste, fui yo el que no miró, lo siento mucho- Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto adolorida mientras se sentaba.- ¿estás bien?

-si..- Revisa sus cosas..- Aguarda! mi cámara!- Grita alarmada mirando a todos lados.

-¿Es esa?- pregunta Kaoru indicando hacia la calle.

-Ehh. Si! es esa!- dijo la chica mas relajada por encontrarla, pero, cuando se disponía a alcanzarla Kaoru rápidamente la empujó hacia atrás.

-¡Cuidado!-Gritó el chico al darse cuenta que se acercaba un auto, el cual literalmente destrozó el aparato.

Ambos habían quedad perplejos, Kaoru se sorprendió al ver lo ocurrido, pero aún más al ver la reacción de la chica, quien no dejaba de ver en shock lo ocurrido con su cámara digital.

-¿estás bien?- Dijo el chico levantándose del suelo y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudar a levantarse a la chica.

-¿por qué lo preguntas?- Dijo la chica amenazadoramente tranquila poniéndose de pie e ignorando su mano.

-¿por tu cámara?.

-Ah... jajaja mi cámara -ríe- por cierto, ¿cómo piensas devolverla?

-¿devolverla?

-Si, tu te pusiste en mi camino y por tu culpa chocamos por lo tanto es tú responsabilidad.

-Pero si ni te había visto!- Recamó el chico.

-No hizo falta, con mi grito era imposible que no lo hicieras, a menos que seas sordo, porque por lo visto no lo eres ¿verdad?- increpó la chica con seriedad.

- No, no lo soy, pero tampoco tengo ojos en la espalda!

-Eso se puede arreglar!

-No, olvídalo!

-olvidarlo! por TÚ culpa cayó mi cámara a la calle y la aplastó un auto ¬¬, ni la memory se salvó :(

-Pues si no patinaras en las veredas tal vez tampoco hubiera sucedido!

-Ah si! pues aquí no hay ningún letrero que lo prohiba! ¿por que no mejor vas al oculista eh? o mejor, te compro unos lentes y tu me devuelves mi cámara!

-olvídalo!

La discusión aumentaba cada vez más de volumen y cada vez había más gente mirando alrededor, esa pequeña discusión se había convertido en todo un escándalo, los gritos se escuchaban hasta la esquina.

-Hikaru, ¿no es esa la voz de Kaoru?- preguntó Haruhi sintiendo gritos que probablemente eran de Kaoru.

Hikaru se detuvo un poco y se concentró..-¡es él!- Comenzó a correr encontrándose con su hermano peleando a toda voz con una chica acaparando las miradas de todos los transeúntes.

-Que yo tengo que diculparme! olvídalo!

-Claro, ademñas me cobras por algo que ni siquiera rompí!

-Te lo cobro porque la perdí por culpa tuya!(Cada vez las frases subían su volumen y la cercanía de ambos)

-Kaoru!- Grita Hikaru desesperado acercándose al él a toda velocidad.

-¡Hikaru!- Grita Kaoru en conestación del grito.

-Eh?- La chica voltea y ve al Gemelo mayor acercarse. -_Gemelos?_

-¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?, desde que te separaste de nosotros te hemos buscado por todos lados-Reclamó el gemelo.

-Bueno la verdad no me di cuenta de que me había separado hasta que no los ví ¬¬ .

-ah ya veo.. ¿quien es es ella? su discusión se escucha hasta la otra cuadra- Preguntra y acota con curiosidad.

-Ah pues ella...

-Pues la verdad no te molestes, sabes, no importa lo de la cámara, yo me largo (hace un ademán de mirar su reloj) _Maldición tengo que irme._- Dijo finalmente con aire de resignación.

-Pues de verdad lo siento.-Dijo Kaoru Pero ella ya se había dad vuelta en su patineta y seguía con su camino.-_Está loca!¬¬_

_- Idiota!_

Pensaron ambos mentalmente mientras cada uno seguía su camino, Kaoru retornaba con el Host para seguir su recorrido mientras la chica seguía por la dirección contraria andando en su patineta con n destino desconocido.

* * *

_Uff ven lo que puede suceder sis e tiene rabia contenida y mal genio? yo no jajaja._

_en fin este es solo el principio de la historia pero me llama la atención ¿quién será esa chica? _

_gracias x leer y me discupo si estuvo my aburrido xD es 1º q escribo este tipo de historias :)_

_saludos a todos!_


	2. El nuevo estudiante

No me aguante las ganas! y me puse a escribir inmediatamene este capi (^-^) no se me ocurre nada mas q poner! u.u

**Capítulo 2: "¿Nuevo estudiante?**

**Residencia Suoh por la noche.**

-Pero Kyouya, Será muy divertido!

-Ya te dije que lo tendría en mente, además sería muy conveniente analzar el presupuesto, si se llegara a aceptar tu propuesta lo mas prbable seía que los costos se duplicarán , de todas formas, mañana debes ir conseguir el persimo de tu padre(el director) para relizarlo.

-De acuerdo!

-Bien.. adios.

-Adios!

...Fin de la llamada...

Al otro día por la mañana...

-Buenos dias Tamaki, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- Preguntó la secretaria del director a Tamaki.

-Ayame-san! necesito hablar urgentemente con mi padre!, digo, el director.

-Lo lamento joven Tamaki, pero ahra su padre está ocupado.

- Pero es URGENTE.

-Lo lamento joven Tamaki pero en este momento su padre está teninedo una conversación con un nuevo estudiante.

-MMM. comprendo _Madame..._-Dijo en un tono delicado mientras tmaba su mano en forma caballerosa.

-Esos trucos no funcionan conmigo joven Tamaki, si desea dejele un recado al director y luego se lo paso...-Ofreció la secretaria.

-No, está bien, volveré depués...-Se va con actuación de "príncipe solitario".

-Como quiera -.-"

* * *

**Salon de clases 1ºA:**

Las clases aún no comenzaban.. sin embargo, todo el alumnado del salón ya se encontraba reunido discutiendo un tema importante:

-¿así que hay un alumno nuevo delegado?-Preguntó una de las estudiantes.

-Mis fuentes me informan que si...

-Vaya, a estas alturas es un poco extraño que se integre un alumno nuevo.- Acotó Haruhi.

-Si , debe viajar mucho- Razonó una compañera.

-La verdad lo dudo mucho, es un becado- informó el delegado.

-Un becado!- Exclamó casi todo el salón, exceptuando al delegado, Haruhi y los gemelos.

-Haruhi-Kun! ¡tal vez puedan ser amigos!- Exclamó una de sus fans.

-Puede ser... no me niego a las posibilidades además si es nuevo tenemos que hacerlo sentir lo mejor posible- Animó Haruhi de la forma más natural y amable posible.

-¡KYYYYYA!- Gritaron sus fans en el salón.

Haruhi: :)

los gemelos y el delegado: ¬¬

* * *

**Oficina del director:**

-Bien, eso es todo, ya que me dió a conocer su situación, su identidad será un secreto que no saldrá de esta oficina.

-agradezco su comprensión director, si esto llegara a saberse, me temo que no soy capaz de imaginar que podría suceder.

-Bien, será mejor que te reicorpores cuanto antes a tu aula, no debes perder más clases.

-Si! y director.. muchas gracias.- Sonríe y se retira de la oficina.

* * *

**Salón 1ºA:**

_"toc.. toc..."_

Se escuchan 2 pequeños golpes al otro lado de la puerta, el profesor deja sus quehaceres y se para para atender, todos los alumnos están expectantes:

-Si?- Se asoma El profesor al pasillo. Solo se puede ver como recibe un papel, asiente y se dirige a los alumnos:

-Alumnos, por favor tomen atención. A partir de hoy un nuevo estdiante se incorpora a su salón, por favor pasa...= Señalço mirando hacia la puerta haciendo un pequeño gesto de acercamiento con su mano.

En seguida aparece por la puerta una chica con el uniforme del instituto, su cabello estaba tomado por una cola de caballo y un flequillo que no dejaba ver su ojo derecho, sus ojos eran de un color profundo poco distiguible, entre verde y azul oscuro y su estatura era delgada de una altura aproximada de 1.62 metros.

-Mi nombre es Sakamoto A(maya), mucho gusto ^^- Se presenta haciendo una reverencia una sonrisa.

-_Vaya, yo pensé que sería un chico... seguramente el delegado se equivocó..  
_

- Bienvenida. Por favor toma asiento atrás de Hitachiin Kaoru.- Le dijo señalando al chico quien .

En ese instante, la sonrisa por la chica se borró por completo -_No puede ser! q hace ÉL AQUÍ!- _Pensó la chica con furia mientras le daba una mirada asesina al chico y se acercaba a su lugar_- Genial ¬¬..._

_-Por qué rayos de todas las personas del mundo tenía que ser ella!-_ Pensó el chico mientras no podía disimular una expresión perturbada en su rostro.

-¿Kaoru?, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Haruhi observando la expresión del chico.

-Si, estoy bien, dijo el chico mientras se sumergía en su cuaderno intentado distraerse meintras la clase se reanudaba de forma tensa.

* * *

_¿ Qúe tal eh..? el estdiante nuevo resultó ser una chica! es curioso las vueltas que puede dar esta vida, porque honestamente, realmente puede ser una ·$"#+( a su imaginacion) jajaj en fin es cosa de preguntarle a Kaoru.. ( obvimente es figurativo xD ojalá no lo fuera x3 -momento de demencia-) en fin._

_Otra cosa cruriosa es el nombre de la chica (que se vino a conocer 10 líneas atrás), en el boceto aparece hasta el capitulo 15 como "la chica nueva" y solo hoy elegí su nombre, lo busqué por internet y Amaya significa algo asi como "Día lluvioso" justo como está hoy (aquí en chile), pero luego recordé que le nombre de la seiyu de Haruhi era Sakamoto Maaya, por eso puse el "maya" entre paréntesis xD_

_ a propósito necesito su colabración: estoy buscando un nombre para este fic, ya que el que tiene s aburrido ¬¬ cualquir idea o sugerencia por favor, hagánmelo saber. Mil gracias!_

_espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos despues!_ (^-^)


	3. Bienvenida

_holas! aqui de nuevo con el 3º capi de esta historia! Antes de empezar quiero dar las gracias x los reviews que recibí, así que Gracias a **TheCatOfTheApocalypse** y a **Yukime Hiwatari** ^^!._

**Capítulo 3: "Bienvenida..."**

La jornada ya había transcurrido casi en su totalidad, Amaya se encontraba mirando por la ventana, realmente estaba incómoda... Pero no lo quedaba opción... iba a tener que aguantarse.

-_Que aburrido... como quisiera no estar aquí ahora...¬¬-_Pensaba para sí mientras alguien la buscaba por el hombro. -Si?

-Hola!, me llamo Haruhi Fujioka mucho gusto^^- Saludó Haruhi mientras esbozaba una sonrisa muy natural.

-Hola.. mucho gusto, Amaya Sakamoto xD.

-Y bien... ¿por qué has estado sola? todos estamos juntos, excepto tú.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me siento muy bien, creo qe me estoy enfermando...- Mintió- es por eso que estoy aquí ^^- Explicó con el mayor tacto posible.

-Bien, ¿no quieres ir a la enfermería?-Ofreció Haruhi.

-No.. la verdad es que no es necesario, la jornada casi termina y sería una pérdida de tiempo , para eso mejor me voy a casa y descanzo allá :) de todas formas, gracias :)

-De nada :)

Ambas chicas al parecer se estaban llevando bien, sin embargo:

-Haruhi, ¿podrías venir?- Llamó Hikaru con cierta mirada de "ven rápido"! pero con disimulo.

-Ah.. si, ya voy, ¿vienes?.

-No, la verdad es qe quisiera quedarme aquí, gracias.

-Bien..

Haruhi se retira hacia el sitio donde se encontraban los gemelos:

-¿qué sucede Hikaru?

-¡¿Acaso no sabes quien es ella?- Reclamó Kaoru.

-Ehh no..

-Ah es cierto tu te quedaste atrás cuando encontré a Kaoru ayer...

-Te explico: Ayer cuando me perdí choqué con esa chica y su cámara digital acabó echa pedazos , tuvimos una enorme discusión y se fue, pero no pensé que estaría acá.. ¡esa chica me odia! y tu además la saludas?- Exlcamó el chico con discresión.

-Kaoru, para empezar ni lo sabía, además, és nueva, probablemente a pesar de su "Impass" -Hace comillas con los dedos- no ocnoce a nadie, si tuviste un problema con ellas es problema de uds, no es justo que la margines por eso.- Corrigió Haruhi- Ah! ya sé! mañana la invitaré al Host club, tal vez allí pueda integrarse mejor- Pensaba la chica en voz alta ignorando por completo la expresión de pánico del menor y la expresión de Risa del mayor.

A la salida se fueron los 3 juntos , decidieron pedir la tarde libre al Host por ese día, debido a sus labores escolares.

Amaya caminaba tranquilamente por la calles, irónicamente su camino pasaba por donde había ocurrido ese accidente, y al recordar el lugar no pudo evitar sentir rabia por haberse topado justo con ESE chico_- urgg.. Rayos! ¬¬-._

* * *

Al día siguiente, las cosas se tornaban más relajadas, lo que no significaba que todo se hubiese borrado de la noche a la mañana, ese día estaba particularmente oscuro, pareciera como que en cualquier momento pdiera caer la lluvia con toda su amenaza...

-Buenos días!- Saludo cordialmente Haruhi.

-Buenos días ^^!- Contestaron los gemelos de mejores ánimos.

Justo tras Haruhi Se acercaba Amaya, quien pasó en silencio por el corredor hasta llegar a su llugar, no prestó mucha atención ya que llevaba sus audifonos puestos...

-Esa chica realmente es extraña...-

-Eh.. delegado!- Los 3 hicieron un ademán de voltearse para ver al delegado.

-¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque no habla con nadie, pasa mirando pro la ventana y siempre está sola, si fuera normal intentaría a toda costa sociabilizar con nosotros sin ofender Fujioka.- Razonó el delegado y se disculpó al ver la expresión de Haruhi.

-Pues en ese sentido tienes razón, pero, entonces, ¿dices que no esta aqui por su voluntad?- Cuestionó Hikaru.

-Puede ser.

-Yo creo que uds solo estan divagando como siempre, simplemete es nueva, a todos nos cuesta en un principio y cada uno tiene una forma particular de integrarse, tal vez solo sea tímida...-Sugirió Haruhi.

-No lo se... de todas formas, no creo que sea el más indicado para dar alguna opinión, además simplemente no me interesa.- Dijo Kaoru observando a la chica.

Los 3 siguieron cuchucheando mientras Amaya miraba por la ventana marcaba el compás de la música con sus dedos por lo que se deducía que era de un género más pesado, sin embargo ignoraba por completo lo que hablaban de ella.

Más tarde...

Las clases ya iban a terminar cuando Renge se acercó a Amaya:

- Sakamoto- san mi nombre es Houshakuji Renge pero puedes Renge-chan ^^.

-Mucho gusto Renge, si lo desea puedes decirme Maya- san^^ odio que me llamen Amaya ¬¬.

-Pero si es un nombre muy lindo!

-Naa... :D

-Oyes ¿no quieres venir al Host club despues de clases?.

-¿Host club? ¿qué es eso?

En ese momento apareció del suelo (pero en realidad quien sabe donde..) un motor de alta potencia que eleva a Renge captando la atención de todo el salón de clases.

-El Host Club es.. es..Es..!

-Es..?

_(música dramática de fondo)_

-El Host club Son chicos guapos con tiempo libre dispuestos a pasar su vaioso tiempo con nosotras -Al decir esto sus ojos se convierten en una especie de "estrellitas" N/A: ? jajjajajaj -.-")

-Es cierto, deberías venir con nosotras..- La invita una compañera mientras Renge sigue divagando...

-Suena interesante... iré a ver qué es...- Se resuelve la chica calmadamente con la mano puesta en su mentón.

-KYYAAAA! -Gritan sus 2 compañeras mientras la arrastran fuera del salón junto a ellas.

-_qué rayos están haciendo! -.-"!_- Pensaba la chica mientras miraba con cara de "socorro" a sus compañeros.

Pasaron por varios salones recorriendo, 1º sala de música, 2º sala de musica...

-_3º sala de música? ¿cuantos jodidos salones de música tienen? -.-"! -_Pensó la chica sin el más mínimo ánimo.

-Ya llegamos!- Anunciaron las muchachas.

-Bravo! - Contesto la chica con sorna.

-¿por qué no abres la puerta Maya-san?- pidió Renge con entusiasmo.

-Bien.._No puedo entender por qué tanto entusiasmo en abrir una puerta u.u..._- Pero al abrir esa puerta...

Al abrir esa puerta solo se encontró frente a ella un conjunto de siluetas que se divisaban claramente productoq ue que daban espaldas a la luz... sin emabargo una luz los alumbró por encima dando a conocer las identidades de los dueños de las siletas (N/A: eso salió largo xD)

-...Bienvenida...-

-Eh?...

Amaya estaba parada en la puerta, comenzó a avanzar ntentando mostrarse segura:

-Entonces... ¿uds son el Host club?- Preguntó.

-Claro, Jovencita, ¿cómo lo supiste?- Pregunta Tamaki esboozando su clásica rosa amarilla.

-Eh..-MIra hacia sus compañeras quienes están completamente idiotizaddas mirando al Host.-..Presentimiento..-Ironizó.

-Y bien... que es lo que te trae por aquí _belle fille _( Bella jovencita) - Dice Tamaki con una mirada angular desde su asiento.

-_Je viens juste par curiosité _(solo vengo por curiosidad) -contestó la chica.

-Y bien... que tipo de Host desea como anfitrión...-Ofrece Tamaki;

-El tipo Salvaje (enfoque de Mori- Sempai).

-Paso.

-El tipo Infantil (o loli-shota)( Enfoque de Honey-Sempai)

-No lo sé...

-El Tipo Demoniaco (o travieso) (enfoque de los gemelos)

-Ni hablar...- los mira con asco y luego corre su mirada con enojo-.

-El tipo Cool (enfoque de Kyouya).

-Que miedo...

-El tipo natural (enfoque de Haruhi)

-_pas sortir avec des filles _¬¬ (No salgo con chicas)

Al decir estas palabras se produjo un incómodo silencio dentro de la habitación, Tamaki había entendido perfectamente lo que había dicho la chica, así que dispuesto a "conversar" comenzó:

-Vaya.. no sabía de sus habilidades del francés, es realmente muy interesante, señorita- Se le acerca peligrosamente como lo hace usualmente con sus clientas, con mucho éxito por lo demás- y si me escojes a mí?- Tomando de su barbilla...- ¿quieres?

-Disculpa..-Decía la chica bastante incómoda. Intentando safarce del insistente King del Host Club- ¿Podrías soltarme?- Preguntó dudosamente.

-¿Qué dices? - Dice el chico cerrando su mano con la de la chica.

-¡Que me sueltes!- Dijo la chica tomandolo por el antebrazo y dandole una vuelta que lo dejaría tundado en el suelo 2 segundos más tarde.

-Eh!- Todos quedaros impactados por la extraña reacción de la chica.

-Je suis désolé! (Lo siento mucho!)- Se disculpó la chica y salió corriendo.

-Sakamoto-san! espera!- Corrió Haruhi tras ella dejando a los demas en la sala.

-Que chica tan arisca..- acordaron los gemelos.

-Es curioso que siendo una plebeya becada domine el francés con tanta fluídez- Razonó Kyouya..-_Su rostro me es conocido._-Pensó

-Kyo- chan, Tamaki tiene una crisis...-Informo Honey-sempai observando a Tamaki deprimido en un rincón gris.

-Dejalo ya... no es moneda de oro...-Cortó el chico.-_Supongo que no estaría mal saber con quien se relaciona el Host._-Pensó le chico mientras abría su Laptop y comenzaba a teclear a toda velocidad.-_Eh!... vaya..._-Pensó a parar su tecleo, al parecer había dado con el blanco, lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa.

* * *

-Sakamoto aguarda!- Gritaba Haruhi un tanto agitada meintras corría tras la chica.

-Eh? - Se detuvo percatándose de la prescencia de Fujioka.- Fujioka-san

-Fujioka-san?

-Jeje supongo que por eso Suoh-sempai se comportó así, porque sé que eres una chica, pero tranquila, fue por eso que lo dije en francés ^^

-Como te diste cuenta?

-Jaja pues, el otro día te vi cuando me fui en mi patienta,vestida de chica. Además no soy tan "engañable" como las demás, como para no darme cuenta que eras tú. Pero no se lo diré a nadie, debes tener una razón de peso para soportar a esos tipos tan raros y locos- Dijo la chica con absoluta sinceridad y espontaneidad.

Haruhi Pensó un poco en su respuesta. En realidad el comentario era acerado. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al porcesarlo.

-Jjaja pues si, la verdad es que rompí un jarrón que valía muchos millones y ahora debo pagarlo hasta el último céntimo.

-Ya veo..- comenzó asimilando la idea- Realmente te compadezco...^^- se lamnetó.

-ajja Gracias (?)

-Oye, está mal si te digo Haruhi?

-No la verdad es que no me molesta mientras no me digas con dimintivos no hay problema -Aclaró la chica.

-Bien, lo mismo para ti puedes decirme maya, odio amaya y el Keigo es aburrido, además ya no estamos en "parvulitos" jajaj- Bromeó la chica causando simpatía.- Haruhi, debo irme, ¿podrías disculparme Suoh-sempai? supongo que lo que hice no estuvo bien...- comentó poniendo la mano en su menton.

-Claro, nos vemos Maya ^^

-Te veo mañana!- Se despidió la chica para luego caminar tranquilamente por hacia la salida sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba a través de la ventana...

_-¿Quién iba a pensar que seguirías con vida... eh?_- Pensó Kyouya mientras observaba analíticamente a la chica en cuestión irse de la escuela y perderse entre la neblina.

-¿qué peinsas Kyouya-sempai?- Preguntó Kaoru notando qué era lo que Koyuya observaba... (Hecho que no paso desapercibido ante el mayor de los Hitachiin)

-Pues pensaba lo interesante que será el día de mañana Kaoru...-Dijo el Rey dela sombras acomodándose sus lentes haciendo referencia a su merecido apodo.

* * *

_Vaya.. he estado toda la tarde escribiendo este capitulo... _

_Me llama la atención ¿qué será lo que Kyouya averiguó sobre Maya? ¿Dónde aprendió Maya el francés?_

_la clave de los capitulos que siguen están inspirados en la canción **"NObody's Home**" de Avril lavigne... en esa canción inspiré la historia, saludos a todos y espero els haya gustado el capítulo! adios ^^! (Los leemos pronto ^^)_


	4. conocimiento es poder

_- __Holaaas! a todo el mundo! (o al menos a los que lean esto xD) aquí estoy tranyéndoles el capítulo 4 ( he descubierto américa!jaja) espero que les guste agradeciendo siempre a **Yukime Hiwatari **por su review y a **todos** los que han entrando a leer el fic ¡Gracias!(R)._

**Capítulo 4: "Conocimiento es poder"**

*****Flashback******

Una niña estaba dormida...al abrir sus ojos se encuentra en una recámara blanca, estaba totalmente desorientada las paredes parecían deformes y ambiguas...Miraba sus manos con desesperación pero no lograba pensar en nada coherente. Miraba hacia todos lados intentando recordar si apenas algo que le ayudara a saber el por qué estaba en ese lugar, sin embargo, fue una voz la que la sacó de su trance.

-Doctor despertó!- Exclama su hermana mayor al verla reaccionar.

-Eh...-Fue lo único entendible que pudo decir la niña.

La acompañante salió por un buen rato mientras el médico examinaba a la niña, luego de un rato se le permitió pasar, la niña estaba más estabilizada.

-¿cómo te sientes?-Preguntó la joven entrando con el máximo cuidado posible.

-pa...-Decía la niña mirando por la ventana.

-"Pa"...?- Decía la chica mirando por la ventana y luego bajando su mirada.

-Papá... ya no está...- Dijo la joven abrazando a la niña mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-"Ma"...- Decía la niña ensimismada... mientras su hermana la abrazaba con más fuerza y hacía una negación con su cabeza.

******Fin del flashback******

_-Urg.. debo dejar de pensar en eso...- _Se reprochaba Maya acomodándose en su almohada ahogando un par de lágrimas mientras observaba la lluvia caer por su ventana.

* * *

Al otro día la lluvia ya había pasado, de hecho había un sol radiante, un clima agradable, indicios de que el día sería perfecto.

**Salón 1ºa**

-_Bien, cuando entre, se lo digo.-_Pensó Kaoru con cierto nivel de ansiedad.

-¿Kaoru estás bien?-Preguntó Haruhi .

-Si, si lo estoy -Dijo Kaoru intentando disimular el nerviosismo (que por cierto quien sabe por qué lo está...)

-Pues allí viene- Dijo Hikaru burlonamente a sabiendas de lo que iba a hacer su gemelo menor.

Kaoru se paró de su asiento y se acercó al banco de Maya. Al entrar, Maya se percató del "detalle" y decidió seguir con su camino.

-Disculpa, pero voy a tomar asiento.-Dijo la chica secamente.

-Ah... si, oye sabes, yo quería disculparme por lo del otro día, de verdad -Admitió el chico con sinceridad.

-Pues ya te dije que no importa -contesto la chica seca y tranquilamente.

-Entonces...¿no estás enfadada?- preguntó un poco sorprendido recordando la discución de hace unos días atrás.

-Lo estaba... pero de alguna forma u otra sabía que esto pasaría asi que no me preocupé mucho, eso fue cosa de ver tu cara jajaja-Se burla (sin mailicia). Cosa que no causó muy buena reacción en Kaoru.- No me interesa torturar a la gente, y menos por algo que no vale alboroto.

_Lo dice luego de discutir más de media hora en la calle conmigo -.-"! _- Pensó con una pequeña gora en la cabeza.-Eh..¿Mi cara?- Preguntó medio curioso y medio protestando.

-Pues la verdad. no te ofendas, pero tu cara de verdad decia que querías salir corriendo xDD

-¬¬ pues la verdad es que tu prescencia no la noté en lo más mínimo.-"Admitió" el chico con orgullo.

-Claaaro, como TÚ digas- Dijo la chica con sarcasmo aún sin tomar asiento.-Bien, era eso?

-No, y lo otro, ¿vas a volver al Host?-Dijo el chico con la clara intención de molestar.

-La verdad es que no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de volver , la verdad no sé por qué rayos me invitaron, es realmente absurdo ¬¬ prefiero beber té en mi casa en grata compañía.- Reflexionó la chica en voz alta (sin darse cuenta) mientras miraba el techo y colocaba sus dedos en su mentón.-Además debo ponerme al día con las materias, sería imposible- Concluyó la chica de manera espotánea.

Ese comentario no cayó nada de bien a Kaoru quien ya se figuraba una pequeña venita en la cabeza.- Pues si no te gustó simplemente no vayas aunque creo que los más felices seríamos nosotros, así no nos romperías el brazo o nos lastimarías - Dijo el chico imitando el mismo tono reflexivo y aludiendo al "incidente ocurrido al día anterior con Tamaki-Sempai.

-¿Pues sabes que sería mejor? que salieras de mi pupitre -Dijo la chica con una mirada de enfado.

-Bien.-Contestó el chico poniéndose a la misma altura de la chica enfrentando su mirada. Se quedarón así unos instantes hasta que el profeesor los llamó a Tierra.

-Sakamoto, Hitachiin, por favor, tomen sus asientos para iniciar mi clase.

-Si profesor!- Contestaron ambos mientras se sentaban rápidamente.

-Y?- Preguntó Haruhi a Kaoru de foma discreta.

-Está loca ¬¬- Dijo el chico haciendo señas disimuladas paras que la chica no escuchara. Haruhi solo suspiró.

al receso...

-Hikaru ¿qué haces?-Preguntan curiosos Haruhi y Kaoru.

El Mayor de los gemelos miraba su telefono con incertidumbre. Miraba glacialmente hacia el pupitre de una de sus compañeras de clase, el cual se encontraba vacío por el momento. Suspiró y contestó.

-Kyouya-sempai. Me envió un mensaje. -Dijo mientras miraba El lugad de Maya.

-¿qué sucede? ¿hay alguna reunión?-Preguntaban curiosos.

-No, de hecho, quiere hablar con la chica nueva, ahora, por lo visto.-Dijo el chico analizando el mensaje de texto.

-¿Eh? Tal vez sea por lo de Tamaki-sempai- se cuestionó Haruhi.

En ese momento, coincidentemente entraba al salón la Aludida, quien tenía evidente signos de fastidio ante las fastidiosas y un tanto ostigosas invitaciones de sus comp´ñeras de asister al Host Club con ellas. Dió un suspiro de cansancio y se sentó en su pupitre silenciosamente.

-Tal vez...Bien, voy y vuelvo.-Dijo Hikaru poniéndose de pie.

-¿Disculpa?-Dijo el chico llamando al hombro de Maya.

-¿sí?-Dijo la chica dirigiendo su atención.

-Sabes, necesito que vengas conmigo un momento- Dijo el chico con el mayor tacto posible temeroso de la reacción de la chica.

-Sería para...-Cuestionó la chica levantando una ceja.

-Escucha no es nada malo _Eso creo.. :S_ te lo explico en el camino.-Dijo el chico intentando ser amable.

-mmm.. bien, pero te advierto que si es algo tonto no te lamentes ¬¬- Advirtió la chica sin la más minima importancia.

-Bien...- Asintió no muy seguro de su integridad fisica D:

Ambos salieron del Aula ante las miradas y comentarios de sus compañeros (los cuales incomodaron enormenten a Kaoru )y salieron hacia el pasillo y comenzaron a realizar el mismo recorrido que sus compañeras le habían hecho realizar a rastras el día anterior...

-¿Hitachiin-sama y Sakamoto-san?-comentó una de las alumnas del salón

-¿Tendrían algo?-comentó otra.

- No lo creo, ella no es del tipo de Hitachiin-sama.- comentó enérgicamente una tercera.

Kaoru intentaba hacer oídos sordos a esos comentarios. A pesar de que le molestaban en sobremanera. Sin mencionar que esto había sido idea de Kyouya-sempai, quien era "EL Rey de las Sombras" no por nada... y mñas añun teniendo en cuenta los extraños comentarios que habñia hecho últimamente, respecto a Amaya.

-Kaoru, ¿estás molesto?-Preguntó Haruhi dándose cuenta del estado del menor de los gemelos.

-No, solo preocupado. Kyouya-sempai me da miedo.

- Pero el solo llamó a Amaya. Hikaru estará bien.- Kaoru se sintió un 1% más tranquilo luego de eso, ya que Haruhi no había escuchado los comentarios de Kyouya del dia anterior.- Tienes razón- Dijo para no levantar sospechas.

* * *

Amaya y Hikaru caminaban por los largos y elegantes pasillos del instituto...

- bien.. ¿podrías explicarme ahora?- Preguntó la chica con un tono más suave.

-Bien...La verdad es que no sé lo que sucede, solo me pidieron que te trajera hasta acá- Se detuvo fuera del salón de música.

-¿Por qué rayos me traes a este lugar?-Pregunta la chica con fastidio.

-Solo entra.- le dijo dándole un leve empujón.

Al entrar se ve el salón vacío, Maya comienza a recorrerlo mientras Hikaru mira a todos lados en búsqueda de Kyouya, pasaron uns minutos antes que este se hiciera presente con un tono amable y al mismo tiempo amenazador...

-Hikaru, veo que hiciste lo que te pedi- Dice el chico haciendo un ademán de informar de su prescencia. Maya se voltea y lo ve.

-¿Así qué eres tú el que me llamó?-Preguntó la chica cortezmente.

-Efectivamente. Hikaru, ¿podrías retirarte?

-Si. -El chico se retira inemdiatamente a pesar de su enorme cusiosidad.

En el salón de música:

-Lamento mucho las molestias- Se disculpó cortésmente. - No me he presentado, Ootori Kyouya.

-Sakamoto Amaya. ¿Por qué pediste que me llamaran?-Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás.

-Pues primeramente quería saber con quien trata el Host Club, ¿por qué no me cuentas de donde vienes?-Dijo el chico tmando asiento en un sofá frente a ella.

-Pues soy de aquí de Japón. Antes vivía en Nagasaki Pero decidi venir a vivir aqui con mi familia- contestó diplomaticamente._ ¿va a interrogarme o qué? _- Pensó.

-Pues me llama la atención aún más el hecho que tus facciones me hacen pensar todo lo contrario.-Increpó el chico.- Facciones como las tuyas no son exclusivamente Japonesas, es obvio.

-Pues mis padres no lo son, solo yo.

- de ser así... para estar en este instituto debes ser alguien adinerado- lanzó con perspicacia y disimulada cortesia.

-Pues, no se si le quedó claro sempai, soy becada.

-Pues, s extraño, pues no pareces en la nómina de becas.

-¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres saber?- preguntó ciertamente irritada. ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

-La verdad, es que no necesitas fingir conmigo Amaya, se perfectamente quien eres_..Anaelle -_Dijo clavando una mirada directa en los ojos de a chica. Luego de eso se produjo un silencio bastante prolongado.

-¿A qué juegas eh?- Preguntó completamente fuera de si.

La única que juega eres tú. No intentes negarlo, lo sé todo.- comentó el joven del lentes manteniendo su tono serio.

-Por favor... nunca en mi vida te había visto, y dices saber quien soy-Se burló.

-No me subestimes, estoy seguro que tu hermana "Hikari"- hace comillas- No lo haría, De todas formas, creo que nunca es tarde para expresar que lo siento mucho por lo ocurrido con tus padres.-Planteó el chico acomodandose los lentes.

-¿cómo lo supiste?-Preguntó la chica atónita y desconcertada.

-Si viveras acá sabrías que la familia Ootori es una familia muy poderosa, tenemos un sinúmero de contactos. No somos muy limitados. Además siempre acostumbro investigar sobre los cercanos.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- Pregutó la chica mirando desafiante.

-La verdad es que por ahora a nada, pero me imagino que estas consciente de que hasta el día de hoy te están buscando.-Dijo con claras intenciones de dominar la situación.

-Pues si, pero eso no es asunto tuyo.- Contestó con molestia.- Sabes, la verdad lo que hagas o llames como te llames la verdad me tiene sin cuidado. con permiso.- Se retira molesta. - _Maldición!_

-_Comienza a ponerse muy interesante... esa niña realmente se convietió en una rebelde_.-Pensaba Kyouya-_ Ni piense que se la podrá conmigo._

Maya Entró al salón de clases encontrándose con la expectación de Haruhi, Hikaru y Kaoru... Sin embargo, decidió ignorarlos y seguir su camino a su lugar, su semblante realmente estaba bajo. En cuanto termino la hora tomó ss cosas y rápidamente salió del detalles o pasaron desapercibidos para el trío de Host con los culaes compartía el Aula.

-_Kyouya-sempai..._Pensaba Haruhi mientras observaba por la ventana.

-_¿que le habrá dicho?-_ Pensó Kaoru recordando la frase de Kyouya del día anterior.-_¿las cosas interesantes...?_

* * *

_uff... Terminé! Wiii jajaj la verdad es que me costo muchi escribir esta parte, poner a Kyouya como un manipulador me costo demasiado, es un personaje difícil de tratar saben... xD_

_Creo que la incógnita del nombre comeinza a despejarse, pero ¿que rayos? _

_He escuchado toda la mañana Kizuna iro de Kawabw Chieko , creo que eso me ha inspirado (amo esa canción!) de todas formas, espero poder tener el tiempo suficiente para actualizar, creo que la otra semana estaré Tapada de tareas, oh dios no se como lo haré U.U... solo espero poder hacerlo xDD_

_Se cuidan saludos a todos! Sayonara! ^^! (ah y nos leemos pronto , espero :S)_


	5. Visitas sopresa

**_Capítulo 5: Visitas sorpresa _**

La jornada de clases ya había terminado. Haruhi observaba ocultarse el sol tras la torre del reloj que se asomaba a la ventana del salón. Todos estaban en silencio esperando las cuentas de Kyouya.

-Kyo-Chan, falta mucho?- Preuntó Honey-sempai con una voz triste y adorable.

-Haruhi, papá tiene una sorpresa para el Host!

-Pierdete tono!- exlcmaron los gemelos con aburrimeinto.

-Es cierto, Tamaki y yo haremos un anuncio- Afirmó Kyuoya

-Eh?- Balbucearon Haruhi y Mori-sempai al mismo tiempo.

-Pues Tamaki y yo hemos estado planeando un baile para un par de semanas más, sin embargo hemos llegado a una discusión: Tamaki quiere, por extraño que suene quiere que el baile sea a nivel del instituto, no del Host. Así es que decidimos que lo mejor sería pregntarles su opinión, si alguno refuta en algo lo escuchamos.

Nadie habló, al parecer a todos les agradaba la idea de tener un baile fuera del Host, ya no tendrían que atender a sus clientes y podían pasar el rato con quienes quisieran. Parecía perfecto.

-Bien, pues de ser así en las próximas reuniones les daremos más información.-Finalizó el Rey de las sombras meintras hacía un gesto de queja al ver a Tamaki delirando como un idiota.

-Kyouya-sempai- Una voz lo sacó del trance.

-Kaoru. ¿que se te ofrece?-Preguntó levantandos mirada.

-Pues.. eh.. quería hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime...

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Sakamoto? Cuando llegó al salón realmente no se veía muy bien..- Preguntó intentando parecer desinteresado.

-¿Estás preocupado?-Increpó el pelinegro mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

-No es eso, solo que me llamó la atención, pero que fue lo que le dijsite.

-Si quieres saber lo que sucedió deberás preguntarselo a ella, la verdad es que no tengo ni los ánimos ni la intención de hablar de ese tema.-Concluyó hermetico.

-Ya veo... Bueno, solo era eso.-Dijo el chico decepcionado al darse cuenta que no iba a saber lo que ocurrió.

cuando a todos se iban Haruhi notó que Kyouya seguía en aquel salón sentado en el sillón princila.

-Kyoya-sempai, ¿no piensas irte?- Preguntó desde la entrada.

-Sí, pero antes hay algo que debo hacer.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-Dijo la bajita con su siempre tono optimista mientras lo miraba. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos y se produjo silencio en la habitación.

-Ehh. no es necesario Haruhi, puedes irte.-Dijo dándose cuenta lo que había ocurrido.

-Bueno.. Hasta mañana Kyouya-sempai.-Cerró la puerta y se fue.

Haruhi caminaba tranquilamente camino a su casa pero se encontró con una sorpresa al llegar a la entrada.

-Maya-san? ¿qué haces aquí?.

-Pues.. la verdad es que venía a devolverte los cuadernos que me habías prestado ayer.

-y ¿cómo supiste mi dirección?

-La encontré en los datos personales que colocaste en el cuaderno- Dijo mostrando la contraparte de la portada.

-Ahhh..ya veo...pero no había prisa, no había tarea para Historia.- Al decir esto, la chica bajó la mirada. a lo cual reaccionó con una mirada comprensiva.-¿Quieres tomar té? -Ofreció.

-Eh.. ¿pero no tienes que hacer? digo, no quiero molestar.- Dijo la chica con amabilidad.

-No, pasa, No hay deberes para mañana asi es que está bien.

-Gracias. :)

Ambas pasaron al departamento de la familia Fujioka. Se sirvieron Té y comenzaron una plática bastante amena, al parecer se taban haciendo amigas.

-Vaya.. a verdad es que yo soy un asco para la cocina, si no fuera por mi hermana supongo que estaría perdida-Admitió la chica mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.- Además aprendiste muy pequeña.

-Si, pero sabes, a pesar de todo, ya me acostumbré y hasta me gusta :)

-¿Y vives con tus padres?

-Solo con mi padre, mi mamá murio cuando era niña.- Contó Haruhi mientras miraba su taza de Té.- y los tuyos? no me has hablado de ellos.

Maya comienza a mirar el lugar mas detalladamente.- Tu casa es muy linda =^^=

-_Está cambiando el tema... será mejor que no le pregunte._

- Y ¿qué cosas te gustan hacer?.

-Pues la verdad es que mi tiempo libre es bastante poco asi que el que tengo por lo general lo dedico a estudiar y a ocuparme de la casa.

-Ahh ya veo, yo me dedico a estudiar, dormir, recorrer la ciudad y esas cosas aunque debo admitir que amo jugar videojuegos! (ojos de estrella), pero he pensado mucho en tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo, quiero comprarme una camara nueva y he estado ahorrado para un telescopio.

-_La cámara que rompió Kaoru..._¿EH? ¿Un telescopio?

-Je... si.. la verdad es que siempre me ha gustado observar las etrellas y me interesa mucho, verlas con mas detalle- Admitió la chica esbozando una sonrisa.- ¡ah! ¿me puedes decir la hora?

-Son las ocho.

-¡Rayos! ¡Tengo que irme! Lo siento-Se disclpó la chica.

-No hay problema.

-Bien, pues gracias :D ah por cierto, ¿No hay deberes para mañana?

-No, por suerte -.- -Dijo mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta.

-Bien.. pues hastma mañana Maya-san.

-Hasta mañana Haruhi. :D

* * *

_**Al otro día:**_

La jornada había pasado rápido, y ese día particularmente el Host tenía bastante clientela, todos lo Host estaban Ocupados en algo, sin embargo la prescencia de alguien alarmó a Kyuoya.

-Ootori-sempai-Dijo Maya no muy alegre y de brazos cruzados.

-Sakamoto-san -Saludó con cierto cinismo

-¿podría conversar contigo un momento?

Kyouya hizo un gesto de victoria y miró al resto del Host

-De acuerdo Sakamoto.

-Pero no aquí , no estoy dispuesta a que todos escuchen.-Dijo la chica con un tono serio.

-Como sea...-Dijo el chico saliendo del salón seguido de la chica.

Kaoru había notado lo sucedido, estaba totalmente colgado por la curiosidad, cosa que realmente era extraña, sin embargo, sabía que esa chica tenía algo extraño, que por más que ella quisiera disumlar estaba intentando salir a la luz y estaba seguro que Kyuoya tenía que ver con eso.

-Hikaru debo salir un momento-Dijo Kaoru fingiendo ver su celular.

-¿dónde vas?- Preguntó sospechso.

-no te preocupes... volveré...-Le dijo en forma coqueta, para dejar contentas a sus clientes.

-No demores..-Dijo el gemelo mayor siguiendole el juego al menor en su "acto" mientras sus clientas gritaban emocionadas.

Kaoru salio discretamente del salón buscando con la vista a Kyouya-sempai y a Maya quienes iba caminando hacia la fuente del patio. Se escondió tras una columna y observó:

-Quiero que me digas que es lo que averiguaste sobre mi-Dijo la chica sin rodeos antes que Kyouya siquiera pudiera gesticular una palabra.

-Vaya.. yo pensaba que no te importaba- Dijo el chico con sarcasmo.

-Pues, no me interesa, solo me da curiosidad.-Contetsó la chica.

-¿no es lo mismo?

-No.- cortó en seco un poco molesta.

-Hm..- El chico torció una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro cosa que asustó un poco a la chica.

-¿de qué te ries?- Preguntó un poco indignada.

-Pues la verdad de ti Amaya, creo que deberías dejar de lado esa opionión de "lo que yo haga es asunto mío" si sabes que lo que has hecho puede concernirnos mas adelante... Crees que por comportarte como una rebelde eres libre de hacer y decir lo que quieres, pero si yo fuera tu cuidaría mis palabras... ya sabes lo que dicen...Por la boca muere el pez. Además. ten presente que te siguen buscando, deberías ser discreta y no dejar que tus "Costumbres" te delaten.

-No estoy aquí para que me "transfieras sabiduria" lo que yo haga o no es ASUNTO MÍO. Simplemente quiero saber que es lo que sabes de mi.

-Pues entonces no veo razón para segir aquí, y no te preocupes, no diré nada.-Dijo el chico alejandose fejando a la chica parada frente a la pileta. Se quedó Pensativo por un momento y luego se sentó junto a ella. Kaoru estaba frustrado, por alguna azón, qería saber cual era ese secreto que se ocultaban, se le pasaban varias ideas por la cabeza, pero ningna era encantadora...sine mabrgo, ago lo delató de su escondite:

_Nigi te hidari te furikazashite yami wo kiri saite go!(8)_

_-Madita sea, olvide quitarle sonido!-_Se lamentaba dándose cuenta que quien lo llamaba era Hikaru. Sin emargo, una voz a ss espaldas emperó las cosas:

-¿qué estás haciendo?- Esa voz sonó como mil vidriós quebrándose al mismo tiempo en su interior. Se dió vuelta de una forma mecánica (N/A:imaginenselo como un robot jajaj)

-Eh...Sakamoto...- balbuceó el chico un poco asustado al darse cuenta de quien era la dueña de esa voz...-_Ya han colgado _-.-", ¿pasa algo?

-Eh.. nada"! jeje lo siento creí haber escuchado una cancion pero creo que me equivoqué lo siento!- Se da media vuelta y se va.

-_¡¿qué rayos fue eso? -.-" _

_-Bien, s upongo que no escuchó nada..._

* * *

_Que salida mas extraña del capi xD! en fin.. creo que es mmento de hacer que este no se vueva tan dramatico como mi primer fic jeje este capi me he tardado my poco en escribiro, lo que si en subirlo ^^ pero ya lo hice ¿verdad? ah! como no he tenido tan malos resultado en la escule creo que podre actualizar mas pronto! xD (cosa que la verdad me agrada seeee) espero que les haya gustado! gracias por leer y si pueden (y quieren) ¡dejen un reiew! ¡Onegai! adios! ¡Nos leemos pronto! _


	6. Karaoke

_Holasss! aquí nuevamente aparecí para dejarles este capí. Agradezco a **gabiiii981** y a **Jaqui-can** por sus reviews ^^_

**_Capítulo6: Karaoke._**

Ya había trascurrido la semana (por fin!) Todos los alumnos del instituto Ouran estaban aliviados, por fin tenían un tiempo libre fuera de tareas trabajos... Todo un tiemp para ellos ...

Domingo por la mañana...

-Bien...creo que hoy saldre a comprar leche, creo que se esta acanbando -Hablaba Haruhi para si misma mientras hacia un inventario de las cosas que faltaban.

Abrio su puerta, dispuesta para salir apareció un destelolo de luz y un grupo de personas que estaba fuera de su puerta. 2 segundos mas tarde había abierto sus ojos dentro de una limosina.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?- Gritó alarmada mientras se sentaba en el asiento en el cual dormia

-Tranquilizate- Se oyeron 2 voces coordinadas que para ella sonaron muy familiares, cosa que hizo que su expresion cambiara de preocupacion a fastidio.

-Si iban a hacer esto salia mas practico usar algo que llamamos telefono¬¬

-Es que esto lo hacia mas interesante- Decia el Host club a coro.

Hmmm..-Murmuraba Harhi con una gotita en la cabeza.-_ Malditos Ricos Bastardos._

-¡Haruhi! No te enfades con nosotros! -Gritó Tamaki mientras hacia una escena que tecnicamente era como un tipico berrinche, todos miraban con cierta cuota de fastidio mientras aparecía una gotita en sus cabezas.

-hmmm(Suspiro), Bien pues ¿dónde iremos?-Pregunta Haruhi un poco temerosa de saber la respuesta.

-Pues iremos al...!- Se detiene la limosina.

-EH! KARAOKE!- Gritó Haruhi al recordar que sus cuerdas vocales no son nada favorecidas-Pero, pero!- Intento detenerlos.

-Si no quieres cantar nadie te obligará, de hecho yo tampoco lo haría pero mayoria gana- Razonó Kyouya.

-Ehhh- Se detuvo Haruhi.-_¿desde cuando es tan democrático? :|_

Todos bajaron de la limosina con sus looks impecables y estilosos mirando el entorno del recinto el cual era bastante ruidoso (pues era un luagr para cantar obviamente)

-Sempais!- Se sintio una voz ruidosa y chillona tras ellos. Cuando la oyeron solo se les vino un nombre a la cabeza: Mei-chan.-Sempais! ¿que hacen aqui?- Preguntó la chica con ojos de estrella (siendo más especifica a Tamaki).

-Pues nos tomamos un día libre "en familia" y como nos gustó la experiencia de la ultima vez decidimos volver -Explicó Tamaki con la mano en su menton.

-Genial!

-Bien , tono, ¿por qué no entramos de una vez? - Preguntó Hikaru

-Ah cierto! entremos.

Al entrar al recinto, el Host como siempre acaparó las miradas de todos, exceptuando un grupo de personas bastante apartadas del resto que ni se molestaron en mirar.

-Bien pues sentemonos allí - Indico Mei-chan apuntando hacia uno de los lugares más capcitados para mas gente.

- y tú tambien frecuentas estos lugares?- Preguntó Tamaki.

-Pues sí, la verdad siempre vengo, hay muy buenos cantates y es divertido ver sus presentaciones.

***************En otro lado del recinto****************

-Jajjaja este lugar es genial!-

-¿verdad qe si?. Te lo dije .

-Y bien, quien será el o la primero (A) en cantar?

Todos se miran por un instante y dicen a coro: Atsushi!

-Ehhh!Si Atsushi debes ir tú.

-Ahhh no es justo Maya por qué no vas tú- Dijo el chico como protesta.

-Porque gana la mayoría. Ahora sube- Dice en tono imperativo.

-_Mujeres, todas igual de mandonas ¬¬- _pensaba el chico meintras se acercaba al microfono y pedía una cancion.

******************Donde el Host******************

- Tama-chan.. ¿que vamos a hacer ahora?-Preguntó Honey-semapai.

-Pues estamos en un lugar donde los plebeyos disfrutan de recreación musical, supongo que debemos integrarnos.- Dedujo Tamaki.

-Genio.- Dijo Kyouya con tono sarcástico dando vuelta su mirada.

-Miren, alguien sube al escenario.- Interrumpe Haruhi observando a Atsushi subir al escenario.

-Si, es cierto, vamos a ver que hace... -Acordó Mei mientras veía a Atsushi subir al esceario.

Atsushi subió al escenario, el reflector daba directo a su cara molestando un poco pero aún asi dijo algo antes de empezar- Para la siguiente canción voy a pedirle a mi amiga Maya Sakamoto- La apunta con el reflector- Que venga a cantar conmigo.

-MAYA SAKAMOTO? O_O - Exclamó al unísono todo el Host con el signo de duda.

-Eh? ¬¬ - Preguntó Mei un poco "colgada" al respescto. _Está aquí..._

Mientras tanto Maya subía al escenario..-_Maldito enano me las vas a pagar niñito u.u_- se poscicionó del segundo microfono y asintió para que comenzara la canción:

**_Everybody say oh oh oh oh_**  
**_Driving in a fast car_**  
**_Trying to get somewhere_**  
**_Don´t know where I´m going_**  
**_But i gotta get there_**

(_La chica comenzó a cantar, al terminar la frase comenzaron a aplaudir, no tenía mala voz)_  
**_A veces me siento perdido_**  
**_Inquieto, solo y confundido_**  
**_Entonces me ato a las estrellas_**  
**_Y al mundo entero le doy vueltas_**

_(Atsushi Tomó el microfono y sintió el grito de chicas, estaba ilusionado pero se decepcionó al ver que eran sus amigas)_  
**_I'm singing for somebody like you_**  
**_Sorta like me baby_**  
**_Yo canto para alguien como tú_**  
**_Pon la oreja, nena_**  
**_Oh oh oh oh…_**

_(Al terminar de cantar el coro ambos cmenzaron su "Performance")_  
**_Estoy buscando ese momento_**  
**_La música, que cuando llega_**  
**_Me llena con su sentimiento_**  
**_Con sentimiento, vida llena_**  
**_Walking down the sideway_**

-No sabía que cantara tan bien... -Comentó Haruhi a nivel general.

-Si, de verdad..canta muy bien- Agregó Tamaki.

-Para ser una pobre diabla si que sabe cantar- Apoyó (a su manera) Hikaru.- ¿Verdad Kaoru?

-Ehhh.. si, creo.

**_Looking for innocence_**  
**_Trying to find my way_**  
**_Trying to make some sense_**  
**_Yo canto para alguien como tú_**  
**_Sólo como tú, baby_**  
**_I'm singing for somebody like you_**  
**_What about you_**  
**_I'm singing for someone_**  
**_Someone like you_**  
**_Tú, dime a quién le cantas_**  
**_'Cause there's something about you there_**  
**_Speaks to my heart_**  
**_Speaks to my soul_**  
**_I'm singing for someone_**  
**_Sorta like you_**  
**_Yo canto para alguien_**  
**_Someone like you, someone like me_**  
**_Sólo como tú, oh, my sister_**  
**_Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar_**  
**_Looking for paradise_**  
**_Oh oh oh oh…_**  
**_A ese corazón herido_**  
**_La música le da sentido_**  
**_Te damos con la voz tus alas_**  
**_Le damos a tus pies camino_**  
**_Oh is anybody out there_**  
**_Feel like i feel_**  
**_Trying to find a better way_**  
**_So we can heal_**  
**_I'm singing for somebody like you_**  
**_Sorta like me baby_**  
**_Yo canto para alguien como tú_**  
**_Sólo como tú_**  
**_What about you?_**  
**_Yo canto para ti_**  
**_I'm singing for someone_**  
**_Yo canto para alguien_**  
**_'Cause there's something about you there_**  
**_Speaks to my heart_**  
**_Speaks to my soul_**  
**_I'm singing for someone_**  
**_I'm singing_**  
**_Sorta like you_**  
**_Yo canto para alguien_**  
**_Someone like you, someone like me_**  
**_Sólo como tú, oh, my sister_**  
**_Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar_**  
**_Looking for paradise_**  
**_Oh oh oh oh…_**

La canción ya había terminado. Como era de esperarse el aplaso fue redondo y no se hizo tardar, Cuando Maya por fin se disponia a vengarse de su amigo sintió que alguien la llamaba:

-Sakamoto!- Llamó alguien, por el ruido la chica no reconoció la voz, pero cuando se volteó, su expresión cambió brúscamente a esto: -.-" -_Es que acaso esto es el KARMA! ¡Estos tipos me salen hasta en la sopa!_- Pensó cansada.- ¿y ustedes? ¿que hacen aqui?- prehuntó acercñandose.

-Pues lo mismo que tu ,tonta -Contestó Kaoru con sorna.

-Osea vienen a cantar?- Preguntó la chica.

-Asi es...- Asintió altivamente.

- ah por favor, si quieres torturara akguien por favor vete a cantar a una cárcel o algo asi ¬¬- Dijo la chica con sorna.

-Pues para torturar solo basta con mirarte a la cara. Cosa fea. -Se defendió Kaoru.

-Sabes que?, ¡por qué no mejor vas a cantarle a tu abuela!

-y tú porque no te devuelves a la ducha aficionada!

-Aficionada? con que derecho me llamas asi! eres acaso profesor o que?

-Un momento- Interrumpió Kyouya.- ¿por qué no lo deciden ahciendo una competencia? serán juzgados por el publico, el que reciba mas aplausos será el ganador.

-Es una buena idea Kyouya-semapi- Acordó Tamaki.

Está aburrido u.u"- Pensó Haruhi al oír la "Brillante idea"

-Si, supongo que será la forma más directa de mostrarle a este mocoso a quien esta criticando.- Dijo Maya con cierta altivez )Poniendose a la altura de su "contrincante".

-Pues yo no diría eso si fera usted, _Madame._- Desafió Kaoru ironizando del francés de Maya.

-Bien vayamos por la canción-Dijo la chica arqueando las cejas.

Ambos se acercan al repertorio de canciones para elegir -¡Cantaré está! - Dijieron al mismo tiempo, se miraron con bronca.

-No me copies, yo la vi primero!- Refutaron al mismo tiempo.

-No importa cantala si quieres, cambiare la canción- Dijo Kaoru cediendo (N/A : ¡que amor! xD)

-No si quieres cantala tú, ya la cambie.

-Ahora van a discutir por eso -.-"- Lamentó Haruhi.

-Bien pues empieza tú, acabo de bajar de la tarima .

-Bien pues lo haré..-Kaoru sube y comienza a cantar:

**Do you ever feel like breaking down? **  
**Do you ever feel out of place? **  
**Like somehow you just don't belong **  
**And no one understands you **

-Wuuuu!-Animaba el público al oírlo cantar.

**Do you ever want to run away? **  
**Do you lock yourself in your room? **  
**With the radio on turned up so loud **  
**That no one hears you screaming **

-No puede ser... -Pensó Maya al oír la voz de Kaoru, la cual no era nada de mala. Además le gustaba esa canción.

-¿Sabías que Kaoru cantaba así?-Pregntó Haruhi a Hikaru.

-Pùes si.. pero no acotumbramos a cantar asi que acababa de recordarlo. Fue por es qe no lo detuve. -Mei-chan a dónde vas?

-Voy al baño.- dijo un poco nerviosa al ser notada. Se retiró rápidamente.

-Creo que esta pequeña competencia será mejor de lo que esperaba.-Admitió Kyouya arreglandose los lentes.

-¿eh?.

-Verás Haruhi, la creciente "Antipatía" que hay entre ellos hace que ambos se esfuerzen mas en ganarse el uno al otro, lo que hace que esto sea más reñido y a su vez más interesante.

-Osea que propusite esa "solución" solo porque estabas aburrido?

-Así es...

- -.-"

-Pero a juzgar por el caracter de ambos, creo que la cosa será no tan reñida en su calidad. Sino en su personalidad.

-Ah?

-Kaoru a pesar de su insistente dependenca de Hikaru, y genio apacible, tiende a comportarse mas serenamente que el, aún así cuando se enfada es bastante hieriente e impulsivo y creo que Sakamoto ha logrado qe ese lado suyo se vea más claramente.

-¿tu crees?

-No lo estaria comentando contigo si no fuera así ¿Verdad?-Kyouya la mira.

-Ehhh. si. eso creo.- Contesta un poco ida ocntemplando su sonrisa.

**Welcome to my life..**

Kaoru había acabado de cantar y varias chicas habían coreado su canción. Iba bajandoo cuando se topó con Maya -Supera eso..-Le dijo al oído povocándole un escalofrío a la chica.

-En boca cerrada no entran moscas...-Se dijo meintras sbia al escenario y comenzaba su canción:

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,**  
**Watch you smile while you are sleeping,**  
**While you are far away and dreaming..**

-Ahhh! se oían gritos pués la canción es bastante más conocida que la de Kaoru. Maya miró co victoria a Kaoru y tomó s microfono con más seguridad.

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,**  
**I could stay lost in this moment forever,**  
**Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

(Maya tomó su celular y comenzó a moverlo con el público)

**I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,**  
**Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,**  
**Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,**  
**I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a..**

(La frase no pudo continuarse debido a que se cortó la luz en el recinto, asi que todo se apagó. Pasaron varios segundos entre gritos e histeria de los ocncurrentes hasta que segundos mas tarde la luz volvió).

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Exlcamó Maya extrañada de lo ocurrido.- Eh..?- Blabuceó a ver a Mei salir de la puerta de area restringdo de local.-_Aquí hay gato encerrado._- Pensó mientras se bajaba de la tarima y se dirigía directamente al Host club.

-Y bien...?

-Pues la presentación de ambos estuvo excelente. Felicidades.- Dijo Tamak en su tono "principesco".

-Gracias.- Dijieron ambos al unísono

-Supongo que es un empate, admitió Maya.- Pero habrá que haber un descempate algna vez.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Ademas no lo hicmos mal :)

-Si.. Oye Mei ¿puede lamarte asi verdad?

-Si. Claro no hay problema.

-Venias del baño?

-Eh.. si.

-Pues el baño está por allá (señana la izquierda), Para el otro lado esta el area tecnica del recinto.¿lo sabías?

-Ehh... no-Mintió.

-Pues ahora te aviso para que no te pierdas.-Ironizó. Mientras el Host miraba a Mei con cara de pregunta.- Debo irme, mis amigos me esperan, los veré en la escuela- Se despide la chica mencionando sin muchos animos la ultima frase.

-Adios!.

-Yo tabien debo irme-Dijo Mei chan mientras se retiraba antes de que comenzaran las preguntas.-Adiós!

-Tama-chan ¿por qué no cantas una cancion? !- Animó Honey-sempai.

-Si! -Parándose de su asiento- Es tiempo de mostrale a la gente mi bella voz.

-.-" (el resto del Host).

Tamaki comenzó a cantar canciones viejas y sumamente concidas que a juzgar por su letra eran dedicadas a una chica.

-Tamaki-sempai me ha mirado todo este rato. Me siento incómoda ¬¬- Se dijo Haruhi para si misma.

-Jajaja tonó deja de acosar a Haruhi!- Gritarón los gemelos atacados de la risa al oír la letra de la canción.

Caundo la canción había terminado Kyouya habló- Bien.. creo que será mejor irnos, han sido demasiadas emociones para hoy. Ademas Haruhi debe tener cosas qe hacer, y no sería cortes delvoverla tarde si la fuimos a buscar sin avisarle ¿verdad?

-Eh?- Se sorprendió la chica

-Ahh pues será aburrido entonces, pero tienes razón, avisaremos para la próxima. -Concluyó Tamaki en tono de disculpas.

-Bien. De todas formas, gracias. Me divertí mucho ^^- Agradeció la chica.

-Haruhi, si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa. Tamaki se llevará a Host pues deben arreglar un asunto. ¿te parece?

Haruhi lo pensó un poco, pero al darse cuenta que lo estaba pensando se extrañó un poco pues levaba bastante tiempo trabajando en el Host club como para ponerse a titubear solo porque iban a dejarla a casa.-.. Supongo que estará bien...

-Pues erá mejor que nos vayamos.

Todo el Host se retiró del lugar y se separaron en limosinas...(N/A:pues Kyouya llamó a su chofer)

* * *

Maya caminaba por la calle, ya estaba comenzando a anochecer y a pesar de que por lo general a esa hora la calle estaba llena de gente, ese día no ocurrió lo mismo.. las calles hasta lleganabn a verse vacías..

_-Estar caminando sola por aquí llega a ser deprimiente..._-Pensaba mientras caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos.

**Flash!**

-eh?-Se volteó un poco nerviosa, pero depronto..

**FLASH!**

Ese Flash llegó directo a su cara lo cual hizo que se paralizara unos segundos, pero luego reaccionó luego de un tercer Flash y salió corriendo.

_-Por favor que no sean ellos!-_ Pensó mientras corrían con desespereación.

* * *

_Wuuhooo! terminé el capi, lo he escrito de a poco porque he estado muy ocupada, sin embarg ya estoy feliza! chile clasificó al mundial y pronto saldré de vacaciones de invierno, es decir, tendre mas tiempo para actualizar :D_

_Espero que este capírulo les haya gustado pues a pesar de qe elcapi no quedó como imaginé me gustó (al menos a mi)_

_Me dio "lata" lo que hizo mei chan , de verdad, la chica no me simpatiza y por eso la meti en el fic, pero ya irán sabiendo que rol juega (yo no pongo roles a lo tonto)._

_Espero que esten bien y espero nos leamos muy prontito ^^ sayonara! besos. Dark ice-girl (K)_


	7. Regreso a Casa

_Whoooa! ¡Tanto tiempo sin leernos! Lamento muchisimo la demora pero no pude actualizar antes por "Problemas personales" , de todas formas gracias por su paciencia ^^._

_Gracias a Jaqui-chan y a StarBlack por sus reviews T.T :D..._

**_Capítulo 7: "Regreso a casa"._**

Haruhi iba silenciosa camino a casa en el auto de Kyouya, quien también iba cayado. Aquel silencio no era un silencio no precisamente incómodo, pues no se habían dicho nada, pero aún así ese silencio no era tan particular…

-_Me pregunto por qué habrá hecho esto, está actuando MUY raro ¬¬ -_Pensó la chica mientras se ensimismaba en pensamientos de ese tipo mirando por la ventana al mismo tiempo que miraba de reojo a Kyouya.

-Ya llegamos – Informó Kyouya mientras abría la puerta de la Limusina.

-Eh, si…-Dijo disponiéndose para bajar del vehículo.

-Si te preguntas por qué dije que iba a llevarte, la respuesta es muy simple: Hay algo que debo decirte…

-¿Eh?- Balbucea un poco confundida.-_Como lo supo -.-" _–Pensó.

-Debo advertirte de algo.

-¿advertirme?

-No te acerques mucho a Sakamoto…

-¿a Sakamoto? ¿Por qué? Yo no veo que sea una mala persona.

-No lo es, pero por precaución, esa chica oculta algo… y no me da buena espina- Tajiversó pues él conocía la verdad.- Además, no puedes basarte en lo de afuera, el pasado a veces dice mucho de una persona.

-¿Pasado?

-¿Eh?- Kyouya dio un pequeño balbuceo al darse cuenta que su última frase no estaba en concordancia a su advertencia.-Nada... olvídalo. Hasta mañana Haruhi.

-Hasta mañana Sempai.-se dijo desanimada mientras entraba a su casa.

* * *

Maya corría lo más rápido que podía, su único interés de ese momento era perder de vista esa cámara…

***Flash Back***

-Alli, No puedo hacerlo...-Dijo con insistente negación angustiosa una niña de 12 años, cabellos largos y rubios.

-Debes hacerlo, es la única forma que tenemos de salir vivas de aquí Anaelle... Debes venir conmigo.-Explicaba pacientemente una chica de 17 años de rasgos parecidos a la niña.

-¿qué pasará con los demás?

-Estarán bien… Ellos no corren peligro.

- No quiero hacerlo-Decía entre lágrimas-

-Sé que es difícil Anaelle, pero es por nuestro bien, volveremos… Lo prometo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-No lo prometo… Te lo juro… ¡Ahora rápido!

-¡Sí!-Decía la niña limpiándose las lágrimas.

***Fin del Flash Back***

De repente una luz se apareció frente a ella, un vehículo se Detuvo En medio de la oscura calle en que se encontraba… La luz que expendía el vehículo le hacía imposible poder distinguir en su totalidad, pues solo veía tenues siluetas….

-¡Amaya!- Sintió una voz que la llamaba

-¿Eh?- Dijo mientras tapaba con sus manos las luz intentando poder distinguir unas siluetas que salían del auto y se acercaban a ella... Al distinguirlas Maya salió corriendo.

-¡Oye aguarda!-Dijo otra voz que iba tras ella, pero, esta voz le sonaba más familiar.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- Gritó la chica mientras intentaba acelerar al darse cuenta que alguien la seguía.

-¡Sakamoto espera! ¡Somos nosotros!-Dijo alcanzándola y tomándola por el brazo para que parara.

-¿Eh?- Dijo la chica deteniéndose pero aún sin voltear.- ¿Hitachiin? –Dijo al darse vuelta.

-¿qué rayos te sucede tonta? – contestó alumbrando a ambos con su teléfono celular (que ahora si tenía carga).

-Eh... nada jejeje – Reía la chica nerviosamente al darse cuenta que se había equivocado.

-Claaaro... como tú digas.- Dijo el chico con una cierta nota sarcástica. - ¿vas a tu casa?

-¡Si! A todo esto ¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos varados en el otro extremo de la ciudad. ¿Qué rayos haces metida aquí?

-Quisiera saber lo mismo –Contestó la chica desanimada.

-¿te llevamos?- Ofreció el chico no muy animado.

-¿no molesto? –Preguntó la chica.

-Claro que no. Tamaki-sempai te diviso y comenzó a llamarte, pero no escuchabas, creo, así que vine a buscarte…eres el colmo.

-Ja ja ja ¬¬ ¿el colmo de qué si se puede saber?- Contestó la chica con una pequeña venita en su frente.

-De despistada, llegas hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y no tienes idea por qué y además nos desconoces, ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?

-Oye! No hay necesidad de ser tan grosero- Dijo la chica con evidente molestia- Y además lo que yo haga o no es de Mi incumbencia, no tuya. –Terminó .

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Sakamoto-san! – Gritó Tamaki desde la limusina.-Súbete. :D

-Gracias .-Dijo subiéndose a la limusina donde estaban Tamaki y los gemelos.- y ¿qué hacen uds. por acá?-Preguntó para intentar meter conversa.

-Pues venimos de la casa de Honey-sempai pero para no tomar el tráfico de la carretera decidimos tomar este desvío es por eso que llegamos aquí, por tú Sakamoto-san ¿qué hacías por aquí sola? ¿Acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es estar por aquí sola y a estas horas?

-Claro que debe saberlo Tono- Comenzó Hikaru – Niñas como ellas deben pasar en la calle.¿verdad Kaoru? -Comentó en forma despectiva a su gemelo.

-¿Niñas como yo? ¿eh…?-Contestó la chica – Supongo que si hay niñas como yo que caminan SOLAS a estas horas es porque tienen la suficiente materia gris para tener que hacer las cosas por sí solas sin depender de alguien más- Contestó Tranquila disimulando su "Indignación" tocando de paso una de las fibras sencibles de los gemelos :_Su dependencia_.

-¿oíste algo Hikaru? –Preguntó El menor de los gemelos ignorando el comentario de la chica.

-¿acaso me están ignorando par de tarados?-Preguntó con molestia.

-¡No peleen!-Exclamó Tamaki poniendo sus ojos de cachorrito.

Los otros tres presentes lo miran con una cara de odio y contestan al unísono- ¡pierdete! ¬¬ -Y se miran con más odio entre ellos. Mientras Tamaki se encontraba sin reacción porque se encontraba shockeado por la reacción de los otros (se arrinconó xD)

El ambiente se había tensado luego de eso y el resto del camino todos permanecieron sin hablarse. Los gemelos murmuraban algo entre ellos, que al parecer eran burlas hacia Maya, la cuál trataba de ignorarlos mirando por la ventana y pensaba en quién rayos le tomó esas fotos y por qué lo harían… (N/A: aunque ella sabía por qué…), al mismo tiempo que Tamaki tomaba un extraño color gris y lloriqueaba para sí mismo al otro extremo de la ventana. (N/A: ¡jajaja pobre!)

-Maya ,¿por donde es tu casa?-Preguntó Tamaki para poder ir a dejarla.

-No te molestes, no es necesario, puedes dejarme aquí, si total, niñas como YO podemos caminar perfectamente bien a estas horas –Contestó ironizando al comentario de los gemelos. Los cuales prefirieron mirar para otro lado.

-No, no puedo dejar que mi "sobrina" llegue sola a su casa, es peligroso.

-¿tu sobrina? Tu no eres mi tío..- Le Dijo la chica mirando con una cara de "¿de qué estamos hablando?"

- como eres amiga de mi Haruhi no puedo permitir que se quede sola, además amistades como tu lograrán sin duda que se vuelva más femenina!- Dijo con ojitos de estrellas.

- ¿acaso hay alguien cuerdo aquí? –Preguntó Maya presenciando un sepulcral silencio, solo escuchando el sonido del viento y de las bocinas de los autos.- Supongo que no es necesario contestar u.u …-Concluyó derrotada.-Supongo que está bien-Accedió.

-¡Pues vamos a tu casa!-Exclamó- vámonos chofer.-ordenó.

-Sempai… No te dí la dirección -.-"…- Acotó Maya un poco apenada con una gotita en a cabeza.

********************º*************************

20 Minuts mas tarde la limusina ya habia parado fUera de la casa de Maya. Una gran típica casa Japonesa de 2 pisos.

-¿Maya vives aquí?- pregunta Tamaki estacionándose frente a la casa.

-Sí, ¿por?

- ¡Vives a 3 cuadras de mi Haruhi!- Dijo con ojitos de estrellas (otra vez..)

Maya Se da una palmada contra su roto suspirando de cansancio y resignación.- Si… vivimos cerca…-Contestó.

-Pero no es como la de Haruhi. Es más grande.-Comentó Hikaru observando por la ventana.

-Es una típica casa de plebeyos, solo que mas grande.-Acotó Kaoru con gesto de "Gran observador"

-Si.. ¬¬- Dijo Maya con fastidio.- Bien, ya vieron donde vivo y es tarde será mejor que se vayan- Dijo apresuradamente.

-Pero queremos verla T.T – Dijeron los tres pillados por la curiosidad.

-Los veo mañana. ¡Adiós!- Dijo entrando a su casa rápidamente y cerrándoles la puerta en la cara (literalmente).

Los tres: -.-"

-Supogo que eso fue un NO.- Concluyó Hikaru.

-Vámonos- Dijo Kaoru entrando a la limusina.

Tamaki Y Hikaru imitaron el gesto y tambien entrarn en ella. En el trayecto Hikaru iba aburrido molestando a Tamaki mientras Kaoru estaba callado mirando por la ventana.

* * *

Haruhi estaba en su cuarto, todoe staba apagado y dispuesto para que ella cerrara sus ojos y comenzara a dormir... pero no podía... Esa icómoda sensación de intranquilidad que aunque ella quisiera ignorar, SABÍA de donde venía, n podía dejarla en paz...

-_Tengo un mal presentimiento... ¿Kyoya-Sempai?-_ Pensaba mirando al techo.

* * *

_Say! Hey!Hey!Hey!Hey!Hey!Hey! Hey! _

_Kyyyyaaaaa!(momento de emoción)_

_Uffff (en off) largo tiempo sin leernos ¿verdad?, Fue muy complicado terminar este capi , pero bueno ya lo hice ^^ en este momento estamos en onda polar, aun asi no me puedo explicar como pudo hacer tanto calor el dia de hoy D: en fin... Mañana regreso a clases, ¡Noooooooooooo! T.T pero bueno, tal vez asi logre sacar mas inspiracion para escribir .. _

_estoy muy contenta y quiero agradecer a **Usagi Nee-san **que me ayudó mucho en este capi ¡mil gracias!_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi, y si pueden dejen un review (por favor! Y.Y xD)_

_Saludos a todos!.Besos. **Dark ice-girl ^^**_


	8. sobres, mosquitos y frases condenatorias

_Woolaas! he vuelto y les dejo el capi numero 8, espero les guste._

_Muchas gracias a** Jaqui-chan** por su Review ^.^(espero que tmbn te vaya bn en la escuela :D)_

_Gracias a los lectores que han entrado a leer y mil saludos para uds (R)!_

**Capitulo 8: "sobres, mosquitos y frases condenatorias"**

Tristemente, el día lunes había llegado...era el momento de retormar algo tan aburrido conocido como "La rutina"(N/A: amada por unos, odiada por nosotros xD), dejando atrás los acontecimientos del fin de semana para poder comenzar una nueva semana...

7:40 am.

-Maya! Levantate!- Gritaba tranquilamente Hikari(su hermana mayor) desde el comedor de la casa de 2 pisos donde ambas hermanas viven.- Maya!- Gritó con màs fuerza.- vas a llegar tarde!- Gritaba desde la escalera._-Eh_

-Eh?..- Maya se sienta en su cama y mira el despertador... - Eh?- Blabuceó mas fuerte.

- 3...2...1... u.u- Contaba su hermana prediciendo lo que iba a susceder.

-Maldición! me quedé dormida!- Gritaba histerica mientras arrojaba quien sabe donde su despertador.- Hikarii! no me despertaste!  
-Si lo hice- Decía bajando tranquilamente las escaleras sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Debo apurarme o llegaré tarde!- gritaba mientras corría por las escaleras mientras se colocaba sus zapatos.

- Estas a 15 minutos de la escuela, será mejor que comienzes a rezar.- Decía su hermana no muy animadoramente.

-Gracias por tu apoyo!- decia mientras se arreglaba el cabello.-

- de nada.

- ¬¬ bien, me voy- te veré despues!-Sale corriendo.

-Adios!- Decian cantadamente- Ah! pero es cierto! Maya! te llevo en el auto!

-No hace falta, no quiero morir tan joven!- gritaba mientras corria ya casi 2 cuadras.

* * *

Instituto Ouran... 7:59 am.

- ¿Asi que en 1 semana?

-Si!, los preparativos empezarán en estos días- Contaba Hikaru entusiasmado.

-Así que deberías ir pensando en como irás... esa noche estaremos libres :)- Aconsejó Kaoru.

-No lo sé.. tal vez me quede en casa...- Pensaba Haurhi mirando al techo.

-Ni lo digas!- Gritaron a coro.

-Eh!- Gritaba Jadeante Maya desde la puerta mirando su reloj- Lo logré!- Decía recuperando el aire y dirigiéndose a su lugar- Llegué antes del profesor ^^ -Decía en voz baja riéndose.

-Mira Hikaru.. Es niña habla sola, esta loca- Comentaba Kaoru en voz alta a su hermano. (Obviamente con afan de molestar).

Maya decidió ignorar su comentario y sentarse tranquilamente... miraba por la ventana -_Piensa en cosas bonitas , piensa en cosas bonitas, piensa en cosas bonitas._

-Y ¡mira_!_, ahora esta mirando a sus amigos imaginarios!- Señalaba Hikaru.

-Pobre, realmente es autista... - Lamentaba el menor de los gemelos en tono de burla.

Maya se paró de su asiento y miró a Haurhi, se acercó y la saludó.

-Buenos días Haruhi ^^

-Buenos días Maya ^^

- Haruhi, ¿no oyes ese ruido tan molesto?

- Eh...No.

-Bueno ojalá no sean mosquitos...sería una lástima tener que traer MI INSECTICIDA- Enfatizó mirando amenzante a los gemelos mientras acariciaba su puño.

Los gemelos se dieron cuenta del tono y enseguida se miraron entre si con su tipica expresion de que no iban a quedarse tranquilos-Quisieramos ver eso!-exclamaron los gemelos.

-ves! ese ruído!- Decía Maya - Ese molesto y chillón ruido.

-¡¿Molesto y chillón?-Exclamaron.

-Y siguen... ¬¬

-Buenos días alumnos!- Entra el profesor de Francés y todos tomaron sus lugares.

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente hasta que estaba llegando al final de la hora:

Alumnos, para la próxima clase les pediré un dialogo, este debe efectuarse entre 2 personas, su elección es libre. Elijan bien.

-Profesor, ¿y si alguien queda dispar?- preguntó Maya.

-En tu caso es muy probable Sakamoto, a nadie le gustaría hacer un trabajo contigo- Comentó Kaoru.

-Pues nadie pidió tu opinion insecto ¬¬

-Pues ya que nadie se ofrece, ¿por que no lo haces tú Hitachiin?- Preguntó el profesor en tono burlón.

Ambos: ¡QUÉ! ¡Ni hablar!

-Pero si ud. Sakamoto no tiene con quien hacerlo y el señor HItachiin dice que nadie lo haría ocn ud. haganlo los 2.

ambos:Pero..

-Sin peros, uds. dos serán los primeros que me darán el dialogo y si lo hacen separados no me tomaré molestias en reprobarlos.

-¿qué? T.T, Gracias Hitachiin ¬¬.- Respondió la aludida mirando de forma asesina a Kaoru mientras tomaba asiento resignada.

Kaoru solo miró para otro lado.

* * *

Al receso...

-Haruhi!..

-Eh?... ¡Tamki-sempai!

-Shhh.. ven... le dice en tono bajo, como escondiendose.

-¿qué sucede?

-Ten.-Le entrega dos sobres.

-¿qué es esto?

-Son las invitaciones del baile anual del instituto, este año lo organizamos nosotros :D- Contó alegre.

-Ah si! Hikaru y Kaoru me contaron algo.

-Puedes ir como quieras, incluso de chica si lo deseas :D Padre se sentiría muy contento *o*.-Incentivo con ojos de estrallas.

-No se si iré...Lo pensaré- Recapacitó al ver la cara de expectacion de Tamaki.

-Aquíe tambien hay una entrada para mi sobrina :)

- ¿Tú sobrina?

-Sakamo-san :D

-De acuerdo... se la daré, Sempai..

-Si?

-¿por qué no me las entregaste en el Host Club?

-Es que...- Comienza a chicar la yema de sus dedos- Quería saber como estaba mi hija :D

Haruhi: :) ^^

-Gracias Sempai^^.

-_Kawaii!,_-Pensaba Tamaki.

-Bien, nos vemos despues Sempai! :)-dijo la chica siguiendo su camino.

Maya estaba apoyada en la baranda de la escalera miranda hacia abajo- Por qué no se mantuvo con la boca cerrada ¬¬- Hablaba para sí misma en voz baja- Ahora estoy condenada ¬¬- pensó con fastidio. _¡Aider!(AUXILIO)_

-Sakamoto, ¿no deberías ir a tu salon?

-Eh.. Ootori Sempai- Se sorprendio en un principio, pero luego su mirada se torció a recelo.-¿necesitas algo?

-No, solo quería entregarte esto...- Le pasa un papel que al parecer era el recorte de un periódico.

-¿qué es esto?

-Lo encontré en un diario antiguo inglés que estaba en la biblioteca, te servirá más a tí que a mi, supongo.

-¿Gracias?-Dijo extrañada mientras caminaba a su salón.- Oye, ¿quieres mandarle algún recado a Haruhi?

-No, para eso puedo hablar con ella despues, de todas formas lo tendre presente. -Contestó mientras acomodaba sus lentes-_¿qué quizo decir con eso?..._

Maya, caminaba a su salón y recordó que llevaba el papel consigo, paró en el pasillo y lo miró con detención el titular: "Siguen desaparecidas las hermanas Le Blanch Dubois". Miró la fecha y se dió cuenta de que había sido un titular reciente...

-Nos siguen buscando...-Se dijo buscando en voz baja...

-¿buscando a quien Maya?

-aHH.. ¡Haruhi!, me asustaste :S

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien.- Dijo guardando el papel rápidamente .

-¿buscas algo?

-No...¿por qué?

-No, es que creí haberte escuchador decir que buscabas algo, en fin, toma, Tamaki-Sempai me la entregó- Le entrega el sobre.-

-¿qué es esto?

-Son entradas para el baile anual del Ouran- Dijo una voz por detrás que hizo que la chica sintiera un horrible escalofrio y volteara bruscamente.

-Hitachiin que quieres?-

-Nada... que agresiva :(. -Comenzó con tranquilidad.

-Bien. Basta de teatros, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Cuando haremos el trabajo?

-Cuanto antes será mejor. ¿Te parece mañana despúes de clases?

-Si! asi podremos conocer tu casa :D.- comenzó entusiasmado-.

-A nooo, no , no y NO. Solo irás tú... Con uno me basta y me sobra ¬¬

-Pero como te asegurarás de que sea yo?

-De eso me encargo yo..-Dijo mirando a Kaoru de cerca- ...Solo no hagas estupideces ni intentes que te suplanten .-Dijo entrando al salón. Kaoru se sorprendió un poco por esa cercanía y se bloqueó un poco.

-Sabía que debí callarme ese comentario¬¬ -soltó yendose a su lugar.

-Si, sino no estarías obligado a trabajar con Maya, suerte :)- Le dijo burlonamente mientras entraban al salon.

-Gracias ¬¬

* * *

Reunión del Host, 17:30 pm:

-El día de hoy tuvimos más clientas, al parecer tienen mas tiempo libre -Informaba el Rey de las sombras sonriente mientras anotaba en su laptop.

-¡que bien! ^^-Decía Haruhi (por su deuda)

-Me parece muy bien Haruhi, debo felicitarte, tu deuda ha disminuído bastante este ultimo tiempo ^^- Animó Kyouya con una sonrisa sombría.

-¿Gracias? -.-"

-Haru-chan ¿seguirás aqui cuando termines de pagar tu deuda?-Preguntó Honey-sempai abrazando muy fuerte a usa-chan.

-No lo se, la verdad es que a pesar de que en un principio no me gustaba esto, ahora me divierto mucho ^^-Admitió.

-Kawaii! Haruhii! Dale un abrazo a papá!-Grito Tamaki con ojos de estrellas mientras abrazaba(N/A: quiero decir, ASFIXIABA) a Haruhi

-No. sempai!, que ya tengo padre, no necesito otro!-Gritaba Haruhi desesperada. xD

-Kyouya, ¿cuando empezamos los preparativos?-Preguntó Tamaki aún teniendo a Haruhi en sus brazos.

-No lo sé Tamaki, probablemente en unos 3 dias llegue el equipo.-Dijo Kyouya con un tono tranquilo y un poco más elevado sin despegar su mirada de la laptop.

-Ya veo...

-La reunion ya ha terminado pueden retirarse.-Informó Kyouya.

Una vez dicho esto, todos los integrantes del Host (excepto Kyouya) comienzan su camino a la salida. Haruhi, se les queda atras y espera que haya una buena distancia entre el Host y ella, entonces se devuelve hacia Kyouya..

-Kyouya-Sempai, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿que sucede Haruhi?

-Se que tal vez no me incumbe, pero, ¿qué es lo que sabes de Maya?-Preguntó MIrando a Kyouya directamente a los ojos.

_Continuará... _X_an xan! bueno hasta llegaremos esta vez... espero les haya gustado el capi^^ a mi me gusto escribirlo._

_Esot muy muy emocionada ¡por fin pude leer el capitulo 81 del ouran! Casi me desmayé cunado me avisó mi nee-san que ya habia salido y debo decirlo LLORÉ!_

_volviendo al tema (jeje), ¿Será que Kyouya se está volviend la mano derecha de Maya? ¿será este el indicio de alguna traición? ¿quienes son los Le blanc Dubois? Descubranlo por el mismo website no se a qué hora y en los próximo capitulos!_

_se cuidan y nos leemos. Besos. **Dark ice-Girl :D**_


	9. Transparencia

-Kyouya-Sempai, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿que sucede Haruhi?

-Se que tal vez no me incumbe, pero, ¿qué es lo que sabes de Maya?-Preguntó MIrando a Kyouya directamente a los ojos.

**capitulo 9: "Transparencia"  
**

-¿Qué?

- ¿por qué me adviertes tanto sobre ella? Si me adviertes es porque debes saber algo.

-No se a que te refieres, Haruhi.- Dijo acomodándose los lentes.

-No se trata de lo que yo me refiera, se trata de ser transparente Sempai.

-Haruhi... por favor...Entiende, que este es un asunto delicado. No es algo que puedo contarle a todo el mundo, Es arriesgado, la vida de esa chica de por sí es arriesgada, y si te lo advertí fue porque se que eres próxima a ella, solo te pido que tengas cuidado.- Le explicó.

-¿Pero por qué? Ella es una persona comun y corriente, y a menos que sea una asesina o algo parecido, lo cula evidentemente NO lo es...Esto es confuso...

-Lo sé, pero Haruhi-Dijo tomándola de los brazos y acercándose a ella- Por favor, házme caso-Le dijo mirandola directamente a los ojos, pero, su mirada era "diferente", no era una mirada de "solo hazlo" sino más bien de preocupación.

-Kyouya-sempai...

Kyouya se dió cuenta de lo que hacía y soltó a Haruhi de inmediato- Mis disculpas-Dijo volteándose y recobrando la compostura.

-Sempai, creo que debo irme, ya es tarde...Mata ashita..(te veo mañana)-Haruhi sale corriendo del salón.

* * *

Al otro día:

Instituto Ouran 15:30 pm.

-Bien Hitachiin, ¿estás listo?

-Nací listo Sakatomo ¬¬

-Vaya... parece que alguien tiene un poquito de ironía pegada a la boca...En fin acabemos con esto. _Allons-y (VÁMONOS)._

_Ambos empezaron a caminar a la casa de Maya, al principio cada uno iba por su cuenta, pero Kaoru en una situación de aburrimeinto extremo, decide introducir una conversa.  
_

- Y dime, ¿eres así todo el tiempo?

-¿así como?

- Mandona, irónica y obstinada, autista...XD- Comenzó a enumerar el pelirrojo mientras reía.

-Tooodo el tiempo¬¬- ironizó- ay por Dios! ¿acaso crees que soy una vieja amrgada? ¡apenas tengo 15!.

-Pues no lo pareciera xD

-Y tu dime, ¿siempre eres así de fastidioso?

-Naaaa, solo cuando estoy aburrido.

-¿como ahora?

-Noooo,bueno.. en realidad un poco XD

-¿y existe algun momento en que seas tranquilo?

-De hecho si, ahora :)- dijo poniendo su mejor cara de "Niño bueno".

- Claaaro -suspiro de fastidio- Llegamos.-Anunció, luego introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su bolso, al darse cuenta que no encontraba su objetivo comenzó a buscar maniática y nerviosamente en sus bolsillos..-Oh Rayos! ¬¬.

-¿qué pasa?.-

-Olvidé las llaves -.-"

-Jjajajajaja!

-¿qué es Tan gracioso? -Preguntó con fastidioo.

-eres muy despistada xDDD!

-Podrías ser tan amable de dejar de decirme así?- preguntó la castaña con una venita en la cabeza

-No le veo el chiste ¬¬ -Saca su celular y marca un numero, su única salvación- ¿Hikari? podrias abrirme? Olvidé las llaves xD...Entiendo, no te preocupes. Adiós.

-¿que dijo?

-No está. Llegará tarde...

-¿Y qué haremos?

-(suspira resignada)¿puedes trepar? :D

-¡Eh!

-Solo bromeo, iré yo, por favor, ten mis cosas y date la vuelta..-Le entrega su bolso. y Salta la reja(yo hago lo mismo cuando olvido mis llaves xD). Toma la llave debajo del tapete y abre la puertade la casa, entra y toma las llaves y abre la reja (N/A:es tooodo un procedimiento)- Gracias por sostener mis cosas, pasa...

-Gracias...-Dijo entrando- Vaya...-dijo asombrado por el estilo de la casa- ¿estas segura que es una casa de plebeyos?

-Si, lo es, ¿quieres tomar algo?- preguntó con cortesía pero siempre con un tono de notorio fastidio.

-¡Té! :D

- De acuerdo, ya regreso, NO te muevas.- enfatizó en el NO.

Kaoru (tan obediente...)comenzó a pasearse por la sala y a mirar una serie de cuadros que habían, no conocía los pintores, pero evidentemente eran originales, sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención fué una frase enmarcada de un cuadro...

-" force mentale est la clé"- Leyó..

- La fortaleza mental es la clave...-Dijo maya desde la puerta- Sientate, el té está listo :)

-¿por qué dijiste eso?

-Eso es lo que decía en lo que acabas de leer... Mis padres lo decían tooodo el tiempo, era como su lema ^^.

-_ ¿decían, era?_-Pensó- de verdad hablas muy bien el francés...

-Pues la verdad es que hablo desde hace mucho el francés ^^ pero será mejor comenzar con esto, no debesmos perder el tiempo.

-Bien.. :) ?

* * *

Haruhi decidió no asistir por ese día al Host club así que pidió la tarde libre...Se sentía incómoda al pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior

-¿un...riesgo?...-Pensaba- ¿Kyouya-sempai? ¿en que estás metido? :/

* * *

-Bien, el dialogo es bastante básico ¿podrás?

-Claro, es lo más básico, Frances no es mi ramo favorito pero al menos presto atención.

-bien, me alegra escuchar eso, si nos va mal vas a lamentarlo mas de lo que es trabajar conmigo- Explico en tono calmado, pero no por eso menos amenazador (al más puro estilo Kyouya)-Pues solo faltan unas lineas :D

-¿Podemos descanzar un poco?

-Bien...-Se levanta del siullón y se dirige al equipo de musica. Enciende el equipo de music y comienza a sonar una canción, pero no cualquiera, en cuanto comineza el coro amabos sin darse cuentan comienzan a cantar animados :

_**Kawari hateta shirosa kawarenai yowasa**_  
_**Ima koko ni iru jibun wo shinjitai**_

_**Nigi te hidari te furikazashite yami wo kiri saite go!**_  
_**Itsuwari wa nai ze kakugo kimeteru ze**_  
_**Sutaato kitta sono shunkan kara sekai wa hirogaru sa**_

_**Mabataki wo kuri kaesu furuku iroaseta**_  
_**Gaito ni michibikare itsumo no kaerimichi wo yuku!**_

Kaoru se fijó en ese detalle y se emociono, en el instituto solo conocía a Hikaru ya que el resto se tiraba al brit pop o a otros rugros musicales.-¿Te gusta Last Alliance? :D-Preguntó Kaoru emocionado.

-sii amo a ese grupo! y los amaré hasta que me muera! -Contestó más emocionada aún-Desde su última tocata estoy esperando que anuncien otra con sus nuevas canciones.

-¿tocata?

-como los conciertos, pero con menos gente y más clandestinos.

-Ya veo, solo he ido a los conciertos con asientos VIP y con Hikaru.

-Ya veo..Deberías ir a una, son mejores pues al ser menos personas, los cantates comparten más contigo. ES genial!Esta cancion es mi favorita. Cosa muy irónica- Dijo lo último pensativa sin darse cuenta que lo decía en voz alta.

-Eh..?

-Eh.. nada, creo que dije las cosas sin pensar :S

-oye, ¿puedo pasar al baño?

-Sube, la segunda puerta a la derecha.

-¿no hay uno aqui abajo?

-Está clausurado desde que vino la futura suegra de mi hermana, mejor sube.

-De acuerdo .

Kaoru subió pero había olvidado cual era la puerta que él buscaba, asi que entro en la primera habitación que encontró, al otro lado había una habitacion color púrpura llena de posters de sistemas solares como el Alfa centauri y cosas así... sobre el escritorio habían muchos libros referidos a la astronomía y otros de literatura normal, pero, una muralla llena de fotografías delató a la dueña de esa habitación...

-¿qué es esto?- Decía mirando las fotografías, En una aparecían maya y problablemente su hermana abrazando a una mujer adulta que probablemente era su madre cuando ambas eran pequeñas.- ¿es rubia?- Pensó aguantando una pequeña otra aparece Maya cuando niña abrazando a un adulto que vendría siendo su padre junto a un telescopio, en otra aparece maya haciendo conejitos afuera de la Torre Eiffel, otra con sus amigos (los mismo del Karaoke) y otra donde aparecía con la misma ropa con la cual la conoció, al parecer de ese mismo día, en esa aparece con una expresión más perdida. Luego se topó con el Skate de la chica y lo miró con cierta cuota de humor.- Rayos! debo bajar!-recordó y salió de la habitación .

-¿estás bien?-Prgeuntó la chica.

-Si...ehh terminamos el trabajo? :)

-De acuerdo :) .

* * *

**Versalles, Francia...(conversación Telefónica)  
**

-bueno...?

-Madame Jaquelinne... las encontramos.

-¿estás segura?

-Si, acaban de ser vistas y fotografiadas aquí en Japón Madame.

- Ten cuidado, sin que te descubran, maîtresse(Querida). Mantenme informada.

- Si Madame. La mantebdré informada.

-Así espero.

Fin de la llamada...

* * *

-Me alegra que hayamos terminado este trabajo de una vez.-

-A mi tambien, aunque nos hubieramos evitado mucho si te hubieras reservado tus comentarios.- Agregño la castaña recordando el "motivo" por el cual hacían el trabajo.

-Si, es verdad. ...Pero, debo decirlo, fue bastante menos terrible de lo que esperaba :).

-Oye, ¿dónde dijiste que te recogerían?. preguntó la castaña al parecer ignorando el comentario de su compaéro y mirando su reloj.

-Olvidé preguntarte la dirección, pero me fijé que hay un parque cerca así que le dije que me esperaran allí.

-Pues vamos.

-Oye puedo ir solo.. -Protestó el Pelirrojo intentando demostrar "Independencia".

-Claaaaro(con sarcasmo) a esta hora, solo y con el uniforme del Instituto Ouran.. ¿estás demente?...ok no se por qué pregunté si ya sabia la respuesta. Pero aún así no. Esperaremos.

-De...acuerdo.-asintió sorprendido por la ¿preocupacion? (no sabía como llamarle) de la chica.

Ambos salieron de la casa, Era de noche, y la calle realmente estaba sola. Iban en silencio caminando cada uno probablemente absorto en algun pensamiento diferente.

-Vamos, es por aquí jajaja- Le dijo la chica al darse cuenta que Kaoru tomaba el camino equivocado.

-Kaoru observó y analizó su risa por un instante, nunca la había visto así. Su imagen de ella hasta el momento era de una chica callada y enojona que lo odiaba, pero a parecer ya se había limado "su pequeña apereza"-Sabes, no eres tan horriblemente amargada como pensé :). comentó Mientras llegaban a la plazita.

-Claro que no. Nadie es un ogro. Por algo somos personas.-comentó la chica con logica.-Bien, supongo que aún no han llegado.-Dijo Maya sentándose en un columpio vacío.

-¿no eres un poco grande para eso?

-Es totalmente estupido lo que dire, pero cuando era niña, estos juegos quedaban en la plaza publica de la ciudad, mamá decía que era peligroso ir asi que no nos llevaban, y nunca quizo acceder a ponernos uno de estos en el jadín, decia que íbamos a arruinar su jardin. El punto es que nunca se es suficientemente grande para conocer, y este es MI momento ^^-Decía comenzando a meserce con uno de sus pies como una niá de 7 años.

-Vaya...-Dijo Kaoru- es... raro. o.O

-Es raro.. lo se.. ¡pero es muy divertido! :D-Dijo columpiándose.

-Estas chiflada -.-"

-Sere chiflada, pero ..¡Es divertido! Jajajjaja!^^-Reía la chica.

-_Es la primera vez que la veo reir desde que la conozco, su risa es graciosa-_Pensó- jajajaja :D-Comenzó a reir.

-¿de que te ries? :D

-De tu risa, es muy contagiosa, ¡¿por qué nunca te ries?

-Porque uno se rie cuando tiene ganas y esto me pone de buen humor , supongo.-argumentó un poco incómoda al analizar la confesión del chico.

-Oye, ¿Por qué entraste al Ouran?-preguntó derrepente.

-Si peinsas que lo hice en un acto sicopata para hacerte la vida a cuadros en realidad No. Oí que es uno de los mejores institutos de Japón. Y realmente quiero llegar lejos, se que allí podré desarrollarme perfectamente para lo que quiero hacer.-Dijo mirando al cielo.

-¿Y que quieres hacer?

-Quiero ser astronoma, como mi papá y ver cuando la Alfa centauri se convierta en nebulosa :D, eso era lo que el mas quería :)

-¿Está vivo?-Preguntó Kaoru un poco consiente de la respuesta.

- Creo que vienen por ti- Anunció divisando el auto. Y pegando un salto para depedirse.

-Buen salto.

-Gracias. Pues, Estudia, y.. si le dices a alguien lo del columpio...Reconsidera aparecer por el instituto.¿trato?

-Jajaja, Trato hecho. Adiós Maya! ^^ -Se despidió el chico entrando en la Limusina.

-Adiós Kaoru ^^ Dijo la chica dandose vuelta emprendiendo su camino a casa.

-Mañana nos veremos- Se dijo mientras la divisaba por la ventana.

Maya se volvió a su columpio y comenzó a mirar la luna._-...¿cuándo terminará?_...-Pensaba mientras suspiraba con cansancio._  
_

* * *

_Ufff, capítulo reescrito, necesitaba hacerlo, no me había gustado :P, no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo antes, tenia que ponerme al día con las materias, ¡es horrible! T.T, _

_últimamente he desarrollado (gracias a este fic ^^) un especial interés por el francés, ¿alguien conoce algun sitio web donde pueda estudiase?. Si es así por favor, hágamenlo saber (onegaii x3x3)_

_además ¿han visto a la tostadita? :D x3 es kawaii =^.^=! la amo! jeje_

_Bueno eso por ahora, el capìtulo 10 está casi listo y espero que lo esperen (valga la rebundancia) con tantas ansias como yo jeje. Pues espero les haya gustadop el capi. Se cuidan (R)_

_Nos leemos pronto! Besos. Dark Ice-Girl._


	10. La carpeta Gris

_Wolasss! (R) he vuelto despues de muuucho tiempo!( de exilio xD, no es cierto) pero aqui les traigo el capítulo 10 (por fin!)_

_antes de empezar qiero agradecer el review de **Cinthy**a ( me alegra que me apoyes en esto big sister xD!)_

**Capítulo 10: "La carpeta Gris"**

Ese mismo Día, medianoche...

_-Debes tratar de ser transparente, Sempai._- Esa era la frase que daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la cabeza de Kyouya, quien se paseaba de lado a lado por su habitación, mirando su laptop de a ratos.-_La transparencia solo complicaría las cosas... Si se lo digo a Haruhi, esta se involucraría...NO quiero exponerla... Los Dubois son una familia muy peligrosa, eso solo cosa de ver a Maya, no quiero eso para Haruhi...ella no. Ni nadie.-_Pensaba mientras miraba por la ventana...

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente... 7:40 am.**

-¡Buenos Días!-Anunciaba Haruhi entrando al salón casi vacío.

-Buenos días ^^- Respondió Maya quitándose los audífonos que llevaba puestos.

-¿y cómo les fue ayer?^^

-¿Con el trabajo de Francés?

-Sip.

-Pues pudo haber sido peor… me extraña que se haya portado tan bien.-Comentó con una voz de duda.

-Kaoru tiene a ser mas sereno y menos maldadoso cuando está sin Hikaru.-Concordó Haruhi.

-Si…pero en caso de que vuelva a "hablar de mas" me temo que tendré que tomar otras medidas ¬¬- Comentó acariciando sus puños

-Oye Hikaru, ¿No crees que es de mala educación hablar mal de los demás a sus espaldas?-Comentó Kaoru en voz alta apareciendo tras ambas.(su intención era clara).

-Si Kaoru, Eso es horrible- cotestó ocn una voz fingidamente lastimera.

-¿Oye Haruhi?... ¿No crees que es demás mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?-Preguntó La chica a modo de contestación.

-Maya...-Harhi miró con reproche.

-¿Qué? desde niña me dijieron que no mirara la viga en el ojo ajeno, es desvergnzado ¬¬

-Oye Hikaru, me pregunto que tipo de educación darán en el zoológico- comentó "inocentemente".

-No lo sé..

-¡Podrías dejar de irritarme!- Excamó derrepente Sakamoto en pleno ataque de ira.

-jkajskajkajksjs- Los gemelos solon reían.

-.-" creo que encontraron a su nuevo juguete.- se lamentó Haruhi dejando salirun suspiro.

-¿¡de qué se rien!

-ajjaa ¡De ti!

-Pues no lo hagan, yo no soy juguete suyo ni de nadie.

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó capciosamente el Gemelo amyos apoyando su hombro en el hombro del gemelo menor y dandole una mirada altiva.

-Claro que sí par de fotocopias ¬¬ - Contesto con altivez.

- Hika-Chan!; Kao-Chan!; Maya-Chan! No peleen!-Gritó Honey entrando al salón sobre Mori-Sempai y Usa-chan.

-Honey-Sempai? Mori Sempai?-Preguntaron extrañados-

-¿no deberían estar en su salón?- Preguntó Haruhi.

-Pues tenemos hora libre ya que nuestro maestro no llegará, así que Kyouya-Sempai nos pidió que hiciéramos correr esto (mostrando una carpeta color gris) a todos los salones.

_-Kyouya-Sempai?...-_Pensó Haruhi decayendo su semblante.

-Exactamente...¿qué es eso?- Preguntó Maya mirando una carpeta con curiosidad.

-Pues eso lo sabrán más adelante, Takashi, Usa-Chan y Yo no podemos comentarlo aún –Contestó Honey rodeado por un montón de florcitas rosas que quien sabe de donde salieron.

-Ya veo…_Espero Que no sea ninguna "sorpresita"_ :S –Pensó la chica con un poco de preocupación, Sin embargo, no pudo evitar percatarse de que Haruhi se había puesto un poco decaída desde que escuchó que mencionaran a Kyouya.- ¿_Haruhi…?_

-Honey-Sempai, nosotros también somos del Host Club, o casi- Alegó Hikaru.

-Ok, ok ya entendí- Dijo Maya apartándose a caminar junto a la ventana con sus audífonos puestos.

-Oye Hikaru no tenías que ser tan grosero-lo reprendió Haruhi.

-Naaaa, pero, si dejamos de molestarla Haruhi, volverías a ser nuestro juguete ¿te gustaría?- Ofreció sarcásticamente mientras apoyaba su brazo y mentón en el hombro de Kaoru.

-Naaaa, creo que prefiero seguir así. Es un avance. ¬¬

-jajajajaja ^^ -Rieron ambos.

-Hikaru, Kaoru, ¿Dónde está el delegado?

-Aún no llega- contestó Haruhi.

-Ah... el delegado es un idiota. Entréganosla y nosotros se la daremos-Ofrecieron los gemelos.

-No. – Cortó rápidamente Mori.- Nosotros se la daremos.

-¡Buenos días!-Entró finalmente el delegado.

-¡Buenos días!-Saludaron.

-Delgado- Llamaron los gemelos.

-sisssi si?, ¿qué sucede?-Preguntó temeroso mientras se acomodaba los lentes.- Sempais!-Dijo saludando (a su manera).

-so-chan! Tama-chan y Kyo-chan me dijeron que te entregara esto-Dijo pasándole la carpeta.

-¿qué es?- Preguntó observándola.

-Kyo-Chan dijo que debías verla tú solo y seguir las instrucciones.

-De acuerdo…-obedeció.

* * *

**Salón 2ª :**

-¡Buenos Días! ^^- Saludó Tamaki alegremente tomando asiento junto a Kyouya, quien leía un libro tranquilamente.

-Buenos días Tamaki.-Saludó sin despegar los ojos del libro.

-¿Kyouya, entregaste las carpetas?-Preguntó Tamaki cruzando sus brazos en el escritorio con cara de aburrimiento

-Mori-Sempai y Honey-Sempai estaba libres así que les pedí a ellos.

-Ohh. Ya veo…-Contestó Tamaki.

-Tamaki, organizando las invitaciones me di cuenta de que faltaba un par…¿no sabrías por casualidad que sucedió con ellas?

-Etto… Tal vez- Dijo nervioso mirando para todos lados.

-ahhh(suspira y cierra el libro) Lo sabía…-Dijo cerrando el libro que leía y poniéndose de pie.

-Donde vas?

-Pues a dejar esto al delegado de nuestra clase.-Se pone de pie.

-ok.

* * *

La jornada había pasado tranquila y aburrida hasta la hora de almuerzo… Haruhi y los gemelos se dirigieron al comedor, como de costumbre. Caminaban a un paso tranquilo y medio perezoso mientras hablaban de lo abrrida que había resultado la mañana.

-Oye Haruhi, ¿entendiste algo de Física?-Pregunta Hikaru.

-No se para que me preguntas si "el genio" de física está al otro lado tuyo. ¬¬

-Jeje es cierto ^^ neeee!

-Con permiso!- Pidió una voz femenina acelerada que corría rápidamente tras ellos chocándolos sin querer.

-Oye!-Reclamaron los gemelos.

-Lo siento!-Gritaba la chica con tono inquieto y distraído.

-Era Sakamoto? ¿verdad?- Preguntó Haruhi.

-Parece que tiene la costumbre de chocar entre la gente- Comentó Kaoru sobando su brazo.

-Iba apurada... ¿qué le habrá pasado?-Preguntó Haruhi preocupada.

-Lo que sea que le haya pasado no parece muy bueno- Comentó Hikaru.

-Iré a ver que le sucede. Ten- Dijo Haruhi pasándole su obento a Hikaru para salir corriendo tras ella.

-Como…quieras..

Haruhi Salió corriendo tras Maya quien ya casi se perdia de vista. No quería reconocero, pero desde que lo que Kyouya le había dicho respect a ella, había adquirido una enorme curiosidad por ese tema y quería saber qué era eso tan arriesgado que había en la vida de Maya.

-Sakamoto! espera!

-Eh..¿qué sucede?-Preguntó Maya dándose vuelta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó parándola.

-Si, solo es una emergencia en casa…es todo..

-¿Hay algún problema? ¿se encuentran bien en tu casa?-Preguntó la castaña con preocupación.

-Por favor… no hagas más preguntas…no puedo contestarlas ahora pídele mis dilcupas a los profesores ¿si?

-De acuerdo…

-Gracias… Haruhi ^^-Dijo antes de darse vuelta y seguir corriendo.

-Bien…_Vaya… que rara…_

**_Host Club…_**

Como era de esperarse, las actividades del Host se estaban realizando con normalidad cada uno con sus roles respectivos…

Honey Y Mori Estaban en su lugar habitual disfrutando de unos bocadillos dulces mientras Honey hablaba de una forma tan dulce que todas decían "_Kawaii! :D" _Mientras Mori solo asentía y realizaba su acto de presencia (como siempre)

Los gemelos como siempre haciendo "sus numeritos" de aire homo que enloquecen a sus clientas…

Tamaki solo tubo que dar una sonrisa para que toda su area estuviera cubierta por clientas (no por nada le dicen King).

Haruhi estaba sentada en su mesita junto a sus 2 clientas habituales, conversando de cosas cotidianas en la vida de los plebeyos o respondiendo preguntas sobre "sus secretos" para mantenerse tan "guapo"…

Y Kyouya… Kyouya estaba en una obertura sin puerta donde solo tenía acceso el Host, observando la dinámica del Host club… observando como interactuaban con sus clientas, como lo disfrtaban… de pronto y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se posaban en Haruhi quien hablaba animadamente con sus clientas. Estuvo viéndola disimuladamente un buen rato hasta que alguien a sus espaldas lo sacó de su "trance"

-Kyouya Semapai?

-¿Mei-Chan?

* * *

_Ok. si qe me tarde esta vez, per he tenido hartas cosas qe hacer, la escuela apesta! pero no hay de otra, ¬¬_

_¿que Rayos hace Mei ahí? ¿Que pasó con Maya? ¿qé es lo que piensa Haruhi? Find out on the next episode! xD_

_Gracias por leer esto. significa mucho els imple hecho de que hayan entrado a leer. A los que puedan ¡espero su review!_

_Se leemos! ^^ . **Dark Ice-Girl :D**_


	11. sospechas

_Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 11_

_estoy trsite porq no he recibido reviews :(_

_bueno, espero les guste y dejen su review los q puedan ¡ no cuesta nada! x3_

**Capitulo 11: Sospechas.**

-Kyouya Semapai?

-¿Mei-Chan?

-Shhhh- Hizo para que se callara- Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí...aún…Necesito hablar contigo…

-De acuerdo…-Dijo mientras se ocultaba tras la muralla.-¿Que sucede?

-Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes de Amaya Sakomoto.

-¿Disculpa?

-De la compañera de Haruhi, la del otro día…

-¿alguna situación en particular que te haga querer saber más de ella?

-No quiero que comentes esto con nadie…-Dijo murmurando en voz casi inaudible…-Supongo que conoces el caso de las Familia Dubois de Versales, Francia.

-Correcto, es muy conocido y controversial en el mundo de los negocios.

-Pues, he investigado mucho en el tema, y creo que las exiliadas Le Blanc están aquí en Japón y que esa chica es una de ellas.

-Vaya… Pues la verdad, Mei, es que no manejo mucha información al respecto… solo sé que son herederas que eligieron el exilio por razones que desonozco.

-Sea como sea, están aquí y sé que tu lo sabes Ootori.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero lo único que se al respecto es lo que te dije, no te confundas con una plebeya insignificante, sin ofender. Gracias por tu confianza de todas formas- Le dijo de una forma burlonamente cortés.

Al decir esto a Mei se le figuró una venita de enojo en su rostro y pegó un suspiro- ..Como digas… lamento las molestias.-Dijo retirándose silenciosamente.

Kyouya solo guardó silencio y volvió a lo que hacía con naturalidad sin dar señal alguna de haber hecho otra cosa.-_Debo hablar con ella._-Pensó.- Tamaki!.-Llamó- ¿podrías venir un momento por favor?.

-Eh… Si- Asintió- Con permiso doncellas…- Se disculpó y se abrió paso hasta Kyouya.- ¿Qué pasa Kyouya?

-Sé que es realmente estúpido lo que haré, pero ha surgido un inconveniente y debo retirarme ya.

-¿Qué clase de inconvenientes?-Preguntó Curioso el Rey del Host club.

-Son unos asuntos Tamaki, que deben solucionarse ya.

-De acuerdo. Te llamaré a la noche para informanrte de las cuentas.

-De acuerdo. Adios.-Dijo retirándose apuradamente, cosa que no pasó indiferente a los ojos de los demás.

-¿Kyouya-Sempai?- Se preguntó Haruhi en voz baja.

**15 minutos después…**

**Residencia Sakamoto….**

_Ding Dong _

-Ya voy!- Contesta una voz femenina que a juzgar por la distancia, estaba al fondo de la casa. Luego de unos instantes se sienten pasos de cercanía y se gira la perilla..-¿si? (^-^)-Abre Maya la puerta sonriente Pero su semblante decae notoriamente al ver quien era- ¿Kyouya-Sempai?... ¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó algo confundida.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó terriblemente cortés.

-Claro…Lo siento-Se disculpó no de muy buena gana.

Una vez adentro los dos, Kyouya comenzó a escudriñar cada rincón de la casa con su mirada…, los cuadros, vasijas, fotos, etc.

-Toma asiento…por favor te pido no metas mucho ruido, mi hermana tuvo un accidente y ahora está dormida, lo que menos quiero es despertarla ¿entendido?

-No hay problema por eso.

-ahora, ¿podrías explicarme qué es lo que haces aquí?

-¿lo que hago aquí? Me extraña que tú no sepas por qué vine...-comentó con cinismo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.- Cómo se dice popularmente estás "en el ojo de huracán en este momento"

-¿ojo del huracán"?

-Alguien sospecha de ti Sakamoto, debes ser cuidadosa y aparentar que eres tan japonesa como el sushi… de lo contrario, estás perdida.

-¡Lo sabía!, no estaba loca… los últimos días me han seguido y he sentido como me han fotografiado Kyouya, por un momento pensé que había perdido la cabeza pero ahora se que era cierto.-contó un poco traumatizada.

-¡¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?-Preguntó exaltado.

-¿No conoces la palabra privacidad?-Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-En tu caso, NO.

-Mira, se que te empeñas en proteger a Haruhi y a los otros pero no es necesario que irrumpas en mi vida para hacerlo, no haré nada qué los perjudique a Uds.… lo prometo.

-¿Eh?

_Dices conocer tan bien a las personas de mi tipo y jamás se te ocurrió que me daría cuenta?-Pregunta objetiva

-No sé de lo que me hablas…

-He conocido tanta gente que técnicamente gente como tú me es un libro abierto y no me engaña esa casa de "Rey de las sombras", ¿Te gusta Haruhi Verdad? –Explicó y preguntó en un tono muy meloso.

-Yo…

-Tú…

_Ding Dong _

-Te salvó la campana, pero no creas que te librarás jaja- Dijo burlonamente mientras se parabapara abrir la puerta.-¿Quién podrá ser?- Se preguntó Girando la perilla.- ¿Si? (^-^) (N/A:siempre pone la misma expresión?)

-Maya-san ^^!

-¡Haruhi¡ :D ¿qué haces aquí? D: !

-Pues vine a saber como estabas, como te fuiste tan rápido me preocupé un poco y además te traje los apuntes.

-Gracia (^-^)- De pronto, la mente de Maya comenzó a planear algo…- Uff.. perece que hoy es el día de las visitas, ¿quieres pasar?-Ofreció

-¿Puedo?

-¡Claro! Entra…

-Con permiso-dijo tímidamente la castaña.-Vaya… tú casa es muy bonita :D

-Gracias :D , toma asiento en la sala, iré a preparar el té.

-¿No necesitas ayuda?

. Naaa, solo ve…

-De acuerdo…

Haruhi y maya se separaron en el pasillo del recibidor, Maya se dirigió a la cocina y Haruhi a la sala , pero no sabía lo que se encontraría…

-¿Haruhi?-Preguntó entre extrañado y sorprendido por la llegada de la castaña.

-¿Kyouya-Sempai?-preguntó aún más extrañada la bajita.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, tenía que arreglar un pendiente con Sakamoto. La verdad es que llegué hace poco- Explico disimulando desinterés. ¿Y tú?

-Pues como se fue a mitad de la jornada debo admitir que me quedé preocupada, pues se veía un poco nerviosa, además le traje los apuntes.

-Ya veo… ¿por qué sigues de pie?

-Ah si, lo siento- Se disculpó con torpeza.

Durante los siguientes minutos hubo un silencio sepulcral en ese salón… ninguno de los dos sabía que decir qué hacer, ni siquiera se miraban a la cara… La espera por el té se hizo eterna…

-¡El té está listo! –Anunció Maya entrando con una bandeja.-Vaya… llegan a marear de tanto "bla bla" no les vayan a comer la lengua las ratas…- comentó con ironía.

-Maya, ¿por qué te fuiste hoy?- Preguntó Haruhi para introducir un tema.

-Bueno, es que mi hermana… u.u (suspira…) iba tarde al trabajo y al conducir tan rápido chocó con un poste… está arriba dormida con calmantes para los dolores…

-Vaya, ¿pero no fue nada grave?

-Naaa solo unas cuantas contracturas, menos mal, se casa en mes y medio –comentó.

-Que buen, para ese entonces estará bien :D

-Si… Haruhi gracias por traerme los apuntes, no debiste molestarte …

-No es nada Maya, no es nada… J

-Haruhi, se está haciendo tarde… mis disculpas por ser aguafiestas pero será mejor que vayamos a casa, La hermana de Maya debe descansar y Maya tiene bastantes deberes…

-Gracias, no lo había notado…¬¬

-Kyouya-Sempai tiene razón, está oscureciendo, será mejor que me vaya. Hasta mañana Maya ^^

-Hasta mañana Haruhi, Hasta mañana Sempai…-Se despidió.

-Hasta mañana ^^-Se despidieron ambos.

Harhi y Kyouya ya habían salido de la casa e iban por la calle. La distancia entre la casa de Maya y de Haruhi era de unas 3 cuadras largas, de las cuales ya llevaba casi una cuadra sin dirigirse la palabra…

Haruhi miraba forzosamente hacia delante… estaba confundida… no sabía que pensar… Kyouya simplemente se había vuelto una encrucijada que no podía resolver…Cada vez que trataba de entenderlo más se perdía de su objetivo, su hermeticidad lo hacía casi imposible de alcanzar. No podía entender nada.. tampoco el como se sintió al ver que estaba en casa de Maya…¿por qué? ¿qué tanto ocultaba?

Kyouya por su parte, caminaba con su mirada fija hacia delante… sabía que Haruhi estaba preguntándose que es l que hacía ahí… pero al ser cercana de Mei …era peligroso decírselo… no estaba my seguro de hacerlo. Así que decidió pensar my bien lo en lo que diría antes de comenzar a hablar.

* * *

**Casa de los Hermanos Hitachiin a esa misma hora:**

-Hikaru, estoy aburrido-Reclamó Kaoru con desánimos.

-Yo también Kaoru, contesto con el mismo desánimo.-¿Crees que Haruhi esté haciendo algo interesante?- Dijo mientras levantaba sus brazos para estirarse y bostezar.

-Probablemete, ella siempre tiene algo que hacer…-Contestó mirando ligeramente hacia la ventana…Había anochecido. Las estrellas comenzaban a asomarse y desde allí se veían preciosas,- _De su ventana debe verse grandioso_._-_Pensó.

-Kaoru..¿me estás escuchando?- Pregntó el chico poniendo en duda la atención de su gemelo.

-No, lo siento es que estaba un poco distraído -.-"

-Si lo noté ¬¬ oye, ¿que tal si planeamos algo para divertirnos mañana? :D

-Sería genial!

-¡pero qué!- djieron ambos mientras colocamban al mismo tiempo (perfecta coordinación) sus manos en sus mentones.

-Ahhh! -Dijieron y comenzaron a secretearse.

* * *

- Bien, hemos llegado.- Anunció Kyouya. Hablando por primera vez desde que dejaron la casa de Sakamoto.

-Bien...-Dijo Haruhi sin mirarlo.- Muchas gracias sempai.-Le dijo secamente.-Buenas noches-Dijo empazandoa caminar a s casa.

-Buenas noches Haruhi.-Kyouya se quedó ahí parado hasta que Haruhi entró a su casa. Luego se fue. Tomó su celular y llamó a su limu.

-Si yo fuera tú... No esperaría parado en la calle a esta hora.

-¿Sakamoto?

-¿Es por mi culpa verdad?-Dijo en una posición apoyada en la pared y mirando el suelo.

-¿de que hablas?-

-Si Haruhi no te hubiera visto en mi casa tal vez no se hubiera tensado tanto el ambiente...

-¿Ambiente?

-Olvidalo Ootori, no he dicho nada._Tal como lo pensé..._-Pensó.- Mira, allí viene la limo. Hasta mañana. Y no te preocupes, yo me encargaré.

-¿de qué?

-Naaaa- Dijo sacándole la lenga.- Ese es asunto mío ;D- Hasta mañaaana!

Kyouya subió a la limusina y partió a casa. Lo que no sabía es que Maya seguía allí. oculta tras una muralla.- Bien... Ootori, despues de esto no podrás cobrarme nada.-Se dijo meintras caminaba hasta la puerta de Haruhi.

Toc toc (8)

-sI? Maya? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?

-Debería, Haruhi, pero , me pareció hacerte una vsita ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro. Pasa- Dijo haciendo para atrás para abrirle la perta un tanto perpleja por la seriedad del semblante de la otra chica.

-Tengo que contarte algo...-Confesó Amaya con la cabeza gacha

-Eh..?

* * *

_Oh! ¿Qué será lo que Maya quiere hablar con Haruhi?_

_A propósito, quiero disculparme por no haber podido actualizar antes, pero bueno, como dicen mas vale tarde qe nunca. De todas formas, esperaré su review._

_Se cuidan, Y ¡Nos leemos!. Besos. **Dark ice-Girl.**_


	12. La Carta

_Hoooolaa! ¿tanto tiempo? ¿cierto? ups.. por donde empiezo._

_Bien quierod isculparme por no actualizar antes, estaba totalmente sumida en la escuela, ¿saben lo estresante que puede ser? me imagino, uds tambien son estudiantes jeje (o la mayoria :P)_

_En fin, lo bueno es que gracias a una licencia medica, ya sali de vacaciones de verano! y lo primero que quize hacer fue actualizar este fic que he tenido muy, pero muy dejado ^^_

_Quiero agradecer a **Star Black **por su review_

_y quiero agradecer a todos los que sigan leyendo este fic ^^_

* * *

Toc toc (8)

-sI? Maya? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?

-Debería, Haruhi, pero , me pareció hacerte una vsita ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro. Pasa- Dijo haciendo para atrás para abrirle la perta un tanto perpleja por la seriedad del semblante de la otra chica.

-Tengo que contarte algo...-Confesó Amaya con la cabeza gacha

-Eh..?

**Capítulo 12: La carta.**

-...Pasa...-Ofreció la castaña haciendose a un lado de la puerta dándole paso a la visitante.

-Con permiso...- Pidio cuidadosamente siendo dirigida por Haruhi hacia su pequeña mesa de centro, ubicada en la mesa central. Ambas se sentaron frente a frente. Haruhi apoyaba su cabeza sobre ss manos en una completa expresion de cansancio y Maya solo miraba sus manos.

-¿ Y bien?

-Bien Haruhi.. bueno, yo debí haberte contado esto antes sabes...- Le dijo con nerviosismo.

-...Traquila...-

-Bien...escucha..- Comenzó- _solo espero q esto resulte bien- _Pensó.- Veras... respecto a lo de Hoy , hay algo qe debo contarte. Kyouya y yo...

La mirada de Haruhi subió casi por inercia al oir ese nombre.

-Kyouya y yo...-continuó- Tenemos una relación...-Dijo ocultando s cabeza con su cabello.

Haruhi en ese momento no cabía en su asombro... no podía creer lo que oía. Si bien sus sentimiento a Kyouya habían pasado de "Respeto" y "terror" a "sin nombre" no tenía muy claro las cosas al respecto... aún así, la noticia fue como un balde de aua fria sobre s friolenta cabeza.

-Wou... esto es... inesperado...- Soltó luego de casi un par de minutos un poco perdida.

Maya solo la observó. Ya no le quedaba dudas de sus peueñas sospechs y ya no tenia sentido seguir con ello.

-Seguro lo sería... si fuera cierto...-Le dijo derrepente- Pero no podría hacerle eso a una de mis amigas ..-Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Haruhi compuso su expresión, aún sin entender completamente lo que Maya quería decir.

_¿a qué te refieres?

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?- le preguntó la chica un tanto frustrada.

Haruhi solo torció su cabeza con una expresión confusa.

-Bien ... supongo que no...- Adivinó con la cabeza gacha.- En fin... D todas formas no debes preocuparte por mi, La única razón ue nos une a Kyouya-Sempai y a mi es... bueno... el sabe algo acerca e mi...

-¿algo sobre ti?

-Precisamente lo que venía a contarte. Pero no se si deba..po eso TEN..- Le dijo pansandole un papel doblado. Tenia pensado decirtelo hace mucho, pero creo que la circunstancias ameritan que lo sepas... una vez que lo leas... entenderé si no vuelves a hablarme.

-¿Amaya?- Le peguntó la castaña con preocupación.

-Bien... espero podamos hablar mañana. Lamento las molestias... y piensa en lo otro..-Le dijo saliendo por la puerta muy rápidamente. ¡Buenas noches!- y salio corriendo del lugar.

Haruhi miró la carta y se paro de su lugar...miró insitentemente esa crta y por lo que Maya le habia dichi, tenia el presentimiento de que nada bueno traía escrito. Se paró frente a la fotografía de su madre y entonces lo abrió...

* * *

Instituto Ouran, por la mañana...

Salon 1 -A:

-¡Buenos días!- Saludaron los gemelos entrando radiantes y sonrientes al aula de clases.

-Eh? Ah.. Buenos Días - Respondió Haruhi luego de percatarse del saludo de ambos. Su aparencia era de alguien que no durmió bien o derechamente no durmió. Su cabello estaba levemente desordenado y notoriamente distraida mirando incesantemente por la ventana.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó el maypr de los gemelos.

-Eh... S-si.. ¿por qué?-

-No lo pareces...- Comentó el gemelo menor dirigiendo una mirada hacia la puerta del Aula.

-No es nada... no se preocupen.

-¿Segura?

-Si..- En ese momento Haruhi se percató de que Maya ingresba por la puerta, la mitad de su cara tapada por su cabello y con sus auriculares puestos. La miró e inmediatamente se dirigió a su lugar. Hikaru y Kaoru y se miraron maliciosamente y se acercarn a la recien llegada.

-Buenos días...- Susurraron uno a cada lado a la chica luego de quitrale sus auriculares.n Lo que le predujo un escalofrío.

-Ey! ¡qué quieren!- preguntó molesta tomando la compostura y parádose de su lugar.

-Hikaru..-comenzó Kaoru con voz lastimera- Yo solo quería ser amable...

-Te entiendo Kaoru... yo tambien- Continuó el gemelo mayor ocn una "lastimera" actuacion de hermanos rechazados.

Maya los miró y arqueó una de sus cejas..-¿qué rayos es lo que quieren? - les preguntó de mal humor.

-Nada, solo saber como estabas- contesto Hikaru en tono normal.

-¿Y desde cuando se preocupn por los demas?

-Desde siempre Sakamoto... no somos malas personas- Le dijo distrayendola mientras Hikaru disimuladamente tiraba una hoja de papel dentro de su mochila. -Claaaaaaro, saben algo... si de verdad se preocupan de la gente, retrocedan...- Les advirtió amenazante.

-Mira Kaoru, pero que arisca, ahora entiendo porque no tiene amigos-´Lanzó Hikaru. Kaoru lo miró y ambos asientieron inmediata y alegremente regresando a sus lugares. Maya le dio una mirada rápida a Haruhi. Ambas se miraron por segundos.. hasta que Maya rompió el contacto al tomar asiento.

-Bueno comañeros- comenzó el delegaado- P-por favor, necesito su atencion por un momento- pidió muy nervioso.

Toda la clase se organizo de forma lenta y ruidosa. Finalmente, el delegado pasó al frente con una carpeta gris en su mano, aquella carpea que Honey- semapai y Mori- sempai le llevaron de parte de Kuoya-sempai. Abrió su contenido y entoces esclareció su garganta:

-Queridos compañeros- comenzó- lo que procederé a leerles a continuación forma parte de una actividad que comenzará a tomar forma la semana que vienes, por favor presten atención.- tomó una hoja de dentro de la carpetaa y la estiró para comenzar su lectura-:

_"Queridos compañeros de nuestra comunidad estudiantil:_

_Es un agrado comunicarnos con ustedes, y mucho más para comunicarlesinformarles respecto algo tan especial como el aniversario de nuestro instituto. Es por eso que nos es un agrado para nosotros anunciar que a partir de la próxima semana comenzaran los preparativos de nuestro Baile anual de Aniversario de nuestro Instituto, El cual tendrá lugar 2 semanas depues de leida esta carta...Que será leida al mismo tiempo en cada salón del instituto. Es necesario destacar que el tema de este baile serán las mascaras... nadie que no las lleve se le permitirá la entrada. No olviden llevar a sus parejas... Estaremos muy contentos de compartir con uds festejando un nuevo año más de vida de nuestro instituto. Un saludo muy afectuoso . Se despiden ... sus organizadores... La junta directiva estudiantil y El Host Club"._

Al oír ese ultimo nombre, se sintieron algunos sollozos. Los niembros presentes no mostraron expresion alguna de sorpresa..

-¿Un baile de mascaras?- Preguntaron algunas estudiantes.

-Kawaiii!- comenzaron otras.

-Será muy romántico!- apoyaron otras.

-Bien compañeros, eso será todo, or el momento. En el transcurso del día se les darán más informaciones.- Toma asiento rápidamente.

En eso el profesor entra al aula.- Buenos días alumnos.

-Buenos días profesor- Contestan a coro el resto de los alumnos.

La clase comienza a dearrollarse con regularidad. Fue entonces cuando un pequeño papel le fue entregado a Maya discretamente.

_"Maya, quisiera hablar contigo, respecto a lo de anoche, te espero en la escalera principal en el receso de almuerzo. Haruhi"_

Maya le dió una mirada rápida, No se esperaba esa reacción, pero de alguna forma, sentía un alivio de poder contarle a alguien lo que realmente sucedía...

_Bien... supongo que es tiempo que hablar con la verdad...- _Pensó.

El resto de la clase transcurrió con tranquilidad absoluta, exceptuando un par de bromas infantiles entre Kaoru y Maya, cosa que se había vuelto sumamente común sobretodo en la clase de Francés.

* * *

Horas más tarde...

Ya había acabado la primera parte de la jornada, por lo que comenzaba el periódo del almuerzo. Maya salió disparada hacia ellugar al que Haruhi le había indicado. Haruhi Hizo lo mismo.

-Wow, de verdad tenías ganas de hablar de esto- Comentó Maya "impresionada" sentada en la escalera.

- La verdad es que , Leí la carta, pero siento que sería más sincero si lo dijieras de frente y no te escondieras tras el papel, además tu japonés es pésimo y no entendí nada xD- Contestó la castaña sentándose junto a Maya dejándola en completo silencio debido a su comentario.-... (suspira)...-.

- Tal vez tengas razón... pero las cosas no son tan simples como las dices, sino me hubiera quedado contigo hablando anoche.

-Maya, si no eres capaz de encarar tus problemas, ¿cómo piensas arreglarlos?- Preguntó mirando hacia el vacío.

-Sabes... odio que mi vida sea tan ... fastidiosa... pero tienes razón...- Admitió sin mucho ánimo- La única de que deje de serlo es que los enfrente...

-Y el primer paso es admitir lo que sucede...-La animó.

Maya pensó un poco...Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue correr en ese momento, esos momentos de tensión realmente le desagradaban. Pero había algo cierto... la verdad era dura, pero aliviadora al mismo tiempo... Ya no puedo seguir con esto...

-Bien... tú ganas...- Agachó su cabeza- Bien, para empezar, mi nombre en realidad es Anaelle Jaquelinne Le Blanc Dubois... y bueno, yo... no soy de japón, soy de FRANCIA.

El rostro de Haruhi se iluminó unoco al oír ese país... -Tamaki-sempai...- Fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente.

-Mis padres eran 2 prestigiosas figuras de alta sociedad. Mi padre era uno de los astronomos más importantes de Francia y mi madre, Directora de uno de los Teatros más importantes de Francia. Éramos 4 hermanos, Antoine, Elois, Joanne, a la que tú conoces como Hikari y YO. Mis 2 hermanos mayores ya se casaron, y viven en París. Mis padres...

-Ey! Haruhi!- Llamaban un par de voces que se aproximaban.

-¿Nop podrían ser más inoportunos?- Preguntó la "narradora" con fastidio.

-¿Haruhi, no oyes ese ruido tan desagradable y desafinado?

- ¿Qué sucede Hikaru?- Preguntó Haruhi un poco cansada.

- Haruhi hay reunion en el host.- Informó el otro gemelo.

-Ah.. es cierto.. uds organizan, suerte con eso. Trataré de No asistir ¬¬

-Cuenta con eso.- Comenzó Kaoru ante la mirada imponente de la chica.- Al menos así no parecerá baile de Halloween.

-Lo sé, con uds. Basta y sobra para tener pesadillas!

-Silencio los 2- comenzó Haruhi jalando las orejas de ambos. Suficientes peleas, ¿Acaso piensan pelearse todo el año?

- UY si sigue asi lo mas probable es que si- Replico maya soltándo su lastimada orja del agarre de Haruhi- Si son asi, no quiero imaginar que pasaría si fuern iguales..¬¬ -comentó con sorna.-

Ese comentario dejo mudos a ambos gemelos. Ellos jamás se habían presentado ante ella ni eran sus amigos, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Acaso ella tambien los podía diferenciar?

- Bueno Haruhi, supongo que ahora que vas al Host, podrás terminar de saber lo que sucedió de "Otras fuentes"- Comentó discretamente a la castaña mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Haruhi entendió inmediatamente a qe se refería Maya con eso de "Otras fuentes". Entonces se le vino a la mente la "conversación" que ambas habían tenido la noche anterior...-_Juro que no la entiendí..._-Pensó dandole un repaso mental a cada palabra mientras caminaba junto a los gemelos rumbo al ya conocido salón de música.

Al entrar estaban todos los integrantes restantes: Tamaki, Honey, Mori Y... Kyouya.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa central donde solían reunirse tras acabar de atender a sus clientas

-Haruhi!- Comenzó Tamaki emocionado abalanzandose sobre su hija.- Papá se alegra de verte más temprano- Exclama lloriqueando y asfixiando a Haruhi.

Palabras similares a "_Sempai, no puedo respirar_" Salieron de Haruhi quien apenas lograba gesticular palabras por su falta de aire.

Kyouya se pone de pie educadamente y se coloca al lado de ambos- Ya es suficiente. Tamaki, ¿podrías recuperar la compostura? estamos por empezar una reunión precedida por ti, comportate ¿quieres? - Lo reprendió mientras acomodaba sus lentes y volvía a su asiento.

La reunión dió comienzo con los acostumbrados saludos protocolares para luego proceder. Comenzaron a repartir las tareas que cada uno debía cunplir, desde las decoraciones, anuncios, música, alimentos, y un montón de detalles mas... Por un largo periodo de tiempo.

-Bien, pues si ya se revisaron los detalles, todo esto debiera comenzar el próximo lunes- Concluyó Kyouya.- Por favor tengan presentes sus labores, recuerden que este baile será para todo el instituto, no solo para nuetras clientas ¿Entendido?

-Si.

-La reunión ha terminado, retirense.

Todos comenzaron a salir rápidamente dirigiendose a clases. Haruhi se quedó un poco atrás...- Otras fuentes...-Pensó mirando por la ventana.

-¿No vas a regresar a clases?

-Kyouya-sempai.. eh.. no, solo que.. bueno...estaba pensando, eso es todo...

-Haruhi...¿pasa algo?- Preguntó intentando no mostrar mucho interés.

-Bueno... -Haruhi lo pensó un poco- Si... Bueno, hablé con Maya y ella...

-¿Te contó todo?- preguntó volteandose a la ventana junto a ella mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

- Bueno... parte de ella, cuando lo hacía llegaron Hikaru Y Kaoru a buscarme para venir...por eso... ¿podrías acabar de contarme?- Le preguntó volteandose a mirarlo a los ojos. Kyouya por su parte se sorprendió. Haruhi no sabía que él lo sabia...o al menos eso pensaba.- Maya me dijo que tú la habías descubierto y que también sabías que pasó.

Kyouya lo pensó un poco- Meterla en esto es peligroso, pero ¿por qué esa tonta le contó? ¿qué pretende?.- Desvió su mirada y se dirigió a buscar una de sus tantas carpetas...cuando llegó a la que bsucaba regrsó junto a Haruhi.- Haruhi, debes jurar que esto no saldrá de aquí... Nadie mñas debe saber esto... eso sería perjudicial.

Haruhi se preocupó un poco- De acuerdo... no lo haré.- Prometió conun semblante serio.

- Anaelle Jaquelinne Le Blanc Dubois. Hija del Fallecido astrónomo Antoine Le Blanc y Jannet Dubois...La socia mayoritaria de uno de los laboratorios de investigación astronómica más grandes de Francia y directora tambien de uno de los teatros más grandes de éste. Es la menor de 4 hermanos y al parecer hereder Única hasta el momento de la herencia de sus padres, producto del matrimonio de sus 2 hermanos mayores y el compromiso de su hermana, esto debido a qe sus padres murieron en un accidente que se presume fue provocado por la misma familia. Lleva creca de 2 años de exilio producto del insitente acoso por parte de su familia para ceder la herencia y de ciertos "Accidentes". Aún no es muy claro como llego aquí y como ingresó al Ouran...

Haruhi guardó silencio... No se imaginaba que Maya guardara ese tipo de secreto... - Esa es la razón por la que cambió de nombre...- Razonó.

-Así es... Bueno, se lo ha cambiado muhas veces, ha pasado por muchos países...

- Sempai.. ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Preguntó presa de la curiosidad.

Kyouya Medio sonrío de su ya conocida forma sonría mientras acomodaba sus lentes- Verás... la primera vez que la ví, su cara me sonó conocida. El hecho de que hablara francés con fluídez fue clave, un plebeyo común no maneja tan bien ese tipo de idiomas (Haruhi: ¬¬) . Además tu sabes bien. que investigo a todo cliente que se acerca al Host Club. Sobre todo de aquella persona que este a punto de quebrarle el brazo a la persona con más clientes.

- Ya veo...¿ Y has guardado su secreto todo este tiempo?

- La verdad, el revelarlo no me haría ganar nada... pero si está aquí es por proteger algo que es suyo, además, ¿quien sabe? en el futuro podriamos abrir negociaciones, para ganartea los socios debes cooperar con ellos.

- ...-

-...-

Ambos se quedaron ahí parados unos minutos...sin decir nada, contemplando la fría puesta de sol reflejada en el edificio del frente. Entonces...

-Bien... creo que debo irme... Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, hasta mañana Sempai.- Se despidió la bajita saliendo apresuradamente del salón.

-Hasta Mañana...Haruhi.

* * *

_Uy! por fin acabé!_

_ESTE CAPÍTLO SALIÓ MUY LARGO! lo sé gomen :(_

_decidí hacer una **reestructuración** del fic, ya que si lo hacía como estaba saldrían muchos más capitulos que en los del boceto (EL cual perdí y encontré hace poco xD)_

_En el prox capítulo les diré que cosa cambié. Espero poder subirlo pronto (creo que si, estoy de vacaciones ^^)_

_gracias por su paciencia, me gustaría saber que les ha parecido el fic hasta ahora. Si pueden dejen su review (No cuesta nada!)_

_En fin.. nos leemos en otra!_

_Se cuidan. Besos. **Dark Ice-Girl.**_


	13. No te odio

_Woooooolas! (tanto tiempo! -en serio-)_

_Mil años sin actalizar - D:_

_Sé que he sido un poco ingrata pero he viajado un montón saben... ¬¬_

_En fin! he vuelto con el capi numero 13! x3_

_Antes de empezar, quiero agradecer los reviews de** PANSHITOOOOO** y** robin usagi xD** (manitos los quieeeero! 3)_

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 13: "No te Odio"**_

**_Ese mismo día por la tarde..._**

-Bien, supongo que no le hará mal si hablamos nuevamente de esto- Reflexionaba Haruhi en voz alta alistándose para salir nuevamente.

-Haruhi! ¿se puede saber a dónde vas a esta hora?- Preguntó Ranka-san aprensivamente.

- Pues iba a ver a una amiga, que vive aquí cerca...

- ¡A una amiga! (Ojos de estrella)... ¿qué tan cerca?(Cabio inmediato de tono)

- 3 Cuadras... ¬¬

-Te quiero temprano, hoy en el bar me comentaron que gente extraña anda rondando el vecindario. Ten cuidado.

-Si.- Haruhi sale del departamento.

**Casa de la familia Sakamoto, a esa misma hora...**

-Maya-chan! Mira! ¡llegaron más regalos!- Anunció cn una excesiva felicidad la mayor de la familia.

-Wow... ¿no crees que ya son demasiados? ...¿Cómo cuanta gente invitaste?- Preguntó ligeramente atónita al ver su sala llena de regalos.

-Pues... a unos 100... creo.. tal vez más..- dijo hacendo un gesto confundido- Ay bueno! hablamos de eso despues! vamos a abrirlos! :D

-¿no se supone que sería alg discreto? ..._Y se supone que yo soy la menor eh...U.U"_- Pensó observando a su hermana abrir y ver sus regalos de boda con la misma fascinacion de una niña pequeña.

_Ding dong..._

- Maya podrías abrir a puerta? :D

-Si... _Solo espero que no sea ninguna "sorpresa" desagradable, y ya me ha pasado esta semana ..._- Pensó con poco humor recordando la visita de Kyouya y Haruhi.- Si?.

-Eh.. Maya ^^ Buenas tardes ..

-Haruhi..- Se sorprendió un poco..- Pasa...

Haruhi accedió a la invitación de Maya, pero al entrar al recibidor comenzó a percibir el insistente sonido de papeles rotos y arrugados, miró a todos lados, entonces Maya la dirigió a la sala y encontró la respuesta: Una chica Rubia, alta de al menos unos 20 años estaba sentada en medio de la sala llena de regalos abriendolos compulsivamente.

-Ejem... Hikari, quisiera presentarte a alguien- Interrumpió Maya observándola divertida desde la entrada de la sala.

-Eh?

-Bien, Hikari, Quiero presentarte a Haruhi...- Haruhi se avanza dentro de la sala.- Haruhi ella es Hikari, mi hermana mayor.

- Maya! no me habías dicho que te estabas viendo con un chico ¬¬- recriminó berrinchuda la hermana mayor.- ¿NO crees que eres un poco bajo para salir con Maya-chan?- Le preuntó mientras se paseaba inspecciosamente alrededor de la castaña.

-Hikari... Haruhi es una chica... u.u"

- Eh? o.O!- Reaccionó de inmediato la rubia.-Maya-chan! ¡¿Desde cuando tienes este tipo de "inclinaciones"? T.T- Le preguntó lloriqeando de rodillas en el suelo (haciendo escándalo).

-AY por Dios! Hikari! ¿Cómo crees? Haruhi es una compañera del instituto! no es mi novia!- Le explicó la hermana menor furiosa y avergonzada por las absurdas y erradas conclusiones de su hermana. - Lo siento Haruhi...- Se disculpó. Y tu tambien Hikari, disculpate!

-Maya no es...

-como era... ah si! ¡Gomenasai Haruhi-chan! T.T- Se disculpó la hermana mayor abrazando fuerte e insitentemente a la castaña bajita.

Maya se dió cuenta que Haruhi no podia respirar asi que las separo "Calmadamente" para que su nueva amiga no muriera de asfixia.

-Haruhi-chan! cómo eres amiga de Maya-chan! ¡seamos amigas! :D - saltó de improviso recuperando la compostura rápidamente...tal vez demasiado -.-"

-_ Esta chica me suena terriblemente familiar a alguien -.-"..._

-Hikari, deja de acosar a mis amigos! y trata de no asfixiar a Haruhi mientras preparo el té, Haruhi ya vuelvo...

-De acuerdo! :D

-Si...

-Haruhi, toma asiento!- Ofreció Hikari con una aterradoramente feliz sonrisa.

-_Ehh me siento terriblemene icómoda ¬¬_..

-Entonces... Haruhi... dime... ¿cómo fue qe Maya y tu se conocieron? ¿Van en el mismo salón?

-Bueno, yo la ví por primera vez en el salón.. cuando se presentó frente a la clase... Luego de ello fue cuando se dió cuenta de que yo era chica...- Harhi medio sonrie al recordar cuando Maya dejó a Tamaki en el suelo.- Desde ahí comenzamos a conversar más...

- mmm... sabes, no te conozco pero se ve que eres una buena persona... ^^

-Eh?

- Dejemos el incidente de hace uno minutos atras ¿vale? :D

-Si, claro... Ah! por cierto, como estás de tus lesiones, Maya de dijo qe habías tenido un accidente...

-Ah.. eso , s, choqé mi auto xD pero ya estoy bien, en cuanto a auto, llegara de mecánico en unas semanas.

-¿Esos son tus regalos de bodas?- Le pregntó Harhi fijandose en los regalos.

-Ah! si ^^ justo los abría cuando llegaste... jeje, son mis regalos de bodas, ya quedan 5 semanas! :D .

- Uy verte así me hace pensar qe lo mejor es quedarme soltera :P - bromeó la "Sakamoto Menor" con el té.

- Qué mala eres! por decir esas cosas justamente no lo serás! ¬¬

-Daaaah... son solo supersticiones de refranes bobos, lo mismo que dices "que el amor de tu vida puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina" y esas cosas ¬¬ malditos charlatanes .- murmuró.

-Oye no deberías ser tan radical, eso lo dices solo porque nunca te has sentido asi! ya te quiero ver el dia que te enamores ¿Verdad Haruhi?

Haruhi (quien miraba tranquilamente su té meintras oía la "charla" de ambas) saltó con ese comentario.- Eh. si!- contestó sobresaltadamente. Tanto Maya com Hikari se le quedaron mirando por un momento y luego se miraron entre si.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien, es solo que estaba un poco distraída, lo siento - se disculpó la castaña.

-Bien, basta de temas incómodos, Hikari ¿Podrías subir? Haruhi y yo necesitamos hablar.

-OH! ¿Era por eso que venías! Lo siento! ya me voy, provecho! - La rubia salió disparada al segundo piso al mismo tiempo que a Haruhi le caía una gota en la cabeza y Maya suspiraba de cansancio.

-Tu hermana es...

- Rara... lo sé u.u, lamento qe hayas tenido que pasar por eso.

- No importa, sabes, me recuerda a alguien...- Haruhi sonrie al recordar a Tamaki.

- ¿Hablaste con Kyouya verdad?- Le pregunta desviando su mirada.

Haruhi cambió su expresión radicalmente al oír esa pregunta tan repentianmente.- Si... yo... no me esperaba que guardaras ese tipo de secretos...-

- si... es dificil creerlo...

- Lamento lo de tus padres...Entiendo lo que es estar sin una madre pero no me imagino sin mi padre...- Reconoció Haruhi mirando su té.

- Yo tambien lo siento y tanbien lamento no habertelo contado antes... pero sabes... Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez me sentiria como una persona que se tiene lástima propia... yo creo que... bueno... supongo qe ese tipo de cosas ayudan a crecer...la verdad no puedo quedarme parada lamentado esas cosas, solo me harían caer más rápido de lo que ya estoy cayendo...- Comenzó a apretar fuertemente su tazón de té.

- Maya...

-No puedo darme el tiempo de llorar por ellos y mucho menos visitarlos, a pesar de que los amo y que lo que más qisiera en este momento es que etuvieran conmigo, ellos mismo lo han decidido así- Comentó apretando su tazón de té con fuerza.

- No te entiendo...

-Si no estoy en mi casa es por su maldita herencia! si llego a aparecer por ahi van a matarme a mi y a mi hermana y lo qe es peor ni siquiera puedo estar tranquila tan lejos incluso aqui! - gritó ocn enojo sin darse centa que Haruhi a escuchaba.- No sabes como quisiera volver a casa!

-Anaelle! Para! - demandó la castaña para que reaccionara...

-...- Maya se dió cuenta.- Lo siento, no tenías por qué escuchar eso. Me olvidé que estabas aquí...Solo te pido que no comentes esto con nadie. y Haruhi... No te inmiscuyas en nada, puede ser peligroso- Adviertió. Harhi solo asintió - Será mejor cambiar el tema...

Amabas guardaron silencio por un rato.

- ¿Al menos no me odias por saberlo?

-Eh?

- POr haberte dicho nada, por ocultar mi identidad y eso...

- ¿habría razón? Maya, puede que te llames de otra forma y que no vivas aqui como los demás... pero, sigues siendo tu misma y ningún nombre cambiará tu personalidad. La vedad es algo dura, pero entiendo que la hayas ocultado. No te odio ni mucho menos, asi que no te mortifiques- Consoló Haruhi ofreciendole una fortalecedora sonrisa.

Maya se conmovió con esas palabras, ese sincero gesto de apoyo hizo que sus ojos se tornaranun poco llorosos.- Haruhi... eres una gran persona :)

Ambas comenzaron a charlar y a reir por un largo rato. Contaban sus anecdotas mas absurdas y reían aparatosamente. Hasta qué ambas se diero cuenta de la hora...

-Maya, creo que es tarde, será mejor que me vaya, le dije a mi padre que vovlería temprano.

-Bien, te dejo allá. Asi llegarás más segura.

-Gracias.

Harhi se despidio de su hermana y acto seguido salieron a a calle, su conversación continuaba muy animada por loq ue el camin (as 3 cadras) no se hicieron nada...

-Bien, llegamos.

-Sip, Bien, mañana nos vemos Haruhi y.. Gracias ^^

-De nada Maya, te veo mañana!- Anunció la castaña

Maya le hizo un gesto con la mano y se dio vuelta para emprender su camina a casa, al cruzar la esquina, alquien la tomó de atrás y le tapó la boca antes que girtara...

* * *

- Padre, ya llegué!- anunció Haruhi entrando a la casa.

-Buenas Noches!- Saludó na chillona voz femenina muy conocida desde la diminuta sala de estar.

- Mei-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno... mi padre- empezó la rubia- necesitaba ayuda con unos asuntos de no se que cosa, tu padre corrió, y lo más porbable es que regresa mañana, asi que me quedaré contigo un par de días.

- Pero no regresaba mañana?

-See, pero Mizusu estará tan "Emocionada" que realmente me asfixaria más de lo normal asi que me quedaré aquí hasta qe se le quite la "Emoción".

-Oh, ya veo... (¬¬)

* * *

Maya segía sujeta de aquella persona que la tenía sujetada, tapó su boca por la fuerza aunque ella trababa de gritar, hubo un forcejeo por un largo rato hasta que la chica mordió la mano que tapaba su boca y se liberó del "Ataque" y provocando un doloroso grito en su atacante. La chica se dió vuelta y al ver quein era su atacante su furia subio a una potencia comparada con la fuerza de un supersayayin 4.

-TÚ? ¿Por qué rayos hicste eso?- preguntó enfuerecida.

- ¿Qué rayos pretendes?- Preguntó Kyouya Ootori el triple de furioso que la chica sobando incesantemente su mano mordida.

-¿a qué te refieres?

- Decirle a Haruhi! Te dije que no la metieras en esto!- Vociferó el pelinegro furioso.

-_Este tipo parece un demonio cuando se enoja D:_- Pens´la chica del asento francés mirando con pavor su cara de demonio enfurecido.- Acaso no te das cuenta que lo hice por ayudarte!

-¿cómo puedes ayudarme si la pones en riesgo?

-_ Y así dice que no le gusta... que persona más cínica_ ¬¬- Pensó la castaña clara.- Haruhi tenía que saberlo, no podía mentirle, si te tranqiliza le dije que no debía meterse en nada de nada... no lo hará, no te preocupes, pero ahora no hagas aboroto en las calles, ya nos miran feo ¬¬- Señalo disimladamente a los vecinos que miraban popr las ventanas.

- Oh.. mis disculpas.

- No las necesito, guardatelas..- Le contestó malhumorada dándose la vuelta.

-¨Dónde vas?

-a mi casa... ¿No lo ves? ... por cierto, nunca estuviste aqui ¿capicci?

-hm..- Kyoya Torció una risa y se acomodó sus lentes.- _Esto se pone cada vez más interesante..._

_

* * *

_**Aeropuerto de Tokio... 7:00 AM...**

- Bon..._Nous avons..._ (Exelente, hemos llegado)- Murmuraba una chica completamente vestida de rosa, alta y de cabello rubio mientras se estiraba perezosamente bajo la mirada de varias personas...-_Ni pienses en volver a ocultarte... te derrotaré...-_ Pensaba la chica mientras sonreía sádicamnete...

* * *

_ Fin del capitulo!_

_Buaaaa! mil años sin entrar al FF! (gomen T.T)_

_Pues, antes de acabar, señalarles que ya se han hecho reestructuraciones, de hecho desde el capitulo 2 en adelante se darán cuenta... Bien.. pues espero les hayas gustado el capi ^^ Lo bueno está por pasar! ;D_

_Saben.. revisé el número de visitas.. Fui tan feliz! x3, peor me g ustaría saber que ìensan, asi que si no les molesta... ¿Podrían dejar un review? (no cuesta nada! ni 2 minutos!) (creo)_

_En fin... bueno pues... hasta aqui lo dejaremos por hoy, (debo salir de aqui, me estoy asando ¬¬)_

_Se cuidan! Nos leemos! _

_Besos. **Dark Ice-Girl.**_

(^-^)/


	14. ¡El juego de qién es Hikarukun!

_Hola mundo! (r) tantos años cierto? jeje bueno mas vale tarde que nunca dicen por ahí._

_Saben aquí esta todo muy raro: estamos en pleno verano y llueve, truena y tiembla muy fuerte! (por no decir que por lo demás, hubo un temblor 6.9 al que se le llama "pequeño sismo" ¬¬ por Dios...) En fin! He venis a uds con el capi 14! espero les guste! ;D_

_Antes de empezar quiero agradecer el Review de Onotashi (Gracias Bro! :') ! )_

**_Capítulo 14: ¡El Juego de Quién es Hikaru-Kun!  
_**

**_Instituto Ouran, Viernes por la mañana._**

-Bueno días Hikaru! Buenos Días Kaoru!- Saludó Haruhi un poco agitada.

- Buenos Días Haruhi!- Saludaron a coro.

-Vaya... ya pensamos que no vendrías...- Acotó el gemelo mayor

- Si, de hecho es un milagro haber llegado a tiempo, ayer se fue a quedar Mei-chan así que nos tardamos un poco en la mañana.

- ...y por qué...?

-... Porque Mizusu-Chi y mi padre tuvieron algo que hacer, no dieron detalles...- contestó más rápidamente la bajita antes que Kaoru pudiera terminar su pregunta.- Mmm ... ¿Maya no ha llegado aún?

- MMMM...-Ambos sonrieron con complicidad...- No lo sabemos! - Dijeron cantadamente.

- Parece que no vendrá...U.U

-Bien, pues ya creo que viene el profesor, será mejor que tomemos asiento :D- Anunció Kaoru alegremente.

-_ Realmente debe desagradarle Maya, no veo una razón más por la que esté tan contento..._- Pensaba Haruhi.

**1 hora más tarde...**

-_Malditas fotocopias!(REFIRIÉNDOSE A LAS MUCAMAS) Me veo exactamente igual que antes ¬¬ ¿cómo rayos voy a ocultar esto! Estoy perdida, mi secreto se irá por el retrete ¬¬- _Pensaba Maya con furia mientras caminaba cabizbaja por las escaleras hacia la entrada del instituto...-_ solo espero poder revertirlo pronto ¬¬-._

- _Me pregunto cómo habrá reaccionado... espero que no se enoje :S - _Pensaba Kaoru mirando por la ventana..._- Eh?- _Fue lo único que pudo decir al ver a través de la ventana a la persona en cuestión... Sus ojos se exorbitaron un poco y saltó de improviso pero al ver que llamó la atención del resto fingió que se estaba acomodando en su asiento.- _Maldición ..._

_- __Bien, para bien o para mal, ya estoy aquí... no hay nada que pueda hacer con eso... u.u. ¡¿por qué no devolverme a casa cuando pude?_ –Pesó con total irritación.

Toc, toc...

El profesor salió a atender la puerta...

-Sakamoto-san... ¿por casualidad su despertador está a la hora?

- Si, de verdad lo siento profesor, no era mi intención interrumpir su clase solo tuve un par de inconvenientes...- Le explico la chica agarrando con desgano una de las ondas de su cabello como prueba. Mientras colocaba cara de cachorrito abandonado.

- De acuerdo...- El profesor se coloca junto a la puerta para que Maya pueda ingresar. Cuando esto ocurrió hubo un silencio en todo el salón... La chica no hizo más que caminar rápidamente hacia su lugar ocultando s rostro con su cabello...

_- ¿Qué le pasó a su cabello?_- Pensó Haruhi mientras se daba cuenta que todos la observaban perplejos.

- _Maldición.. ¿podrían dejar de mirarme? ¬¬_

_- "Quedó perfecto! está más que fastidiada! Fase 1 terminada :D"- _Decía un papel que Hikaru le entregó discretamente a Kaoru mientras le hacía un signo de aprobación con el pulgar. Kaoru solo suspiro y respondió con el pulgar de mala gana.

Luego de es la clase tomó su curso normal...

Al receso:

- ¡Sakamoto-san! Kawaii! ^^

- ¡QUe mona :D!

- Si, te ves genial! ¿por qué no tenías tu cabello desde un principio?

- Eh.. chicas...- comenzó Maya un poco incómoda por los comentarios...- Gracias ^^... eh.. Haruhi-Kun!- La chica aprovechó la presencia de Haruhi para zafarse de sus compañeras.

- Maya! ¿qué fue lo que...?

- No lo sé! Todo fue muy Rápido Haruhi!- Lloriqueó- Anoche mientras arreglaba mi mochila encontré esta nota- Le pasa n papel a Haruhi

"Maya. Mañana vámonos juntas al instituto..^^ Te espero Mañana en el parque de nuestro vecindario. Haruhi ".

- Leí t nota y Fuí. pero me agarraron un par de niñas extrañas, me amarraron y me metieron a un camión...-.-"

**_Flash Back:_**

-Mmm supongo que llegué temprano, me sentaré a esperar, seguro no tarda...

- Sakamoto-sama...- Se escucharon un par de voces femeninas al unísono.

- Eh?- Maya se volteó y se encontró con un par de gemelas de peló largo y negro vestidas de mucamas. Con una expresión aterradora en sus rostros.- Si?

- Tiene que venir con nosotras - informaron amablemente el par de Mucamas

- No se quienes son, ¿por qué debería hacer algo así?

- Por que nosotras debemos cumplir ÓRDENES.

- Ordenes? Yo me largo!- La chica intentó salir corriendo en ese mismo instante pero las gemelas fueron muy hábiles y la acorralaron, es cuestión de segundos le dieron un calmante para dormirla, la amordazaron, la amarraron y la metieron a un camión que estaba estacionado en la calle.

- Manos a la obra!- Gritaron ambas mientras comenzabas a experimentar con la chica.

45 minutos después...

-¿D-Donde estoy? - Preguntó Maya mientras despertaba de su "siesta" . Veía todo difuso y los colores daban vueltas por todo e lugar.

-Buenos días Sakamoto-sama..

- Eh! ¿dónde estoy?

- En el parque por supuesto... ¿no les gusta como quedó su cabello?- Ambas giraron la silla de Maya en dirección al espejo.

-QUE!- Maya pegó un grito estratosférico a ver s cabellos: Pasó del color castaño claro, liso, largo y con escalas a Rubio ondulado voluminoso y con flequillos.

- Sakamoto-san, debe irse al instituto!- Ambas gemelas la tomaron como quien toma un peso ligero y la dejaron fuera del camión. 2 segundos más tarde el camión partió por un rumbo desconocido.

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

- Estuve a punto de faltar a clases por esto, pero el director me dijo que la única condición que ponía para aceptarme era que mi asistencia fuera perfecta, así que estime que era correcto tragarme mi orgullo y venir a clases y estar tranquila :/... CONCIENCIA IMBÉCIL ¬¬

-Maya, yo no te dejé ninguna nota...

-¿Qué?

-De hecho, creo saber quienes fueron u.u"

- ¿De qué hablas?

En ese momento siente dos manos apoyadas en cada uno de sus hombros...- Para qué pregunto… es más como no lo supe antes... =.=" - Pensó con fastidio.

- Sakamoto-san que bien luce tu cabello - comenzó Hikaru muy cerca de su oreja cosa que a hizo tiritar un poco. Se soltó bruscamente y les dio la espalda por unos 3 segundos... cuando se volteó les dio una dulce sonrisa, que por algún extraño motivo estaba rodeada por un aura visiblemente oscura. Cosa que espantó al los hermanos Hitachiin.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No les gustó como quedó?- Les preguntó amenazante mientras acortaba la distancia con ambos.

- N-No es eso...- contestaron ambos un poco asustados retrocediendo.

- Pues si no les gustó... ARREGLENLO!¬¬- Reclamó dejando salir todo s enojo plenamente.

-Mm...- Luego de unos segundos ambos comenzaron a susurrar burlonamente mientras se apoyaban el hombro del otro.- Lo arreglaremos...- comenzó Hikaru.

-.. Si ganas el Juego...- Anunció Kaoru

-... De quien es ¡Hikaru-Kun!- Anunciaron ambos.

- ¿Es un chiste? -.-"

- No!, Estas son las reglas: Para ganar debes diferenciar correctamente al no del otro, debes por obligación dar una razón, sino perderás automáticamente….

-Eh…?

-Si ganas arreglaremos tu cabello y lo haremos volver a la normalidad, pero si pierdes tendrás que llevarnos a una tocata y no podrás cambiar tu cabello en un mes!

- Eh? No… ahora si es un chiste ¬¬ ... pero esta bien, JUGUEMOS.- Accedió con una mirada fija de seguridad.

Como era de costumbre, ambos gemelos cubrieron su cabello con unas Boinas y comenzaron a darse vueltas para confundir a su "participante"

- Entonces, ¡¿quién es Hikaru-kun? :D

- Tu eres Hikaru -Apuntando a la derecha- y Tú eres Kaoru. Arreglen mi Cabello.

Los gemelos guardaron silencio por un par de segundos- ¡Te equivocas!

En vez de reclamar o refutar el resultado, Maya se cruzó de brazos y los miró aburrida- Pues... los veré en la tarde, a fuera del Karaoke ¬¬ Idiotas.- Dijo mientras se iba cabreada a su lugar.

_-Fase 2 casi completa!- _Pensó Hikaru.

- Hikaru, Kaoru, ella había acertado...- Les dijo Haruhi quien estaba detrás de ellos y presencio todo el juego.

- Lo sé, pero no quiso dar una razón, eso la hace perder automáticamente, y no ganaremos si ella no pierde primero Haruhi...

- Eh? Por favor díganme que no están tramando algo...

Ambos soltaron una expresión traviesa y una risa siniestra.

**Ese mismo día por la tarde... a fuera del Karaoke Girasol.**

- Bien supongo que no deben tardar mucho ¬¬- Se dijo Maya para si misma mientras miraba su reloj y se apoyaba en una muralla junto al local.

-Maya-chan - Le dijeron un par de voces en tono burlón.

- No me llamen así y... bien... vámonos. _Esto será una tortura ¬¬_

-Oye, queríamos ir a una tocata, no al Karaoke- Reprochó Hikaru.

-Pues no hay tocatas esta semana, lo más cercano es el micrófono libre así que no aceptaré quejas ¬¬

Antes que los 3 entraran una voz los detuvo:

- Maya, Hikaru, Kaoru!

- Haruhi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno pues... la verdad es que Mei chan iba a venir y como iban a estar ustedes quería evitar una posible tragedia...

-Hola!- Saludó Mei asomándose por detrás de Haruhi.

-Hola...- Saludó Maya con desconfianza y lo gemelos con desinterés.

- Bien pues, suficiente vida social, acabemos con esto.- Cortó Maya entrando al Karaoke- _Y esto es lo que me gano por codearme con gente "normal"_

_-_Oye, ¿no íbamos a una tocata?

- Lo siento "Hikaru-" Hace comillas dirigiéndose a Kaoru- Pero no habrá una hasta unas 2 semanas más así que tendrán que conformarse con una tarde de aficionados...

- Pues entonces lo tendremos en cuenta .. la próxima vez.

Cuando entraron tomaron asiento en el mismo lugar de la otra vez y vieron a la banda que tocaba en ese momento, casualmente compuesta por amigos de Maya.

- Vaya, me había olvidado que ellos tocaban hoy...

- ¿los conoces?- Le preguntó Haruhi,

-Sip! son amigos ^^

- Vaya...pobres, seguro que te vieron y se asustaron tanto que quisieron ser amigos tuyo por miedo a que los mataras...-comentó el verdadero Hikaru con sorna.

- Pues de ser así ustedes 2 serían mis mejores amigos, fotocopias ¬¬

-_ Por qué no llega aún?-_Pensó Mei con impaciencia mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

- Ese no es el chico que te sacó a cantar el otro día?

-Sip es el ¬¬ menos mal me acuerdan... Venganza!

- Jajja pobre tipo! seguro ni te reconoce

-Ahora que caigo...¿podrían decirme por qué me hicieron esto en el cabello? ¬¬

Los gemelos guardaron silencio ante la pregunta, pues si le soltaban su "Plan maestro" ya nada iba a tener sentido...

-Hey!- Gritó derepente Mei desde su lugar saludado a alguien que recién había llegado.

-Eh? o.O _No puede ser…_

* * *

Kyouya estaba sentado en s escritorio tecleando con gran concentración…de repente comienza a vibrar ruidosamente…

-Bueno? ….¿ya llegó?... gracias por mantenerme informado.-Luego de esa gran conversación. Kyouya marcó otro número telefónico.- _Contesta…_

-_No puede ser... _-Pensó Maya mientras mirab atónita a la persona que entraba por la puerta. MIró a Mei con fastidio y pensó en una excusa rápida para salir del lugar...

She wants to go home..the nobodys home (8)

La melodía de su celular comenzó a sonar, cuando vió a quien era el dueño del número, su expresión cambió drásticamente.

-Con permiso, debo contestar...- Se retiró rápidamente al baño.

- De.. acuerdo -.-" - contestaron los 3 (Haruhi, Hikaru y Kaoru).

-Bon Jour!- Saludó una chica rubia que se paró junto a Mei. Era alta, Rubia con pose de super modelo, Sus ojos eran exactamente del mismo colo que los de Maya Y sus vestimentas eran rosas de pies a cabeza. En pocas palabras, FRESA.

-Hum.. ¿quien eres?- Le preguntron los Gemelos.

-Ah lo siento- Mei se puso de pie- Ella es Collie Fortescue ^^, viene de intercambio por 2 semanas ...

- Hola Collie :) Soy Haruhi mucho gusto ^^

- ¿No son muy poco tiempo 2 semanas? -Preguntaron lo gemelos.

- Si, es un intercambio experimental, Solo para probar :)

- Hey! Sientate, estamos con otra amiga, pero la llamaron pro telefono...

-Oye, Maya no se ha tardado bastante?- Preguntó Haruhi.-

-Tal vez pasó salgo...- Comentó Kaoru derrepente (cosa que no pasó indiferente para Hikaru).

-Iré a ver tal vez pasó algo con su hermana, ya vuelvo.- Le dijo Haruhi mientras se ponía de pie .

***En otro lado del reciento***

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

-Es importante Maya, es algo que debes saber...- Le decía Kyouya con un tono sumamente serio.

-De acuerdo... iré. ¬¬- Accedió la chica al oít el tono de "es algom importante" de Kyouya.-

-Bien, hay un parque cerca de tu casa, no quisiera colocarte en unaa situación incómoda por lo que te veré allí.

- De acuerdo... allí estaré.- ´Colgó su telefono.

-Maya, pasa algo?- Preguntó Haruhi por detrás...

-Eh? Haruhi...

-Bueno, he recibido una llamada... Kyouya-sempai quiere habalr conmigo ¬¬

-Kyouya-Sempai?

-Si. no se oía nada relajado, aunque creo saber de qué es lo que quiere hablar... ni ganas, tedré que ir igual... ¿podrías disculparme con el par de zonsos?

-Si.

-Ah, y diles que no jugaré más con ellos, por hacer tampa! y qe no me equivoqué de todas formas ¬¬

Haruhi sonrió ante su declaración y asintió.- Ve tranquila... nos veremos el lunes ^^.

-Si ^^.

Maya salio corriendo por la puerta hacia la calle mientras Haruhi se devolvía cabizbaja hacia su lugar, cuando ya se aproximaba cambio su expresión por una más alegre.- Maya tuvo un contratiempo y tuvo que irse...

- Ah.. perso si acababamos de llegar!, no puo conocer a Collie-chan!- Dijo mei cínicamente con su mejor sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Mei ^^, estoy segura que no faltará ocasión para conocernos... NO FALTARÁ :)...

-Y ella les dejó un recado a Uds 2...-Les dijo a los gemelos.

-Eh?

-Dijo que no iba a jugar nunca más con ustedes porque hicieron trampa, y que no se había equivocado de todas formas.

-Eh...- Ambos guardaron silencio...

* * *

- Sempai!- Gritó maya a una corta distancia del parque y un poco agitada por la corrida

- Amaya...- Le respondió desde la banca donde estaba sentado observando su condición y acómodandose sus lentes.

- ¿Para qué me llamaste?- Le preguntó inclinandose para tomar más aire y respirar

- Pues hay algo que debes saber...- Le dijo seriamente haciendole una señal de que tomara asiento, Maya solo obedeció.

- que Collie está aqui?- Le dijo con fastidio mirando hacia los columpios.

-Cómo lo sabes?

-La vi, es amiga de Mei... Aún no me explico cómo...casi me topo con ella, gracias a Dios que llamaste.

- Pues... eso no es todo lo que quería decirte...

- Hay mas?

-Pues pobablemente se filtrará rápidamente que a partir de la próxima semana la señorita Fontescue será alumna de visita experimental en el instituto..

-¿QUÉ?- Maya se asombró tanto que exclamó eso de pié.

-Así es... ¿qué se supone que haré? T.T

-Anyes e seguir la conversación, ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello?

-Pues... ¬¬ es una larga y fastidiosa historia que se resume a dos cabezas de zanahoria huecas que solo cambiaron mi cabello para divetirse un rato ¬¬

- Hikaru y Kaoru?

-Bingo...

-Te vez exactamente como en las fotos viejas...no has cambiado nada..

-Sabes, en cierta forma, me divierte ver la forma en que todo el lo que hayas pasado no te da la tegua. Es como que si el pasado quisiera seguirte a todos lados...

-Y lo hace... Mi pasado va conmigo a donde sea... ES MOLESTO, pero te acostumbras con el tiempo.

Maya guardó silencio por un rato observaba el vacío perdida en sus pensamientos respecto a todas las cosas ocurridas en las últimas horas... Kyouya solo guardó silencio...

Ambos se quedaron así por un rato, sin saber que alguien los observaba atentamente desde lejos...

- Será mejor que me vaya, estar aquí levantaría sospechas indebidas...

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Nada.. nos veremos, y ten cuidado.

-Sempai...Gracias :)

Kyouya guardó silencio sonrió, se dio la vuelta y se devolvió a su limusina. Maya por su parte se dirigió a los columpios... se sentó en uno y se quedo quieta tomando el viento...

Vió una sombra tras ella , pero no quizo mirar, entonces alguien se sentó en el columpió de al lado.

-Eh? Tú?

* * *

**Ta Da! fin del capi ¿qué les pareció?**

**Bien, pues tal vez la "Broma" haya sido un poco absurda pero... tenía su razón de ser...**

**Me gustó la parte del flashback. Y Collie? Quien es ella? Pronto lo sabrán (jeje)**

**Quisiera saber su opinion , si les gustó, si le cambiarian algo, lo qe piensen en geneal! asi que sipeden... DEJEN SU REVIEW (no tarda y no cuesta nada :) )**

_El prox. capi ya esta casi listo, asi que lo subire pronto (espero :S)_

_Se cuidan y Nos leemos!_

_(^-^)/_

_**Dark Ice-Girl :D**  
_


	15. Noche estrellada

_Hello evereybody! Soy yo de nuevo! _

_he llegado de mi última semana de vacaciones directamente desde el Sur! (fue "cuatico" con temblores grados 5 en el "27-F" y todo :S)_

_Pues les traigo el capitulo 15 de este fic al que ya no le está quedando mucho u.u_

_Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a **Kuree06 **por su review ^^ mil gracias! (R) _

_Bien pues... volvamos a lo nuestro ;D_

_**Capitulo 15: "Noche estrellada"**_

-Nada.. nos veremos, y ten cuidado.

-Sempai...Gracias :)

Kyouya guardó silencio sonrió, se dio la vuelta y se devolvió a su limusina. Maya por su parte se dirigió a los columpios... se sentó en uno y se quedo quieta tomando el viento...

Vió una sombra tras ella , pero no quizo mirar, entonces alguien se sentó en el columpió de al lado.

-Eh? Tú?

-Vaya... así que te fuiste y nos dejaste varados solo por venir a estos juegos... qué infantil eres ¬¬

- No fue por eso... además eso no te importa! ¬¬ reclamas y tambien estás aquí, ¿que queires?

-Pues...

*** Hace media hora atrás:***

-Dijo que no iba a jugar nunca más con ustedes porque hicieron trampa, y que no se había equivocado de todas formas.

-Eh...- Ambos guardaron silencio, En ese momento se acercó Atsushi (El amigo de Maya)

-Hola^^ mE llamo Atsushi ^^

-Hola ^^- Saludaron cordialmente.

-Ustedes estan con Maya?- Preguntó mirando por los alrededores.

-Sip.- Asintió Mei que miraba idiotizada al chico que tenían al frente.

-Pues, está con ustedes todavía?

-NO. Ella acaba de irse.- Le cortó Kaoru.

- Ya veo...

-Oyes, ¿eres su novio?- Preguntó Collie.

-Jajaja que cosas dices, claro que no. Ella y yo solo somso amigos, la verdad es que quería saludarla, no la veo hace tiempo y la extrañamos ^^

-Pues ella está bien, quédate tranquilo.- Le dijo Kaoru "Tranquilamente" ya que ha pesar de tratar de disimular, Tanto Hikaru como Haruhi se dieron cuenta de lo cabreado que estaba.

-Bien, supongo que será para otra vez... :( . Un gusto chicos, gracias ^^- El chico se retitró.

- Hikaru, estoy aburrido, saldré a dar un paseo.

- ¿Kaoru? ¿te sientes bien?

- SI, solo que necesito tomar aire.. ya regreso.- Kaoru salió rápidamente por la puerta de lugar, miró para ambos ladosy y vió a lo lejos la pequeña silueta de Maya, no tenía sentido lo que hacia, pero involuntariamente siguió esa dirección.

Caminó en la misma dirección lo que lo llevó al parque en el que habían estado unos días atrás. Pero jamás esperó ver a Kyouya esperándola.

-Kyouya Sempai.?- a expresión de Kaoru se vió ligeramente perturbada al verlo allí parado, seguramente esperándola a ella. se ocultó tras un Basurero grande que se encontraba a un costado de la calle y los miró de lejos.

****Tiempo presente****

-Pues, la verdad quería que e dijieras... ¿cómo fue que lo supiste?

-Saber qué?

-Quien era Hikaru...

- Si te lo digo, ¿me vas a arreglar el cabello?

En ese momento, luego de oír esa pregunta/condición Kaoru acercó su columpio al de Maya deslizando su mano por detrás de la nuca de la "rubia" tomndo su cabello por detras, sin embargo, en el acto y sin darse cuenta, su columpio se inclinó más de la cuenta quedando extremadamente cerca de la castaña (quien se había puesto completamente nerviosa.) Ambos se quedarón así mirandose fijamente por un par de segundos.

-¿Q-Qué h-haces? - Le preguntó la chica inmóvil.

Kaoru, al oír la pregunta reaccionó inediatamente dándose cuenta en la incómoda situación en la que ambos se encontraban. retrocedió levemente y tiró su cabello hasta atrás...

-¿una...PELUCA? o.O- Maya se puso de pie y miró "Su cabello tirado en el suelo mientras su verdadero cabello caía sobre su rostro.

Kaoru retomó su postura y miró el suelo. Maya solo miraba su cabello y apretaba sus puños con furia. Subi´su mirada y rápidamente le dijo..

- Quieres tu respuesta?

Kaoru subió la mirada expectante.

-Pues.. quédate con la duda ¬¬

-Hey! ese no era el trato!

- En serio todo se trataba de una peluca! ?(persona sumamente despistada que no se dió cuenta)

-Pues si... -Kaoru comenzó a reir al analizar mejor la situación- La verdad me esperaba más de ti Sakamoto, eres un desastre.

.Sabes...me voy a casa.

-¿qué? ¿No vas a decirme nada?

-Preguntaselo a eso. -Señalando la peluca- Seguro lo sabe.- Le dice dandose la vuelta en dirección a su casa. Dejando a Kaoru solo. En el columpio.

-hm...- Kaoru se decepciona un poco al oír esa rspuesta, sonríe irónicamente al mirar de lado la peluca de la chica en el suelo.

* * *

**Mansión Hitachiin, Terraza principal... Por la noche.**

- Así que al final se dió cuenta...

-Si, tardó mas de lo que esperaba, es tan ...DESPISTADA jajaj- Kaoru soltó una risita breve al recordar lo sucedido en el parque.

-Si, supongo que nuestro plan fracasó...

-Ya pensaremso en algo Hikaru, este juguete es muy divertido :) ya pensaremos en algo ^^

-Kaoru, cuando estábamos en el Kaoraoke, ¿qué rayos te pasó?- Cuestionó Hikaru recordando como había reaccionado ante la preesencia de Atsushi.

- Pues ya te dije necesitaba tomar aire. Tenía calor ¬¬

_-Eres muy malo mintiendo Kaoru...pero no importa, dejemoslo así...-_ Pensó el gemelo Mayor.- Entiendo...

- Oye y la chica esa que llegó , como se llama ?

-Collie.

-Cielos, ¿no crees que usa mucho rosa? :D

-Jajaja Diablos, he visto cosas vistosas, pero eso excede todo límite de moda! D:

ambos se mofaron ruidosamente de la chica y de su esridente gusto por el rosa.

- Bien Kaoru, es tarde vamos a dormir.

-Pues, quisiera quedarme un momento aquí... iré luego.

- ¿estás seguro? ¿comienza a ponerse frio?

-Si, estoy seguro ^^ solo sube :)

-Kaoru... Buenas noches.

_Kaoru... qué Rayos pasa contigo...__¿qué sucede..?..._

-Buenas noches Hikaru ^^

Kaoru apoyó sus manos en la baranda...se dió cuenta de lo estrellada que estaba la noche...

_"Quiero ser astronoma"_

Al contemplar lo estrellada de la noche, esa fase se le vino automáticamente a la cabeza, por andares de la vida...Kaoru recordó cuando la vió por la ventana entrando al instituto la mañana de ese mismo día ... en ese momentó pensó que era una princesa... una persona completamente diferente a la que conocía. Sin darse cuenta, su rostro dibujó una sonrisa...sintió un escalofrío...

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir... - Se da la vuelta e ingresa al interior de la mansión.

* * *

**Casa de la familia Sakamoto, sala principal.**

-¿Estás segura que era ella?

- Pose de supermodelo, acento francés y rosa exagerado...

-Si. Es ella u.u" ¿Te reconoció?

-Alli..

- Dime, te reconoció?...¿te dijo algo?

-Alli...

-Qué pasa..?

- No.. lo ... sé ¬¬ no se si me reconoció, aunque... creo que si lo hizo... afortunadamente n alcanzamos a saludarnos...

-Eso es bueno... será mejor que dejes de ir allí por un tiempo...

-Pero Joanne! no puedes hacerme esto!

-Solo será por un tiempo... annie... por favor entiendelo...

***Flash Back***

- Alli, ¿Donde vamos?

-Confía en mi... estaremos bien- Le decía a su hermana menor mientras ambas abrdaban un tren con rmbo desconocido.- sé que lo estaremos...

- No quiero irme Joanne!- exclamó la niña mientras intentaba safarce de agarre de su hermana.

-Anaelle! por favor, no hagas esto más dificil... solo será un tiempo...por favor entiendelo...- Le dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña.

Anaelle agachó su mirada y se voleteó... miró alrededor por última vez y entonces sonrió.- Volveremos pronto!

-Así se se habla!, Vamonos!- Ambas corrieron hacia el tren.

***Fin del Flashback***.

Maya miró a su hermana se sintió justo como aquella vez...Agachó su mirada y entonces sonrió- Volveré pronto ^^ supongo que no pasara nada si me pierdo un tiempo verdad ^^. Hey! debo llamar a Haruhi!- Maya corrió hacia el telefono.

Su hermana solo sonrió y la miró comprensivamente...

-Maya, has oído de Okinawa?..

* * *

Haruhi se encontraba sentaba en su escritorio. Trataba de estudiar... trataba. Cada vez que pescaba un libro y lo leía, todos sus pensamientos volaban a junto a los ultimos hechos... pero lo que más tenía en su cabeza fue aquella llamada... -¿qué está pasando?... - Era la pregunta más frecuente que se hacía y la respuesta cada vez era más ambigua... sentía como si estubiera dentro de un laberinto, del cual no tenía idea del como llegó.

* * *

-Bueno... ?

-Kyouya!

-¿QUé pasa Tamaki?

- Tengo una idea fantástica! :D- Anunció con su típica desbordante alegría.

- No sé porque creo que es otra de tus ideas falta de coherencia... aún así te escucho...

-¿QUé hareos el fin de semana...?

* * *

-Collie... ¿pudiste hacer lo que te pedí?

-no madre.. no pude, ella se fué en cuanto me vió entrar al Karaoke, creo ue la ides de Mei no fue muy inteligente que digamos...

-Estoy de acuerdo, fueron muy osadas lo más probable es que ahora rehuya de tí lo que más pueda...

-No lo hará, entraré a su mismo instituto esta semana... no podrá huír.

- Muy bien Collie, espero que seas rápida, no tenemos mucho tiempo,, hoy recibí una llamada del consulado... tenemos poco tiempo.

-Entiendo Madre.. se lo entregaré...- le garantiza la joven mientras asegura un sobre en su bolsillo.

-Ellas tienen muchas cosas por saber, me alegra haber podido localizarlas...- Dijo mientras observaba una foto de Maya evitando un Flash y de Hikari subiendo a su auto.-Me pregunto cuál será su reacción... a fin de cuentas... era un amigo muy querido...

* * *

_Bien Bien... lo dejaré hsta aquí, no creo que tarde mucho en actualizar debido a que nuevamente estoy con licencia ¬¬ lo que es malo cuando no soportas estar en cama mas de 2 días pero es excelente cuando coincide con tu fecha de inicio de clases x3_

_Espero les haya gustado el capi, en seguida subieré el otro, ya que siempre dlos dejo medio avanzados :D_

_gracias a todos los que me han dejado Reviews hasta la fecha ¡Son muy amables! :')_

_a propósito, quisiera saber su opinion! Me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo ^^ quiero saber lo que piensan del fic, que odiaron y que les pateó el hígado, son libres de decir loq ue quiern, eso me ayudaría mucho ^^_

_Un adelnto..?_

_En los proximos capitulos acudiremos mucho al flash Back ya que comenzaremos a descubrir el pasado de las hermanas LeBlanc... ¿qué es Collie de Maya? y ¿qué rayos tiene que ver Mei en todo esto? Ya no diré más! lo que pase con el Host lo verán en los prox capitulos... no les dire de ellos sino no la tramma morirá D: (oh no oh no!)_

_Bien... me voy... debo seguir escribiendo ^^_

_se cuidan y nos leemos!_

**Dark Ice-Girl**

(^-^)/


	16. Un sábado para olvidar

_Hola mundo y gente viviente que lee esto! bine pues he vuelto,La escula se ha puesto muy dficil asi que gomen ¬¬, el capitulo es bastante más largo que oreos aún asi esper les guste. Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews y sus visitas! muhas gracias._

_Será mejor empezar YA!_

** Capítulo 16:"...Un sábado para olvidar..."**

Sábado por la tarde...

Casa de la familia Fujioka...

Toc Toc...

-¿Si?- Pregunta Ranka con su típica apariencia luego de una jornada de trabajo: Soñolencia, sin maquillaje, ojeras y mucho cansancio.

-Ranka.-sama...?- Tamaki estaba un poco traumado viendo la horrenda imagen del padre de Haruhi en esas condiciones. Era difícil ser caballero cuando uno quiere salir corriendo.

- Qué quieres?- Le preguntó con la rudeza que acostumbraba a tratar a Tamaki.

- Nada- interrumpió Kyouya- Muy Buenos Días Ranka-sama.

-Ootori-Kun!- Saltando de felicidad)- Es un gusto verte, ¿que se les ofrece,?pasen pasen! :D- Invitó animosamente a todo el Host saludándolos de la misma forma.

Todos estaban sentados en torno a la mesa de centro en la pequeña sala de estar de la familia Fujioka. Hikaru y Kaoru molestaban -como de costumbre- a Tamaki quien comos siempre estaba en un rincón con un aura gris encima.

- Y bien chicos, ¿qué les trae por aquí?- Preguntó el padre de Haruhi sin rodeos.

-Bien, Ranka-sama, como d. Sabrá nosotros siempre tenesmos "Actividades" fuera del Host Club. Donde todos compartimos y nos divertimos mucho ^^ es por eso que hoy no queríamos hacer una excepción, así que queríamos que Haruhi viniera con nosotros. - "Explicó" Kyouya.

Ranka sonrió ante esa hermosa y a la vez "adornada" explicación.- Lo siento, Haruhi no se encuentra.- Sentencio brutamente espontáneo.

-¿C-cómo que no está mi Hija?- Exclamó Tamaki exaltado desde su rincón mientras es sujetado por los gemelos y Honey.

-Salio esta mañana. Dijo que saldría con unas amigas.

-¿Amigas? Haruhi no tiene amigas! Mi hija ha sido secuestrada! o.O -Exclamó el Rey del Host Club con ataque de histeria Total.

-Calma idiota, probablemente se encuentra con Maya y su hermana. ¿No es así?

- La chica que vive a unas cuadras de aquí y va a su instituto- corroboró Ranka.

-Tamaki tomó aire y pegó un suspiro de alivio. La última vez que Ranka había dicho esO, Haruhi había sido secuestrada por el club Zuka.- Pues entonces vayamos por ellas! - Se animó y dijo derepente con toda la energía del mundo.

-Kyouya se fijó en el detalle de que cunado Tamaki pronunció esas palabras todos estaban alegres, menos Kaoru, quien más bien puso una expresión de pánico al oír esas palabras, lo que hizo que el Rey de las sombras torciera una risa siniestra.

* * *

¿QUé hace aquí?, se supone que ella haga aquí! ¿cómo consiguieron la autorización del consulado? ... Aquí pasa algo raro...- Pensaba Maya angustiada con la vista fija hacia el vacío.

-Maya! Maya! reacciona!

Maya salió de sus pensamientos para recordar dónde se encontraban...

- ¿cómo le queda?- Señaló a Haruhi quien salía de probador por enésima vez en lo que iba de la mañana.

...El centro de comercio.

- Eh.. los siento, déjame ver Haruhi.- Le dijo la joven castaña mientras se ponían en posición de observadora.- No lo sé... no e convezco del todo. Ten.- Le dijo pasándole otro luego de mirar un poco. . Hikari ya eligió todo, es mi turno y creo que este es perfecto ^^- Le dijo pasándole n vestido bastante delicado.

- Rayos, las telas se ven muy delicadas... debe ser bastante costoso...- Se decía Haruhi mientras contemplaba el vestido dentro del probados. Era demasiado fino cómo para probárselo, era más bien como para contemplarlo.- De acuerdo... aquí vamos..- Haruhi se colocó el vestido y salió.- Es el último vestido que me probaré... Dijo para llamar la atención de las Hermanas Sakamoto.

Cuando ambas voltearon no podían creer lo que veían...

-Pues claro que será el último...- Sonrió Hikari.

-Mi ojo es infalible... Te ves genial! - Se emocionó Maya al ver el Vestido de Haruhi: Era un color rosa pálido, strapless que llegaba unos centímetros sobre las rodillas (que la hacía ver n poco más alta). La tela era de gasa con incrustaciones y un lienzo rosa un poco más claro que amarraba su cintura.- Es perfecto, mírate.- Le dijo agarrándola por los hombros poniéndola frente al espejo. Te ves genial. Lo llevamos! - Anunció alegre a su hermana quien ya incluso lo estaba pagando.

- Un momento! No puedo aceptarlo!- Comenzó Haruhi

- Nada! No dice nada!- Gritó derepente Maya tapándole la boca a Haruhi, Tu sigue con lo tuyo, verdad Haruhi?- La hizo asentir poniendo s mano en la nunca de Haruhi mientras esta refunfuñaba..- Ves? jejeje.

- Listo!- Gritó Hikari triunfante con su bolsa en mano.- Bien, creo que es hora de ir por tu máscara :D

- Aguarda y el vestido de Maya?- Se detuvo Haruhi.

- Yo ya tengo e mío. Encuanto Hikari encontró la invitación AÚN NO SE CÓMO ¬¬ me trajo en un 2x3 a comprar el mío u.u por eso la vendedora puso cara de pánico cuando nos vio..deberías agradecer que no nos llevó a Okinawa, esta tipa siempre ha querido RI para allá, sobre todo a comprar ¬¬

- de acuerdo de acuerdo, suficiente, será mejor darnos prisa!  
-Hikari no es para tanto...- Comenzó Haruhi.

-SI LO ES! - gritaron las 2 hermanas generando una brisa que movió a Haruhi de su lugar.

-Bien, Bien. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-SIP!

Las 2 chicas salían del lugar animosas mientras Haruhi hacía un gesto de cansancio tras ellas.

* * *

- Tono!- ¿que se supone que haremos hoy?- Preguntaron los gemelos.

-Pues tenía planeado ir a una feria que según supe sería cerca de donde vive mi hija, pero se la llevaron T.T y no se donde está!

Kyouya no se molestó en sufrir oyendo a Tamaki quejándose, así que rápidamente tomó su cellar y marcó un número telefónico, Colgó y luego buscó n número de su agenda telefónica:

Tuuut Tuut (8)

- Bueno?

-Maya...

- Ootori, ¿pasó algo?- preguntó Maya desde la otra línea. Nombre que al pronunciarlo llamó inmediatamente la atención de Haruhi.

- Maya, t estás con Haruhi no es cierto.

-Sip,, está conmigo, ¿pasa algo malo?

- Nada, es solo que al ver que no estaba en su casa nos preocupamos...- Al decir esta frase Maya figuró una sonrisa algo pícara.

- Respuesta definitiva?

- Si, ¿lo dudas?

- no, solo dudo del "nos" de la otra oración pero en fin... está bien. ¿quieres hablar con ella?

- No, solo me basta con saber eso. Adiós.

-Xie Xie!

-Perfecto, solo eso necesitaba- Kikuya en una cosa de segundos recibió un mensaje de texto, luego de leerlo lanzó una sonrisa triunfante.- Tamaki, ya no sigas lloriqueando- Le dijo pasándole su teléfono.

-¿qué es esto?

- La dirección del lugar donde esta nuestra hija desde luego...- Razonó con una sonrisa siniestra que asustó a todos menos a Tamaki quien rebosaba de felicidad por hallar el paradero de su querida hija.- Esto sin duda será interesante...

* * *

Hikari y Maya recorrían campantes las calles de la ciudad mientras Haruhi, tras ellas iba un poco cansada.

- ¿No sería más fácil ir a una tienda de disfraces y comparla?

- Estas loca!- Gritó Hikari- Este .? un vestido muy especial! debe tener una máscara tan especial como él!-Grito ciertamente histérica.

-Ya, alli no te agites!, Aún así hemos caminado como 10 calles y nada, ¿a caso quieres llegar a Okinawa o que?

- Solo digo que un baile es especial! CADA BAILE ES COMO SI FUERAS UNA PRINCESA Y NA PRINCESA DEBE LLEVAR UN VESTIDO PERFECTO.

-¿Has pensado en llegar al jardín de niños? ¬¬

- Ya basta!- Las cortó Haruhi. - No es para tanto.

-Díselo a ella, aunque si concuerdo en que debes verte muy bien el martes. además no puedes negar que ha sido divertido ^^

Haruhi se detuvo a pensar un poco en la última frase. A juzgar por las últimas cosas que han pasado, esto les servía al par de hermanas para distraerse y reír un rato. A Maya de hace un buen rato que la veía tensa y ni hablar de su hermana. Tal vez no era tan malo después de todo...

-Haruhi es aquí! Vamos!- Gritó Hikari Histérica mientras corría a una tienda.

...O tal vez si...

- Yo las esperaré afuera...-Dijo Maya mientras se apoyaba en una muralla (que vaga XD). Luego de pensar varios segundos en lo que conocemos como la nada, Su pensamientos se orbitaron en otra sintonía a la que no quería llegar por ningún motivo: Collie Fontescue.

Maya odiaba pensar en ello ya que su relación con ella es una inmensa rivalidad desde la infancia, y a pesar de que no ha hecho nada malo, su sola presencia, aunque no quiera admitirlo, le produce cierto temor, ya que Luego de un incidente Collie juró que iba a arrepentirse de ello.

- Si antes sospechaba, ahora lo afirmó: la vida me odia...- Se dijo entre medio de suspiros.

-No seas tan dramática, ni siquiera sabes que hace aquí.- Solo esa frase y esa voz la hicieron dar un brinco poco imperceptible para el resto.

-¿qué hacen...- Antes de terminar s pregunta se dio cuenta que Kyouya no venía solo.- Perdón, ¿qué Hacen aquí?- Preguntó entre asustada y preocupada.

- Es un país libre Sakamoto ¬¬- Respondió Hikaru.

-Ya lo sé ¬¬

- Maya! ?por qué no entraste!

-No puede ser - Se quejó casi imperceptiblemente mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su rostro con frustración.- Solo quería vagar un rato ¬¬- Contestó a su hermana quien venía saliendo de la tienda con n montón de bolsas seguida de Haruhi quien salió casi a la rastras al ver que sus amigos estaban afuera.

-Esto no es bueno :S- Pensó Haruhi para sí misma ocultando una pequeña bolsa.- Tamaki- sempai... ¿qué hacen aquí?-.

-Haruhi! Papá te extrañó!- Gritó emocionado mientras la asfixiaba, perdón, "Abrazaba" muy emocionado.

Hikari miró el cuadro completo desde su posición: La cara de fastidio de Haruhi, La emoción incontenible de Tamaki, y la expresión de indiferencia de Kyouya hacia la escena.- Maya! ¿no vas a presentarme a tus amigos?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

- Bien. de acuerdo, Todos Uds. Esta es Hikari, mi hermana¬¬ Hikari, ellos son el Host Club: Souh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya, Takashi MOrinozuka , Mitusukini Haninozuka , Hikaru Hitachiin y Kaoru Hitachiin.-Dijo señalando a estos últimos con cierto enojo, en especial a Kaoru. Muy bien, conózcanse, Vamos Haruhi.- Dijo sacándola del agarre de Tamaki avanzando adelante.

- _Creo que sigue molesta_- Pensó Kaoru con su semblante algo bajo.

- Kaoru, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Hikaru percatado 100% del estado anímico de su hermano.

- No es nada. Solo creo que no dormí lo suficiente - Dijo fingiendo bostezar-.

-El Host Cub comenzó a caminar : Hikari iba hablando muy relajadamente con Tamaki, con quien al parecer se llevaban bastante bien. Tamaki le aconsejaba sobre lugares para festejar su boda y al parecer a Hikari le gustaban todos. Honey iba miran completamente entusiasmado las vitrinas de las tiendas junto a Mori quien cuidaba de que no se metiera y se perdiera como Kaoru la última vez. Hikaru y Kaoru iban atrás en silencio siguiendo al resto, mientras Maya y Haruhi iban adelante hablando.

Pasaron así al menos una media hora, hasta que Maya se cansó de caminar.

- Oye Sakamoto, se que nos odias, pero eso no te da derecho de hacer nuestros pies pedazos- Reclamó Hikaru.

-Tu bien dijiste, "Es un país libre" y puedo andar donde quiero, si Uds. nos siguieron es su problema ¬¬

- Déjala Hikaru, es obvio que no soporta que estemos aquí. - Contestó Kaoru apagado y al mismo tiempo cabreado por la actitud hostil de Maya.

Maya abrió más los ojos al notar la expresión de arrepentimiento de Kaoru. La culpa la invadió inmediatamente, pero su orgullo era más grande y no era ella quien debía disculparse.

-Ya basta todos. La idea era compartir tranquilamente en grupo, pero veo que así no se puede. Así que esto es lo que haremos: nos dividiremos en parejas y luego nos reuniremos aquí en una hora. ¿entendido?. - Todos asintieron. - Hikaru, irás con Mori-sempai y Honey-sempai, Tamaki, irás con Hikari, Maya irá con Kaoru y Haruhi vendrá conmigo.

¿cómo? o.O- Haruhi, Maya y Kaoru gritaron al mismo tiempo. Los 3 miraron con reproche pero solo una mirada penetrante de Kyouya bastó para resignarlos. al final los tres suspiraron desganados y se fueron con su respectiva pareja.

Kyouya y Haruhi caminaban en dirección de la pileta de la plaza central. Ambos iban en silencio.

-Kyouya-sempai... Esto lo hiciste por Kaoru?

- Ah?

- Lo hiciste para que Maya y Kaoru se reconciliaran verdad?

- DE qué hablas?

-Justo como lo pensé. Kaoru y Maya se han puesto malas caras desde que legaron además me contó lo que pasó ayer. Realmente está furiosa.

- Lo sé, por eso pensé que sería interesante ver qué pasaría si los dejo solos.- Sonrió.- ¿y que es lo que hacían Haruhi?

- ¿qué?

-cuando llegamos...

-Ah bueno, Hikari y Maya fueron a mi casa por la mañana y me llevaron de compras ...je... sabes, creo que les sirvió mucho. Maya y Hikari la estaba pasando bien y a Maya nunca la vi reírse así, supongo que fue un buen distractivo ^^

Kyouya sonrió y tomó la delantera.

-sempai ¿a donde vamos?

- Ya lo verás.

* * *

Maya y Kaoru caminaban en silencio sin un rumbo fijo. Ambos guardaban silencio sintiendo la tensa atmósfera que los rodeaba. Maya sentía la mirada de Kaoru sobre ella, cosa que la incomodaba un poco así qué prefirió hacerse la desentendida y dirigir su mirada a unos niños que jugaban en la vereda del frente. Maya comenzó a reír al ver la caída de uno de esos niños. Pero toda su risa terminó cuando inadvertidamente chocó contra un poste de la calle y cayó al suelo de espaldas.

- Au...- Fue lo único que dijo recostada en el suelo mientras Kaoru se reía a risotadas.

-Rayos Maya! jajajaja ¿estás bien?- Decía soltando unos pequeños lagrimeos.

- Gracias por avisare ¬¬, si, estoy bien, al menos no se me salieron las neuronas con ese golpe.- se quejó.

- Eso te pasa por no mirar a tu camino.. y tratar de evitarme- Dijo seriamente lo último. Maya solo se le quedó mirando en silencio.-

-Supongo que quieres hablar de ello verdad? ¬¬ . preguntó molesta

- Supones bien, no sé que fue lo que te molestó tanto! - Reclamó el gemelo menor.- Solo fue u a peluca!- Reclamó sin entender nada.

- Déjame ver: 1- Tus criadas locas me raptan camino a la escuela.

2- Llego tarde a clases por culpa de tus criadas locas.

3- Me hiciste creer que de verdad habías cambiado mi cabello

4- Me obligaste a pasar la tarde contigo y tu hermano

5- me pusiste en n gran riesgo! - Gritó enfadada.

-¿ponerte en riesgo? ¿Por qué haría eso?- Le preguntó a Maya quien simplemente no sabía como responder: Había hablado de más.

- ¡Mira! Vamos a la biblioteca!- Le dijo jalándolo del brazo hacia adentro.

- _Bravo! otra vez me cambias el tema ¬¬_- Pensó Kaoru entrando de malas ganas.

Maya corrió a los libros de ciencia.

- No puedes ser tan Nerd o si?

- Define "Nerd" niño listo ¬¬- Le respondió mientras recorría los estantes en busca de un libro en específico.

- Buscas un libro de estrellas? ¬¬

- Sip, pero busco no en particular . Allí está!- Le dijo señalando la fila más alta del estante.- ¿podrías..?

Kaoru no dejó a Maya terminar su pregunta cuando ya tenía el libro en sus manos y se lo entrego.

-No es para mí. Quiero que lo veas :)

Kaoru se extrañó de la expresión tan pacífica que Maya tenía en su rostro. - ¿Para qué quieres que lo lea?

-Simple: T me preguntaste cómo había ganado su tonto juego verdad? Si lo lees hallarás la respuesta :)

Kaoru sonrió al ver que Maya había cambiado su disposición respecto a él y el conflicto que ambos habían tenido; la miró a los ojos y pronunció las palabras que Maya deseaba oír: Lo siento.

Maya por s parte sonrió con satisfacción al oír esas palabras. Tomó su mano y dejó el libro en la mano de Kaoru- Ya que más da. Es mi culpa por enojona fotocopia ;D ven, vamos, no hay mucho tiempo y hay algo que debo ver-. Maya salió del lugar sin soltar la mano de Kaoru xosa que hizo que se cohibiera en cierta forma.

- A dónde vamos?- Preguntó divertido agarrando la mano de Maya con más fuerza.

- Iremos a divertirnos n rato !- Anunció con alegría _No dejaré que el poco tiempo que me quede aquí se arruine por tu culpa Collie_ - pensó interiormente mientras corría por las calles junto a Kaoru.

Hikari y Tamaki vieron la escena desde lejos en silencio...

- _Parece que mi hermana va a extrañar a algo más que amigos esta vez_... -Pensó Hikari con la idea de que prontamente tendrían que irse nuevamente de s hogar.

- Parece que mi hija no es la única que está creciendo- Comentó Tamaki con aires de madures. Pero todo "s momento de inspiración" se echó a perder cuando recordó la existencia del "Factor Hikaru" Y de la extrema dependencia de ambos.

- Tamaki-kun...- Hikari entendió en un instante lo que quiso decir cuando dijo "mi hija no es la única"

- Será mejor que continuemos querida Hime, hay muchos lugares que pueden servirte :)

* * *

Kyouya- Sempai... ¿dónde estamos? Le preguntó Haruhi.

-Es una pérgola de uno de los nuevos centros de recuperación emocional de la familia, quería estar en n lugar tranquilo, nadi va a molestarnos debido a que no se abre hasta en n mes más- Explicó Kyouya completamente relajado.

Haruhi miró el lugar anonadada: Extensas áreas verdes... una pequeña laguna (obviamente artificial) que parecía real, Flores y jardines por donde sea... en pocas palabras un jardín de ensueño...- Esto es...

- ...Impresionante, lo sé. Por eso quise traerte aquí ...

-Eh...?

- La verdad, no se como te habrá influido el saber lo de Maya, pero se que no has dormido bien estos días... supongo que te hará bien descansar un rato ¿verdad?

- Kyouya-Sempai...

* * *

Hikaru, Mori y Honey estaban en una tienda de juegos a al que Honey insistió que entraran, Honey estaba terriblemente entretenido jugando mientras Hikaru y Mori lo miraban resignados a tener que esperar hasta que Honey se cansara de jugar. Fue allí cunado Mori decidió hablar:

- Hikaru, Han estado bien Kaoru y tu?

- Si, Mori-sempai, ¿por que debería pasar algo malo?

-_supongo que aún no lo nota._- Pensó Mori buscando alguna manera de explicarle lo que realmente pasaba.

-Aunque debo reconocer que se ha portado realmente extraño últimamente sabes... siempre se va a ver las estrellas y se queda hasta tarde pensativo. Se que acordamos no depender tanto del otro, pero que se porte así ME DESESPERA!- exclamó Hikaru frustrado y desesperad al saber que algo le pasaba a Kaoru y no quería contárselo.

- Hikaru...

-Se que debemos aprender a tener nuestro espacio separado y empezar a vernos como entes diferentes, pero es difícil pretender apartarte de la única persona que ha estad junto ti toda tu vida!- Se dijo con rabia.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil, Hikaru, pero debes hacerte una idea de ello, tu también querrás tu espacio, es parte de crecer- Mori no sabía por primera vez en mucho tiempo encontrar las palabras indicadas para decirle a Hikaru sobre sus sospechas de los sentimientos de su gemelo hacia Maya Sakamoto, quien no parecía realmente indiferente a ellos, a pesar de que ni el ni Mitsukuni metieran las manos al fuego, lo que ambos habían observado era bastante para darse cuenta de que una emoción "Sin nombre" andaba por ahí...

- Lo se Mori-sempai, se que es difícil, pero tampoco tengo que ser un extraño para que el sea independiente...

- Ya veo...

* * *

***Flash Back***

Una pequeña niña estaba encerrada en su cuarto, miraba por la ventana con un semblante triste como otros niños jugaban en el parque, reían y se divertían... Miró hacia el interior de la habitación, más específicamente a su cama, donde había una maleta casi armada, su maleta. Se apoyó a la ventana para mirar por última vez a esos niños y se acercó a su velador, de donde cogió un cuadro: Era una foto de su familia. La miró con tristeza y lo guardó en su maleta, lego se fue con ella dejando la puerta abierta.

-Algún día volveré... - Se dijo mientras salía silenciosamente por el pasillo.

***Fin del Flash Back***

- Apuesto a que no puedes llegar tan alto como yo!- Gritó Maya desde la parte más alta del vuelo de s columpio.

-Mes estás desafiando?- Preguntó Kaoru mientras se sentaba en el columpio de al lado...

-Tómalo como quieras!

- ¿No te cansas de venir aquí? realmente eres muy infantil, jamás acabaré de entenderte ¬¬

- No quiero que me entiendas Kaoru- Dijo bajando el vuelo.

- Entonces qué quieres?

- Quiero... que compitas conmigo ;D

- Estás loca -.-

- Eres un amargado ¬¬- Maya detuvo su columpio y quedó sentada junto a el, en silencio. Bajó s mirada con un semblante decaído.- Lo siento...

Kaoru se extrañó de la rara reacción de la chica.- Maya, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, es solo que se me fueron las energías. ¬¬

- Oye, Maya, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Depende... no tengo dinero ¬¬

- jaja no lo necesito tonta, quería preguntarte por que dijiste que te habías puesto en riesgo ayer...

- Ah, eso, pues... no es nada. Mira la hora!- Dijo mirando su reloj, debemos irnos!- Dijo mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas. _-En verdad lo siento- _Pensó frustrada de no poder decir la verdad.- _Yo solo quiero estar tranquila_

Kaoru corría tras ella, pero no por la hora, quería respuestas. Maya había despertado una obsesiva curiosidad en él. Odiaba el hecho de que Maya huyera de él todo el tiempo, que siempre intentara cambiar el tema y no hablar de ella. Ella misma ponía una muralla que hacía que no pudiera saber quien era en realidad. Además de la extraña y turbulenta complicidad que tenía con Kyouya era algo que simplemente lo aterraba y eso lo odiaba.

-Espera!- Gritó amarrándola del brazo para que se detuviera.

- Maya se quedó parada al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. Volteó tranquilamente- Lo siento, pero debemos volver se nos hace tarde!- Le dijo mientras volvía a correr.

* * *

Ya todos se habían reunido en la pileta, solo faltaban Maya y Kaoru quienes corrían apresurados para negar.

-Perdón por a tardanza! (^-^)/- Se disculpó Maya Mientras Kaoru se incorporaba.

- No te preocupes, llegamos hace poco Maya-chan ^^- Le dijo Honey dulcemente.

- Bien.. Maya, Haruhi, será mejor irnos, se hace tarde y aún tenemos que hacer- Dijo derepente Hikari.

-¿Deben irse ya? Yo quería que Hikari-sama comiera paste con nosotros ! -Lloriqueó Honey nuevamente.

-Mitsukini.

- Estoy de acuerde, Haruhi será mejor irnos. Debemos terminar hoy con esto.

-Si!

Luego de despedirse Las 3 chicas se fueron en dirección del centro de comercio nuevamente. Mientras los integrantes del Host se quedaron allí parados en silencio.

- Supongo que debemos irnos, no Tamaki?- Preguntó Kyouya.

-Supones bien, hay algunos arreglos que hacer, fue bueno distraerse por un rato. Pero hay que arreglar todo para el martes.

-¿Tono?, en verdad eres tú?- Le preguntaron los gemelos anonadados porque Tamaki no haya hecho ningún esfuerzo por seguir a Haruhi.

- Si, debemos preparar todo muy bien para nuestras princesas y compañeros, Mi hija está bien, y está segura, no tengo de que preocuparme.

Todos quedaron en silencio a oír esas palabras. A Tamaki nunca se le escuchó hablar antes así, y mucho menos tratándose de Haruhi.

¿Qué había pasado?

Lo más probable es que esa pregunta rodearía a muchos cuando llegara la hora de dormir...

* * *

_Fin del capítulo!_

_Adeanto?- qué habra pasado con Haruhi y Kyouya?_  
_ ¿Por qué Maya le tme a Collie?_

_nO DARÉ MAS! espero els haya gustado el capi T.T me estoy esforzando muchiiisisisisimo :)_

_espero su review ;D_

_Se cuidan, besos!_

_No leemos!_

_Dark Ice-Girl_


	17. El baile

_Hola!soy yo de nuevo con lo prometido! Les dije que habría una actulización pronto ^^_

_Esta vez quiero darles muchas gracias or las visitas! E el mes de mayo fueron bastantes! Gracias!_

_Tambien quiero agradecer un Review "Anóimo" (Ya que no dejaron nombres... DEJEN sus nombres para poder darles las gracias! :') ) _

_Comos empre dejar claro que (Desgraciadamente) Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, sino que le pertenece a Bisco Hatori. (Excepto Maya y su hermana)._

_COn esto en mente... EMPEZEMOS!_

* * *

**Capitulo 17: El baile.**

Los hechos ocurridos ese día sábado habían quedado atrás al volver al instituto. Ahora todo pintaba de una forma distinta:

A Tamaki se le veía más comprometido con el aniversario del instituto, Cada receso se iba con los directivos a ajustar los que causaba preocupación por parte del resto ya que era raro verlo tan concentrado ignorando a su adorado Host Club incluso.

Kyouya, al igual que Tamaki estaba ocupado con el evento en cuestión, solo que a diferencia de su amigo, no despertaba ningún sospecha debido a que era cotidiano verlo sumergido en ese tipo de asuntos.

Mitsukuni -Honey- y Mori habían decidido acudir a las practicas de Karate para matar e tiempo perdido durante esos días.

En el salón 1-A las cosas estaban bastante diferentes, el ambiente parecía más bien grato: Haruhi y Maya se habían vuelto "amigos" bastante unidos y cada vez que se podía se les veía hablando y riendo. Además de mencionar que por le momento las asperezas con los gemelos estaban temporalmente limadas, lo que daba un ambiente pacífico y libre de peleas por ambas partes.

**Miércoles por la tarde, Casa de la familia Sakamoto.**

- ¡Aguarden!- Gritaba Haruhi corriendo por el salón de estar.- ¿En verdad no me vas a poner eso cierto?- Señalando n maquillaje sumamente llamativo.

-Te verás genial con el- Lloriqueó Hikari mientras hacía un gesto de puchero.

-¿En serio piensas ponerle eso? o.O- Preguntó Maya irrumpiendo y mirando asqueada el color magenta fuerte de la sombra que quería aplicarle a Haruhi.- Vamos Haruhi. Te salvare de esta loca...- Le dijo agarrándola del brazo y llevándola a su cuarto.

-¿qué haces?-

- Me la llevo a mi cuarto. Ocúpate de su vestido y que todo esté listo cuando baje ¿de acuerdo?

- Si

Haruhi solo suspiró de alivio al ver que Hikari dejó de insistir con esos colores tan llamativos.

-Bien Haruhi. Solo debes quedarte quieta, ¿de acuerdo?- Indicó Maya mientras sentaba a Haruhi en su escritorio y acomodaba sus implementos…

-Maya… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime- Le dijo mientras comenzaba a agarrar unas brochas.

- ¿Qué pasó ? ¿Cómo es que ahora te llevas tan bien con Hikaru y Kaoru?

*****Flash Back*****

-¿que queires? ¬¬- Preguntó Hikaru

-Pues.. habla...¿No es obvio?

-¿y a qué viene eso...?- Preguntó Kaoru un poco más sorprendido y aparentemente indiferente.

-Pues... -Maya tomó aire- ¿No se aburren de esto...?- Preguntó algo irritada.

-¿de que hablas?

-De que nos tratemos así... Saben, creo que es tiempo de dejr de lado neustras diferencias, no tiene sentido...

Los gemelos miraron a la chica en silencio. Kaoru medio sonrío y aclaró su garganta.- POdríamos decir entonces que TÚ, Amaya Sakamoto, ¿nos estás pidiendo una tregua?- Preguntó al mismo tiempo que su hermano se acomodaba sobre su hombro.

Maya retrocedió un poco al casi jurar ver cierto aura maligna tras ellos, pero decidió que solo ea su imaginación. Se reestableció y asintió firmemente.- Asi es..

Los gemelos reaccionaron de una forma muy similar, quedaron perplejos ante la sincera afirmación de la chica.- Saben, desde que los conozco lo unico que hemos hecho es discutir por cosas inútilesy perder el resto de año que queda... simplemente es una pérdida de tiempo ¿no les parece? :)

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio. Ninguno decía nada... Solo se oía el ruido de las conversaciones del resto del alumnado

-Creo que ya entiendo...siento haberlos hecho perder tiempo.- Dijola chica en retirada dandoles la espalda.

-Aguarda!- Gritaron ambostomándola del brazo.- ...aceptamos ...

Maya sonrío victoriosa al haber conseguidos u objetivo. -Genial... pues, nos vemos en el salón.^^

-Si!

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

-Maya dudó un poco su respuesta…

-Supongo que ya era hora de dejar esas tonterías de lado… A final de cuentas, uno nunca quiere un mal recuerdo de las personas ¿Sabes?…

******Flash Back******

Vaya, veo que lo has leído…- Dijo Maya acercándose al asiento de Kaoru, quien estaba completamente concentrado en su lectura.

Si, debo admitirlo, tienes razón. Esto es más interesante de lo que parece

Lo sé- Dijo altivamente arrebatándole el libro.- ¿Clasificación espectral? Vaya, has avanzado rápido. Y pensar que yo era un ratón de biblioteca…- Le dijo burlonamente.

-Claro que lo eres, o que pasa es que los malos hábitos se pegan fácilmente- Bromeó asomando su cabeza al libro por detrás de Maya.

Maya solo se limitó a reír ante la broma y cerrar el libro en su cara.- Si, tal vez tengas razón. Pero yo tengo una respuesta que tu quieres y… que por lo visto, aún no la encuentras.

-Así, y cómo sabes que no?- Preguntó el chico devolviendo el mini ataque y colocando su altura por sobre la de la chica.

-Porque aún lo estás leyendo.- Le dijo devolviéndole el libro y marchándose al pasillo Dejando a Kaoru con un enorme signo de pregunta.

Hikaru miró la escena desde la ventana,¿Ese libro se lo había dado Sakamoto? ¿por qué Kaoru tenía tanta fijación con ese libro? despues de todo, el odiaba ciencias...¿Qué pasaba allí?

*****Fin del Flash back*****

¿por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Maya rozando apenas el rostro de Haruhi con una brocha.

-No lo sé… La verdad es no es muy habitual verlos así.. tan amigos… desde que se conocen no hacían otra cosa más que discutir, creo que el ambiente se ha hecho más pacífico… Tú eras la única que lograba sacarlos que quicio tan fácil y vise-versa sobre todo a Kaoru.

Maya no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír ante esa última frase.

-Sabes, le dejé una pequeña "tarea de investigación"

-Investigación?

-Si, le di un libro, y tenía que encontrar la respuesta a cómo supe quien era quien…

- Ya veo…

- Pero dudo que lo haga.

-¿por qué?

-Porque ya ha leído casi el libro completo, pero la respuesta… es implícita. No es literalmente del libro. Es por eso que dudo que la halle.

-Entiendo…

-Oye, ya estas lista! Iré por tu peluca!, ya regreso y no toques nada!- LE advirtió con clara señal de que no interrumpiera s maquillaje.

-Haruhi se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar sentirse n poco sonrosada por como se veía. Era un look sencillo, pero muy apropiado para el vestido.

-Ya llegué! – Le dijo con una cabeza plástica y una peluca larga y lisa con un flequillo, la cual hizo que Haruhi se colocara.

-Kawaii!- Fue lo único que pudo decir. ¡Eres mi obra maestra!- Gritó de emoción al ver lo bueno de los resultados de ese sábado.- Señorita Fujioka, Déjeme decirle que se ve espléndida.- Bromeó colocándose sus lentes de lectura e imitando la forma de hablar y la expresión cortés y sombría de Kyouya. Haruhi solo se puso a reír.

- Estas loca!

- Lo sé. ¡Vamos! Debes ponerte tu vestido! Hikari te espera abajo. Ahora debo arreglarme.- Le dijo sacándola de su habitación… segundos depuse solo se oía un alboroto dentro de la habotación.

-.-" Después de todo, son hermanas…- Pensó con ironía mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

- Bien… Veamos… mi cabello… ¿qué debo hacer..?-Pensó la castaña mirando su cabello con desgano…se dio vueltas alrededor del la habitación hasta qué- Ya sé! –Dijo corriendo a su closet, de dónde sacó unas tijeras y una máquina rizadora.

**Mansión Hitachiin a esa misma Hora…**

Bien Kaoru! Es hora de irnos.

-Allá voy Hikaru- Dijo bajando por la escalera principal de su mansión. Ambos salieron por la alberca principal y se dirigieron a su limusina. Cada no llevaba n broche en sus chaquetas que combinaban a la perfección con sus antifaces, regalo de su madre que andaba por los alrededores luego de una extensiva gira de trabajo por Europa.

-Bien. ¿Llamaste a Haruhi?- Preguntó Kaoru acusadoramente casi seguro de que su hermano no lo había hecho.

- Ahora lo hago.- Dijo marcando el teléfono de Haruhi en el suyo.

Tut.. Tut.. (8)

-Bueno?- Contestó Haruhi.

-Haruhi! Contestaste!- Comentó sorprendido.

-¿qué pasa Hikaru?

-Irás?

-Si, estoy en la Casa de Maya.

Hikaru sonrió traviesamente.- Bien. Iremos para allá Adiós!- Le dijo

apresuradamente sin dejar tiempo para que s amiga replicara nada. Le habló al chofer y le dio una dirección que para su hermano era inconfundible…

-¿Qué haces Hikaru?

-¿Por qué lo dices…?- Preguntó Cínicamente.- Supongo que hoy es un buen día para jugar ¿no crees?

- Hikaru!- Kaoru se frustró al escuchar esa frase. Pero, no lo culpaba. No podía saber lo qué sucedía… a final de cuentas, ni él mismo sabía que ocurría realmente…

**Instituto Ouran, Salón de eventos…**

-Kyouya, Touji, ¿todo listo?- preguntó Tamaki mientras examinaba cada detalle.

-¿Tamaki estás bien?.- Preguntó Touji.

-Si, solo que.. Quiero que esto salga perfecto. Es primera vez que organizamos algo para el instituto entero y quiero que sea perfecto.

Kyouya sonrío dudosamente ante esa aclaración. El y Tamaki se conocían a la perfección, aunque este lo tratara de idiota todo el tiempo, había una plena confianza entre ambos, que en esta oportunidad n se estaba dando del todo.

Casa de la Familia Sakamoto…

-Haruhi vamos!Le prometí a tu padre que te tomaría fotografías. De hecho fue su única condición para que pudieras quedarte aquí hoy…

-Lo sé … -Dijo posando de mala gana.

-Muy bien! No se ha muerto nadie! Así que solo posa como si tuvieras un plato enorme de Ootoro frente a ti.- Le dijo Maya "colándose" a la foto.

Hikari miró emocionada a ambas.- Se ven… Kawaii!- Gritó emocionada con un pequeño pañuelito rosa que secaba sus lágrimas de emoción. Annie, estas tan grande y linda ^^! Tu también Haruhi ^^- Les dijo cambiando s humor drásticamente y levantando s dedo pulgar en signo de aprobación.

Haruhi Llevaba aquel vestido rosa que habían comprado en la tienda el sábado anterior. S cabello castaño y liso (gracias a la peluca) hacía darle un look muy femenino. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón algo altos pero lo necesariamente livianos para bailar un rato. Como toque final Se colocó una pulsera de plata que Hikari le había prestado y que hacía juego son su máscara la cual llevaba adornos florales y pequeñas lentejuelas a tono con el vestido y la pulsera..

Maya por su parte llevaba n vestido negro del mismo estilo de Haruhi, solo qe la falda era de na tela que caía graciosamente por sus piernas hasta media rodilla. Llevaba un listón blanco amarrado a su cintura cuyo largo llegaba a medio muslo. Su cabello estaba impecable: Casi igual a la peluca que los gemelos le habían puesto, solo que estaba un poco más corto y seguía castaño. Su mascara sin duda era lo llamativo: Era de plumas negras que tenían unos detalles entre medio. – No me vestía de esta forma desde hace años- Remarcó algo apenada.

Ambas empezaron a posar de forma muy divertida: Conejitos, máscaras cambiadas, caminatas en la escalera, giros, muecas de sorpresa, la pose formal etc. Lo estaban pasando bien y reían en cada intervalo. Mientras su hermana fotografiaba todo.

Ding Dong..

-¿el timbre?.. ¿Ahora? No recuerdo que nadie viniera.

-Son Hikaru y Kaoru. Dijieron que vendrían por nosotras- Informó Haruhi con tranquilidad. Maya por s parte palideció al oír esos nombres.

- ¿Maya? ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Haruhi notando la reacción.

-Si, es solo que no había pensado n ese detalle. Iré a abrir..-Dijo la chica no de muy buena gana. Sacándose la máscara- Si?

-Sorpresa!- Gritaron ambos apareciendo de cada lado con sus máscaras puestas. La chica saltó del susto y solo por inercia cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza apoyándose en ella mientras solo se oían risotadas desde afuera.

Ja ja ja, muy gracioso ¬¬- Dijo reabriendo la puerta recobrando la compostura.- Pasen…

Los gemelos pasaron y vieron a ambas chicas listas para irse…

-Se ven muy bien ^^- Dijieron ambos levantando su dedo pulgar (al igual que Hikari)

-Ya nos habían dicho- les contestó Maya ahora más tranquila mientras les servía un poc de Jugo.

-No sé cómo lo hicieron pero Haruhi, te vez realmente…distinta- Coemntó Kaoru asombrado.

-Gracias ^^

-Tardó al menos 30 minutos de persecución y un sabado completo ene l centro comercial- Comentó Maya divertida mirando las fotos.- Ranka-sama querrá enmarcar estas fotos jajja. Alli, será mejor que te prepares, lo más seguro es que te haga un altar XD- Comentó viendolas junto a Hikari.

-Oigan, ¿por qué no se toman una foto los 4?- Preguntó "inocentemente" la Sakamoto Mayor mientras los gemelos se ponían junto a Haruhi y Maya se incorporaba algo apenada.- Se ven geniales! ^^

-Solo toma la foto!- e dijo Maya mientras posaba.

-Bien! Listo! ^^

-Bien, entonces salgamos. –Indicó Hikaru mientras se despedían de Hikari.

-Maya!, antes de que te vayas, podrías venir un segundo?- Llamó su hermana discretamente al pasillo.

-¿qué pasa?

-Ten.- Le dijo pasándole una pequeña pulsera de oro.- …_Feliz cumpleaños_…- Le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba.

Maya se sorprendió n poco. Lo había olvidado por completo… Sin embargo, en vez de hacer n gesto de sorpresa, solo abrazó a s hermana con más fuerza.- Gracias ^^

Ahora ve.. te están esperando y… diviertete – Le dijo giñiéndole el ojo, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

-No sé a que te refires - Le dijo saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

Camino hacia la limusina miró la inscripción de la pulsera: Feliz cumpleaños 16 y la fecha del aquel día.

-Hasta que llegas!- Le dijo Kaoru fingiendo aburrimiento y abriéndole la puerta del otro lado.

-Lo bueno siempre tarda en llegar niño…- Le contestó airosa mientras se subía a interior del vehículo. El solo sonrío.

Ene l camino Haruhi y Hikaru y Kaoru hablaban animadamente mientras Maya miraba su pulsera con fascinación. _Lo había olvidado por completo… Gracias hermana…_

**Instituto Ouran, Salón de eventos**…

Todo ya estaba listo: El salón, el conjunto musical, el cóctel, y ya empezaban a llegar los invitados (desde los directivos, cooperadores de los directivos, profesores y estudiantes). Todos estaban engalanados, con sus identidades relativamente ocultas bajo eso finos antifaces y trajes y vestidos de alta costura. El salón estaba decorado de una forma verdaderamente fina: manteles blancos, finos listones ya arreglos florales en cada una de los apoyos y muros de ese inmenso lugar.

-Wow, ahora veo para que se esmeraban tanto..- Comentaban algunos presentes.

-Suoh-Sempai hizo un trabajo verdaderamente exquisito!- Comentaba una de sus admiradoras con un grupo de más admiradoras.

Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey y Mori se encontraban con Touji, el presidente de la directiva de estudiantes preparándose para dar el discurso de comienzo de la fiesta. Tamaki y Kyouya buscaban con expectación "algo" en particular… Probablemente ese "algo" era "algien" y ese alguien era probablemente la misma persona.

-Haruhi, Maya, deben tener algo presente antes de entrar….- Les dijo Kaoru seriamente a la entrada de instituto.

-¿qué cosa? ¬¬

-Haruhi, a partir de ahora y por el resto de la noche serás Harumi, la prima de Harhi ¿entendido?- Explicó Hikaru.

-De acuerdo…- Asintieron ambas mientras tomaban un poco de aire.

-Oye Hikaru o Kaoru… ¿Alguno de Ustedes podría llevar a Haruhi del brazo? ^^- Preguntó Maya antes de que se dispusieran a caminar al salón de eventos.

-¿a que viene esa pregunta?

-Muy simple: "Harumi" aparentemente es una desconocida en este instituto, si entra con alguno de ustedes, inmediatamente se darán cuenta que fue invitada, de lo contrario podrían pensar que hasta está infiltrada o algo así.- Explicó Maya con toda la lógica de mundo.

-Es una buena idea. Vamos Harumi- Exclamaron ambos pescando a Haruhi cada no de u n brazo.

-Bien, Ahora si podemos entrar.

Los 4 caminaron camino a la entrada del salón, Haruhi junto a Hikaru y Kaoru y Maya un poco más apartada tras de ellos.

Vaya… De verdad quedó muy bien- Comentó la bajita mientras caminaba robando la mirada de varios de los presentes y mirando el lugar con mucho asombro.- Debieron haberse esmerado mucho.

-Asi es... Trabajamos muy duro, sobre todo Tono y Kyouya-Sempai- Afirmó Hikaru.

-Madre! Ahí viene mi hija!- Señaló Tamaki emocionado admirando la belleza de su hija quien aún no se percataba de que estos la observaban.

- Así que finalmente optó por venir de chica…- Comentó discretamente observándola.

Tamaki tomó su posición asumiendo como el afintrión princiapal. Hizo una aparición en la escalera principal Mientras la mayoría de los asistentes gardaban silenci, excepto por unas clientas suyas que comenzaron a gritar en cuanto las luces lo alumbraron.

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

Directivos, profesores, compañero…Buenas noches a todos… Es n honor para nosotros, darles la bienvenida ala celebración de un evento tan importante como este…Dónde se cumple un año más de vida de nuestro querido Instituto Ouran… Un año de vida donde nosotrs crecemos, compartimos y aprendemos… como la familia qe somos- Lo ltimop lo pronunció mirando a el Host Club.- Es o es qe ene sta noche, así como todos los días, vamos a dejarnos n espacio para compartir, divertirnos y seguir conociendonos como la comunidad que somos. Por favor sientanse bievenidos.. ¡Que empeize el baile!- Dijo esbozando sus brazos en señal de que empezara la orquetas para luego colocarse su máscara y dirigirse a compartircon los invitados.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a buscar una pareja para bailar, El Host Club estaba completamente rodeado de chicas con un solo objetivo: Conseguir anque sea poder bailar una pequeña pieza con cuaquiera de aquellos apuestos y distinguidos anfitriones.

Haruhi miraba confundida el lugar, estaba tan rodeado de gente que se sentía algo perdida, Hikaru notó la situación en que se encontraba su "acompañante" y rápidamente decidió ayudarla.- Harumi, ¿Bailamos? :) - Preguntó ofreciendole la mano a su amiga en pro de ambientarla en el lugar. Haruhi lo miró con alivio, aceptó su mano y comenzaron a bailar.

-Maya-chan!- Gritó Honey - ¿Queires bailar conmigo? :D - Preguntó dulcemente estirando su mano de forma infantil. Maya solo sonrio y aceptó divertida bailar con él.

-Mori-sempai..-Preguntó una de las presentes...- ¿Bailarías conmigo?- Preguntó juntando mucho valor siendo alentada pro sus amigas desde "lejos".

-Si.- Asitió mintras comenzaban a bailar y las amigas de la chica gritaban con emocion.

-Kaoru-kun!

-Renge-chan? ¿volviste?

-Si, pero volvi, ya sabes, allá las cosas son distintas, y no está el Host Club, lo que lo hace más aburrido aún.

Kaoru: -.-" .- Ya veo... ¿Buscas a Haruhi?

-Si! Pero mi "Radar Haruhi" me dice que no esta aquí.-Mirando a todas partes.

-Je, ya veo... decidióq uedarse en casa, tu sabes que no es mucho de venir a este tipo de cosas, Je.

-Si lo sé, por eso bailaras conmigo!- Le dijo arrastrandolo a la pista de baile.

Eh? o.O

Haruhi y Hikaru bailabantranquilamente, al parecer ambos la estaba pasando muy bien (a no ser pro algunas clientas de Hikaru que la miranban con ODIO) , De vez encuando, la mirada de Haruhi se dirigía a todo el entorno...`Como si buscara algo...-_ Supongo que debe estar ocupado con todo esto.. -_ pensó con desánimo para si misma.

Kaoru, en cuanto terminó la música, se sepró de Renge para buscar a otra persona... MIró por todas partes pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Subió su mirada por sobre la spersonas para ver si lograba verla a lo lejos...Cosa que resultó, ya que vio la silueta de espaldas de la chica salir por una gran puerta hacia una de las tantaas terrazas de aquel salón...

Siguió ene sa dirección y cuando salió se enotro con ella, Maya se hallaba sentada en una escalera que daba salida al jardín del instituto. Tomó aire y se acercó con cautela...

Oye, ¿Deberías estar allí adentro bailando con el resto?- Preguntó introduciendo conversa quedándose de pie junto a la castaña.

- La verdad es que sentí un poco de escalofríos estar allí entre tanta gente. Solo necesito un poco de aire. Es todo.-

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó algo preocupado.

-Si, estoy bien… ¿Estás preocupado? o.O

- Bueno, no es normal que estando en "El baile de tus sueños" te vayas al balcón porque no quieres estar adentro.

- ¿El baile de mis sueños? Dime que es una broma ¬¬

-Es una broma?

-Tonto ¬¬. Será mejro que vayas y no te pierdas "El baile de mis sueñs" ¬¬

Kaoru sonrío ante ese comentario.- Sabes, De todas formas tenía ganas de hablar contigo…- Confesó sentándose junto a ella.

¿De qué?- Preguntó algo preocupada.

Pues en realidad son muchas cosas..

Pues, comienza..

Bien, Ya leí tu libro… Pero no estoy seguro de haberla hallado…

¿NO estás seguro?, Pues dímela…

Tu dedicas a estudiarlas ¿no es cierto?- Le dijo mirando las estrellas.- Pues, es lo mismo con nosotros.. Por eso puedes diferenciarlos…

Hitachiin, me sorprendes.. Aunque n era la respuesta exacta, me alegra qe hayas captado la indirecta..

¿A qé te refieres?

Mucha gente comete el error de creer que las estrellas son iguales. Y si las ves en el cielo puedes pensar que lo son pues a simple vista su luminosidad es casi idéntica... Pero, si tomas un libro y las estudias de cerca, te darás cuenta qe hay muchas diferencias….Eso es lo que me pasa con Uds. En ese sentido se parecen- Explicó mientras miraba el jardín frente a ellos- Exteriormente ustedes son idénticos… Pero, si los conocen más de cerca, sus verdaderas personalidades hablan por sí solas… Y se aprecian sus diferencias.- Se di´media vueta y le dirigió una media sonrisa.

Kaoru se quedó en silencio pensando en aquellas palabras… Tenía bastante sentido., Pero aún tenía bastantes dudas…- y… ¿cómo pudiste diferenciarnos?-.

-Desde el principio. Recuerda que te conocí pro separado- Comentó Maya sin muchos ánimos. Cuando entré al instituto con solo ver tu cara de pánico me bastó para saber quien eras- Río al recordar ese momento.

- ¿Cara de pánico?- Preguntó Algo sonrojado.- Debieron ser ideas tuyas…

-Cómo tu digas…

-Pero, si quieres una respuesta concreta, creo que la gran diferencia entre stedes es muy simple: Tu sueles ser más aterrizado y consciente que tu hermano. Tratas de darle en el gusto siempre y por esto mismo, a veces sueles ser un poco introvertido incluso sin que t hermano lo note. Ya que solo piensas en verlo contento incas cuando h¡tengas que hacer ago que no quieras…

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Estoy equivocada?

Kaoru guardó silencio. Maya había descrito tal cual era la situación suya respecto de s hermano. El a diferencia de s hermano, era muy calmado e introvertido, la separación de ambos fe un proceso difícil donde los sentimientos y pensamientos de ambos ya no se veían tan influenciados como antes. De hecho. El mismo se había dado cuenta de la incertidumbre de su hermano respecto a él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes…?

-Tengo 3 hermanos, Seré astrónoma, me dedico a observar y analizar y soy una chica… ¿otra pregunta?

Kaoru asintió con un gesto de obviedad ante esa Explicación.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?- Dijo observando la pulsera que Hikari le había regalado.

Maya movió su mano por inercia ocultándola bajo su otro brazo. – Vas a reirte verdad? ¬¬

¿Por qué lo haría?

Si Hikari no me lo dice… probablemente nadie lo hubiera sabido. Ni siqierea Yo. Lo había olvidado pr completo… De hecho, me dijo antes de que viniéramos.- Confesó completamente colorada bajando su mirada a su vestido.

Kaoru la miró… no como otras veces esta vez la miró con algo que se conoce como cariño. Sonrió al percatarse de lo rojo de s cara y soltó una leve risa…- Erers muy despistada…- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella…

-Es como la 999.999 mil vez qe me lo dices ¬¬- Contestó en reproche. Pero antes de seguir con su "defensa" Sintió que la temperatura de su rostro aumentó en sobremanera cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sentada. Más bien estaba inclinada hacia Kaoru, quien la abrazaba afectuosamente.

-Felicidades Maya…-Le dijo aún sin soltarla.

Maya por su parte no entendía nada… Se odiaban, peleaban y luego de una conversación acababan asi? Con s cara a punto de derretirse por al alta temperatura que esta albergaba. Aún asi, por alguna razón n podía soltarlo… todo lo contrario, poco a poco fue correspondiendo a ese abrazo El cual duró varios segundos.- Gracias…- Dijo separándose al fin luego de unos varios segundos de abrazo sin dirigirle la mirada (no quería que la viera así) Te pido… no lo comentes con nadie ¿De acuerdo?- Le pidió.

-¿Por qué lo dices…?

-No he festejado mi cumpleaños en años…sería incómodo si llegaran a saludar más personas…

-… ¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé…- Contestó algo cabizbaja.

- Oye Maya… Hay otra cosa que quería preguntarte…- Comenzó Kaoru cambiando su semblante a uno más serio.

-Dime…

- Bueno, se que no nos conocemos muco a pesar de todo. Pero cada vez que bueno… trato o tratamos de ya sabes…

Maya se dio cuenta e inmediatamente se puso s mascara dispuesta para irse.-Oye..

-No te vayas…- Le dijo el pelianaranjado (Lo dije bien?) agarrándola del brazo… Siempre te vas…¿Acas no me vas a dejar acabar mi pregunta…?

-Acaso tiene sentido..? Si ya creo qe sabes mi respuesta?- Cuetionó la chica quedándse quieta y sin mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Por qé lo hacaes? ¿Qué escondes? – Preguntó.

-Nada que te importe, solo déjalo!

- Por qu´haces esto…

-No tienes por qué saber tanto de mi, apenas e conoces!

- Peor tal vez si qier conocerte!

- Sería mejro que no lo hicieras… Solo te traería problemas…- Le dijo algo deprimida cambiando su tono a uno más suaves.

- Por qué?- Le preguntó nuevamente soltándola

- Te dije que lo dejaras así… - Le recordó a Kaoru mientras entraba nuevamente al Salón.- Ya me siento mejor. Gracias por tu compañía.- Le dijo fríamente sin verlo a la cara.

Kaoru se quedó apoyado en la baranda del balcón, Había perdido una buena oportunidad de conocer mejor a Maya y de resolver sus dudas… Pero al momento de oír esas palabras…simplemente no pudo seguir… ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? ¿Cuándo había dejado de lado sus determinaciones? Tal vez… Siempre. Miró de nuevo hacia el ventanal y notó que en suelo había algo brillante, Cómo estaba oscuro tuvo que acercarse a verlo y claro… Era la Pulsera de Maya. La misma por la cuál se dió cuenta de su cumpleaños… Se quedó observándola un momento y luego la guardó para dársela después… - Niña despistada… -Pensó con algo de tristeza.

En el salón de Eventos el baile estaba a más no poder: A todos lados se veía a gente bailando al ritmo de la orquesta que tocaba en ese momento Era verdaderamente vigorizante el simple hecho de presenciarlo.

-¿Te diviertes Haruhi?- Le preguntó Su Sempai, quien ahora bailaba con ella.

-Si… Tamaki-sempai…- Contestó esbozando una sonrisa. Aún así notando algo extraño en la mirada de Tamaki.- ¿Sempai..? ¿Sucede algo malo?

- EH'!- Tamaki se sintió desprevenido con esa pregunta.- No, no es nada

Haruhi lo miró con algo de duda al respecto, pero decidió no insistir por ahora. Se di cuenta que Tamaki miraba por sobre ella en una dirección a sus espaladas. Estaba sumamente desconcentrado.- Haruhi, te pido unas disculpas.. Pero debo retirarme…- Le dije disimuladamente mientras se dirigía a una sala anexa al salón de Eventos. Haruhi quedó perpleja y sola en medio de la pista de Baile.

-No te preocupes… El tiene sus razones… n dejaría a una princesa bailando sola después de todo…- Le dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Haruhi reconoció inmediatamente la voz y volteó un n brinco.- Kyouya-Sempai.

-Sé que tal vez se vea algo oportunista de mi parte, pero no es bien visto que a una dama se le deje sola en medio de la pista de baile… asi que… ¿Me permite?

Haruhi sonrío un poco ante esa frase Tan cordialmente calculada, Aceptó su mano y comenzaron a bailar.

Hikaru deambulaba por el Salón, buscaba a alguien para poder continuar bailando… Como Haruhi (Su "pareja" al inicio del baile) s hallaba "Ocupada" prefirió buscar a otra persona… Casualmente, encontró a su "Queridísima" amiga Sakamoto, quien venía desde la mesa de jugos.

-Sakamoto Hime… ¿Me concede esta pieza?- Le preguntó amablemente…

-¿Tomaste demasiado ponche no es verdad?.. Sabía que tenía algo extraño!- Acotó sorprendida por la pregunta del mayor de los Hitachiin.

- Vamos… ¿Acaso no puedo ser amable contigo aunque sea una vez? Estoy seguro que si dejaras de ser tan orgullosa y apática podríamos llevarnos muy bien.- Le dijo con convicción.

-De verdad no entiendo qué rayos te pasa, pero aceptaré. –Le dijo aceptando la mano que caballerosamente le había vuelto a ofrecer el gemelo mayor.

Haruhi y Kyouya bailaban… Bailaban y bailaban sin detenerse, Aún sin decirse nada, el silencio entre ambos era un silencio cómodo, gustoso. Algunas veces cruzaban miradas pero Haruhi no se atrevía a mantenerlas. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Comenzó a pensar recordar los últimos acontecimientos que habían pasado juntos. Había visto un lado más humano suyo al guardar el secreto de Maya por ayudarla, aunque él no niegue. Sus esfuerzos por mantenerla fuera de ese asunto y de protegerla a toda costa Le habían hecho ver algo que se dio cuenta hace algún tiempo, pero que por algún extraño motivo venía a su mente con más frecuencia: Su lado Humano. A pesar de mostrarse frío y sombrío en reiteradas ocasiones, también sin demostrarlo se preocupaba por los demás, sobre todo de sus amigos. Kyouya no era egoísta en realidad. Y ese mismo lado era el que ella quisiera ver más a menudo.

Maya y Hikaru bailaban bastante cerca de Kyouya y Haruhi. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los recién mencionados, ellos sostenían una pequeña cnersación.

Ya veo… Oye, ¿Te has divertido?

Si… bastante…- Cntestó con ironía interna, la cual no fue notoria para su compañero.

Sabes... No he visto a Kaoru de hace un rato… ¿No l has visto?- Preguntó el gemelo Mayor fijándose en la expresión decaída detrás de la máscara de la joven.

Lo ví hace un rato, en la terraza… No se si esté allí aún…- Se limitó a explicar bajando la mirada.

Hikaru guardó silencio ante la explicación de la chica. El sabía que algo raro pasaba allí. Pero quería saber qué y esa expresión definitivamente no era una buena señal. De pronto, vio a su herman entrar reincorporarse al salón, lo que significó un alivio en s expresión. Luego de eso, siguieron bailando en silencio.

Kaoru entró a salón no con n buen ánimo, a lo que prefirió colocarse s máscara y bailar con la primera persona que encontrase, para subir su ánimo. Rápidamente encontró sin darse cuenta a la persona que había provocado ese estado e él, bailando nada más y nada menos que con su hermano. Se acerc´al ponche y los observó mientras l provaba.

El resto de a velada siguió así:

Haruhi o mejor dicho "Harumi" Bailó ocn el resto de sus compañeros Alegremenrte.

Honey y Mori debieron retirarse debido a que Honey estaba smamente agotad pro las prácticas de Karate.

A Tamaki se le vio n semblante serio y algo distante luego de salir de la sala anexa.

Hikaru y Maya bailaron por un tiempo bastante prolongado mientras su moribunda primera conversación revivía dando paso a risas animosas y algunas bromas qe no pasaron desapercibidas a la vista de su gemelo menor, quien no les quitó la mirada de encima durante el resto de la velada.

Kyouya se dedicó a conversar con algunos directivos y apoderados sumamente prestigiosos, es decir, vida social, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Haruhi y de paso vigilar a Maya sin un buen presentimiento respecto a esta última.

-_Supongo que las cosas saldrán a la luz más pronto de lo que esperamos…_- Dijo mirando a Maya y luego a Tamaki que en ese momento se encontraba charlando con unas clientas y admiradoras suyas.

* * *

Capítulo Terminado...

ok...este si salió largo. Pero me gsuto escribirlo, de hehco es uno de los pocos que sigue fielmente el oceto original de este fic. Queria escribirlo hace mucho! espero lexs haya gustado.

Ya saben lo que sigue: Cualquier crítica, sugerencia, o mensaje DEJEN SU REVIEW!(Esa es Mi ayuda para seguir este fi, asi que no sean timidS, ACEPTARE TODO TIPO DE CRITICA AFIN DE CUENTA ESO ES LO QUE NOS HACE CRECER ¿nO ES VERDAD?)

Saludos a todos! Aun no es oty sgura de la proximaactualizacion, ya que estoy llegando a finales de semestre y estoy cragda de examens, de hecho debo irme a estudiar ahora¬¬

Saludos a todos!

Se cuidan y nos leemos!

Dark Ice-Girl!


	18. Enemigas Naturales

_Ok, Ok Ok, se qe ha pasado mchisimo tiempo desde la ultima actualizacion, (Mas de 2 meses pra ser exactos) La verdad, es que quize tomarme un tiempo para escribir tranquilamente mis fics, pero, cando me di cuenta todo lo que habia avanzado en este, decidi que habia llegado el momnto de actualizar! Y AQUI ESTOY!_

_Pues, ants de empezar, doy gracias por las visitas, que ha pesar de mi descontinuas actlizaciones nunca estan en cero ^^ Gracias!_

_Tambien agradecer los Reviews de **StarBlackk** (no olvides de poner tu nombre! :D ) y **Lunalle** (Gracias!) Son muy _

**_Disclaimer: OHSHC no me pertenece, sino que a Bisco Hatori (excepto los personajes insertads x mi obviamente)_**

amables! x3

**Capitulo 18: "Enemigas Naturales…".**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde el baile, y ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, el salón había sido desmantelado y se vivía aire de descanso y lucidez entre los alumnos, cosa que hace tres días atrás era completamente lo contrario. Las horas pasaban tranquilamente mientras daban la bienvenida a una nueva época del año…

Conforme pasaban las horas, Tamaki sentía una envolvente sensación de cansancio mental, que simplemente no lo dejaban en paz… No lograba concentrarse completamente en las materias incluso llegándose a confundir nuevamente de salón, cosa que no sucedía desde qe había aplastado accidentalmente a Wenzel.

Salon 2 A:

-Buenos días Kyouya!- Saludó el rubio cordialmente sentándose junto a Kyouya, quien como siempre leía algo de literatura extranjera.

-Buenos días Tamaki.- Saludó extrañamente cordial.

-Kyouya! :D_ Se alegró el rubio- Estás de buen humor! –Festejó mientras toqueteaba su cara con el pequeño osito de s portaminas.

-¿Hay alguna razón para no estarlo?- Dijo deteniendo a Tamaki arrojando el portaminas lejos

._.

-¿Estás bien Kyouya?- Preguntó luego de n periodo de tristeza por perder su lápiz.

-¿Si yo estoy bien? Creo que yo soy quien debiera preguntarte eso Tamaki.- Inquirió mirandolo directamente a los ojos haciendo que su amigo bajara la mirada.

-Kyouya… ¿Tu lo sabes?

-Claro que lo sé… ¿Acaso vas a permitir esta locura?

Tamaki guardó silencio ante esa afirmación tan fuerte de Kyouya, lo que había generado una verdadera batalla interna en el resignado corazón del rubio.

Salón1 A

Una oleada de comentarios circulaban alrededor del salón ante la indinada y super confirmada integración de un estudiante experimental por un periodo de uns pocos dias.

-Dicen que viene de Francia.

-Forma parte de una familia de astrónomos, de hecho mis informantes me confirmaron el parentesco con la familia Dobois.

-La familia Dubois?- Exclamó Renge sorprendida.

-¿Acaso los conoces?

-Claro" La familia Dubois es una de las familias más influyentes en el área científica de Francia, de hecho es dueña de 3 de los observatorios del país. Sin embargo, la historia de la familia es bastante trágica: Los presidentes murieron en un extraño accidente automovilístico, que según las malas leguas fue un complot familiar, Sus 4 hijos heredaron los observatorios, sin embargo los 2 mayores han sido desheredados por s matrimonio.

-¿Desheredados?

-Así es, los padres estipularon que ninguno podía casarse hasta que la hija menor -cumpliese la mayoría de edad. De las 2 últimas no se ha sabido desde hace mas de 2 años. Según informan, Desde el accidente de sus padres, han sufrido diversos ataques y "accidentes" que pudieron costarles la vida. Por eso decidieron huir como lo dejo por escrito una de ellas. Hasta el día de hoy su paradero es un misterio. Esa historia es digna de un manga!

-Cómo sabes de la historia Renge-chan?- Preguntó Haruhi

-No hay familia de la alta sociedad que no conozca ese caso, las investigaciones han sido exhaustivas y cada vez que se ha creído llegar al paradero de ellas, parecen huir repentinamente. Son unas expertas.

-Creo que es algo cobarde…- Comentó Hikaru.

-Yo creo no lo es.- Se defendió Maya.- Si lo ves a simple vista puede parecerlo, pero si te encontraras en la misma situación, ¿NO querrías salvar tu vida también?- Cuestionó la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Probablemente la chica haya sufrido mucho…- Comentó el delegado. Maya solo volteó y se sentó en su pupitre.- _Claro… supongo que fue la mas feliz con que me largara ¬¬_

-Buenos días alumnos…- Saldó el maestro de francés.

-Buenos días Profesor.

-Bien como Uds sabrán, Hoy hay un examen (Todos refunfuñan un poco) Sin embargo, Antes de terminar de dar la información hay un anuncio que darles: A patir de hoy, una estudiante experimental se une a nuestro salón. Por favor denle la bienvenida a Collie Fontescue.

En ese momento ingresó una chica de pelo Rubio y el mismo color de ojos de Maya, a simple vista muy parecida. Llevaba el uniforme del instituto, cuya única diferencia era el color del listón, el cual era rosa y hacía juego con el cintillo que llevaba en su cabeza para hacer que su largo y perfectamente bien cuidado cabello se viera mas ordenado.

Haruhi, Hikaru y Kaoru se sorprendieron que a misma chica, amiga de Mei fuera a su instituto… es que ¿CÓMO PODÍA?

Maya a diferencia de ellos 3 solo miró hacia la ventana sin prestarle mucha atención.- _Aquí comienza la tortura_…- Pensó sin muchos ánimos.

-Bon jour compañeros, mi nmbre es Collie Fontecue. Saludó animosamente mirando algo altiva.

-Bienvenida Collie, por favor toma asiento.

-Merci ^^- Dijo tomando asiento en un puesto vacío en el medio del salón.

-Respecto lo del examen por obvias razones, se pospondrá para la otra semana, por favor estudien.

La clase se desarrolló de forma normal hasta el receso, luego de Eso Maya decidió salir para evitar alguna represalia por parte de Collie. Haruhi quedó pensativa en lo que Renge había dicho así que decidió seguirla.

Collie fijó como su objetivo a los gemelos a quienes intercepto incluso antes de que pudieran seguirlas.

- Hola!- Saludó amablemente.

- -Hola, con permiso.- Cortó Kaoru intentando zafarse de la chica.

- Eso no es my cortés si tomas en cuenta que solo llevo hora y media aquí, y y que pensaba que el Host Club era Cortes…- Exclamó cínicamente con la intención de cambiar su disposición.

- Ya nos conocemos, eres la chica del otro día ^^- Saldó Hikaru cortésmente tratando de revertir esa opinión, a fin de cuentas el Host club era importante para ellos.

- Asi es… Es una pena que hallamos compartido tan poco…. Deberíamos hacer algo uno de estos días ¿NO les parece?

- -Sería estupendo, es más, ya que al parecer ya te contaron del Host Club, ¿Por qué no vienes por la tarde?

- Esos suena grandioso! Siempre y cuando uds sean mis anfitriones claro ^^

- ¿Qué rayos pasa con esta chica? O.O- Pensaron horrorizados.

- Siii, supongo que suena genial, te esperaremos en la tarde.

- Oye, y Haruhi y su amiga?- Preguntó "Curiosamente"

- Salieron al patio. Si quieres saludarlas deberás esperar a que regresen. –Señalo Kaoru sin darle mucha importancia a la chica.

- Collie!

- Si?

- -Mi nombre es Houshakuji Renge! También vengo de Francia, por favor siéntete muy bienvenida!

- -Muchas gracias ^^

- Ven con nosotras!- Dijo llevándosela con su grupo de amigas.

- Se adaptará rápido- Comentó Hikaru volviendo a s lugar animándose para charlar con su hermano.

Mientras tanto en la pileta del instituto.

-Maya! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, estoy bien, solo que prefiero no estar cerca de ella, no quiero cinismos.

-¿La conoces…?

-¿ No oíste la conversación?

-Si.

-Collie es mi prima – Sentencio sin ánimos de explicar nada.

-TU PRIMA! O.O- Haruhi no lograba salir de su asombro.

-Kyouya ya me había advertido que estaría aquí, el día del Karaoke y las pelucas, esa broma no pudo haber sido más inoportuna ¬¬- Pensó con Rabia hacia los gemelos.

- ¿Y cómo te encontró?

-Eso es precisamente lo que no sé. Si ella está aquí lo más probable qe Madame Jaqueline, mi Tía, también lo esté y de ser así… estoy perdida u.u

-Maya…¿Qué harás?

-Primero averiguar las intenciones de Collie. Se que no son nada buenas, la conozco.

-Uds no se llevan?

-Claro que no! Somos completamente polos opuestos, además como tenemos la misma edad, desde niñas nos han comparado e inevitablemente hemos competido todas nuestras vidas. Somos rivales naturales.

-¿Rivales naturales?...

-Haruhi, hagas lo que hagas, por favor, mantente lejos de ella, por ningún motivos dejes qe sepa que eres una chica!- Advirtió la castaña.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Conozco el tipo de persona que es… por eso.

-Entiendo. Será mejor subir, la campana sonará luego.

-Aguarda!

-¿Qué pasa..?

-Pues… la verdad con tanto ajetreo había olvidado preguntarte… ¿Cómo te fue el miércoles con Kyouya sempai?- Preguntó pícaramente.

Haruhi se sonrojó violentamente ante esa pregnta.

- Nada…solo bailamos y… conversamos…

- -Bueno… pues no estaban precisamente haciendo eso… YO LOS VI!

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Lenguaje corporal niña! Miradas, risas, vamos suéltalo ya!- Pidió divertida .

- Solo eso Maya…

- -¿Y t crees que voy a creer que solo eso paso? Sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que Kyouya Sempai ha demostrado un interés my… como decirlo…"Profundo".

- -Kyouya Sempai se intersa por todo… de lo contrario no sabria de tu secreto ni nada…

- -Buen punto… ¡Oye! ¡No cambies el tema! Además nunca me terminaste de contar lo que paso el día qe nos encontramos con ellos ene lc entro comercial.

- Maya…

- Haruhi!

- Está bien….

**Flash back…**

- ...Impresionante, lo sé. Por eso quise traerte aquí ...

-Eh...?

- La verdad, no se como te habrá influido el saber lo de Maya, pero se que no has dormido bien estos días... supongo que te hará bien descansar un rato ¿verdad?

- Kyouya-Sempai...

-¿Est en lo correcto?

-Si... Kyouya –semapi, A veces cre que no te entendo...

-¿A que te refieres...? Siempre insistes en demostrarle al resto na cara egoista y algo intimidate... Incluso a mi, pero, asi, ahora... Demustras ser todo lo contrario... A veces no entiendo por que lo ocultas...- Confeso mirando hacia la laguna...

Kyouya guardo silencio ante esas palabras Miro a Haruhi de Reojo y acomodo sus lentes para disimlarlo, sigiuo su mirada haci ala laguna y se quedaron bastante tiempo en silencio...

-Haruhi.- Solto derepente.

-¿Que pasa Sempai?

Kyouya la miro directo a os ojospero simplemente las palabras no le saliena-... Nada... Olvidalo... _Sigues siendo igual de interesante...-Penso._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Suena la campana…

-Rayos! La campana te ha salvad, pero mas tarde no podras escapar.

Ambas chicas regresaron en silencio a s salón. Cuando entraron Se fijaron que Collie estaba en el centro del salón charlando con sus compañeras.

- Collie-Chan! Es tan triste, debes haber sufrido demasado!- Gritó Renge sollozando escandalosamente.

- La verdad, si Renge-san…. Fue muy duro incluso cuando mi prima era tan vil conmigo, la adoraba.

- Collie-chan eres tan buena- Dijo otra de las chica con admiración.

- -No lo soy… por algo me odiaba… Anaelle era muy dura…- Dijo el nombre más fuerte cuando se fijo que Maya había llegado.

Maya no pudo evitar sentirse irascible al ver como Collie se colgaba de ella a costa de mentiras para ganarse al resto. Apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza.

-Recuerda que debes controlarte- lE dijo Haruhi discretamente.

-Si lo sé… Hola Fotocopias J- Dijo Saludando a los gemelos para distraerse unr ato.

- ¿Sakamoto? ¿Nos saludas?- Comentó Hikaru impresionado por el cambio en la actitud de la chica.

-No seas dramático aunque si lo deseas puedo volver a ser agresiva, elige Tu ¬¬- Contestó cruzándose de brazos.

Kaoru solo guardaba silencio, desde la pequeña discusión en el baile, su trato ocn Maya era casi nulo.

- Kaoru, ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Haruhi discretamente mientras Hikaru y Maya comenzaban a conversar animadamente.

- Estoy bien Haruhi, no pasa nada.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- -Si, tranquila.

- -Haruhi! ¡Qué bueno verte!- Saludó Collie.

- -Etto, buenos Días Fontescue-san ^^- Saludó cortésmente.

- -¿Qué? No me llames así. Solo dime Collie ^^- Corrigió la rubia.

- De acuerdo Collie.

- Y tu debes ser Maya… ¿No es verdad?- Preguntó cínicamente.- Soy Collie ^^

- Asi es ^^ Sakamoto Amaya.

- Vaya!Tenía ganas de conocerte, me han dicho mucho sobre ti- Le dijo con una mirada algo suspicaz.

- DE verdad? Vaya… al parecer debes saber bastante de mi, me siento algo confundida…. Je.- comentó amablemente mirándola de la misma forma.

- Ya se! Hagamos algo después del instituto! – Ofreció la chica.

- No podemos- Dijieron todos a coro.

- Nosotros (Haruhi, Hikaru y Kaoru) Somos Hosts, asi que estaremos ocupados y ya hemos faltado bastante, Van a regañarnos si faltamos de nuevo.- Explicó Haruhi.

- Yo debo dejar unos libros a la biblioteca… si no lo hago hoy estaré fuera de plazo u.u

- Ya veo… ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vienes al Host Club con nosotros? Hikaru y Kaoru – Toma a el menor de los gemelos por el brazo.- Me invitaron, ¿Por qué no vienes?

Maya miró atónita la acción de Collie, y se fijó en la expresión confusa de Kaoru.- Sabes, la primera y última vez que fui, no deje una muy buena impresión, me temo además, que ese tipo de cosas no me llaman mucho a atención. Hasta otra.

-Tal vez si fueras un poco más civilizada podrías ir tranquilamente.- Comentó Kaoru observando a Maya. Maya por s parte no logró entender la real intención en ese comentario.

-Supongo que tal vez, cada persona tiene s limite de espacio personal, ser civilizado implica respetarlo.- Contestó colocándose ala altura del pelirrojo.

-Adiós tregua…- Exclamaron Hikaru y Haruhi al mismo tiempo.

-Pues supongo, a´n asi hay formas diferentes y educadas de reaccionar ante esos casos.- Le dijo un poco más cerca.

- ¿Se pede saber que rayos te pasa? – Inquirió la castaña algo irritada por las pesadeces de Kaoru.

- A mi no me pasa nada- LE dijo corriendo la mirada.

-Si tienes algún problema no nos hagas pagar a todos. Solo vé y resuélvelo ¬¬- comentó cruzada de brazos, adoptando una actitud similar.

-Pienso lo mismo, pero a veces esa persona –mirando a la chica directo a los ojos.- No esta dispuesta a resolverlos.

Maya analizó ese comentario y suspiro de cansancio.- Bien, si quieres seguir con eso adelante… ve y pregunta!- Exclamó molesta saliendo iracunda del salón.- Definitivamente este no es mi día.- Bufó para ella misma.

Collie contempló disimuladamente maravillada la escena. A parecer había encontrado alguna debilidad de inmediato, pero primero debía estar segura.- Kaoru, ¿tu y Sakamoto salen juntos?- Preguntó "Inocentemente". La pregunta tomó por sorpresa , a tal grado que no pudo evitar atorarse al intentar contestar.

-Kaoru! ¡Estás bien?- Preguntó Hikaru ayudando a su hermano. Haruhi solo observaba la escena.

- Si, lo siento. ^^- Se disculpo apenado.- Es cierto! El maestro de historia se enfermó. Tenemos periódo libre J- Comentó alegremente cambiando el tema.

-Kaoru…Creo que ya entiendo…- Pensó Haruhi mirando a su amigo.

Casa de la familia Sakamoto, a esa misma hora…

Riiing (Suena el telefono)

-Bueno, casa de la familia Sakamto…?

- Joanne, querida…

Hikari quedó estática, su sangre se paró y su cuerpo se torno completamente helado en es mismo momento…

-Eres tu?

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:**

Supongo que seguirá igual de cerrada… me pregunto por qué….

¿Será que no confía en mi?... Podria ser, no pareciera…

Flashback

- A dónde vamos?- Preguntó divertido agarrando la mano de Maya con más fuerza.

- Iremos a divertirnos n rato !- Anunció con alegría

Ambos corrieron por as calles de la ciudad buscando algo en que entretenerse.

-Ven! Vamos a jugar u rato.- Le señaló la castaña arrastrándolo a un centro de juegos. Ambos de dirigieron a una mesa de AirHockey donde jugaron por largo tiempo, ya que siempre empataban. Nunca lograron un desempate. Lego caminaron por una feria de artesanías. Él notó la expresión maravillada de su compañera al ver nos collares de cuero, a el también le habían llamado la atención, no de la misma forma. Finalmente llegaron al parque, algo cansados por tanto ajetreo….

- Apuesto a que no puedes llegar tan alto como yo!- Gritó Maya desde la parte más alta del vuelo de s columpio.

-Mes estás desafiando?- Preguntó Kaoru mientras se sentaba en el columpio de al lado...

-Tómalo como quieras!

- ¿No te cansas de venir aquí? realmente eres muy infantil, jamás acabaré de entenderte ¬¬

- No quiero que me entiendas Kaoru- Dijo bajando el vuelo.

- Entonces qué quieres?

- Quiero... que compitas conmigo ;D

- Estás loca -.-

- Eres un amargado ¬¬- Maya detuvo su columpio y quedó sentada junto a el, en silencio. Bajó s mirada con un semblante decaído.- Lo siento...

Kaoru se extrañó de la rara reacción de la chica.- Maya, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, es solo que se me fueron las energías. ¬¬

- Oye, Maya, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Depende... no tengo dinero ¬¬

- jaja no lo necesito tonta, quería preguntarte por que dijiste que te habías puesto en riesgo ayer...

- Ah, eso, pues... no es nada. Mira la hora!- Dijo mirando su reloj, debemos irnos!- Dijo mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas

pero que es lo que tanto esconde… No la entiendo..- Mira a su lugar que se encentra vacío.-

_"Solo te traería problemas."_

Me pregunto a que se refería con eso….-Miro hacia fuera de la ventana y notó que la chica se encontraba junto a la pileta. Se quedó observándola en una especie de trance por un momento hasta que alguien lo sacó de su estado.

- Kaoru… ¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó Haruh..

- -Ehhh! – Fue lo único que atine a decir, rayos… ¿Hace cuanto rato que la miraba..?

- No te preocupes,…..- Me dijo más bajo, como si supiera lo que me pasa….pero..¿Qué es lo que me pasa?...

**Fin del Pov.**

Kaoru siguió mirando por la ventana, bajo la confundida mirada de su hermano y la comprensiva mirada de Haruhi, Mientras esta y Hikaru mantenían una conversación algo trivial. Durante esa conversación, Kaoru se puso de pie y se retiro del salón algo rígido…

-Hikaru…? Qué le sucede a Kaoru?

-No lo sé Haruhi, desde la noche del baile que actúa de esa forma….

-Es extraño…pero creo que algo esperable…

-¿A que te refieres?

-No has notad algo distinto en el?

-La verdad es que se ha portado raro hace algún tiempo… a veces se queda por mucho tiempo mirando el cielo, como si recordara algo, la verdad no sé…

-¿crees que tenga que ver algo con Maya?- Le preguntó con el mayor tacto posible.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… es raro que se comporte así con ella. Kaoru se sorprendió y se puso bastante contento cuando ella pidió la tregua… no se que lo impulsaría a transar ene so…

-Yo tampoco….

En el patio….

-Me pregunto donde se habrá caído..?- Se dijo en voz baja una chica castaña sentada junto a la pileta mirando hacia el suelo….- Me va a matar… u.u"- Dijo rendida suspirando.

-Creo que te lo merecerías, eres el colmo.- Le dijo el chico pelianaranjado mirándola de pie con los brazos cruzados.

-Oye! Para empe…- Maya no pudo terminar la frase porque Kaoru puso en frente de ella la pulsera que había perdido.

-Dónde la encontraste…?- Le preguntó recibiéndola y colocándola en su muñeca.

-Se te cayó cuando volviste al salón de baile la otra noche…- Explicó algo cabizbajo.

Maya tomó aire y se puso de pie.- Kaoru… Garcias...

Kaoru la sigui mirando con la misma expresion.

-Y...por lo de la otra noche…Perdón…- Le dijo agachando la cabeza con un tono de voz bastante sumiso comparado con el usual.

- ¿Qué? o.O

- -Lo siento, no te trate bien esa noche.. siento haberte dejado con las palabras en la boca…

Kaoru la miró mientras esta seguía inclinada, y se sonrío, de repente se sentía mucho mejor luego de oír esas palabras.- Ya pasó… :)

-..Pues… ¿Que era lo que querías preguntarme…?- Le dijo sentándose en la pileta.

-Bueno…- comenzó – Maya, ¿Qué es lo que realmente te pasa..?

- a que te refieres…?

- Desde que te conozco siempre he pensado que ocultas algo… no se lo qe es… pero cada vez que te pregunto respecto de tu vida, familia o algo que te haya sucedido, cambias el tema de inmediato… ¿Qué pasa?

Maya guardo silencio…

-Sé que no nos hemos llevado muy bien, pero si tienes un problema o pasa algo malo, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros verdad?- Le dijo bscando la perdida mirada de la joven.

-Supongo que puedo confiar en ti... ¿Verdad...?

-Asi es...

- Kaoru… esto es algo muy…

-HItachiin-kun! – Una voz sumamente familiar interrumpió el momento.

Ambos se miraron y luego dirigieron su mirada hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz… Era n grupo de chicas de su salón.

-Kaoru-Kun!, Sakamoto-san acompáñennos! Estamos enseñándole el instituto a Collie-chan – Invitó Renge de forma sumamente efusiva.

-Ve tu- Le dijo Maya disimiladamente retirándose al interior del recinto mientras Kaoru colocaba una cara de WTF contemplado una vez más… una oportunidad perdida.

-De acuerdo...- Dijo haciéndose los ánimos.

* * *

-No pedes hacer eso? Mi hermana jamás lo permitirá!

-No he `peguntado si ella concierne en eso Joanne, Ella deberá obedecerme, después de todo, la llave de s futuro esta en mis manos.

-Lo que haces es ridículo! Además ella no tiene edad suficiente.

-Solo es compromiso, Solo me preocupo d e asegurar su bienestar…

-Pues si te preocupas por ellas podrías al menos preguntarse ¿no?

-No toleraré tus insolencias Joanne. Soy t tía, eso no debes olvidarlo.

La Rubiase retiró colérica de aquella sala dejando a la mujer sentada bebiendo su té sola.

* * *

- La próxima semana?

-Así es… Es my poco tiempo ¿No es verdad?

-Si que lo es… ¿Tú hermana no esta nerviosa?

-Algo…Pero en realidad creo que yo estoy más nerviosa…

-¿y después de eso que es lo que harás..?

-…No lo sé… supongo que vivir?

- Que graciosa ¬¬

-Si verdad? Jeje, pues no lo sé….Por ahora solo me encargo de entregarles esto.-les entrega unos sobres color lavanda sumamente delicados.- Aquí hay uno para Tu hermano, Mori-Sempai, Honey-Semapi, Kyouya-Sempai, y Tamaki-Sempai.

- Lo que si se es que hoy habrá una cena en mi casa, Yusei, mi cuñado llegara hoy de un viaje de negocios, asi que ira a cenar a mi casa…

- Ya veo…

-En fin. Creo que ya comenzará el siguiente periodo…

Los 3 tomaron asiento en sus lugares esperando el comienzo del siguiente periodo….

* * *

_Fin del capitulo._

_Ufff! este capitulo salio largo!(No tan largo oco el anterior ESO SI)_

_Creo que hemos llegdo a la parte que quize subir hace mucho tiempo... El tiempo es un factor clave para los siguientes acontecimientos, qe no siempre podria llegar a tener un buen final..._

_Me gsutaria saber su opinion al respecto, ¿Les gusto? Espero que si!_

_Los siqueintes 2 capitulos ya casi estan terminados asi que no deberia tardarme en subir._

_Espero leernos pronto! _

_Se cuidan!_

**_Dark Ice-Girl_**


	19. Fresas y descubrimientos

_Hooola Mundo! Pues, com els habia dicho, no iba tardar en actualizar esta vez... Dios me ha costado un mundo hacer que este cpaiqhaya quedado como quería... Pero aqui está!_

_Antes de empezar, gracias a **GriisleChan** por su review ¡Arigatou! x3_

_Ahora si que si :D_

**Capítulo 19: Fresas y descubrimientos...**

**El Host Club está abierto….**

-Entonces… ¿Hoy hicieron una concesión por mi?

- Eso parece, Tono nos ha pedido que por hoy trabajemos contigo, como eres nueva y vas e nuestro salón. –Explicó Hikaru.

-Vaya… ¿Kaoru-Kun?, ¿Pasa algo? Pareces distraído.

-Eh..? No , no pasa nada.

-De todas formas, tal vez sea algo tarde, pero, me parece que dije algo imprudente en la mañana, mis disculpas.

-No importa…- Dijo recordando la pregunta que Collie le hizo y no le pudo responder

-Entonces deduzco por tu reacción que Uds. No están saliendo, no se por que me dio esa impresión. ^^

Kaoru prefirió mirar a otro lado al oír eso.- De que parte de Francia vienes?

-Versalles

-Es una ciudad m bella.

-Si que lo es, además tiene mucha historia hasta nuestros días.

-Así es.

-Oye Collie-Preguntó Hikaru.- ¿Por qué fue que decidiste venir a Japón?

-Pues, vengo con mi madre, ella estaba buscando a alguien y para no perder clases, enviamos una solicitud de traslado temporal para poder seguir con e año de clases.

-Ya veo.

Los 3 siguieron una vacía pero amena conversación , sin embargo, Hikaru notó una aura extraño que desprendía Kyouya en esa ocasión.

-Kyouya-Sempai ¿Pasa algo malo?- Preguntó la bajita extrañada de la actitud de Kyouya.

-No es nada que deba importarnos Aún…Haruhi.- Contestó en voz baja.

-¿A qué te refieres…?

.Ya lo sabrás.- Dijo mirando a Tamaki quien le respondió la mirada no de una forma precisamente contenta (como suele hacerlo)

Haruhi por su lado quedó sumamente confundida por el gesto… Sentía curiosidad

- ¿Pasa algo grave…?

- - Lo siento Haruhi, pero esta vez no soy yo quien debe contarlo.

- -¿Te refieres a Maya?

- En parte….

Haruhi agachó s cabeza, carcomida por las dudas que representaban la extraña vida de su amiga, decidió dejar de pensar ene so por un rato.- Sempai… Tengo que regresar.- Dijo alejándose del lugar. No muy lejos de allí se encontraban os gemelos realizando sus grandes escenas incestuosas, sin embargo, el mayor de los gemelos capto el ambiente que se vivía en una parte del Host Club.

**_Al rato después…_**

_Casa de la familia Fujioka.._

Haruhi estaba sentada en s escritorio pensando en todo el revoltijo de acontecimientos ocurridos…. – _¿Por qué habrá llegado hasta aquí..?-_ Se preguntó ojeando sus apuntes de Biología. Entonces, recordó la conversación tan ambigua que había tenido con Kyouya y comenzó a sentir n fuerte dolor de estómago. Cerró su libro y se apoyó en los codos… - Espero no suceda nada malo. Mientras Haruhi tenía esa clase de pensamientos, Alguien llamó a la puerta. Haruhi se sobresaltó un poco, y se dirigió a ella.

-Si?

- Haruhi!- Saludaron Honey y Mori.

-Honey Sempai, Mori-Sempai! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Haru-chan! Sabes, ultimamemte no hemos compartido mucho contigo asi Que quisimos venir a verte!- Le explico Honey enseñándole el pastel.- Verdad Takashi ^^

-Si.

Haruhi sonrío y el abrió la puerta para que pasaran Se instalaron y comenzaron a comer pastel Haruhi les hablaba de cosas triviales como las clientas mientras Mitsukuni comía varias trozos de pastel….

-Haru-chan…¿Te siguen gustando las fresas…? ^^

-Eh… Si, pero a ti tamben te gustan no es verdad Honey Sempai?

-Si, pero supongo que no nos molesta darte las nuestras ^^- Acordaron asintiendo -Pero….

-Supongo que necesitas endulzar tu vida mas que nosotros verdad? ^^

-Eh?

- A veces las cosas pasan sin que nos demos cuenta- Acordó Takashi.

-Eh…?

-Pero no vale que nos hagamos los tontos nee?- Le dijo cediéndole las fresas.- Oh! Takashi, es tarde!

-Si. Haruhi...Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Haru-chan! Estoy seguro que a Kyouya le gustaría verte mas tranquila- Le dijo mas despacio lo ultimo ^^- Adiós!

-Eh….? Kyouya-Sempai….?- Haruhi pego un suspiro algo apagado y comenzó a juguetear con una de las fresas que le habían cedido

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

-Buenos Días Haruhi1- Saludó Maya Tranquilamente, tal vez demasiado...

-Eh..? Buenos días Maya…

-¿Estás bien…?

-Si… Estoy bien.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si.. Solo qe tengo un poco de sueño.- Explico dando n bostezo

-Bien… Si tu lo dices…- Le dijo tomando asiento. En ese momento Collie se acercó Haruhi.

-Haruhi-Kun!- gritó emocionada saludando alegremente.

-Collie…

- Ayer no tuvimos oportunidad de conversar.

- -Si… estabas ocupada con Hikaru y Kaoru

- -SIP! Pero me hubiera gustado hablar más contigo

- Tal vez cando vuelvas a visitarnos.

- Pues será pronto ;D-Dijo yéndose a la parte delantera del salón a hablar con sus compañeras

- Bien…

- Buenos Días- Saludaron los gemelos entrando a salón.

- -Buenos Días Hikaru, Buenos Días Kaoru.

Kaoru se acercó al lugar de Maya silenciosamente y notó que la chica los había ignorado por completo debido a que se había quedado dormida.-… Buenos días…- Le dijo despacio cerca del oído a lo que la chica solo atin a subir la cabeza con algo de brusquedad.

-Cual es tu problema!- Gritó, luego los vio y reaccionando lentamente sacudio su cabeza. Los 3 presentes no podían hacer nada mas que reír.- No es gracioso ¬¬- Alegó la castaña.

-Si lo es- Contesto Hikaru apoyándose en su hermano.-Dormiste anoche?-Le pregunto.

-Poco, anoche fue Yusei a cenar y bueno mi hermana me regalo un telescopio hace unos días, y como a noche estaba despejada, decidí estrénalo anoche. Después de cenar- Explico entremedio de bostezos.

-Si que estas obsesionada con eso de las estrellas.- Le dijo el gemelo menor sonriendo. Eso llamo un poco la atención de Hikaru.

-_Estrellas…?_

-No es una obsesión, deja de burlarte de mi estilo de vida ¬¬

-Es inevitable… como que uses ese telescopio.- Le dijo burlonamente.

En eso sonó la campana y nuevamente era hora de entrar a clases Durante las clases, Haruhi le envío un par de notas a Maya, en las cuales le decía que ambas debían hablar en el receso.

Hikaru por s parte n lograba concentrarse en la clase de ese día, comenzó a recapitular una serie de hechos que tal vez podían ayudarlo como la vez que vio a su hermano Junto a Maya ojeando un libro de forma muy cercana, o las innumerables veces que Kaoru se quedaba en la alberca mirando las estrellas , al extraña conversación que tuvo con Haruhi y la reciente explicación del la improvisada siesta de Maya fueron factores claves para poder darse cuenta de lo que en realidad ocurría…."me pregunto…¿Se habrá dado cuenta…?" Pensó mirando a s hermano menor, quien miraba atentamente hacia el profesor y luego miro hacia el lugar de Maya quien garabateaba cosas sin sentido en su cuaderno.

**En el receso…**

-Haruhi... ¿Paso algo malo?

-No… es solo que... bueno

-Bueno…

-Ayer recibí unas visitas.

-Y…?

-Pues eran Honey-Sempai y Mori-Sempai.

-Continúa…

-Sabes, fue divertido, pero Honey-Sempai antes de irse me dijo algo que me confundió un poco…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Necesito que me acompañes a un lado despues de clases.- Le dijo rápidamente sin darse cuenta bastante alto.

-De acuerdo, pero baja la voz!- Le dijo Maya al darse cuenta que todo en el pasillo las habían escuchado.- Recuerda que para los demás somos chico y chica.- La corrigió.

-Lo siento.

- No importa….Me muero de sueño, iré al salón a dormir un rato.

-De acuerdo.

AL ingresar al salón no había nadie, excepto Collie la esperaba sentada en su mesa...

-Podrías…?- le dijo señalando su lugar para que saliera.

-La verdad no. – La corto.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le dijo pegando un bostezo.

-Yo? Nada querida, y tú?

-Nada que te importe…Querida.- Le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Sabes, tengo algo para ti.- Le dijo entregándole n sobre.- Yo que tu no lo leería aqui…- Le dijo mientras se dirigía su lugar sonriendo n poco.- Renge-san...- Le dijo llamándola.

Renge miro con una expresión algo dura a Maya, quien estaba apoyada en la mesa durmiendo...

En otra parte del instituto…

-Oye Hikaru, ¿estas bien?

-A que te refieres?

-Has estado pensativo desde la mañana…

-Pues… no, bueno, tal vez un poco.

-Sobre que? ¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada…

-Hikaru tu no sueles ser así… ¿Qué pasa?

-Tu tampoco sueles ser así… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?- Lo encaró derepente el gemelo mayor

- Darme cuenta de que?

- Kaoru, siempre has sido tan claro contigo mismo, como no has sido capaz de darte cuenta en este tiempo…

-De que me estas hablando Hikaru?

- Olvídalo Kaoru, supongo que eres igual mas despistado que la misma Sakamoto.- Se lamento volviendo al salón dejando a su hermano my confundido.

Cuando Hikaru volvo al salón se encontró con u grupo de chicas murmurando en la parte delantera del salón y Haruhi arrinconada mientras Maya… Seguía dormida.

-Haruhi, ¿Qué pasa…?

-No es… nada.- le dijo dando n suspiro.

-Estas segura?

-Así es..

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo más seguirá durmiendo…- Comento derepento observado a Maya dormir sobre su mesa.

-No lo se…

- Esa niña es un completo desastre- Comento divertido.

-Dónde esta Kaoru?- pregunto Haruhi de repente.

-Pues...No lo se..

-Paso algo…?

-Supongo que si…- Dijo mirando a Maya.

-Supongo que ya te diste cuenta….- Le dijo comprensiva.

-Eso creo, aunque esto será difícil, creo que ni el mismo se ha dado cuenta

-Sabes… Me da la impresión de como que ustedes dos se hubieran cambiado los lugares- Comento divertida la bajita.

-¿A que te refieres,,?

-Me hubiera salido mas esperable ese tipo de actitudes de parte tuya, pero spongo que ambos siguen siendo algo inmaduros…

-HARUHI ¬¬

-Perdón :p

- Me pregunto que pasaría si llegaran a comprenderlo..- Dijo de repente generando algo de silencio.

- La verdad, no lo se… dudo mucho que Maya quiera involucrarse con alguien …Si algo me he dado cuenta en este tiempo, es de lo inesperado de sus reacciones…

-Por que lo dices…?

-Maya tiene suficientes problemas, dudo mucho que quiera compartirlos con alguien. Ella es algo terca en ese sentido…

-Ya veo… Tengo una idea…- Sonrío maliciosamente…

-Hikaru…?

Hikaru se acerco al lugar de Maya y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza con el dedo índice.- Será mejor que despiertes, ya terminará el receso.

-Bien…- Dijo con fastidio pasando incesantemente sus manos por la cara.

- Oye Sakamoto-san… ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

-De hecho iba a acompañar a Haruhi a n lado.- Explico.

-Haruhi me ha dicho que no hay problema Verdad Haruhi?-Le dijo cerrándole n ojo disimuladamente.

- Eh.. si. Podemos hacerlo otro día ^^

- Y que quieres hacer?

-Sabes, mi hermano y yo hemos estado esperando ir a una tocata y supimos que pronto habría una, queremos que nos lleves J

-Hoy?

-Así es …

Maya suspiro -… De acuerdo…Ahora déjame dormir…- Dijo volviendo a su mesa.

-Quizá a que hora se habrá dormido -.-"

-No lo se, pero no podrá faltar… ya aceptó

-¿Qué piensas hacer Hikaru?...

-Nada… solo quiero jugar un rato….

A Haruhi no le gustó nada esa última frase de Hikaru, pero prefirió no decir nada por el momento.

El resto del día siguió mas o menos igual, Hikaru y Kaoru se seguían tratando algo distantes, Collie comenzó a seguir atacando a s prima quien seguía dormida y Haruhi, seguía angustiada por aquella ultima frase de Honey-Sempai la otra noche…. –Necesito salir de las dudas…-.

Ese mismo día por la tarde.

Haruhi iba bastante alicaída al HC, no quería ver a Kyouya hasta ya haber resuelto esa extraña duda que se había sembrado dentro de ella. Abrió la puerta con desgano para encontrarse con los otros cuatro integrantes disfrazados y listos para recibir a los demás…

-Haruhi, ¿Dónde están Hikaru y Kaoru?

-Se tomaron la tarde…- Respondió secamente dirigiéndose al vestidor…

- ¿Otra vez..? ¿Les paso algo..?

- Supongo que necesitan ordenar sus ideas.- Comento el rey de las sombras mirando por la ventana…

-Lamento la demora…- Se disculpó Hikaru entrando por la puerta

- Hikaru ¿No ibas a salir con Maya y Kaoru?

-Si, pero supongo que seria irresponsable faltar otra vez y Supongo que Kaoru necesita distraerse un rato…

-Pues de ser asi será mejor que se den prisa, las clientas no tardan en llegar.

-Si!

**A fuera del instituto….**

- ¿No iba a venir también Hikaru?

-Me acaba de mandar u mensaje diciendo que no…

-Supongo que tendremos que ir nosotros…- Concluyo la chica poniéndose en marcha…-¿vienes?

-Eh..? _Hikaru… lo hiciste a propósito_- Pensó el pelirrojo con algo de rabia.- Oye, espera!- Grito poniéndose al día junto a ella.

-Tu hermano me dijo que había visto algo sobre una tocata, la verdad es que no lo sabia… ¿Sabias algo?

- No… no me había dicho nada -.-"

- Ya veo… ¿No te molesta si vamos a otro lado?

-No lo se, la verdad es que no…

-Bien… y ¿Dónde quieres ir?

-No lo se… y tu?

-Será mejor que busquemos algo que hacer -.-"

-Eso lo tomo como un no.

-Tu hermano me dijo mientas dormía! ¡No es justo! ¡Dile que es un aprovechado! ¬¬

-Jajaja supongo que so es para que no vuelvas a dormirte tarde…

-Dahhhh…

-Podríamos dar una vuelta por la ciudad- Sugirió.

-Supongo que es lo mas lógico… Vamos!- Dijo mientras se echaba a correr

-Oye no es necesario que corras!

Maya comenzó a reír al darse cuenta que tan rápido había sido alcanzada por el chico.- Lo siento, pero para tu desgracia, he dormido demasiado, lo que significa que tengo demasiada energía.- Le explico con una risa algo maliciosa.

-Supongo que tu hermana deberá comenzar a restringirte el uso de esa cosa… ¿A que hora te quedaste dormida?

-A las 4 u.u"

-Sip, tendrá que hacerlo…

-Oye! Ya se! Tengo, hambre, vamos a comer algo!- le dijo tomando la delantera y colocando sus brazos detrás.

-De acuerdo.

-Si =^.^= - Le dijo dándose vuelta y sonriendo. Kaoru también sonrío.

* * *

-Haruhi-Kun! ¡Te dijo que vendría!.- Le grito Collie muy alegre.

-Si…

-No tienes que ser así, puedes confiar en mi, de todas formas, yo se tu secreto ^^

-¿Qué?

-Shhh…No queremos que hagas algo imprudente como lo de la mañana ¿Verdad? No debes desconfiar de mi, Yo se mucho sobre ustedes, Mei me lo conto todo J

-Eh…!

-No se que es lo que te haya dicho mi prima, pero mientras tu y tu nos llevemos bien… No hay nada que temer^^ Si?

-Eso fue una declaración pacifica o una amenaza indirecta o.O- Pensó la castaña mirando con algo de incomodidad la sonrisa perfectamente fingida de la rubia.

* * *

-Esto sabe genial!- Exclamo la castaña dándole una probada a su comida.

-Eso parece.- Corroboro el pelirrojo mirando divertido a Maya y dandole una probada a s plato.

-Sip! Y..¿Que cosas te gusta comer?

-Pues, la verdad a mi a mi hermano nos gustan mucho las comidas picantes!

-No se por que, pero creo que les creo…

-También nos gusta mucho la miel de Maple!

-La miel de Maple es deliciosa! ^^

-SI, además es n gran aderezo!

-Aderezo? .-.

- Sip, deberias intentarlo. y a ti?

-Pues, creo que reconsiderare la próxima vez que tenga que salir a comer con ustedes o con alguno de ustedes…la verdad no tango un gusto definido, pero no me inclino mucho por las cosas picantes xD

-No sabes lo que te pierdes

-Pues no. Pero, si hay algo q de verdad me gusta es el Helado! Dios podría comerlos siempre :D

- Eso si lo creo.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan sincero.- Le dijo dandole un sorbo a su bebida. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los ojos de Kaoru, ambos entrelazaron miradas por un par de segundos, hasta que la chica sintió pesar en su estomago y bajo la mirada.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si.. eso solo que me creo que ya n pedo comer mas…

-Maya, ya casi has acabado -.-"

Maya se puso roja al percatarse de eso .- Es verdad…

Kaoru comenzó a reírse de ella, la verdad le habia causad mucha gracia, Maya inconcientemente comenzó a reírse también_- Rayos, esto no es bueno_.- Pensó para ella misma con algo de melancolía.-Vayamos a otro lado!- Le dijo repentinamente.

-Eh…?

-Vamos, aun es temprano, ¿no me digas que quieres pasar aqui encerrado toda la tarde?

-A donde quieres ir?

-No lo se, es tu turno de elegir un lugar…

-Pues, la feria cerro hace un par de días… supongo que no podremos ir allí.

-Ir al Karaoke seria repetido…Mira eso…!-Le dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo hacia una gran masa de gente: Había un show de Baile callejero. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos y se sonrieron, ven vamos!.- Le dijo esta vez el chico adentrándose entra la gente para verlo mas de cerca. Era un grupo de 8 personas que hacia una corografía bastante compleja al ritmo de una canción bastante pegajosa.

-Los veo y siento ganas de bailar..

-No se por que pero viniendo de ti no me extraña…- Le dijo al oído mientras reia y miraba la coreografía.

-Se ve que es divertido!- La chica tomo su teléfono y comenzó a grabarlos.

- ¿Qué haces?

-Grabo la coreografía ¿no ves?- Le dijo apuntando al celular.

-¿De verdad quieres bailarla?

-Así es!

-No tienes remedio- Se lamentó entre un par de risas.

-¿Podrías repetirlo para la cámara?- Le dijo enfocándolo con su teléfono.- Kaoru tapo la pequeña lente con la mano.- Estas grabando la coreografía.- Le dijo redireccionado la mano de Maya hacia el centro.

-Bien, ya ¿contento? ¬¬

-Si.

Luego d que el grupo d e baile haya terminado su presentación Ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles conversando de cualquier tema que se les ocurría o de lo primero que veían en la calle, se detenían a mirar discos y cosas raras, pasaron a una tienda de sombreros a jugar un rato y se comieron un helado a petición de Maya.

-Supongo que ya es tarde… Será mejor regresar a casa…

-Ya se ha hecho de noche… supongo que tienes razón…

-Pues, hasta mañana Kaoru ^^

-Espera!- La detuvo antes que la chica cruzara la calle.- Déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa…

-Eh?

-No es bueno que andes sola a esta hora, podría ser peligroso…

-De…acuerdo…-Dijo mientras ambos comenzaban su camino hacia la casa de Maya.

* * *

-Te dije que n insistieras!  
-Ya no hay tiempo de refutar, la fecha de anuncio ya se fijo, deberás convencerla, es lo correcto Joanne.

-Claro que no lo es, acaso crees que ella es un negocio!-Ya te dije, lo hago por su bienestar, tendrá que obedecerme, le guste o no. De lo contrario, Collie deberá ayudarme a convencerla.

- N puedo creer que en verdad vayas a hacer esto…

-deberías, sino, debiste haberlo pensado antes de comprometerte querida…

-No te atrevas a juzgarme…

-Lo siento querida, no hay otra opción. Espero que todo salga bien para tu boda, supongo que no estoy invitada…

-Supones bien… ADIOS.- Le dijo colgando el teléfono con molestia.- Dios… como voy a decírselo…

-Así que promueven el incesto eh… No se quien es mas retorcido… Si Uds. que hacen el acto, o las clientas que pagan por verlos…- Pensó la chica con la mano en el mentón.

-Oye…

-Eh… lo siento ^^"

- Bien, entonces… Aspirante a futura astrónoma, persona hiperactiva que no se da cuenta de lo que come y adicta a las caminata, el helado, los bailes callejeros… Y tu extraña obsesion con las figuras de mariposa...¿Hay algo mas que deba saber sobre ti?

-Pues… soy persona, nací el mismo día de mi cumpleaños y estoy caminando…

-Que graciosa

-Jaja verdad que si? ^^

-Bien… Ya llegamos.. :)

-Así es..Pues.. Gracias por acompañarme ….

-No hay de que… la verdad, gracias por aceptar acompañarnos… o bueno… acompañarme

-Es igual. Fue divertido ^^

-Entonces… hasta el lunes!^^

-Adiós… hasta el lunes! ^^

La chica entro a s casa mientras el comenzaba s camino de vuelta, tomo su celular y comenzó a llamar a su casa….

-Ya llegue…!- Anunció la chica alegremente

-Annie, ¿Por qué vienes a esta hora?

-Luego te cuento, hay algo que debo hacer antes…- Dijo abriendo s mochila y sacando un sobre de su interior.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Collie me lo entrego esta tarde…- Dijo abriéndolo.

-Supongo que no tiene los apuntes de hoy….Supongo que no se molestara si regreso y se los presto…- Dijo dándose media vuelta y volviendo en dirección de la casa.

Maya leyó la carta e impulsivamente la tiro al suelo y salio corriendo fuera de la casa.

-Annie! Regresa!- Dijo mientras intentaba alcanzarla. Kaoru miro la escena de lejos y decidió acercarse.- Que ocurrió?- Le pregunto ayudando a la chica.

-No lo se, leyó una carta y salio corriendo…

-Iré tras ella…- Kaoru comenzó a correr tras ella, el camino le parecía familiar, de hecho, creyó saber donde se encontraría…

Dicho y hecho… cuando llego al parque allí la vio… Sentada en un columpio apoyando su cabeza un las cadenas y cubriéndose el rostro con el cabello… Kaoru se acerco con cautela…intentando que no huyera… Cuando llego a estar frente de ella Maya reacciono.- ¿Qué haces….- Le pregunto.

Kaoru se sentó en el columpio de al lado.- Recuerde que te habías dormido en 2 clases el día de hoy, así que pensé que no tendrías los apuntes, cuando iba a dejártelos te vi. salir corriendo de tu casa y a tu hermana tras de ti, por eso vine a buscarte…

-Ya veo… Lo siento…- Dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

-¿Estas bien…?-Le pregunto mirándola con preocupación.

-…No lo se…Dijo apretando las cadenas del columpio…

-¿Qué tienes?- le dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Kaoru, se que será raro.. pero yo- Comenzó poniéndose de pie-…podría…pedirte…. Abrazo…?

Kaoru se sintió muy confundido al oír esa petición, tardo un poco en reaccionar, de hecho solo lo hizo al ver unas lagrimas que se desbordaban de los ojos cristalinos de su amiga…-Claro…-Le dijo atrayéndola hacia el, no pasaron mas de 2 segundos antes que ella rompiera en llanto muy angustiada.

Se quedaron así por un rato Kaoru se sintió ligeramente shockeado al ver ese cambio tan brusco de emociones-…Me pregunto… que le habrá pasado…-Pensó acariciando el cabello de la chica quien había de dejado de llorar hace nos minutos… Cuando intento mirarla para saber como se encontraba, se dio cuenta que se había dormido otra vez…Le sonrío tiernamente y la cargo hasta su casa. Cuando llego se encontró a s hermana en la entrada, con un papel en la mano y los ojos llorosos.

-La encontraste!- Dijo acercándose a ella.

-Shhh… Se quedo dormida.- L dijo muy bajito para no despertarla.

-Pasa…-Le dijo abriendo la puerta para que entraran.- Gracias por traerla…- Le dijo mientras Kaoru acomodaba a la chica en el sillón.

-¿Qué le ocurrió…? En la tarde no estaba así…

-¿Tu estabas con ella en la tarde…?

-Bueno… si…

-Ya veo… la verdad si, llego de bastante buen humos, pero, entones… Leyó esta carta y se entero de una noticia bastante mala…- Le dijo señalando el sobre.- Un amigo suyo… murió hace un par de semanas…

-¿Eh?...- Kaoru no supo que decir...

-No se veían hace n tiempo, se conocían desde la infancia… Me atrevo a decir que era su mejor amigo, ya que era la única persona que soportaba las locuras de mi hermanita…Cuando nos mudamos por primera vez hace casi 3 años, le diagnosticaron una enfermedad neurológica, mantuvieron el contacto por un tiempo, debido a las terapias, pero luego el contacto se perdió… Hasta ahora, que Maya se entero de lo que había sucedido….

-Ya veo…. Spongo que ya no pedo hacer nada...Creo que será mejor que me vaya… ya es tarde…

-Está bien, ya has hecho bastante...Solo no le digas qu te lo dije, ella es algo... hermética en estas cosas sabes...

-Si... Ya me he dado cuenta de eso...- Dijo echandole un vistazo.

-Puedo ir a dejarte si quieres, es peligroso que andes solo por estas horas…

-No hace falta, solo debo llamar a mi chofer.- Dijo mirando n numero.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, no tardaran, no te preocupes…

-De acuerdo… Ve con cuidado y buenas noches!.- Le grito al chico que ya había salido a la calle.

_Al rato después…_

-Kaoru! ¿Dónde te metiste?

-Lo siento…- Dijo algo apagado subiendo las escaleras…

-¿Paso algo.?

Kaoru no contesto, simplemente subió a su habitación…Hikaru n dudó en seguirlo para saber detalles sobre la salida de hoy…

-Hikaru…¿LO hiciste apropósito verdad?- Le dijo mirando por la ventana…

-Kaoru…

-Gracias….- le dijo cabizbajo…

-¿Kaoru?

-No tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasad en tan poco tiempo…

-¿A que te refieres…?

Hikaru comenzó a escuchar atentamente cada parte que su gemelo menor le contaba de esa tarde.. incluido lo último…

-Vaya… Ahora entiendo cuando Haruhi me dijo que esa niña tenia problemas- Pensó para si mientras veía la expresión desanimada de s hermano.

-Tranquilo, ella estará bien…

-Lo se… es solo que… no la viste… Se veía tan… triste… estaba destrozada… me hubiera gustado haber echo algo para hacerla sentir mejor…

-Es lógico… un amigo de toda la vida…Pero… Es solo algo que pasa cone l tiempo ¿no es verdad?

-Tienes razon…

-Pero….¿Cómo fe que te sentiste hoy…?

-Pues… fue divertido… Me sentí muy cómodo, ella también al parecer… Hasta que ocurrio eso…

-_Supongo que nada que venga de ella termina siendo tranquilo…-Pensó Hikaru._

- Oye Hikaru.. sabes estoy algo cansado, ¿podriamos seguir hablando mañana?

Hikaru lo miro no muy convencido, pero prefirió dejarlo solo. Una vez que se fue Kaoru volvió a acomodarse junto a la ventana. No podía olvidarse de esa expresión tan triste…Sin darse cuenta todos sus pensamientos nuevamente se trasladaban a ella, la dueña de esa expresión…Sonrío con ironía al recordar todas las cosas que pasaron… desde ese choque y esa incoherente pelea, como por azares del destino se habían vuelto a encontrar, de las forma más inesperada… Las veces en que habían logrado compartir tan tranquilamente, y las que no tanto… La salida de esa tarde y la forma en que se hablaban, cuando sin querer cruzaban miradas, y reían despreocupadamente- _me pregunto que hubiera pasado si esa cámara no se hubiera hecho pedazos…_

_"Eres tan o mas despistado que la misma Sakamoto"_

Comenzó a reír al recordar esa frase e inmediatamente se le vinieron a la cabeza todos los incidentes que le ocurrieron a esa chica por ser así…- Eres una despistada….

Despistada, loca, socarrona y enigmática, las 4 palabras que mejor describen a esa chica….

_- Darme cuenta de que.?_

_- Kaoru, siempre has sido tan claro contigo mismo, como no has sido capaz de darte cuenta en éste tiempo…_

Kaoru sintió algo presionar su pecho … Un calor se apodero de su rostro y sin darse cuenta su estómago también sentía algo extraño… Comenzó a sentirse algo alborotado al pensar en esa persona, pero al mimo tiempo simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo… apoyo su cabeza contra el vidrio y medito un rato… Entonces sonrío con al de humor al darse cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría.. -Supongo que una parte de mí siempre lo supo…

* * *

_Fin del capitulo! Wiii Me gusto como quedo este capi, estuve una tarde completa arreglandolo, espero haya valido la pena ^^_

_Ahora debo irme, esto del a recuperacion de clases me ha dejado mucha tarea.. Hace mucho calor! No quiero T.T_

_EEEEN fin. Supongo que ya nos e co que mas rellenar XD asi que si les gsuto y tienen algo que comentar respecto al capi (criticas, acotaciones o simplemente por que les gusto:D) Dejns u review! ^^_

_Nos leemos!_

**_Dark Ice-Girl _**

_(^-^)/_


	20. La claúsula del bien común

_Hooola! Si, estoy viva, no me abducieron C:_

_Perdón por la demora (merezco la muerte) Pero, bueno, el año pasado a finesdel año pasado decidi tmarme un pequeño receso del FF debido a mis estudios... Dios fue un desastre Asi que com quede hecha bolsa, decidi tomarme unas vacaciones, Ahora estoy a solo un dia y pocas horas de volver a clases, asi que es tiempo de reanndar el FF. _

_Antes de empezar agradezco los Reviews de XEla y panchiocoo (mi club de fans XD) ¡Muchas gracias! C':_

_Será mejor empezar... ^^_

**Capitulo 20: "La cláusula de bien común".**

-Annie… Despierta…- Comenzo su hermana mayor sacudiendola…

-Que pasa…- Lloriqueó aferrandose a su almohada.

-Tienes que levantarte….

Al oir esas palabras Maya instantáneamente se sento en su cama y tomó su despertador, en un impulso lo arrojo y rapidamete se dispuso a ir a cambiarse.-Es tarde!

-Oye, es el tercero del mes...

-Voy tarde!

-Tranquila, Hoy es sábado...

-Sabado...? Lo habia olvidado...- le contestó aún algo lenta.

-Levántate, hay cosas que hacer...

-Dormí profundo...- Suspiró la chica tirándose de espaldas en su cama.

-Si lo sabemos, Te quedaste dormida en el parque, Kaoru tuvo que cargarte hasta aqui.- Le explico divertida.

-Kaoru! Pero si el...- Entonces comenzó a recordar toda la conversación de anoche y...el abrazo... no podia mas de la vergüenza por lo que se cubrió la cara con su almohada.- Que vergonzoso!

-vamos! Ahora te da vergüenza? Pasaron toda la tarde juntos... spongo que ya hay mas confiaza...- Le insinuo.

Maya ignoró esa "Indirecta" y comenzó a recordar la razón por la que tuvo el impulso de llegar a ese parque...-Sabes... aun no puedo creer nada...

-Tranquila... Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano- Le dijo abrazando a su hermana menor.

-Es que... soy lo peor... no pude estar cuando uno de mis mejores amigos necesito de mi, soy una egoísta...

-Annie... El sabia la razón por la que nos fuimos, no creo que te haya culpado...

-No se trata de eso...

- Un amigo te apoya no importa la distancia, su apoyo fue mutuo Annie, pero a pesar de que el ya peleo en su batalla, tu sigues con la tuya... ¡Animo!

-Tienes razon... iré a cambiarme...

-Buena idea, te espero abajo... Hoy tenemos _algo_ que hacer

-¿eh?

**Segunda Residencia Suoh...**

-Señor Tamaki, ¿esta listo?-Le preguntó la ama de llaves mientras veia al joven rubio bajar las escaleras con un traje bastante formal.-Asi es, por favor preparen el auto. _Espero todo resulte bien..._

**Casa de la familia Sakamoto.**

-Maya, necesito que te pongas esto...- Le indico la rubia a su hermana menor entregandole un vestido con sumo cuidado.

¿Que haremos hoy...?- Preguntó analizando cuidadosamente el vestido que tenían en sus manos.

-En el camino te explicaré. Anda!

-Ya... no te irrites...

**Residencia Ootori.**

-Kyo-chan!- Le dijo Honey mientras este aun no parecia reponerse de su "siesta de madrugada"

-Honey-Semapi, Mori-Sempai, ¿Que hacen aquí? ¬¬

-Estabamos aburridos, llame a Tama-chan y me dijo que hoy tenia que hacer algo importante, ¡Hagamos Algo!- Ofrecio con una mirada sumamente tierna.

Kyouya susó de mal humor, pero finalmente accedió a su petición.- Esta bien... ¿A donde vamos ahora?

-Iremos a bsucar a y a Hika-chan y Kao-cha y luego iremos a ver a Haru-Chan!-Anunció alegre.

Takashi noto que Kyouya cambió su expresión somnolienta a una expresión algo pensativa.

-¿A donde vamos?- Pregunto la chica sospechosa mientras su hermana manejaba el auto.-

-Pues... hay alguien que quiere verte.- Se limito a explicar sin despegar la vista del frente.

-Y es por eso que voy vestida así?-Le dijo señalando a un vestido lavanda pálido que llegaba hasta la rodilla combinados conu par de sandalias ligeramente altas y su cabello ondulado para darle un toque mas delicado.

-Ya lo veras.- Dijo entrando a uno de los edificios mas grandes y excepcionales (en lo que la arquitectura respecta) en toda la ciudad.

- Asi que es su tia... Me parece muy considerado de su parte mostrar ese tipo de consideración. Sin duda es amor fraternal.

-Me pareces un muchacho muy encantador, estoy segura que mi sobrina se pondrá muy contenta de tener un prometido como tu...

-Me siento tremendamente alagado pro sus comentarios, _Madame..._

-Donde rayos estamos...?- preguntó algo nerviosa.- _Tengo un mal presentimiento..._

-Estamos en casa de la Tia Jaquelinne.

-¿Qué? ¿estás loca?

-Me llamo anteayer para conversar, quiere verte.

-Sabía que esto no estaba bien.

-Tal vez no sea tan malo...- Le dijo presionando el timbre- solo se tan desastrosa como siempre y tendrás la victoria asegurada...

-¿de que hablas?...

-No veo la hora de que conozcas a mi sobrina, es una chica muy inteligente... no la he visto en años, pero la he visto en algunas fotografías... ha crecido tanto...

-Esperare con ansias conocerla

_"...Ding Dong..."_

En ese momento sonó el timbre del lujoso apartamento.

-Debe ser ella, con permiso.- Dijo la señora poniéndose de pie alegremente.

-Si?- Salio una mucama.- Señorita Joanne, estábamos esperándolas! Por favor pasen.

Maya comenzó a sentir escalofríos al entrar al departamento.- ...Vaya...-

-Anaelle! Querida, ¿eres tu?- Le pregunto emocionada!- Mira cuanto has crecido!- Le dijo abrazandola con fuerza.

-Si tia Jaquelinne, soy yo...- Le corroboró algo apenada.

-Joanne, Querida!- Se dispuso a saludar a la hermana mayor, quien solo se limitó a saludarla de manera muy fria con un beso en la mejilla.

- Por favor, pasen, tenemos visitas...- Les dijo animada dirigiéndolas a la sala principal.

-Muy bien, Reciban por favor a mis sobrinas: Joanne y Anaelle Le Blanc.

Cuando ambas entraron, Tamaki dejo caer su vaso de te helado al reconocer las caras de ambas hermanas, Maya por su parte sintió pánico al encontrarse con la azulina mirada de su Sempai.- Grandioso, mas explicaciones...- Se lamento.

-Por favor tomen asiento dentro de poco estara lsita la comida.

-¿Donde esta collie? –preguntó Joanne por curiosidad.

-Mi hija Collie tuvo cosas que hacer el día de hoy, mis disculpas por su ausencia.

-Asi que ustedes se conocen...-comentó Maya aludiendo a la amistad de su tia con el director del instituto. a quien le dedicó una mirada notoriamente rencorosa...

-Pues el y yo somos viejos amigos, La sociedad francesa es muy pequeña, querida, supongo que deberas reintegrarte a ella pronto.

-Reintegrarme?

-Eres la única heredera de tu familia, pronto tendrás que volver a aparecer en sociedad... Eres la sucesora de tus padres, ya lo sabes...

-Aún así no veo la necesidad de entrar a sociedad, es un fastidio, prefiero el anonimato...

-Ya nos dimos cuenta de eso...- Comentó Tamaki sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-De todas formas querida... supongo que seria una buena forma de revindicarte, esta ausencia en Francia definitivamente no ha sido nada beneficioso para ti, la clave d eun buen negocio es la reputacion ¿verdad?

- ¿negocios? Creo que me he perdido de muchas cosas tia... ¿Podria ser tan amable de explicarme?- Cuestiono en un tono poco amable.

Tamaki parecia, al igual que Maya no entender que sucedia...- Anaelle... Joanne... ¿Ustedes son las herederas desaparecidas?

Ambas pegaron un suspiro al oir esa pregunta y asintieron.- Somos nosotras.

-La comida ya esta servida- Anuncio otra de las mucamas.

-_Cielos... esto debe ser una pesadilla_- Pensó Maya para sí mientras caminada hacia el salon.

Una vez instalados en la mesa, El padre de Tamaki, Joanne y La tia Jaquelinne comenzaron una vacía y diplomática conversación. Maya no podía disimular su aburrimiento, por lo que comenzó a jugar con uno de los tantos cubiertos colocados en la mesa. Tamaki observó con cuidado eso gesto de de la chica, lo que lo llevó a entender la probable razón por la que habia ocultado su identidad y de le dio la posibilidad de visualizar la posible reacción dela joven ante el inminente anuncio que se daría en esa comida.

La comida que habian servido era _Coq au vin_, un plato típico de el Francia. Antes de comenzar a comer la anftriona se puso de pie para decir unas palabras.

-Me alegra mucho que estemos todos reunidos como una gran familia comaprtiendo este dia tan especial.. Donde ademas de celebrar esta reunión familiar celebramos un compromiso que esperamos sea muy próspero para el futuro.- Dijo Mirando a Maya y a Tamaki.- Annie, Tamaki, muchas felicidades… Salud!

Mayno no pudo disimular su horror al escuchar las ultimas palabras, Creyó haberlo entendido mal pero solo le basto mirar la expresión de resignacion de su hermana y la perfectamente fingida de Tamaki. Sintio molestia, mucha, como si un balde de agua fria cayera sobre ella, Cuando acababan de brindar la chica se pudo de pie y se retiro del lugar indignada.

-¿Le ocurrió algo?- Pregunto el director .

-esta algo confundida… eso es todo, con permiso, sera mejor que vaya tras ella, no ha recibido muy buenas noticias últimamente.-Se discupo su hermana. Hasta pronto!- Dijo saliendo rapidamente del apartamento.

**Mansión**** de la familia Hitachiin.**

-Oye Kaoru te encuentras bien…? No has comida nada…

-No tengo hambre Hikaru, eso todo- le dijo revolviendo la comida sin ánimos…

-¿No vas a platicarme sobre lo que paso ayer…?

- No teng ganas de hablar… Ya te dije todo

- ¿seguro?

-No, pero, no tengo ganas de hablar…

Hikaru se sintió un poco pero prefirió no generar conflicto, Kaoru era muy sensible y si sus pensamientos eran acertados, lo más probable sería que no estaría completamente asimilado respecto a lo sentimental.-Sabes… me he dado centa que en este ultimo itmpo nos hemos comportado de forma totalmente opuesta a lo que somos…- Comento de repente el gemelo mayor al notar que ambos se encontraban solos.

-¿Por qué lo dices…?

- Es com si nos huberamos cambiado los papeles…- Sonrio melancolico.

-Hikaru…?

- Si hace un par de meses atrás nos encontráramos en una situación asi, probablemente hubiera sido yo quien actuaria de esa forma tan… infantil e impulsiva… Y tu serias quien intentaría detenerme y hacerme recapacitar….Pero, supongo que ls cosas han cambiado un poco…-Dijo jugueteando con su comida.

-¿Hikaru…?

-Supongo que eso tambien era parte de expandir "neuestros mundos"…-Dijo algo deprimido.- El concer a mas personas tambien lo es…

-Hikaru… ¿LO dices por alguien en especifico?- Le preguntó su hermano algo temeroso de saber la respuesta.

-Sabes poo quien…- Le dijo sin poder terminar su frase por que de la sala habian ingresado na de las criadas junto con sus amigos, quienes venian a buscarlos

-Hika-Chan!, Kao-chan!

-Annie regresa!- le grito Joanne a su hermana.

-¡¿Tu lo sabias verdad?- Le grito colerica sin darle importancia a las personas que pasaban por la calle en ese momento.

-Annie, por favor manten la calma.

- No puedo!- Grito aún mas fuerte.- No puedo creer nada….- Se dijo confundida mirandose las manos intentando creer que lo que pasaba era un simple mal sueño.- _…Demonios…_.

-Annie….

-No quiero hablarte! Dejame!- Le dijo siguiendo su camino y dejando a su hermana incapaz de seguirla.

-Sabia que reaccionaria asi…..- Se lamento viendo a s hermana perderse entre las personas.

Haruhi se encontraba en su casa, tranquila preparando el almuerzo para ella y para su padre, el dia había resultado terriblemente tranquilo,pudo dormir un poco mas de tiempo, lo qe la hacia sentirse más relajada. Tener tiempo para ella era un momento invaluable para ella...

...Sin duda, le esperaba un dia de paz total…

-Hace tiempo que no tenia un día así… ^^- Se dijo sentándose por un momento…- Entnces recordo que le habia pedido a Maya .- Me pregunto si estará en su casa…- Tomo un papel y dejo una nota y se dispuso a salir del departamento…

Abrio la puerta de su casa y la cerro de un portazo, se sacó esos zapatos tan incómodos y los arrojo sin darle importancia, subio las escaleras y se cambio de ropa, se coloco su pijama y se sento en el sofa de la casa, junto a una guitarra.- Mentes enfermas, apenas tengo 16!- Penso con rabia mientras afinaba la malograda guitarra.- No puede hacerme esto… ¿por qué no hace nada para impedirlo?- Pensó irritada. Comenzó a tocar una melodía que debido a su enojo no logragba sonar bien. Supongo que debo calmarme.- Dijo dejándola de lado y pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en menos de 24 horas…- Esto es una pesadilla…- Dijo poniéndose de cabeza…

Haurhi caminaba por la calle .- Tengo un presentimiento..algo extraño…- Se dijo mientras miraba as diferentes casas al pasar por la calle….

-Haruhi!- Gritaron unas voces sumamente familiares para ella.

- Spongo que ese era el presentimiento ¬¬ nee? Honey-Semapi, Mori-Sempai, Hikaru, Kaoru...Kouya-seampi?... ¿Que hacen aqui...?

-Pues... Íbamos a buscarte a tu casa, pero, te vimos salir apenas llegábamos, creímos que huías de nosotros asi que decidimos seguirte.- Explicaron los gemelos.

-Vas a casa de Maya?- Preguntó Kaoru.

-Si, la había llamado varias veces hoy, pero nadie contesta…Asi que quería saber si se encontraba bien…- Confeso…

-No se que tan buena idea suena eso…- Comentó Kyouya. -Tal vez salieron.

Kaoru a sabiendas delo sucedido ayer no se tragó ninguna palabra de la reciente frase de su sempai- _El debe saber algo..._

-Yo quiero ir! Hace Tiempo que no veo a Maya-chan!- Apoyó Mitskuni.

-Estamos cerca, vamos ^^

- De acuerdo ^^

-Eto… ¿Tamaki-sempai no vino?- Preguntó la castaña mientras se Ponían en marcha

- Tenía un compromiso importante hoy… al igual que Sakamoto si es lo que creo…- Le explicó discretamente Kyouya a Haruhi mientras los otros conversaban tras de ellos.

- ¿Kyouya-semapi? ¿tu sabes algo?

- De que hablas Haruhi?

- Es por eso que no estas muy convencido?

-No lo se…No hablo con Tamaki desde ayer en el instituto… No tengo idea que pase con el. Pero…

-Llegamos .- Anuncio Haruhi ingresando al patio para tocar el timbre…

_Ding Dong…_

-El timbre?- Maya se paró bruscamente, para su desgracia, no logró hacerlo silenciosamente ya que al enderezarse tiró su Guitarra al suelo…- Rayos… debo aprender a ser más discreta ..- se regañó dirigiendose a la puerta…-Si?- Preguntó asomando la mitad de su rostro.

-Maya!

-Haru…hi? ._. - La chica apenas termino de pronunciar el nombre frente a sus acompañantes.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues, estaba preocupada por ti, te llame varas veces y me preocupe al ver que no podia comunicarme…

-Ah! Mi culpa, descolqué el teléfono … Eh…¿No quieren pasar?- Les dijo extendiendo la puerta para que entreran sin despegarse de ella.

Todos la miraron algo extrañados. Kaoru se sonrojó un poco al verla con esa ropa tan… relajada (Una polera de pabilos azul cielo y unos shorts holgados con nubecitas, además de unas pantuflas con cabezas de pandas)

- Lindo pijama.- Bromeo Hikaru…

-Eh!- Maya miro su ropa….- Esto es algo.. Incomodo… Ya regreso, pasen a la sala!- Les indico corriendo por las escaleras.

- ¿Qué habra estado haciendo?- Preguntó Hikaru de buen humor…

-No lo sé… Contesto su hermano algo confundido mirando la guitarra y pensando en lo ocurrido ayer..- Asi que toca guitarra eh…?- Dijo acercándose a e objeto en cuestion.

-Ahora si!- Gritó Maya entrando a la velocidad de la luz para quitarle la guitarra al pelirrojko.- Las cuerdas esta desafinadas, no puedes tocarla.- Le dijo.- Tengo que cambiarlas. Kaoru notó quela chcia aparentemente se encontraba de duelo, pues a diferencia de otras veces, eligió ponerse algo bastante sobrio y oscuro la miró reflexivo un par de segundos..

-Pasa algo?

-¿Te sientes bien? Estás pálida y tienes ojeras….- Le señalo con preocupación.

-No es nada… estoy bien…- Le dijo dándole una mirada de "no te preocupes".-Haruhi, ¿Qué pasa?

-Ah pues… ya te expliqué , pero, si no estas ocupada… ¿por qué no damos un paseo? ^^

-¿Haruhi? ¿Eres tu?- Exclamaron los gemelos fingiendo asustarse ante la propuesta de la chica.

- Es una buena idea…- Maya apoyo.- Asi no pierden su viaje y yo no me qedo encerrada en casa…

-Entonces sería bueno salir n rato si tods están de acuerdo…

-Está bien…

Los presentes tomaron sus cosas y salieron a la calle.

-No deberias avisar?- Le preguntó Kyouya.

Maya lo miró con algo de duda-.. No. Está bien.- Le dijo secamente saliendo junto al resto.

- Entonces… ¿Adonde vamos?- Preguntó Takashi.

- Supongo que Tamaki-Sempai hubiera tenido algun panorama preparado…- Se lamentó Kyouya pensando en que pueden hacer.

A maya no le causó Gracia ese comentario de Kyouya, ya que por más injusto que sonara, no quería oir ese nombre.

- Vayamos a caminar por la ciudad, la feria finaliza hace un par de días…- Comentó intentando distraerse un poco.

-Eso es verdad… Queríamos ir ayer …

-A todo esto… Hikaru ¿Por qué nos dejaste plantados?

Hikar se quedó mudo….-_ Piensa… Piensa…_ Pues… fue porque… Haruhi me pidió ayuda, ¡si!, con n cosplay qe teniamos que hacer… je.

- Ahhh ya veo… Oye… ¿Y de quien era la tocata?

- -No lo se… lo vi en n cartel camino al instituto, no recuerdo s nombre….

- Eres un desastre…-.-"- Le dijo la castaña burlonamente haciendo una mueca de decepción.

- Oye…- Iba a defenderse cuando s hermano disimladamente lo tomo por el brazo.

- Que?

- Nada… olvídalo…

- Bien… ¡Haruhi!- La chica corrió hacia su amiga.

- Maya ^^

- ¿Para qe me necesitabas ayer? ^^

- Pues, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar…- Le dijo discretamente..

- -Si! Ahora que lo recuerdo, me dijiste algo de que Honey-Sempai había ido a tu casa y...

- Bueno… sobre eso, necesito que me ayudes a comparar algo sin que ellos lo noten.

- Eso será sencillo… pero, ¿Qué necesitas? o.O

Haruhi solo le apuntó al supermercado….

- Oigan chicos, Haruhi y yo tenemos que hacer…algo…Ya vovlemos.- Les dijo llevandose a Haruhi dentro de ese supermercado.

- ¿Podrías decirme que pasa? Estas temblando…-preguntó curiosa.

-Recuerdas lo poco que te conte cuando te pedí que me acompañaras?

-Eh…. Si! Que Honey-semapi y Mori-Semapi habían ido a vsistarte. ¬¬

-Pues, Honey-sempai me dijo algo… te contaré luego… Acompañame!- Le dijo tomándola agresivamente.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan brusca sabes!

-Lo siento…- ¿Podrías tomar eso por mi?- Le dijo señalando una revista de la vitrina La cual tenía un encabezado bastante meloso y es s costado un Test de esos medio romanticones…

-Cielos… estas enferma…

-¿de que hablas?

-Ninguna revista puede decirte que es lo que sientes en realidad sin meterte pájaros en la cabeza.… Solo tu- Le dijo colocando su dedo índice en la frente.- No necesitas estas cosas…- Le dijo mientras ambas salían del almacen.

-Hey chicas, ¿Qué les sucede? – Les preguntóe l gemelo mayor.

- Nada, son cosas de mujeres.- Le contestó Maya rápidamente antes de que Haruhi se pusiera nerviosa.

-Vaya… la idea era una salida grupal, no que nos excluyeran derrepente…- Reclamó Kaoru.

-Perdon u.u

El pelirrjo prefiri mirar para otro lado.- _No hagas eso- _Pensó desesperado por ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, Maya, no p-pasa nada...u.u

- Si tu lo dices...Ehh Kyouya-Sempai, ¿Podrías venir un segundo?- Le pregntó Maya llevandoselo un poco más distante del grupo.

-Bien ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito que le digas a Tamaki-sempai que el lunes me busque a primera hora…

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Tu lo sabes bien… Esto es una locura, no lo niegues…- Le dijo miranolo directo a los ojos con una expresión de enojo.

-Si, pero supongo que no solo depende de ti parar esto… solo debes elegir las palabras correctas. Y ganaras esta jugada.

-No es algo de palabras correctas, sino de sentido comun Ootori ¬¬ y eso sale de todo sentido comun.

- Eh…! Oigan!

Un par de voces femeninas se oyeron a unos metros de distancia…

-Ohh no…

-Supongo que sigo sosteniendo lo que te dije hace tiempo atrás… Tu pasado te sigue con creces….

-Ja ja ja… supongo que cada vez hay menos opciones… ¬¬

- Mei-chan, Collie-san ^^

-Buenas…!- Saludaron El par de chicas que caminaba del brazo.

- Hola!- Saludaron todos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Collie mirando a Maya.

-Pues… decidimos salir en grupo- Le explicó Haruhi.

-Donde está Tamaki-semapi? –Preguntó Mei-chan derepente.

- No lo sabemos… probablemente haya tenido algun compromiso, el es quien suele organizar estas salidas.

- Ya veo…- El sembalnte de la rubia ondulada bajo notoriamente…

-Pues ya que andan por aquí, por que no se nos unen? Mei me enseña la ciudad - Ofrecio la francesa.

-Suena bien…- Contestó Kyouya quein sorío de forma grotesca al ver la cara de desaprobación de Maya.

-_Eres hombre muert_o- Le dijo inaudiblemente con una expresión algo... monstruosa.

Todos se pusieron en marcha caminand pro las calles… A Haruhi y a Maya era imposible separarlas y se les veía a cada rato hablando con una expresión diferente… Kyouya quein iba al último observando a la castaña y lamentándose en cierta forma su amistad con esa chica…. Por otra parte, Los gemelos iban en la parte delantera junt a Mei y Collie quienes les hablaban casi mil palabras por minutos, en realidad se les veia ligeramente aburridos, Takashi y Mitsukuni en cambio, miraban el cuadro cmpleto y cuchicheaban algunas cosas "Interesantes"

- Asi que eso fe lo que pasó…

- Si!- La verdad ya no se con que cara mirarlo, hasta me da algo de vergüenza…- Confesó la chica de ojos verdosos.

Haruhi la mió de forma tierna al darse cuenta que la chica estaba algo temblorosa mientras hablaban de ese tema…. Su amiga por inercia bajo la mirada…- _No debería pensar en esta cosas_- Pensó.

- Maya… ¿crees que sea un buen momento de ir a hablar con tu hermana sobre esto?- Le aconsejo refiriéndose a Collie.

- No se… las cosas no estan muy bien sabes…

- -¿de que hablas…?

- -Pues…. Hoy hubo un almuerzo… en casa de la tía Jaquellinne …

- -¿de verdad?

- Si, y Tamaki-sempai estaba allí…

Haruhi no pudo evitar impresionarse por lo que su amiga le cmenzaba a decir- Esto es malo…

- La familia Suoh y mi familia hicieron una alianza, y no encontraron una forma mejor de hacerlo oficial que comprometiéndonos a el y a mi…

- ¡Que!- Haruhi no pudo evitar decir eso un voz fuerte… cosa que hizo qe todos se detuvieran y las miraran…

- -¿Qué pasa Haruhi?- Le preguntó Kaoru.

- Eh… no es nada, jejeje- Ríio nerviosamente mientras Maya bajaba la mirada frustrada y los demás seguían su camino.

- -Estuvo cerca…

- Perdón. Pero como es eso posible….?

- -NO LO SE!- Gritó en voz baja.- Eso se sale de todo sentido comun, apenas tngo 16! Eso es ilegal!

- Lo se… TU familia es rara…

- -Dímelo a mi 77 Lo peor es que mi hermana lo sabia y no fue capaz de advertirme… me traicionó.

- Maya… no debes ser tan severa…

- Claro que lo soy, esa …cosa no es para el bien de nadie mas que de sus bolsillos. Nadie puede ser feliz vendiendo su libertad- reclamo a chica.

-Oigan! Vayamos al parque!- Gritó Mitsukni corriendo hacia el…

Al ver que ya no habían alternativas todos decidieron que era mejor seguir a Honey-semapi, después de todo, el había organizado la junta…

- Esta es la plaza central

-Si, esta es…- Le confirmó Harhi.

Mientras todos alcanzaban a Honey Sempai, Kaoru aprovechó que Haruhi Y Maya no estaban juntas para acercarse a la chica…

-Oye, Maya…

-Que pasa Kaoru?

-Oye, yo quería, bueno, saber como estabas… ya sabes, por lo de ayer…

Maya paró en seco…

-¿Estas bien?

-Si… es solo que… nada…

-Estas segura.. De verdad no luces muy bien…

-Solo que no dormi muy bien… Tranquilo, esty bien ^^

-Maya… no siempre es buen que te guardes todo… Eso te hace daño….

-Oye… por lo de ayer… Lo siento… u.u- Le dijo cambiando el tema.

-¿Por qué lo dices…?

-Mi hermana me dijo com fue que llegue a la casa… de verdad lo siento- Le dijo bastante avergonzada…

-Oye.. calmate… No fue tanto, además no pesas tanto para lo que comes… ^^

- Oye!

- Era inevitable decir eso…

-No necesitas preocuparte Kaoru ^^

Kaoru la miró aun mas preocupado y frustrado hasta cierto punto…

-¿Qué pasa…?- Le preguntó la chica notando y analizando la mirada del pelirrojo.

-Eh.. No.. es …nada…

Ambos se quedaron ahí en silencio…

-Es solo que…- Continuo…¿Por qué haces eso?

- No de nuevo…- Pensó la chica en un completo estad de inseguridad, no por lo que pudiera responder, sino por a forma en que ella e setia… Comenzó a tomar aire en frma disimulada y a apretar sus manos para nos egir temblando, siento ese mismo pesar en el estomago …- ¿a qe te refieres?

- ¿por que siempre pones esa muralla?- Preguntó decaido- ¿por qué no puedes confiar en nosotros?

-Kaoru...

-A decir verdad no entiendo tus razones para ser esquiva con nosotros pero... no puedo evitar preocuparme... Digo, cada día te veo mas nerviosa, y eso... no te hace bien...

-Entiendo...Oye, ya te dije que estoy bien...

-No necesito que lo digas...Algo te pasa.

-Ya te dije que..

-No te creo.- Le dijo de una manera bastante dominante.

Maya lo miró congelada analizando las palabras del pelirrojo quien al parecer las habia dicho de forma inconsciente. No pudo evitar sentirse deprimida al ir eso, todos esas extrañas sensaciones que tenia en s interior se convirtieron en un frio punzante al oir esas palabras…

Entonces el pelirrojo se dió cuenta de la última frase

-Maya... Yo

-Oigan! No vayan a quedarse atrás ^^- Les dijo Collie apoderándose del brazo de Kaoru.

-Si... es cierto, será mejor que vayamos con el resto- Le dijo la castaña sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-No deberías interrogarla tanto... Cuando hay más gente que tiene_ esas_ respuestas...- Le dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Collie?

- Vamos... _Aqui comienza todo_- Pensó.

Haruhi estaba sentada en una baca cercana a los juegos de ese parque. Hikaru, Kaoru y Mitsukini jugaban entretenidos mientras Takashi y Kyouya conversaban tranquilamente. Sin embargo algo en la expresión de Kyouya denotó impresión por parte de Takashi. Este detalle no paso desapercibido ni para Maya ni para Collie, quienes no dejaban de mirarse de forma intimidarte aun sin que el resto lo notara. Collie acompañada de Mei cuchicheaban algo para luego acercarse a los juegos junto a los demas mientras Maya se sentaba junto a Haruhi en una banca algo alejada de los juegos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien Maya, es solo que... en este momento siento que todo comienza a cobrar sentido. Dime, ¿hace cuando lo sabias?

-Lo supe en cuanto vi lo mucho que intentaba protegerte, esa fue la razon principal por la que decidí contrate mi secreto. Porque sentía que eso generaba una distancia entre ustedes, yo ya he tenido la culpa de muchos porblemas, no quisiera que ocurrieran más.

-Maya...

-Todo es mi culpa...- Resumió tomando la mayor cantidad de aire posible.- Es por eso que quiero intentar enmendar la mayor cantidad de errores posibles.

-Entonces, por eso dijiste esas cosas tan raras es día...

-Solo quería ver tu reacción, solo para saber si mis sospechas eran correctas. Gomen! :P

-Aun asi dudo mucho quee algo así suceda...

- ¿que cosa?- Haruhi se sonrojó.

-Oh... ¡ya entendí! Calma, ve de a poco, primero tienes que asimilarlo ^^

-Asimilar?

- Si, primero debes acostumbrarte a la idea de que te sientes asi...

-¿a ti te pasa lo mismo?

-QUÉ?- Esta vez fue Maya la que pegó el grito.-

- Tomaré es como un no.

-No lo sé Haruhi Entiendo a o que te refieres pero... No puedo pensar en eso, y n se si quiera saberlo en realidad...Al menos ahora...Lo que quisera saber ahora es... ¿exactamente que pretende?

-¿quien?

-Collie. La verdad ella me preocupa bastante. Ella saber jugar tanto o mejor que el propio Kyouya-sempai. Ella es una persona de cuidado Haruhi.

-Ella ya lo sabe...

-¿que cosa?

- Que soy una chica.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas eso es bastante obvio si pensamos en la ropa que llevas... Pero, ¿como se dio cuenta?

-Tal vez nos había espiado antes, además me vio en el Karaoke y esos lugares ¿Recuerdas?

-Cierto... Aguarda. - Maya comenzó a reflexionar y recordad un hecho puntual. ahora entiendo Todo! ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que fuimos al Karaoke?

-Si

-pues ese dia alguien escondido comenzó a tomarme unas fotografías a la salida, sin mencionar el apagón... ¿Mei-chan podria estar involucrada en esto?- Planteó.

- ¿Como?

-De lo contrario ¿cobraria sentido que ellas fueran "amigas"? Collie odia a las personas como Mei. Todo Calza.

-Pero Mei se prestaría para eso...? ¿como?

-Collie sabe manipular a las personas... Probablemente crea que las intenciones de mi primita no son malas.

-Vaya...

-Ella ha investigado mucho, te sorprenderás como se mueven en mi familia, solo era cosa de empeño, definitivamente me saco el sobrero...

-Entiendo, deber complicado con tu familia, ¿en cuantos lugares han estado tu hermana y tu?

-Muchos... Italia, Londres, España, Estados Unidos, y Japón, pero en diferentes ciudades, solo he logrado estabilizarme aqui en Japón. Bueno hasta hace poco. Pero bueno... eso ya es pasado.

-Si, y tú ¿que vas a hacer?

-No tengo idea...

-Oye, tenemos que hablar.- Le dijo repentinamente Collie de una forma no muy amable.

-¿que quieres?

-Haruhi,... por favor, ¿podrías?- Le pidio enun tono bastante diferente que las dejara a solas.

-Si.. La castaña se retiró rápidamente.

- ¿hasta cuando seguiras con esto? ¿vas a esperar a tener a todos en la incertidumbre? ¿quieres llamar la atención vrdad?

-¿A que te refieres?

- A todos ellos? ¿Hasta cuando seguiras jugando? Ya acepta de una vez y deja de jugar.

-¿por que me dices esto?

- Deja de hacerte la interesante y la inocente. No te queda Annie.

- ¿ quien crees que eres para decirme estas cosas? Ellos sn mis amigos

-¿Amigos? Ja...- Se burlo.- Ni siquiera saben tu verdadero nombre...¿Son esos verdaderos amigos?Maya agacho la cabeza.- Rindete de una vez y apartate de mi camino.

-NO.- Maya se puso firme.

-¿qué?

- Puede que sepas cosas sobre mi Collie, per definitivamente no lo sabes todo. Yo de verdad aprecio a estas personas, porque sin saber mi nombre real y aun pensando en que soy mucho menos que ellos, me han aceptado tal cual soy. Mi personalidad no ha cambiado en absoluto. Por lo que si son mis amigos... Si quieres ir y decirles mi secreto, ve, hazlo, pero no lograras que acepte ese compromiso.

- Te la estas buscando "Maya"- La miró con odio.

-Haz lo que quieras, no te tengo miedo.- Le dijo dándose media vuelta y acercándose al resto dejando a la rubia a punto de hacer un berrinche.

- _me las vas a pagar..._

- entonces asi se resuelve eh...

- Si Mei-chan!- Afirmón Honey-sempaii.

-Oigan.. tengo qe irme…- Les dijo Maya integrándose y mirando s reloj.

-¿Tan pronto? Acabamos de llegar.- Le refutó Hikaru.

-Pues… No avisé y recordé que debo hacer algo importante, lo siento…

-Es una pena… ¿Verdad Kaoru?- le dijo Collie lanzandole una mirada suspicaz al mismo timpo que colocada su mano en el hombro de Kaoru.- Bueno, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-_No le estaba pididendo permiso_ ¬¬-Pensó.- Pues... nos veremos el lunes.

-Nos vemos y Haruhi… Recuerda lo que hablamos.- Le dijo casi inaudiblemente a la castaña.-Adios!- LA chica comenzó su camino regreso a casa.

-Entonces que es lo que haremos..?

-Podemos ir a la ciudad un rato, sería divertido!

-Suena bien ¿Verdad Haruhi?- Preguntó Hikaru.

-Si…- Contestó algo confusa….

-Entonces vamos!

Haruhi comenzó a caminar tras del resto…_Ninguna revista puede decierte que es lo que sientes en realidad… Solo tu. _La chica se sintió confundida y a ratos desorientada. Hace tiempo que se sentía extraña, no podía explicarlo cn palabras, pero era algo tan, nuevo… algo que hacía sentir una enfermiza curiosidad por los actos de esa persona, a tal grado de no poder dormir por la preocupación. Le gustaba ver s atentica forma de ser, sin caretas ni cinismos, a la persona verdadera tras ese disfraz sonbrío , cuya presencia le causaba una extraña comodidad que antes no habia sentido… _Pero que era_…?

-Si sigo asi terminare com otros que conozco.- Se lamento pensando en Maya y Kaoru.

- Estas bein Haru-chan?- Preguntó Honey-sempai.

-Si, estoy bien solo estaba pensando.

-Pensabas en _fresas_ verdad?

-Fresas?

-Nee Haru-chan, ¿Sabías que hay personas que asocian situaciones a objetos?

-Si, Pero...

- Ven. ¡Vamos a quedarnos atrás!- le dijo llevándosela a donde estaban los demas, un poco mas adelante

**Casa de la familia Sakamoto:**

-Ya regresé…- Anunció Maya silenciosamente y sin ánimos.

-Annie! ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocpada.

-Sali con unos amigos…- Le dijo de malas ganas…

-Annie yo…

-¡¿podrías explicarme que demonios esta pasando?

Joanne la miró con algo de insegridad.- Sería mejor si primero te sientas, esto es algo complicado.

-Si, complicado como todo lo que hemos pasado en estos casi 3 años Joanne.- Le dijo tomando asiento.

- Lo sé…

- Pues habla…

- Bueno, Tia Jaquelinne llamo hace un par de días, para ponerme al tanto de su precencia… Ella me invitó al departamento y conversamos… Entonces me dijo lo del acuerdo entrela Familia Suoh y la nuestra. La verdad no supo como reaccionar….

-Continua…

-Intente convencerla de que no lo hiciera, pero simplemente fue inútil, le adverti sobre como reaccionarias. Te pido que no lo tomes com una represalia, solo queria que se diera cuenta por si sola lo que pensabas al respescto.

-Ya veo… ¿Pero por qué YO? TENGO 16!

- Es es por una clausula del testamento…. La clausula del "bien comun". - Le explico su hermana.- Cuando se leyó el testamento tu estabas aun en el hospital. Ni siquiera pensabas en despertar.

- ¿Y que decia esa clausula?

-Que la familia pasaba a dividirse los bienes en cuestion en partes iguales en determinados casos como Fallecimiento de los herederos, faltas a las clausulas o que tu te casaras o comprometieras civilmente antes de los 18.

-Papa estaba traumado con eso- Acoto con humor la castaña.

-Si, quizas como reaccionaria si estviera vivo….

-Tranquila… Yussei es una persona que ealmente te merece, lo aprvaria ;D

- Que haremos? No podemos permitir este compromiso.

-No debemos preocuparnos de eso aún. Lo haremos después de tu boda si? Mientras intentare convencer a Tamaki-sempai de frenar esta locura.

- En cuanto a eso... Yussei y yo tomamos una desicion...

-¿que cosa?

-Vamos a suspender la boda.

-¿no la han suspendido bastante ya?

- SI, pero, el esta de acuerdo, ya esta al tanto de todo lo que ha suscedido y a verdad no es apropiado Annie. Nuestra prioridad en este momento es nuestra seguridad, la tuya incluida, por lo que pensar en una boda con todo esto es algo.. frívolo...

-Pero...

-Tranquila, mientras no se cancele ;D

- Tienes razón. Joanne Allie Hikari XD

-¿que pasa? ¬¬

- Gracias por apoyarme! – Le grito emocionada mientras reboloteaba alrededor suyo.

-No iba a dejarte sola Maiz tostado C:

-Ñeee ¬¬

- Ven, hagamos algo divertido, aun es sábado por la noche ^^.

-Si! Luego pensaremos en esto.

Mansión de la Familia Hitachiin.

-Supongo que no le dije las cosas con mucho tacto... ¿verdad?

-Pues... No lo sé, pude ver s conversación de lejos. Pero creo que eso le dolió un poco.

-¿por qé lo dices?

-Porque cuando se despidió te evitó a toda costa.

-Rayos... Supongo que debo aclarar eso.

-No es lo unico que deberían aclarar...

-No empieces Hikaru ¬¬

-Anda! ¿vas a dejar las cosas así? No sabemos que pueda pasar el día de mañana, ¿no has intentado acercarte a ella sin tocar el tema?

-Pues... si, el viernes...

-Y como te fue?

-Pues... Bastante bien, no hablamos del tema y ns divertimos mucho...

-Ves?

-Hikaru...

-¿si?

-¿cuando fue que te volviste tan listo?-preguntó con una cara traviesa.

-Tomaré eso com un cmplido.- Le dij haciendose el ofendido.- Piensa en loq e ...pero si ya es de noche, peseé qe a te instalarías en la ventana, como últimamente las miras tanto...- Le dijo sarcástico.

-Oye! ¿estas insinuando algo?

-Yo? Nada...- Le dijo Cínicamente lanzándole una almohada y saliendo de la habitación.

Kaoru tomó aire, se estiró em s cama intentand dejar sumente en blanco, epro simplemente le resltó imposible.

_"...hay más gente que tiene esas respuestas..."_

-Kyouya-sempai...- Fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente.. Y solo por inercia presionó con fuerza el almohadón que Hikaru le había lanzado hace unos instantes.

* * *

_Continuará!_

_De vuelta al FF!_

_:OOO_

_Por fin ya saben que era l que pasaba con Tamaki ¿qué decidirá? Collie comienza a mostrar las garras mientras Kaoru sigue intentando sin resltados acercarse a Maya, quien se dio cuanta de que Mei era quien la seguía. Haruhi empieza a Asimilar sus sentimiento a Kyuoya mientras este se lleva una gran sorpresa a manos de Mori-sempai. (ese fue el resumen) Ahora, ¿que fue lo que sorprendió a Kyouya? ¿Como atacará Collie? ¿Logrará Kaoru averiguar el secreto de Maya? El rompecabezas comienza a armarse solo..._

_A este fic le queda poco, en realidad ya tengo los borradores, solo necesito paciencia._

_Este es mi ultimo FDS de vacaciones._

_Ultimo año... Aqui voy! :3_

_Hey! :D_


	21. Juventud

**_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_**

_Hace un monton de tiempo que no entraba en el FF_

_Estoy triste, perdi muchos capitulos de otros fics :c (pistola en mano)_

_Pero feliz por los reviews y visitas, gracias por su apoyo y comprensio._

_Esta vez, quiero agradecer a **XEla, panchioco, y a Nitta Raw**r por sus Reviews. Los quiero! *-*  
_

_jskajskasj **OHSHC NO ME PERTENECE** :c (estúpido y sensual copyright ¬¬)_

_Emepezemos!_

* * *

_-Que buen que no estaba cerrado! Hacia dias que se me antojaba una hamburguesa!_

_-Lo se… a mi se me antojaba un helado, necesito azucar -.-_

_-Tu siempre la necesitas niña, pero llegara un momento en que engordaras y.._

_-Ya! No quiero que me traumes! Llego un correo!- Se percató la castaña._

_-¿Correo? Pero si nadie nos conoce._

_-Es para mi, entremos…_

_-De quien es?_

_-No lo se..._

**Capitulo 21: "...Juventud..."**

Lunes por la mañana…

" _Tamaki no vendrá hoy a clases, tiene un compromiso con su padre y su abuela, por lo que no podrás hablar hoy con él"._

-Supongo que hoy no se podrá…- Se lamentó cerrando su móvil.

-Buenos días Maya^^

-Haruhi! ¿Cómo estas?, Buenos días…

-Bien, anoche dormí poco, Mei-chan fue a mi casa, Mizusu-chi, su padre nos la encargo por motivos de trabajo.

-Ya veo…- Contestó algo pensativa.

-¿estas bien?

-Ehh! Si todo perfectamente ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No traes muy buena cara, estas pálida.

-En serio? Pues no me siento mal…

-¿Segura? ¿No pasa nada?

-Aparte de lo que ya sabes… Nada…creo…

Haruhi no creyó del todo la explicación de la chica sobre su débil apariencia, sin embargo decidió o preguntar ya que era bastante cansador hablar del tema.

-¿Tenemos este periodo libre?- Preguntó derepente.

-Asi es – Respondieron 2 voces uniformes tras Haruhi

-Al parecer le maestro de literatura se enfermó, asi que nos dejo unas actividades nada mas…- Explicó Kaoru.

-Pues, la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de estudiar, sobretodo si es lunes.- Alegó Maya colocándose los auriculares de su teléfono y mirando por la ventana…

-Aun estamos aqui -.-"- Alego Hikaru.

-Ya lo se…- Respondió la castaña ignorándolos y apoyando su cabeza con los codos.

Oye Hikaru, necesito pedirte un favor…- Le pidió Haruhi. Hikaru aprovecho la instancia para llevarse a Haruhi y dejar a Kaoru solo.

-Que sutil..- Ironizo mentalmente el gemelo menos mientras pensaba en que hacer para divertirse n rato.- Supongo que no pierdo nada..

"_Has intentado no tocar el tema?..."_

El pelirrojo se colocó junto a la castaña y se apoyo en el marco de la pared de la otra ventana y comenzó a mirarla fijamente para que esta lo mirara.

-¿Qué pasa? Me ves como si estuviera un payaso en la cara.

-No lo necesitas.- Bromeo asomándose por la ventana de al lado.- Aunque con esa palidez pareces mimo en vez de payaso.

-Oye!...- Le reprochó.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes? El sábado estabas igual.. Estás muy pálida ¿Al menos has comido algo?

- Siii mamá..- Le respondió con fastidio apoyándose en el marco de la ventana.- Kaoru… Estoy bien… -Le dijo respirando hondo.

- Estas segura?- Le pregunto aun sabiendo parte de lo que le pasaba.

-Si, solo que no dormí bien, es todo… y te lo dije, estoy bien…

-Eres muy necia….

-No lo soy!

-Si lo eres.-le dijo jugando con un mechón de pelo que salía al exterior.

-Sabes!- Dijo derepente cambiando s humor a uno mas alegre!- Lo olvidaba por completo- Se regaño a si misma.

- Cuando no olvidas algo… ¬¬

- Ja" ¬¬ Solo quería decirte que mi hermana aplazara la boda una semana más, es que mis hermanos vendrán a la boda y su vuelo se aplazó.- Explicó.

- Y donde viven tus hermanos?

-En Francia ^^

- Y por eso dominas tan bien el Frances?

-En parte... Pero no los veo hace años, solo ha sido unas llamadas telefónicas.

-Algo me dice que no eres muy allegada a t familia.

-Si tan solo supieras…- Murmuró por lo bajo apoyándose en la pared.

- Que dices?- Le dijo mirándola por debajo de su cara, cosa que solo la hizo gritar de la impresión y provocar una gran carcajada por parte del pelirrojo.

-Idiota! Me asustaste!- Le reclamo dándole un empujón desde la ventana.

-Vamos, debí haberte tomado una fotografía.- Dijo entre medio de risas, las cuales cesaron cuando Maya le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

- Si tal vez hubiera podido tomar una de tu cara después que lo hubieras hecho ¬¬

-Hey! Tranquila, ¿a que se debe todo ese mal humor?

-A NADA.- Le dijo ignorándolo y colocándose nuevamente el auricular, instancia que el gemelo menor no desaprovecho.

- ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó mientras Kaoru se cambiaba a su ventana y le robaba un auricular.

- Estoy aburrido, y es de mala educación dejar a las personas hablando solas.

-A veces me pregunto si en verdad ustedes son personas -.-"

- Que cruel eres.- Le dijo moviendo su cabeza con el dedo índice a modo de reprimenda.- Eh?..- Balbució aguantando una enorme carcajada…

- Algún problema?

-Jjajajajajajajjaja ¿en verdad escuchas este tipo de música? Eso si que no me lo esperaba de ti.

- ¡Dame eso! ¿Cual es el problema de que me gusta esa canción? También soy una chica. ¿Algún problema? ¬¬- Se quejo.- Estoy mentalizándome, habrá una tocata de esta banda la próxima semana ^^

- ¿Vas a llevarnos?- Preguntó animado.

- No tengo inconvenientes siempre y cuando se comporten, aunque no pensé que te gustara esta música tan "niña".- Se burló.

-En realidad no, no me agrada mucho.- Afirmo.- Pero ya habías dicho que nos llevarías a una.

-ERROR, ustedes me hicieron jugar un juego soso y me deje perder.

- Como sea… Oye… Vas a quedarte todo el rato qui parada escuchando esa canción tan deprimente?

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer…

-Salgamos afuera un rato.

-¿Qué?

- Anda… no van a decirnos nada, el simple hecho de verte asi es deprimente. ¬¬

-ahhh entonces me llevas por lastima ¬¬

-Digamos que parada aquí y con esa cara no irradias alegría precisamente ¿Vienes?- Le dijo ofreciendo su mano.

-De acuerdo.- Le dijo ignorando su mano y pasando al frente mientras el pelirrojo avanzando sonriente tras ella.

* * *

-¿Hay algo que necesites?- Pregunto mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-De ti? Nada, solo quería conversar, al parecer ustedes también tienen periodo libre.- Comentó la rubia observando al resto del salón 2ª sin hacer nada.

-Si es por lo que me imagino será mejor que hablemos en otro lado.

**Tercer salón de música**.

-Ahora dime, ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿por qué la ayudas?

-¿qué dices?

-Lo sé todo.

-Usar esa palabra en este tema puede abarcar bastante información, ¿podrías ser mas especifica?

-No caigo con esas preguntas, solo contesta ¿por qué?

-¿Existe alguna objeción con que lo haga?

-¿Existe alguna razón en especial que te impulse hacerlo? Algun otroe stdiante por ejemplo…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Así como la familia Ootori es aquí en Japón, nuestra familia es allá en Francia asi que cuando me refiero a que lo se todo me refiero a que sé TODO.

-Empiezo a entender tu punto pero, ¿cual es el sentido de esta conversación?

-Sabes, las chicas de mi clase y las de primer año en general son la mayoría de su clientela por lo que se… ¿qué pasaría si supieran que Haruhi Fujioka es una ALUMNA BECADA y que el Host club lo sabe? ¿Qué hay una chica con doble identidad encubierta por ustedes? Y que además es una chica de mala fama…

-Lo último no es cierto.

-Si yo quiero, será así Ootori, no me desafíes… No fue nada difícil averiguar sobre ustedes, sobre la vida de Haruhi, tampoco fue difícil encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente cercano y que no levantara ningún tipo de sospechas como para acercarme.- Lanzó.- Sino ¿Cómo aguien tan vulgar como Mei supiera sobre la alta sociedad francesa?- Se burlo.- No tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer

-Me parece bastante admirable que puedas manejar tan bien a la gente, pero estoy seguro que esta confesión tiene una petición oculta, me gustaría que me la digieras ya que el ir con rodeos solo consigue enredar las cosas.- Afirmo manteniéndose tranquilo.

-Si no estas de mi lado, sino dejas de ayudarla, acabas de ganarte a una enemiga. Lo dejo a tu conciencia: O tu querido club de amigos, o tu amiga aparecida.

-¿hay alguna razón por la que tomes esa postura tan radical contra tu propia prima?

-Creo que ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir, Aur Revior..- Se retiro airosa del salón.

Kyouya miró como la rubia salía del salón dejándolo solo…- Este desafío se ha vuelto mucho mas que interesante.- Comento mismo con una sonrisa bastante sombría.- Este juego se pones cada vez mas interesante…

* * *

Maya y Kaoru caminaban junto a la pileta, hablanban de sus vidas y las cosas extrañas y cotidianas qe solína pasarles, era una conversacion bastante amena y tranquila en comparación con otras...

-Vaya… entonces deben conocer muchos lugares, sus padres deben viajar mucho.

-Asi es…

-Entonces… No deben verlos muy seguido, ¿cierto?

-Son personas bastante ocupadas, pero siempre intentan darse un tiempo.

-Supongo que eso genial… Cuando era mas pequeña, mi padre siempre nos llevaba al observatorio y cuando mi mama tenia tiempo libre íbamos al teatro y lego comíamos helados

-Y ahora?

-Pues…

-Ahora que lo noto, ti jamás mencionas a tus padres.

-Pues eso es porque vivo con mi hermana.

-¿Y tus padres?

-¡No me preguntes en ese tono! Me haces sentir como si yo tuviera la culpa ¬¬

-Lo siento… Es solo que, eres bastante desesperante..

-Lo sé.

-¿cómo?

-Es irónico…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te enojas porque no me conoces y yo porque no puedo hacer que me conozcas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque es la verdad…

-¿y por qué no puedes?

-Recuerdas que fue lo que te dije cuando me trataste de hablar del tema en el baile.

-¿"Solo te traería problemas"?

-Alli esta tu respuesta.- Le dijo poniéndose de pie.- Y en cuanto a mis padres, murieron en un accidente, hace ya casi 3 años, por eso no hablo del tema. Iré a la biblioteca. Te veo luego.- Maya se fe tan rápido que olvido un pequeño gran detalle.

-Olvidó su teléfono -.-"

_"Nuevo mensaje"_

-Numero desconocido, supongo que debe ser de esos de promociones, que molesto ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

_" ¿Por qué molestarse en preguntar si hay otras personas que tienen esas respuestas?"_

Kaoru recordó esa frase y miro ese celular con algo de incertidumbre,

_"Nuevo mensaje"_

-Del mismo numero…

_"Allí está la respuesta…"_

-Espero no te molestes…-Le dijo abriendo los mensajes, pero lo que vio lo dejó helado.

"_No sigas jugando a las escondidas…_"- Decía el primero

**"Ya te encontré**"- Decía el otro acompañado de una fotografía de ellos dos tomada de lejos, como a escondidas.

-¿qué rayos es esto?- Pensó con preocupación al ver que no era el primer mensaje que recibía, habían mas fotos de ella en distintos lugares, probablemente de tiempo atrás, se fijo en las fechas y noto que el primero era del día de ayer. Siguió mirando y vio varios menajes mas entre ellos, de Kyouya…

-El debe saber lo que pasa, estoy seguro.

* * *

-Dia Libre?

-Así es… Tamaki estaba Ocupado hoy así que se ausento y a modo de disculpa nos dejo la tarde libre.

Kyouya-Sempai, tu sabias lo del compromiso cierto?

-En efecto, lo supe incluso antes que la propia Maya. Sin embargo, por mas que quieras ayudarla, ninguno puede interferir en eso.

-Ya veo… Ella está algo… cansada

-¿Estas preocupada?

-A decir verdad si, hoy la vi por la mañana, se ve que no ha dormido lo suficiente.

-Supongo que deberás acostumbrarte a eso, no sabemos que cosas puedan pasar, pero definitivamente esto no será secreto por mucho tiempo…

-¿a que te refieres Sempai?

-Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai ya lo saben…

-¿c-cómo?

-La enamorada de Honey-sempai se relaciono en su infancia con ellas, la reconoció un día que Hikaru y Kaoru le jugaron una broma. Aun así ellos m e dijeron que guardarían el secreto pero… al analizar las circunstancias, tu qe eres su amiga, deberías estar preparada…

-¿A que te refieres?- Preunto alarmada con esa advertencia.

-Kyouya-sempai! Necesito hablar contigo!

-¿Kaoru estas bien?

-Si, Estoy bien Haruhi, no te preocupes…

-¿Qué pasa Kaoru?

-Yo los dejo…- Anuncio la castaña entrando al salón de clases.

-No creo que sea buena idea que hablemos aquí de esto…- Propuso Kyouya adivinando con la mirada cual era el tema a tratar.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos del instituto y se detuvieron en la planta superior de la escalera.

-¿Qué pasa Kaoru?

-Kyouya exactamente, ¿que esta pasando?- Le dijo entregándole el celular de Maya.

-Este teléfono es de..?- Pregunto fingiendo no entender.

Es el móvil de Maya, la muy despistada lo olvido, pero, cuando lo tenia le llego este mensaje. – Le dijo mostrándole el mensaje. Mientras Kyouya observaba el mensaje, el pelirrojo noto un a ligera expresión de shock en la mirada de su Sempai lo que lo obligo a llegar directo al grano.- Kyouya Sempai.. si sabes lo que pasa, seria un buen momento para que me lo digieras.

Kyouya analizó detenidamente la petición del pelirrojo ¿había una obligación de que él lo supiera? Al parecer no. Entonces, ¿hay alguna obligación de que el deba saberlo?- Dime Kaoru… ¿Hay alguna razón en especifico por lo que quieras saberlo?

-Razón… especifica?

-Hasta lo que yo sabia ustedes son amigos, pero no pensé que tuvieran ese tipo de confianza… Aunque debo confesar que por un momento pensé que podías llegar a sentir algo por ella.- Razono.

-¿Q-qué dices?- preguntó alarmado. Si bien el ya era consciente de lo que sentía, lo había descubierto hace tan poco que no lograba asimilarlo, al menos públicamente.

-Bueno supongo que me equivoqué de todas formas no hay nada que decir, si alguien le envía un mensaje así ¿no será porque alguien la pretende? Esa seria la única justificación de que fuese sacada dentro del instituto.- Argumento intentando convencerlo de que no siguiera preguntando y jugando un poco con la imaginación del pelirrojo.

-¿Piensas que alguien del instituto la esta acosando?... Eso tendría sentido, pero, el texto…

-¿Estas preocupado por ella?

-Pues…yo…

-Pues a decir verdad ha actuado mas raro de lo normal pero supongo que entendible, su hermana se casara pronto su casa debe ser una locura...-Argumento.

-Puede que eso tenga lógica pero…¿Estas seguro que no le pasa nada? Kyouya yo se que ustedes hablan fuera del instituto, los he visto.

-Si, hemos hablado fuera del instituto- Corroboró.- Per como lo sabes? ¿La has seguido?-Preguntó sabiendo las respuesta.

-Kyouya-semapai...

-¿Estas celoso?

-¿Celos?

-Si te sirve, no tenemos ningún tipo de interés más allá y había sido por un tema en especifico. No debes preocuparte, ella no me interesa.

-¿Entonces no vas a decirme nada?

-Creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto antes, pero, al final creo que has venido a preguntarle a la persona equivocada.

-Kyouya-sempai…yo se que tu sabes, investigas a toda persona que se le acerque al Host Club, por favor…

Esa ultima frase hizo que Kyouya comenzara a pensar en si era buena idea o no decirle esto.- Di mi palabra que no lo diría, lo siento.- Le dijo como ultima palabra acomodándose los lentes y bajando las escaleras.- _Tal como lo pensé desde un principio._

* * *

-¿Dónde rayos está mi teléfono? Cielos… Kaoru tiene razón… soy un desastre.- Se lamentó.- ¿Cómo pude perderlo? Voy a morir x.x

- Sakamoto-san?- La llamó una voz bastante familiar.

- Tamaki-sempai? Pensé que no vendrías hoy.- Le dijo evitándolo con la mirada.

-Kyouya me paso tu recado, no puedo quedarme el resto del dia pero se qe lo que quieres decirme es importante, así que decidí venir.

- Supongo que ya sabes todo…

- Esa noche hable con Kyouya, el lo supo desde el principio, como siempre. Apenas puedo creer que sean ustedes- Le dijo con optimismo.

- Si…

-Supongo que no todo es tan malo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Digo, ¿Aceptarás?

-Tamaki derepente cambio su semblante y su rostro mostró una sonrisa amarga.

-No tienes que hacer esto… Yo no estoy de acuerdo, aun si ellos insisten.

-Pero, si aceptaras ¿Acaso nos serias libre? ¿Acaso no volverías a tu vida como debería ser?

-Volvería a una vida que es controlada por personas que desconozco, no volvería a la vida que solía llevar.- Corrigió.- Asi que seria completamente inútil.

-Maya… ¿En verdad quieres seguir con esto?

-No se trata de querer o no, la razón por la que huimos va mas allá de a quien le pertenece la herencia, fue porque alguien intento hacernos daño muchas veces, y esa persona aun sigue asechándonos, es por eso, que no puedo regresar a mi casa.- Explico.- Eso seria estupido aun si estuviera comprometida. Por eso opino que esto es estupido y aunque "intente" protegerme, solo es un grave error.

-Pero ¿A qué precio?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Acaso no quieres vivir tranquila?

-Es lo que más quiero Sempai, pero, no a ese precio.

-¿Y cuanto más piensas sacrificar Annaelle?

-…Eso no lo se… Pero, jamás estaré de acuerdo con esto, apenas puedo creer que tu si lo estés.

-A decir verdad, todo esto me tomo por sorpresa, para empezar pensé que mi prometida estaba de acuerdo, no pensé que no estarías al tanto, pero ahora que me planteas tu postura no puedo forzarte a nada que ninguno de los dos queramos.- Acordó.

-Entones… ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a mi sobrina?- Pregunto con simpatía.

-Tienes razon, si fuera lo contrario pensaría que eres un retorcido ^^- Le dijo amistosamente.- Hablare con mi tía. Siéntete libre de responsabilidades ^^

-De acuerdo… Oye Sakamoto-san…

-Sempai?

-Hoy no abriremos el Host Club, pero el resto de la semana si, si las cosas estan como creo que estan… ¿Por que no vas a vernos? Puede que no sea mcho el tiempo que te quede con nosotros…

-No se si sea una buena idea, pero tal vez lo reconsidere ^^

Suena la campana…

-Cielos! Debo ir por mis cosas! Tengo clase de deporte! Nos vemos Sempai y… gracias ^^ - La chica le sonrío y corrió por los pasillos mas tranquila.

* * *

Kaoru se devolvía al salón de clases con un paso lento y pensativo, la conversación que tuvo con Kyouya no le sirvió de mucho, solo le dio más razones para dudar sobre lo que realmente pasaba. Odiaba barajar la posibilidad de que alguien más pudiera rondar a la persona que le gusta, y aun más esa sensación de distancia que persistia entre ambos.- Cosas de las que no hablas…Entonces, ¿por qué debe saberlo Kyouya-sempai?- Se preguntó.

-Kaoru, ¡allí estás!

-Hikaru! ¿qué pasa?

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Salí al patio…- Explicó el pelirrojo.- ¿Pasa algo?

- Kyouya-sempai nos envió un mensaje explicando que hoy no abrirá el Host Club.

-A mi no me dijo nada…

-¿Hablaste con el?

-Si pero… en realidad no importa, no fue gran cosa…

-¿Estas seguro?

- Si, vamos, la clase de artes va a comenzar…- Le dijo tomando la delantera.

- Algo anda mal…- Pensó Hikaru.

**Clase Opcional de Gimansia (para chicas)**

Bien Señoritas, termino el calentamiento, buesque a una compañera

-Sakamoto-san!- Collie la tomo del brazo de forma brusca y enfática.

-Eto… ¿alguien mas?- Preguntó apuntando a Collie con una expresión suplicante, lo que solo provoco risitas de sus compañeras.

Hagas lo que hagas, No puedes escaparte de mi.- Le dijo de una forma dulce y al mismo tiempo aterradora.

Bien, primero ejercitaremos la resistencia, quiero 10 vueltas alrededor del ala este del instituto.

¿Este? ¿esas no son las areas verdes?

-Si, Collie, lo son.

-Ou…

_-Parece mas dócil, supongo que ya lo supero._-Penso mas relajada y optimista_-_ Vamos, no queremos llegar al final ¿cierto?

-Cierto!

Ambas comenzaron a correr juntas amarrados por una cuerda.

-¿Qué clase de maestro te hace correr tanto amarrada a otra persona?- Se quejo mentalmente.

- A uno que no tiene novia hace años, Seguro tuvo un mal fin de semana…

_40 minutos mas tarde…_

- Cuantas vueltas llevamos?- Pregunto la rubia cansada.

-Llevamos 5- le dijo la castaña con resignación.

-No puedo mas!- Se quejó la rubia con molestia.

-Animo, terminamos esta y descansamos.

-No me digas que hacer!- Le dijo sacando todo su mal carácter, Ten. Le dijo haciéndole una zancadilla que la hizo rodar en el césped.

-Oye eso duele!- Le reclamo la castaña.

-Pues debiste haber parado.

-Bien… ya…- La corto poniéndose de pie.- Ouch!- Se sentó en el césped.

-Te duele?

-No puedo levantarme

-Quédate ahí, iré por el profesor! Ya regreso.

-De acuerdo…

-Fontescue? ¿Dónde esta Sakamoto-san?

-No lo se… se separo de mi de un momento a otro…

_Otros 20 minutos después…_

- _Más dócil? Amable? Soy una idiota_ -.-"- Se regañó a si misma por creerle a su prima_.- Siempre caigo en lo mismo_ .- Reclamo en voz alta sin poderse poner de pie.- Cielos.- Penso mirando las nubes.

_¿A qué precio?_

-¿Cuál es el precio real que deberé pagar por esto?- Maya se estiró en el césped mirando hacia arriba, como las nubes lentamente se movían con el viento…- ¿Cuanto más voy a perder?- Al meditar esa pregunta, no pudo evitar recordar la serie de situaciones extrañas en las que se había metido, sobretodo las que involucraban a Hitachiin Kaoru.- …Kaoru…- La chica pegó un suspiro, cerró los ojos y medito en silencio.- ¿Debería decírtelo?- Lo cierto es que hace algún tiempo ella venía sintiéndose extraña respecto a su cercanía con el.- Aun cuando intente alejarlo… Siempre está cerca.- Pensó.- Se siente diferente…- Analizo recordando como se sintio cuando ambos salieron a la ciudad, junto a otras ocasiones.- ¡Es su culpa!- Reclamo sintiendo nuevamente ese vacío estomacal que siempre la atacaba cuando el estaba cerca.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y noto lo silencioso y solitario del lugar.- Con esto me queda más que claro lo que es el Karma… - Pensó colocando una expresión burlona, sintiéndose dentro de la ironía mas grande que pudiera pasarle.- _No estar cuando alguien te necesita… y estar solo cuando necesitas a alguien…_- Pensó en voz alta.- Estar asi es deprimente… será mejor devolverme al instituto… Estoy en problemas :c – Pensó dándose un golpe de ánimo asi misma.- No pienso seguir asi. No es mucho el tiempo que me queda…- Dijo poniéndose de pie y poniéndose en marcha con cuidado.- Si si llego a tiempo a la enfermería juro que seré amable con todo ser que se me acerque…

**Clase de arte:**

-Kaoru ¿Estas bien?- Preguntaron Haruhi y Hikaru observando como el gemelo menor se dedicaba a reeler y garabatear afanosamente en su cuaderno.

-Sip.- Conesto sin prestar mucha atención

-¿estas seguro?

-Si. Es solo qué…

-¿Novio? En serio?- Lo interrumpio una voz fuerte que hablaba delante de ellos.

-Si! Una amiga de una amiga me dijo que ella ya tenia novio.

-Entonces…

-La verdad yo también quede sorprendida. Sakamoto-san no parece ese tipo de personas.

La simple mensión de ese apellido hizo que los tres prestaran atención a ese comentario.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas no es del tipo de persona a la que te acercaría de inmediato pero no parece ser mala.

-Puede ser, seguro no es del instituto.

-Creo lo mismo, ella no trata con mucha gente aquí.

Haruhi y los gemelos se quedaron callados. Haruhi sabía perfectamente que eso no podía ser cierto ya que Maya siempre le decía las cosas que hacia y seria contradictorio respecto a la postura que ella misma tomo debido a su secreto, pero ponía en seria tela de juicio la reacción de los gemelos, en especial de Kaoru, a quien se le vio descompuesto toda la clase de arte y mas después de escuchar esa conversación.

-Ahhh Oye Kaoru, tengo hambre ¿vamos a comer algo?- Propuso Hikaru intentando introducir algún tema de conversación.

-La case aun no termina Hikaru.

-Cierto. Pues ha pasado bastante lenta. ¿Verdad Haruhi?

-Si. Oye Kaoru, ¿Estas seguro que estas bien?- Preguntó la castaña sinningun rodeo.

-Si Haruhi. Estoy bien. Respondió tranquilamente.

-Como digas.- Ambos volvieron a sus cuadernos y dejaron al pelirrojo solo.

* * *

_Ala Este el instituto en los correrdores..._

-Sakamoto ¿Ud no deberia estar en su clase?- Preguntó el maestro de francés inteceptando a la chica en su busqueda por la enfermería.

-_Grandioso, ahora me topo con el maestro, lindo dia Annie_ ¬¬- Pensó mientras se preparaba para enfrentar la mirada acusadora de su maestro de Francés.

-¿Va a quedarse callada?

-A decir verdad, iba a la enfermería, Sensei. Tuve un accidente y me duele el tobillo.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Me cuesta un poco, a propósito, ¿por cuál lado se llega a la enfermería? Jejeje…

-El profesor la miro con su usual expresión de "Hasta cuando" , lo que provoco una leve risita de parte de su alumna.

Es por acá.- Le Dijo guiándola.- ¿Y el señor Hitachiin no está por estos lados? Eso si que me extraña.

-Clase de artes, además que nos vea hablar mucho en su clase no significa que sea siempre igual.- Aclaro.

-Pues no me da esa impresión. Algo me dice que ustedes son muy buenos amigos.

-Pues, después de su dialogo, nunca mas tuvimos una discusión así pero, tampoco piense que tenemos algún tipo de amistad mas allá o nada por el estilo.

-Yo no dije nada de eso…- Le dijo cantadamente.

-Pues es asi! .- Protesto de una forma infantil regañándose nuevamente por haber siquiera haber pensado eso.

-No estaría tan seguro…

-Sensei…?

-A decir verdad, no se por que me dio la idea que ustedes dos eran bastantes cercanos desde un principio, supongo que fueron ideas mías.- Río torpemente.- Supongo que las cosas cambian de una época a otra.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Esta es la enfermería señorita Sakamoto.

-Cielos, estaba bien cerca jejeje Gracias Sensei.- Le dijo entrando en ella.

-Chica torpe…- Se lamento.- Supongo que es la edad- Razonó siguiendo s camino.

El periodo de clases acababa de terminar y los alumnos del salón 1 A volvían a su aula, Haruhi y Hikaru caminaron hacia el salón de estudios ya que Haruhi le pidio a Hikaru que la ayuda con un examen de Física que venía la semana siguiente. Kaoru decidió buscar a Maya al ver que todas las chicas de deportes habían vuelto al aula, menos ella.

-¿_Dónde se metió?-_ Pensaba irritado.- _Apenas van 4 horas de clase_…- Pensó con cansancio mirando por la ventana.

-Señor Hitachiin!

-Sensei!

- ¿Estas buscando algo?- Cuestionó el profesor.

-_Este maestro nos tienen en el blanco._- Se quejó.- Busco a algien, hay algo qe debo entregar.

El maestro solo se le acercó al oido.- Puede que la encuentres en la enfermería-.

Kaoru lo miró estático, y el profesor solo señaló el celular que llevaba en la mano que evidentemente no era suyo.- Gracias, Motomiya-Sensei.- El joven se retiró en dirección a la enfermería.

-Ahhhh...- Suspiró.-... Juventud...- Pensó con nostalgia.- Creen que uno no pasó por eso.- Dijo siguiendo su camino hacia la sala de profesores.

**Enfermería:**

-Bien. Solo tienes una torcedura, trata de no mover mucho tu tobillo y toma unos desinflamatorios. Si lo haces probablemente mañana te sientas mejor.

-Gracias ^^

-De nada. Si quieres puedes quedarte un rato hasta que pase el dolor. Solo evita quitarte la benda, ayuda a que se desinflame mas rápido.

-Si. Muchas gracias Reiko-san

-Bien. Ya regreso.

La enfermera Salió de aquella sala dejando a Maya sola. La chica se puso de pie con dificultad y se colocó nuevamente junto la ventana.- Vaya… todo se ve muy hermoso desde aqui.- Eso fue lo que pensó al mirar a través del vidrios.- Que tranquilo…- suspiró esbozando una sonrisa. Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse…

-Reiko….San?- Preguntó a medias notando que no era ella quien ingresó por la puerta.

-Frio... Muy frio...- Contestó el pelirrojo con gesto de gran adivinador.

- Es claro que no era ella.- Río.- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues, a decir verdad- El pelirrojo cerro la perta y se acercó.- primero quería pedir disculpas.

-¿Qué? .-.

- Te hice hablar de algo que no debí.- Dijo agachando la cabeza y pasando su mano por la nuca. Maya comenzó a reírse, cosa que ofendió al pelirrojo.- ¿Qué?

-Es solo que, ajajjajaja, tonto.- Le dijo colocando con cierta torpeza su mano en su cabeza.- No hagas eso. No me molesta hablar del tema.- Le dijo con un tono mas tranquilo.- Es solo que… simplemente no hablo de ello, he tenido mucho tiempo para asimilarlo asi que no debes sentirlo en absluto.- Le dijo imperativamente.

-Bien. Si tu lo dices. ¿Estás segura?

-Asi es. Yo lo digo ^^

Pareces estar más animada que en la mañana.

Si ^^ ¿De qué rayos sirve deprimirse y perder el tiempo? Mi mañana dio asco, en verdad, pero el tiempo es oro y no pienso perder el día pensando en esas cosas.

¿Una de esas cosas incluye haber perdido esto?- Le dijo enseñándole el teléfono.

-Tú lo tenías- Protestó.

-Tú lo dejaste abandonado después de dar por terminada nuestra conversación.- Corrigió.- Veamos…¿qué debería hacer con esto?- Pensó mirando al techo.

Dámelo!-Protesto intentando alcanzarlo.- Ouch!- Grito al realizar ese movimiento tan brusco.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mi tobillo…. Me caí en gimnasia. Y me lesioné- Se quejó en el suelo haciéndole presión a tu tobillo.- Me duele :c

-Entonces no podrás alcanzarlo… es una lástima.- Le dijo burlonamente poniendo su teléfono más alto.

-¿Eso crees?- Le pregunto con una expresión traviesa.- Crees que no puedo recuperarlo?

-Si no puedes ni moverte.

-No necesito moverme.- Le dijo y lo jaló del brazo haciéndolo caer junto a ella.- Te dije que no necesitaba moverme.- Le dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa colocando su dedo indice en su frente.

-Tu ganas!- Gritó adolorido y soltando una risa bastante dolorosa.- Que agresiva ¬¬

-Jajajajajja. Damelo ¬¬- Le dijo estirando la mano.

-Bien…- Le dijo aun sin entregarlo.

-Oye…- Le dijo aún sentado en el suelo.- Si yo fuera tu regresaría preparada al salón.

-¿por qué?

-Unas chicas del salón hablaban de ti en la hora de artes, decían que tenías un novio y que te habían visto.- Explicó con "tacto" y disimulando su molestia lo más que pudo consiguiéndolo con éxito.

-Pffff ¿Novio? O.O

-¿por qué esa cara?

-No estoy saliendo con nadie. Seguro hablan de la persona equivocada. Además no salgo sola en siglos, últimamente, ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera he visto a los chicos del karaoke…- Divagó en voz alta.

-Maya?

-Ah! Solo que, últimamente, ahora que lo pienso, he compartido mucho ocn ustedes y mi hermana, pero. Ya que es mi dia de contestar preguntas. Debo confesar que hay algo de verdad en eso.- Confesó teniendo una nueva recesión energética.

-¡¿Qué dices?- Preguntó el pelirrojo sintiendo un revoltijo estomacal de proporciones.

-Pues… Mi familia es algo… bueno… peculiar…durante estos casi 3 años han pasado muchas cosas… hace poco volvi a tener contacto con una tia que… armó un compromiso sin mi consentimiento y el relativo consentimiento de la otra persona.-

Kaoru la escuchaba en silencio, casi imperceptiblemente sus manos comenzaban juntarse con mucha fuerza.

Pero…- Prosiguió la castaña.- Hablé con es persona. No podía permitir que eso pasara, era injusto y además es ilegal. Ambos llegamos a un acuerdo y hablaremos con nuestras familias para cancelarlo. Ellos no pueden obligarnos.

Esas palabras hicieron que su estomago se sintiera mejor derepente.- Es cierto, además no puedo conciliar a alguien casado contigo- comenzó a reir.- Pobre sujeto xD

Maya comenzó a reir con ese comentario.- Que malo eres ¬¬ Sabes, cuando me lo propongo soy bastante madura, solo que no conoces esa faceta mía- se quejó.

-¿En serio?- Le dijo con un tono dudoso- Pues "señorita Madurez" Exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió el viernes?

-¿Lo dices por lo del parque?-preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Si. Cuidado.- Le advirtió cando se apoyó en el respaldo de n sillón para ponerse de pie y este casi se desploma sobre ella.

-Es solo que recibi una noticia mala…- Confesó estabilizandose en el suelo.

-Tu hermana me dijo lo mismo…

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que habias recibido una mala noticia, me dijo que un amigo tuyo de la infancia había muerto y tu no lo sabias….

-Maya se quedo quieta y lo miro casi congela.- Ya lo sabias…

-Sip. Pero… Tu siempre eras tan cerrada, eres demasiado necia ¬¬ Preferí quedarme callado y esperar a que tu me lo digieras. Cuando te vi el sábado, sentí coraje por que fueras tan cerrada y te guardaras ese tipo de cosas, creo que…dije cosas algo irreflexivas el sábado.

- Dijiste la verdad. Nadie puede culparte por eso. Tonto.-Lo regañó.- ...Entonces… ¿Estabas preocupado por…mi?- Preguntó con extrañeza pero con alegría al mismo tiempo.

Kaoru se sonrojo al recibir esa pregunta tan de golpe, no la habia visto venir y menoscuando notó como se le iluminó el rostro a Maya al hacer esa pregunta.- Pues…

-Gracias ^^- Le dijo poniéndose de pie.- Sabes… camino a la enfermería me encontré con Motomiya-sensei, y me preguntó por ti- Le contó entre risas.

- Sensei siempre nos usa como entretención. ¬¬

- Oye! Aun no me entregas mi teléfono! ¿acaso vas a romperlo tambien? –Se quejó.

Kaoru comenzó a reirse mas aparatosamente ante ese comentario, al que le sumo la cara de protesta de Maya la cual parecia cada vez menos amable…

-¿Lo quieres? Alcánzalo! :D

-Bien… - LA chica pego un leve brinco con su otro pie, pero su mal aterrizaje la hizo caer directo sobre el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Te tengo!- Le dijo más juguetonamente atrapándola entre sus brazos.- Solo te dejare ir si dices la frase correcta!

Maya estaba confundida y no lograba descubrir qué rayos era a lo que Kaoru quería jugar. Solo miró con confusión mientras sentía ese horrible dolor de estomago que la albergaba.- Lo sabia tu tienes la culpa!- Le dijo.

-¿culpa? ¿de que cosa?

-Que dices? ¡No me digas que lo dije en voz alta!- Exclamo cubriéndose la boca con mucha vergüenza.

-Si, si te digo- le dijo acercándose a su cara.- Cielos! Podria teñir mi blusa con toda tu vergüenza.

-No es gracioso- Le digo.- Es solo que…-Maya no pudo seguir, ambos estaban demasiado cerca. Tan solo basto qe cruzaran sus miradas para qu ambos se quedaran mudos, el silencio que inundaba ese lugar sol hacia que no hubiera una clara percepción del tiempo.

-Maya Yo…

-Q-que pasa…?

-Yo…

_Lovey Dovey Dovey UH UH UH UH… (8)_

-Mi telefono!.- Maya salio del trance y le quito el teléfono a Kaoru quien seguía con la guardia baja.- Bueno?

_-Annie?_

_-Hikari! ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó aun algo nerviosa._

_-Ven pronto! Antoine y Elois estan aquí! :D_

_-No es cierto!- Grito.- Dámelos al teléfono, que digan algo!- Pidió mas emocionada!_

_-Annie!- Gritaron ambas personas causando mucha mas alegría.- Voy para allá_

_-Hey hey hey! Alto allí! NO estas en clases?_

_-A decir verdad estoy en la enfermería, te contare allá, cielos, ¡no puedo esperar a verlos! ._

_-Entonces vente. Ellos también quieren ver a la pequeña Annie._

_-Deja de llamarme asi ¬¬ Estaré allí en un rato, ¡no hagan nada sin mi!_

_-Ay! Que egoísta eres ¬¬ te esperaremos ^^_

_-Si!_

Maya colgó el teléfono y comenzó a sonreír como si le hubiesen dado la mejor noticia del mundo.

-¿Qué paso?

-Kaoru! Casi me olvidaba que estabas aquí D:

-Gracias por notar mi presencia (Y)- Ironizó haciendo pasar desapercibido lo que había ocurrido antes.

-Es solo que, mis hermanos llegaron! Adelantaron su vuelo y ya están en casa :D

- Vaya, eso es bueno. Seguro debes tener mucho que conversar con ellos.

-Si!, de hecho creo que me iré a casa, quiero verlos ya.- Exclamó- Iré a buscar mis cosas…

-Si…- Exclamó alegre, pero no con el mejor semblante.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse callados y ninguno se movía… Maya recordó lo qe había pasado y se sintió algo tonta por su reacción, lo que solo empeoró el ambiente volviéndolo mucho mas incomodo para ambos.

-Entonces…

-Nos vemos mañana…

-Si… Y… gracias por lo del teléfono y…la conversación…. Adiós…- Le dijo saliendo hacia el corredor sin mirarlo en ningún momento.- Tonta! ¿Qué rayos fue eso? DX

- Estuve a punto de decírselo ._. – Pensó en shock.- Pero ella…- Kaoru se dirigió a la ventana y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado con ella durante el día.- Estaba féliz...

_Hoy, por primera vez sentí que tu y yo estábamos realmente cerca…_

-¿Entonces se cancela todo?- Preguntó Kyouya.

-Maya es mis sobrina, papá debe cuidar a su familia.- Le dijo mirando de una forma capciosa a s amigo.- Aunque hay ciertas cosas que pueden tener mi permiso…

-Quien sabe Tamaki. Nuestra familia está volviéndose mas grande, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas se salieran de control?

-Supongo que buscar soluciones. La Familia Kanto siempre solía hacerlo.

-Simio Idiota.-Kyoua cortó su móvil.

_Que esa puerta que quieres mantener cerrada se abre lentamente, aun si no quieras…_

-Haruhi, ¿estas bien?

-Si… Es solo que… - Haruhi observaba como Collie hablaba y hablaba con sus compañeras de salón.- Tengo una duda… Pero…- Entonces Haruhi recordó la advertencia de Maya.

- ¿Qué cosa?

-Nada, luego pensare en eso, será mejor concentrarnos en esto. Estos ejercicios están complicados.

_…Mi estomago tiembla, las palabras no salen, me siento como un tonto, un despistado…Pero…Siento ansias de ver tu sonrisa otra vez…._

Maya caminaba de vuelta a su casa, no podía caminar muy bien, pero su animo la hacia sentir dolor apenas, La emoción de ver a sus hermanos y esa confusa tranquilidad que sentía la tenían por las nubes.- Ahora lo entiendo todo. ¿En verdad soy tan lenta?- Pensó mirando su teléfono con cariño.

***Mensaje Nuevo***

¿Numero desconocido?- Maya abrió el sms y en un instante todo se le vino abajo. El mensaje traía la fotografía del buzón de su casa..- ¿Qué es esto?- Pensó cerrándolo bruscamente.

_Asi que no importa cuanto tardes… Yo estaré afuera, esperando a que se abran las puertas…_

-El buzón…- Maya camino más rápido hacia el buzón de su casa.- Es otra carta de esas, estoy segura…- Cuando llegó al Buzón se quedo parada.- Aquí vamos- Y abrió el buzón encontrando como se esperaba una carta idéntica a la del día anterior, la cual guardo rápidamente en su mochila e ingresó a la casa.

-Bienvenida! – Gritaron sus 3 hermanos esperándola dentro del recibidor.

-¡Cielos!- Grito la castaña saltando directo a sus hermanos no podía hablar, lloraba de alegría siendo recibida por el abrazo grupal de sus 3 hermanos.

…_Y sonrías para mí…_

* * *

__Fin del capitulo...

Espero les haya gustado, fue dificil hacer este capi (es como que enlaza cn todo lo que viene)

Se que no me he portado bn con las actalizacines que las excusas agravan las faltas, asiq ue como consejo : No guarden sus borradores en USB o notebooks, o corren el riesgo de perderlos, mejor guardenlos en Hotmail :D

Me gusto este capi, mi parte favorita fue la de Collie, por fin esta demostrando como es, la pregunta es ¿por qué?, además ¿qué rayos son esas cartas? En fiin! quedan más cosas, y detalles pos esclarecer, agradezco su lectura de antemano. Si llegran aqui... SON MUY AMABLES! c':

Ahora deb estudiar Arrrrrg! asiq ue los dejo.

**Se cuidan y Nos leemos!**

**Dark Ice-Girl. :D**


	22. Juegos, hipótesis y estrategia

_Emmm... Buenas noches a todos!_

_JO JO JO?_

_pues... he regresado (si, no son apariciones ni visiones) Regresé, recuperé mi libertad, sobreviví a mi ultimo año y ahora puedo descanzar felizmente luego de la masacre de año que tuve..._

_Pues, la verdad ahora dispngo de mucho más tiempo libre, cosa que me ayudo mucho a poder terminar y adecentar este capitulo que se escribio no se cuantas veces :B _

_lamento la demora de verdad lo siento T.T no me regañen :c_

_Ok, esa fue la parte lastimera de mi misma (hasta para mi fue patetico) asi que mejor empezemos YA. Agradezco los Reviews de Cana Lawliet-san y Nitta Rawr ^^ Mercy ^^ x3_

_Por ultimo.. OHSHC no me pertenece, es obra de Bisco Hatori (L)_

_Ahora si.._

**Capítulo 22: Juegos, hipótesis y estrategia.**

-¡Estás tan grande! ¡Linda también!- Exclamó Elois en un efusivo y casi mortal abrazo a su hermana menor.- Has crecido mucho…

-Lo sé… ya cumplí los 16…

-¡Cielos! Pues, para tener 16 eres tan baja como una niña de 14- Se burló su hermano mayor, Antoine.

-¡Que malo eres hermano! .- Reclamó la chica protestando mientras este esquivaba sus reclamos aguantando la risa.

Los 4 hermanos tomaron asiento en la sala y los hermanos mayores sometiendo a la menor de la familia:

-¿Qué tal tu día en la escuela Annie? Joanne me mando tu boletín de notas, ¿Qué tan malo se puede ser en japonés? Después de todo se supone es tu lengua madre no? ;D- le dijo su hermana mayor.

- Muy graciosa, al menos viste mis notas en francés?, Además que importa, seré astrónoma no seré profesora de lenguas ni nada ¬¬

- …¿Y? Te acostumbras a esa escuela, lindo uniforme …- Se burlo Antoine nuevamente.

-Lo sé…Parece un vestido de señora mayor… en verdad preferiría ir con ropa normal, pero… la idea es pasar desapercibida.

-Ay! Annie estas tan linda ^^- Dijo derepente Elois cambiando el tema mirandola embobada...- dime, y… ¿ya tienes novio?-Preguntó Elois mirandola más detenidamente con cierto grado de expectiva.

Al momento que su hermana lanzó esa pregunta, Joanne (Hikari) Lanzó una risita acusadora y Annie (Maya) Bebía un poco de jugo, el cual lo escupió en menos de 3 tiempos.

-N-novio?! NO NADA ^^ jejeje

-Vamos, ¿tu? A esta edad ¿sin novio? Será mejor que sueltes el nombre ;D- La codeó su hermana.

-Si Annie, queremos saberlo- Se burlo Joanne guiñándole el ojo.

-Joannie!- Gritó roja como un tomate.-

-Ahhh entonce si hay alguien, sabia que no serias un lobito solitario por mucho… después de todo, eres hermana nuestra.- Se jactó Antoine con uns expresión muy similar a la de Tamaki,.

- Oye! No soy un lobo solitario ¬¬ Que confiados son...

-Entonces reconoces que tienes novio ^^

-NO! No tengo novio ¿si? ¬¬ Que personas tan desesperantes.

-jajajaaja Oye Joanne. Ahora entiendo a que te referías con lo de poco femenina. -¿Por que no apartas tu flequillo? Estoy segura que ese chico se fijaría mucho mas en ti si lo dejaras verte los ojos.-

Maya comenzaba irritarse son el despiadado round de preguntas y sugerencias de sus hermanos.

-Por que es cómodo, comamos algo, tengo hambre…- Se quejó conu n tono de voz casi mortal.

-Vamos Annie, llevamos 30 minutos y ya te enfadas... Se ve que no has cambiada nada ¬¬- Reclamo Antoine.

-¡Pero en verdad tengo hambre! Acaso no has visto tu reloj, además tuve clase de deportes hace un rato :c

- Bien, de todas formas cocinaría, por favor intenten que no los estrangule mientras preparo el almuerzo.- Pidió Joanne.

-De acuerdo! ^^- Accediron Elis y Anotoin abrazando a Maya quien cambio su expresion a una terriblemente alegre al escuchar la palabra "cocinaría".

Los 3 hermanos decidieron cambiar el tema de conversación, Maya comenzó a lanzar preguntas capciosas a modo de venganza las cuales generaron pequeños juegos entre ellos, se quedaron hablando hasta que Joanne finalmente salio de la cocina.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Buenos Días! ^^- Saludo Maya alegremente.

-Buenos días ^^- Saludó Haruhi.- Te ves alegre.

-Sip! Ayer llegaron mis hermanos, la verdad no dormí nada, pero, aun así siento que es un día bueno ^^- Concluyó la chica dejando s mochila en su lugar.- ¿Y? ¿avanzaron mucho con las materias?-.

-No mucho, ¿que te paso ayer?, Kaoru dijo que estabas en la enfermería.

Maya pego un suspiro y apunto con la mirada a Collie, quien ya había llegado hace un buen rato,

- ¿Te hizo algo?

- Si, pero bueno ya estoy bien, mi pie puede moverse a la perfección use medicina y ya puedo caminar bien :D

- Eso es bueno, así no tendríamos que cargarte.- Contestaron los gemelos a espaldas de Maya provocando que Maya se espantara y se corriera bruscamente.- Me asustaron ¬¬

- Esa era la idea – Señalaron cantadamente.

- Ya era raro que no lo hicieran tan seguido y no les pediría que me cargaran, sobre todo a ustedes ¬¬ además no soy una bebé.

Kaoru aguanto una risa y se acercó al oído de Maya quien a pesar que no se diera cuenta, se había puesto bastante nerviosa.- _Pues lloras como una._- Le dijo burlonamente mientras Maya inevitablemente se enfurecía, pero antes de que viniera su contestación…

-Buenos Días!- Saldo Collie interrumpiendo la "conversación"

-Buenos días.- Saludaron cordialmente excepto Maya quien simplemente elimino la expresión de su cara.

- Chicos, verán, como me queda exactamente una semana aquí, estaba organizando algo en mi casa esta tarde, así que estaba invitando a todos los del salón.- Les dijo entregándoles una invitación a cada uno.- Espero puedan asistir ^^

- Suena divertido…- Comentó Hikaru.

-Si.. ¿eh? Mi teléfono, con permiso.- Maya saco su teléfono el cual sonaba constantemente y atendió.

-Espero que puedan ir…-reiteró.

-Gracias por tu invitación Collie-san, con permiso, debo salir un momento.

-¿Otra vez saldrá de clases? ¿qué tanto tiene que hacer fuera? Podrían amonestarla de nuevo…- Comentó Hikaru

-Me pregunto quien la habrá llamado, Será su novio? *-*- Preguntó fingiendo emoción expectante de la reacción de los gemelos.

- No, ella no esta saliendo con nadie-Corrigió Kaoru con seguridad.

-Y tu como lo sabes? Puede que no sea del instituto…O tal vez si…- planteó.

- ¿Del instituto?- Kaoru se planteó esa pregunta nuevamente. Maya le había dicho que no salía con nadie pero solo hablo de personas que no son del instituto, sumado a los mensajes y las palabras de Kyouya… No quería plantearse esa idea, pero, no podía evitarlo.- No lo creo…-.

- Pues, Sakamoto-san es bastante linda no es verdad Haruhi? ^^ - le preguntó a la castaña fingiendo la risa más amable y espontánea del mundo.

-Eh.. Si..-contesto dudosa.

-No me extrañaría que alguien se interesara en ella…tal vez no sea su novio… pero talvez algún prospecto o algo así, no creo que Sakamoto-san sea precisamente de bajo perfil en ese tema -prosiguió la rubia animadamente.- De hecho, me extraña que nadie la considere ¿verdad Kaoru?

Haruhi miró la expresión perfectamente fingida de Collie y no pudo evitar pensar que la advertencia de Maya cobraba cada vez más sentido.- Es una experta…- Pensó desconcertada.

-Bien chicos, espero asistan, n es mucho el tiempo que me queda aquí y realmente me caen muy bien, tu también Haruhi-kun asi que los esperare esta tarde, hablamos después - Dijo la chica retirándose a su lugar para volver a hablar con Renge.

Maya ingresó al salón acompañada del profesor, quien venía molestándola a casa de lo sucedido el día de ayer, cuando llego a su lugar Maya también se dirigió al suyo deseando mentalmente no haberse encontrado con ese profesor.- La próxima vez iré directo a casa.- pensó.- ¿Que es esto?- Maya encontró un sobre escondido en el respaldo de su silla, al igual que las anteriores sin remitente ni fecha… la guardó en su mochila y se limito a mirar por la ventana..- Otra carta más…

La clase había pasado de forma aburrida, el maestro estaba pasando mucho más contenido del usual, lo que la hacía más aburrido aún, entretanto, Maya había recibido otro mensaje de texto, pero esta vez, nos e trataba de un numero desconocido.- _Ootori…_

Al receso Collie salio del salón sola a gran velocidad, Maya salió un poco después que ella, fue entonces que ella notó que iban en la misma dirección, así que decidió esconderse, si ella iba a hablar con Kyouya, probablemente era algo sobre ella y ella debía saberlo.

La rubia ingresó al tercer salón de música en forma silenciosa.

-Bienve…nida?

-Parece que no era a mi a quien esperabas…- Dijo con un tono totalmente opuesto al de esa misma mañana.

-¿en que puedo ayudarte?

- Supongo que ya pensaste en lo que hablamos ayer?

- ¿Es acaso mi decisión algo de tu interés?- Preguntó de la forma mas educada que le fue posible.

-No es que me importe, supongo que eres tu quien debe determinar que es mas importante si mi prima fugitiva o tu amiga becada…

- Lo tengo muy claro señorita, pero creo que mis opiniones personales no son de su incumbencia.- Le dijo con el mayor "tacto" posible.

- Si la veo cerca de ellos, sabre cual fue tu decisión Ootori, así que no te lamentes.

-Con permiso…- Ingresó Maya – Ehhh ¿interrumpo algo?

-Hablando de la reina de Roma, con permiso.. -Le dijo de malas ganas apartándola de su camino. Los otros dos se le quedaron viendo hasta que esta salio del salón pegando un portazo.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada

- ¿El mensaje que me enviaste tiene algo que ver con eso?

- Más o menos. Pero supongo que tu ya escuchaste.

- Más o menos. ¿Exactamente a que se refiere con "_O mi prima fugitiva o tu amiga becada_?

- Te lo contare luego, más importante aún, tu tía…

- Ya me habló. Creo que está furiosa, es hora de hacerla entrar en razón. Quiere verme esta tarde. Pero dime, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Collie?- Le pregunto preocupada.

-Eso es un asunto conmigo.

-Pero claramente esto tiene que ver conmigo Ya te lo dije, no puedes engañarme fácilmente.

- Si yo fuera tu comenzaría a estar más atenta a los pasos de Collie, por ahora habla con tu tía, yo me encargo del resto. _Esto se pone cada vez más divertido._

- Sabes, esa faceta tuya de jugador de máximo puntaje me aterra cada vez más…- Le dijo sintiendo una atmósfera fría digna del Rey de las Sombras.- De acuerdo, pero, no creas que me olvidare de esto. Tendrás que decírmelo en algún momento.- Le dijo retirándose del lugar.

El resto de la jornada se pasó de forma normal sin muchas alteraciones hasta llegar al final de la jornada.

* * *

**El Host Club está abierto…**

-¿Haruhi-kun te gusta bailar?

- La verdad es que no soy bueno, soy algo torpe bailando, pero estoy muy seguro que ustedes son mucho mejores ^^

-Haruhi-kun eres tan modesto…

- No lo soy, estoy diciendo la verdad, de hecho creo que ustedes pueden hacer cosas grandiosas.

-HARUHI-kun es tan lindo! – Gritaron sus clientas haciendo un discreto alboroto.

-me pregunto...- Comenzó una de ellas recobrando la compostura.- Kyouya-sempai… ¿por qué jamas tiene clientas? Digo es el vicepresidente todo, pero, Tamaki-semapi, siendo el presidente si atiende clientas, ¿acaso habra alguna razón por la que no atienda clientas?

-¿como una novia?

- ¿Novia? No podrías imaginar a Kyouya-sempai con una novia.

-Que clase de chicas le gustarian a Kyouya-sempai?

-Ni idea… Él es uno de los herederos de la familia Ootori, probablemente, debe ser difícil buscar a alguien que reuna todas las calidades necesarias, ellos son una familia muy exigente...

Haruhi escuchaba con atencion los comentarios, los cuales no le agradaron en absoluto, asi que decidio cortar la converación.- Kyouya-sempai se encarga de organizar y supervisar que el Club funcione bien.- Explicó Haruhi intentando silenciar los comentarios de las chicas.

* * *

-Señorita Jaquelinne tiene visitas.

- ¿Quién viene?

-La srta Anaelle.

-¡Oh! Mi sobrina, hazla pasar.

- Si señora.

Annie se dirigio al salón de estar donde se encntraba su tia. Se llenó de corage al creer saber cual seria la reaccion de su tia ante lo que iba a comunicarle, pero no iba a arrepentirse, de eso estaba segura.

-Querida Annie! Que gusto me da verte.- Le saludó cordialmente su bien conservada tía.

- A mi también Tia.- Cntestó sonriendo aparentemente tranquila.

-Toma asiento… ¿quieres tomar algo? ¿comiste?

-Estoy bien tia, en realidad seré breve.

-Te escucho.- Accedio la señora tomando asiento frente a ella.

-Bien…Pues… es sobre el cmpromiso…

-¿Qué pasa?

- Tia, yo voy a decertar de este compromiso.

-¿Qué dices Anaelle?

- Te has tomado la atribución de buscarme a un prometido sin preguntar y sin que siquiera lo supiera. Tamaki-Sempai y Yo ya hablamos de esto.

-Anaelle te invito a que reflexiones sobre esto, si aceptas, ¿eres cnciente de que podrias volver a casa?

- Llevas tanto tiempo buscandonos ...y ¿aún no entiendes la verdadera razon de nuestra huída?

- Claro que si.

-No lo creo… ¿De que sirve volver a casa si la persona que nos persigue aun esta suelta? ¿Comprometer a alguien más en esto?

- Annie se que esto es difícil pero solo pensamos que seria lo mejor para ti… Piénsalo bien… Ah... si al menos Abel estuviera aquí para convencerte, pero ese vago no aparece desde hace tiempo – Se quejó

-¿El tío Abel?

-Asi es, hace mucho que no sabemos de él, dijo que no quería volver a esa casa y se fue un poco después que ustedes desaparecieron, llama ocasionalmente solo para que sepamos que sigue vivo, me pregunto siquiera si vendrá a la boda de tu hermana…

Annie, al menos piénsalo, nosotros estamos viendo sol por tu seguridad.

-¿y que hay de la clausula de bien comun?- Plantó cruzando los brazos y mirando en forma analitica.

-¿de que hablas?

-¿Pensabas que no lo sabia? Que haya estado en el hospital cuando fue la lectura no significa que no estuviese al tanto tía, se perfectamente que pasa si no se cumplen las exigencias de mi padre.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que esto utilizandote?

-_¿Por qué no puedo pensarlo? _No me lo tmes mal pero yo ya soy lo suficientemente capaz de decir eso por mi misma, solo deja de involucrar a peronas que no tienen nada que ver en esto, por favor…

-¿Qué yo involucre? ¿y que hay de ti?

-¡Solo intento realizar mi vida lejos de todo esto Tia!... Pero es inútil, no hay forma en que mi vida deje de ser un completo circo! ¬¬- Gritó molesta. poniéndose de pie.

-¡Anaelle! Espera!- Su tía intentó detenerla.

La chica salió del cuarto ignorando las réplicas de su tia- Nadie puede tomar esas decisiones…_solo yo_.- Se dijo decidida saliendo del lujos departamento.

- ¿Que haces en mi casa?- Preguntó Collie interceptándola.

- Vine a hablar con mi tía- Explicó sin mas preámbulos.

- ¿De que cosa?

- Es algo entre ella y yo. Y no te ofendas pero difícilmente confiaria en alguien que finje ser amable, luego me lastima y me deja abandonada.

- Pues yo no confiaria en alguien que no se presenta tal como es y ademas arriesga secretos ajenos, esa gente es la peor.- Le dijo entono despectivo.

- Si hay algo que quieras decirme directamente, supongo que es una buena instancia para que lo hagas. A decir verdad no tnego idea porque me dias tanto sabes…- Planteo la castaña.

Collie se callo y reflexiono un poco en su pregunta.- Puede que seamos primas, te respeto mucho por lo que pasaron como familia, pero no me agradas, jamas lo hiciste Annie, a decir verdad jamas entendi por que siempre ganas la atención tan facil, eres tab tonta y ridicula.- Le dijo imponiendose a ella.

- Sabes, a estas alturas del partido, opiones como las tuyas, de personas que unaque me odien se aprovechen de mi nombre y de mi familia, simplemente no me interesan, vine a este lugar buscando tranquilidad y si no te importa el que intentes hacerla vida cuadritos tambien se inclye en eso.

- Pues, haz lo que quieres, a mi no me interesa, y si a ti no te importa supongo qe tampoco te molestaria que siguiera viendo a tus amigos…

- No soy su dueña y si les caes bien, no puedo obligarlos a nada, no soy igual que tu, y no hare nada por evitrlo tan solo no te mentas conmigo Collie. Porque aunque lo dudes, si lo haces tienes todas las de perder.- Le contestó

- no creo que solo sea yo... Tal vez Haruhi pueda perder mucho mas que nosotras 2 juntas...¿No te parece?

-¡No te atreverías!- Le grito cnteniendo su instinto salvaje para no golpearla.

- Señoritas, no creo que sea una bunea ocasión para discutir.- Las frenó Tamaki ingresando por la puerta y colocandose entre ambas señoritas.

- ¡Sempai! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Acaso no recuerdad que dia es hoy?- Preguntó señalando la agenda de su celular.

- E-es… Miércoles... T.T- Reaccionó.- Lo olvidé por completo. Whoooaaa!- Grito asustada al notar que el salon de visitas estaba lleno.- Debo salir de aquí.- Lloriqueó.

-Al menos captaste eso, es un milagro, tu cerebro si funciona despues de todo.- Le dijo Collie.

- No te preocupes siempre supe que tu gran invitacion no me incluia, no vengo a arruinar tu "diversion".- le contestó devuelta la castaña.

-Detengansé Ambas.- Frenó Kyuoya esta vez.

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó de mala gana.- TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUI!.- Grito Maya en Pánico.

- Eso pensé.- Intervino Kyouya.- Creo que ya habiamos hablado sobre lo cuidadosa que debias ser, pero tu torpeza francamente no tiene limites. ¿Estas consiente que si sales por esa puerta tendras varias explicaciones de que dar?

- No… No tengo por que darlas.

- Deja de lado el "es mi problema" de lo contrario levantaras mas sospechas.

- Yo no pienso intervenir en esto, _suerte_.- Les dijo Collie dirigiendose al salon principal.

- Tienes suerte de que Kaoru no este aquí.- Le dijo Tamaki nuevamente.

- -E-eh…De qe hablas? ¬¬

Tamaki solo se dio una palmada en la frente.- Muy bien princesa Annaelle, debemos sacarla de aquí.- Le dijo colocandose a su altura y guiñiendole el ojo. -El plan será el siguiente…

* * *

- No entiendo por qué siempre termino siendo arrastrada con ustedes ¬¬

- Vamos será divertido, además si se pone aburrido podremos jugar contigo :D .- Le aseguró Hikaru.

- Si… que divertido ¬¬- "Apoyó" la aludida mirando por la ventana.

- Este es el edificio.- Anunció Kaoru cuando el chofer se detuvo.

- Jamás había entrado a este edificio...- Exclamó Haruhi entusiasmada

- Haruhiii! T.T- Hikaru y Kaoru la abrazaron de forma molesta al ver esa entusiasta expresion en su rostro.- Pobre de ti! Vamos, ¡demonos prisa! ¡Debes entrar! x3 - Gritaron ambos llavandola de un brazo cada uno casi sin dejar que ella tocara el suelo de na forma bastante dramática y... vergonzosa como es usual en ellos.

- Malditos Ricos Bastardos -.-" ... _supongo que esto no puede llegar a ser tan malo…_

Los 3 subieron hacia el departamento indicando en la invitación que Collie les había entregado.

-¿Listos?- Preguntó Maya asomándose apenas por la puerta.

-Si, recuerda en cuanto Tamaki capte la atención saldremos pro la escalera de escape.

-Entiendo. Sempai, lo dejamos en ts manos.- Le dijo dandole una palmada de animo an tes que Tamaki se dirigiera al salón del departamento, el cual en menos de l que cnata un gallo generó estragos sobre todo en las chicas…

-Ahora…- Kyouya salio por el pasillo ocultando a Maya para no ser vista.

-Rápido! No quiero estar aquí ni un segundo más…  
Ambos salieron a toda velocidad de la casa y se dirigieron lo más rápido al pasillo.

- Es en este piso.- Señalo Haurhi al abrirse el ascensor. Los 3 caminaron hasta encontrar la puerta indicada en la dirección.

- Debe ser esta- Señaló Kaoru

- Chicos! Bienvenidos.- Les dijo Collie que se encontraba en a entrada del departamento.- Ohh Sempai! Olvidaste esto!- Grito frente a los "chicos" acercandose a entregarle un papel, cuando Kyouya se dispuso a tomarlo, Kaoru notó que una forma similar a la de una patineta se adentraba rapidamente por la escalera de escape.

- Muchas gracias, creo que tengo que irme. Lamento la molestias. Vlver´en n momento por Tamaki.

- Kyouya vio que Maya ya iba lo suficientemente abajo asi que decidio tomar el ascensor dejando algo confundidos a los presentes.

-Eso fue raro… ¿Van a quedarse ahí parados? Pasen…

-Gracias.- Haruh iy Hikaru aceptaron cordialmente.

-En segida vuelvo.- Kaoru corrió camino al ascensor.- Debo llegar antes que ella…-.

-_ Qué rayos quería?_ -Pensó la castaña con fastidio.- Antoine debe estar esperandome, espero no se haya perdido.-Pensó.

- Supongo que ya tomaste tu decisión….- Leyó.- Veamos cual será tu sigiente movimiento.- Kyouya se sentó en el Hall esperando a que Maya saliera por la puerta de escape.

-Allí está Kyouya-sempai, ella debe aparecer en cualquier… Allí está.-El pelirrojo se escondio tras una pared que se encontrbaa camino al ascensor.

Al ver que Maya habia salido por la escalera de escape se escabullo para que esta no lo viera y se acercó en silencio.

- Gracias por ayudarme a bajar, eso fue muy problemático…- Suspiro aliviada acercándose...

- De nada, le daré las gracias a Tamaki cuando regrese. Insisto que que los limites de tu torpeza son extremadamente cuestinables, si no quieres meterte en problemas al menos deberías ser más cautelosa. -La reprendió.- ¿Vas a tu casa?

-No. Antoine vendrá a buscarme, irems cn Joanne y Elois a ver algunas cosas para la boda.

- Eso suena interesante.

- Solo espero que se comporte, mi hermano sera adulto per sele comportarse como un niño y el hecho de que haya venido solo es peor ¬¬ - Se quejó.

- No sería la primera vez que tratas con ese tipo de personas

- Lo sé. Semapi... Hay algo que quier preguntarte antes de irme...

-¿que cosa?

- Quiero saber... ¿Collie esta amenazandote con Haruhi?

- ¿de donde viene todo esto?-Preguntó tomando una posición más analítica.

-De la conversacion que escuché esta mañana, de la conversación que ella y yo tuvimos. Sempai, por facor dime, Haruhi es mi mejor amiga y si ella esta en riesgo debo moverme rápido. Ella no va a salirse con la suya.- Le dijo sacando humo por los oídos.

- Ella quiere que te retire mi apoyo. Esta vez tiene_ ventaja_. tiene pruebas y sabe manejar a la gente, tendria mas cuidado si fuera tu...- Le advirtió.

-¿cuidado?

- Chicos, aquí estan…- Interrumpió Kaoru mostrando su mejor y más cinica sonrisa.- ¿Algun problema?

-Maya solo tenia un percance y me pidio ayuda para salir, es todo.- Explico Kyouya mientras se acomodaba sus lentes con absoluta naturalidad.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntó tranquilamente mirando a la aludida. Quien estaba ligeramente perturbada ante su repentina aparición.- ¿Te sientes bien?

Maya suspiró al notar que la expresión de Kaoru no era ciento por ciento natural, de hecho notó un semblante notoriamente oscuro tras el.- Si, estoy bien, de hecho estoy de salida, tngo algunas cosas que hacer , nos vemos…- Le dijo rápido dándose vuelta.- ¡Ah! y gracias Sempai.- Se despidio saliendo disparada del lugar.

- _¿Qué RAYOS PASA?_- se preguntó en voz baja algo asustada por la incomoda situación que acababa de ocurrir.

- Sabía que no dejarias pasar una oportunidad asi…- Le dijo Kyouya mirandolo relajado.

Kaoru cambio su expresión a una más seria.- No quiero molestar ni tener problemas, pero ¿Qué clase de problemas tienes ustedes? Digo, siempre andan raro... No pude evitar escuchar que la estabas advirtiendo ¿que demonios pasa?

-Maya no esta muy lejos, vé y preguntaselo…- Le dijo indicandole la salida. Kaoru al escuchar eso dio un pequeño salto de improviso.- ¿Cómo piensas acerarte si no le preguntas en forma directa?-Planteó.- Lo dejo en tus manos.- Le dijo poniendose de pie y devlviendose al departamento de Collie.

- Como si no lo hubiese intentado -.-"

-_"El que persevera alcanza"_ Dice un dicho popular. Puede que en algún momento puedas alcanzar a resolver tus dudas. Pero no será por mi.- Aclaró Kyouya.

Pasaron solo un par de segundos antes de que Kaoru saliera corriendo tras Maya, quien caminaba tranquilamente.

_"Estoy algo retrasado, estaré allí en media hora ^^ . Antoine_".

-Para que me di tanta prisa…- Se lamentó bajando el ritmo de su caminata.

-Oye!- Gitó Kaoru intentando detenerla.

-¿Eh? ¿Kaoru?.- Maya se asusto al ver que venia tras ella. Sus manos se pusieron firas e intento no mirarlo mientras se le acercaba, no quería ser TAN evidente.

- Caminas rápido.- Le dijo incorporándose con un aura mucho menos denso de hace unos instantes.-

-Pareces más… normal…- Le dijo sonriente.

-¿normal?

-Hace unos instantes… Era como si tras de ti hubiese una sombra o un fantasma, ni Kyouya-sempai podría asustarme así…- Le dijo.

-Cielos… Supongo que eso es un logro.

-Oye!

-¿Qué haces?

-Saldre con mis hermanos, debemos afinar los detalles para la boda de mi hermana, asi que decidimos reunirnos hoy, pero por lo visto, vienen tarde.- Explicó resignada cerrando su movil.

- Entiendo…

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó sin rodeos.

- Queria hablar contigo.

- Ya estamos hablando..- Le dijo con una exresion de obviedad.

-Bien… Bueno.. yo… queria.. pues…

- Querias…?

- Oye…

_"Nuevo Mensaje"_

-Ahhh deben ser ellos…- Le dijo en tono de disculpas .- ¿ah?.-La expresión de Maya cambio radicalmente al ver el contenido del mensaje.- ¿otro de estos?.- Penso nerviosa, y mas al notar que Kaoru logro ver parte del mensaje.

-¿Estas bien?

-S-si… No es nada. Era equivocado.- Se excuso rápido cerrando su movil de golpe.

Kaoru la miro directo a los ojos- ¿Segura? Estas temblando.- Le dijo tomandole la mano inconscienteente.

Maya se paralizó ante esa accion, aunque se excusara mentalmente de que probablemente solo estaba preocupado, no podia evitar por otro lado sentir que el corazón se le saldria por la boca si seguía asi unos segundos más…-…Si…-.

-Algo te esta pasando ¿verdad?- Le pregunto aún mas de cerca

-¿a que te refieres?

- Maya, no soy tonto, se que algo te pasa, o me vas a negar que esos mensajes que recibes no te intimidan?

-¿c-como lo sabes?- Prgeuntó alarmada.- Es cierto…- Se detuvo.- ¡¿revisaste mis mensajes?!- Le pregunto enojada.

-Fue un accidente… Habias dejado tu telefono olvidado y de un momento a otro no dejó de sonar…- Explico intentando calmarla.- Lo siento si… pero al manos podrias decirme que rayos te pasa, llevas varios días asi… ¿No entiendes que me preocupas?- Le dijó mas fuerte haciendola callar de inmediato.- Por eso, si algo te esta pasando, dime… no me dejes afera…- Le dijo un poco mas decaído.

-Kaoru…

-Es solo que ya no se en que idioma decirtelo… en verdad eres desesperante.- Se quejó sonriendo con desgano.

-…Lo…siento…- Fueron las unicas 2 palabras que salieron de su boca.- Yo.. es solo que… - Maya comenzó a enredarse en sus propias palabras… no tenia idea que hacer, esa reaccion de Kaoru de pronto la hizo sentir muy confundida. Por un lado mas segura, pero por otro más temerosa aún.- No quiero que te preocupes…No lo hagas.

-Pero…

-Nada… pero nada, y puedo cuidarme sola, además, quien manda estos mensajes ni siquiera es capaz de dar la cara ¿en verdad crees que puede hacer algo?- Razonó.

-No seas tan terca.

-No. Tú deja de preocuparte tanto.- Intento tranquilizarlo esparciendo su cabello.

-Oye no hagas eso!- Le dijo algo nervioso arreglando su peinado.

- vamos… a todo el mundo le queda mejor su cabello natural ^^

- Entonces porque ya no eres rubia? ¬¬

- Caso distinto… ¡Siempre me recriminas lo mismo! ES MI CABELLO ¿OK?¡Rayos! Tengo que irme! Adios!

-Oye...- Le dijo intentando detenerla.

-¡Te veré mañana!

-...Bien...

- Recuerda hacer lo que te pedí, ya se fue...- Le dijo a alguien que hablaba con ella por telefno.- De acuerdo, enviamelo por la tarde. Adiós.- Cortó su movil y empezó a fingir jadeos.- Kaoru-kun! Aquí estas!- Gritó Collie fingiendo cansancio.

- Collie-san..¿que haces aquí?

- Pues cuando saliste crriendo asi tan derepente, decidi venir a ver que te paso, ¿Qué clase de anfitriona sería si no me preocupara de mis invitados?

- No era necesario que vinieras…

- ¿por qué? ¿Que pasa?

- Por nada, regresemos

_- ¿Que pasa? Aun sigues tratand de jugar a cupido?_

_- Es un jueg mucho mas interesante que solo cupido.- Le dijo Kyouya._

_- Eres tan predecible, aburres...- Le dijo la rubia en forma despectiva._

_- Que actitud tan poco educada, me pregunto si es ese el tipo de educación que se imparte en la alta sociedad francesa, porque de ser asi entenderia si Annaelle no quiere regresar._

_- Si ella regresa o no es su problema, no hace falta en absoluto._

_- Puedo verlo, sobretodo con la urgencia con la que tu tía quire hacerla regresar. – Le respondio Kyuya mediosonriendo.- ¿Qué pasa? _

_- Eso no es tu asunto._

_- Lo de ellos tampoco es tu asunto ¿Hasta cuando vas a meterte en la vida de tu prima?- Le dijo derepente en un tono mas severo._

_- Ese es mi asunto. Adios.- Le dijo saliendo rapidamente por la puerta principal._

- Kaoru! ¿Que rayos te paso?- preguntaron Haruhi y Hikaru.

- -Solo crei que algo se me habia caido.

- _Miente_.- Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Lo encntre a medio de la calle no se en que andaba…- Explicó Collie.- Ya regreso.- Les dijo dejandolos a los 3 solos para ir a ver a los demas invitados.

- Y bien... ¿que ha pasado aqui? El ambiente apesta...

- Hasta que llegas!- Le reclamó su hermano qe sostenia 2 barquillos de helado.

- Lo siento… Tuve que hacer algunas… Cosas…¿NO crees que hace mucho frio para comerte un helado…o dos?

- No, siempre es un buen momento para uno, ten.- Le dijo pasandole uno.

- Gracias! ^^

- ¿No esta muy frio para comer helados?

- Deja de ser tan molesto Antoine.- Se quejo.- Además tu tambien estas comiendo ¬¬ ¿Dónde estan Alli y Elois?

- Se llama Joanne no Alli, deja de usar sus alias aca ¬¬ Me confundes.

- Lo siento, es que en verdad me gustaba ese nombre, le sentaba bien ¿Dónde estan?

- Vieron unas telas para cambiar las cortinas, ya sabes cosas de mujeres…

- Daaaah… (Ambos al mismo tiempo)

- Asi que mientras dije que yo iba a esperarte y asi aprovecho de consentir a mi hermanita ^^- Le dijo alborotando su pelo.

- Bien, ya entendi, de todas formas necesitaba comer helado.

- Lo se.

- ¿Qué cosa sabes?

- Muchas cosas hermanita ^^

- No te hagas el interesante, conozco ese truco! No te contare nada!- Le dijo sacandole la lengua.

- Me descubriste.. Bien… Pero al menos dejame saber mas de ti, Joanne siempre se queja de que no le dices nada, no nos cierres las puertas a nosotros., somos tu familia.- Le dijo en un tono comprensivo.

- ¿Qué les pasa a todos?- Preguntó cn absoluta histeria.- Es como una conspiración!

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es que… Nada…- Le dijo dandole una probada a su helado.

- Maya, se que no va a gustarte lo que voy a decirte pero… Sabes, te hemos extrañoado mucho a ti y a Joanne. No sabes cuanto... Me he perdido ls que deberian haber sido los 3 mejores años de tu vida y n tienes idea como me pesa. Se que su vida es loca, complicada, per tambien se que has vivido cosas que jamas vas a lvidar, cosas que probablemente yo tambine vivi y que aun puedo recordad nitidamente. Estas viviendo la etapa mas hermosa en la vida de cualquiera por eso...no tienes idea cuanto hubiera deseado compartir con ustedes.

-Antoine... No...

-Se lo mucho que querias a papá, pero el ya no esta con nosotros sabes, no quiero ocupar su lugar ni mucho menos, pero al menos dame un poco de esa confianza, despues de todo soy el mayor- Dijo ocn orgullo.- tu y yo sabemos bien qe anque ns riamos y finjamos olvidar tod lo que pasa los 4 estamo consientes de todo… Sobre todo de tu situación, por eso, aunque sea por un momento, confia en nostros, danos esa misma ocnfianza que le tenias papá…

-Oye...Yo..

- No tienes idea lo importante que eres para nosotros Annie… solo queremos que hagas tu vida con normalidad, déjate de ser tan terca, tu no podrías con todo sola…- le dijo empujando su frente con el dedo indice.

- ¿a que viene todo esto?

- A que en este momemtno veo a una niña muy baja que se cierra a todo, incluso a un hermano mayor consentidor ^^- Le dijo dandole un aprobada a su helado.

- Antoine…No vuelvas a llamarme baja Tonto!.- Le dijo dandole un fuerte abrazo.- Te quiero mucho idiota.

- Yo también enana : )- Le dijo contestando ese abrazo.

- Muy bien Hasta que llegas Annie!- Le dijo Elois.- Tenemos que ir a buscar tu vestido!- Anunció alegre.- Yo misma lo elegí ^^

- Ay Dios…- Fue lo unico que Annie pudo pronnciar en algo de pánico.- ¿mi vestido?

- Vamos, no es feo, es un vestido realmente encantador, yo lo vi.- Apoyó Joanne.

- Dios…Mio.- pronuncio la castaña horrorizada...

- Annie? Estas bien?- Le preguntó Antoine intentando hacerla reaccionar.

- Si… ¿Podría verlo?- pregunto con algo de miedo.

- Pues vamos alla ahora!

- Antoine…

- Si Annie?

- Si el vestido llegara a ser completamente del tipo que odio por favor sujetame para que no ocurra una doble tragedia…

- Entendido.

* * *

- Esto esta muy aburrido…

- Si que lo creo… ¿Cuál es el fin de ponernos a todos en la misma sala si se juntan igual que en el salón de clases?

- Creo que ella queria compartir con todos nosostros.

- Eso parece.- Acordó Kaoru quien se quedó en completo silencio al ver quien ingresaba por la puerta.- Kyouya-sempai…

- Lamento no haberlos saludado como correspondia- Se disculpo el pelinegro.- Hubo un…asunto que resolver.- Exlico mirando a Kaoru.

- Es es claro, digo siempre tienes asuntos que atender.- Le dijo Kaoru en un tono bastante cínico. El ambiente se había puesto tenso.

- Exacto Kaoru, gracias por tu énfasis. Parece que se estan divertiendo mucho.- Dijo en un tono un poco mas irónico.

- Es igual al salón de clases, solo que no es el salón de clases.- Razonó Hikaru.

- Será mejor irme a casa, teng que hacer…- Soltó de pronto Haruhi sintiendo un pesado aire en al ambiente.

- Bien. Te llevo.- Ofreció Kyouya.

- No es necesario, Sempai. Además Tamaki sempai...

- No estaba preguntando, además es descortés dejar que te vayas sola siendo que vives no muy cerca de aquí… En cuento a Tamaki, el quiere quedarse, se ve muy a gusto. Que haga lo que quiera.- Contestó con su usual indiferencia.

- Pero…

- Nos vemos mañana chicos.- Se despidio el chico sin darle la aoportunidad de replica alguna a Haruhi.

- Sempai!- Haruhi no tuvo mas opcion que seguirlo Ambos se fueron si poder despedirse de Collie.

Ambos bajaron en completo silencio, definitivamente habia algo raro, Haruhi lo noto encuanto Kaoru vio a Kyouya cruzar la puerta y la reaccion de "ignorar a Collie" De Kyouya cuamdo ambos salieron de su casa. La incertidumbre de Haruhi era demasiado evidente y su temor era muy latente , tanto, que solo se atrevió a aclarar su graganta una vez ambos estubieran dentro de la Limosina.

- Sempai, ¿Pasó algo?- Prguntó con la mayor cantidad de tacto posible.

Kyuoya pensó un poco en su respuesta, se acomodó los lentes.- Creo que esa no es la verdadera pregunta Haruhi.- Le contestó.- Sino qué fue lo que pasó.

-_ ¿Por qué siempre puede saber exactamente lo que pienso_?- Se quejó mentalmente.-

- Te estabas preguntando eso ¿cierto?

- Eh!...Si…

- Nada del otro mundo… los mismos problemas de siempre. Aunque ahora podria decir que hay un nuevo jugador.

- Collie?

- Collie esta decidida a hacerle la guerra a todo aquel que sepa el secreto de Maya y la apoye. Si y fuera tu empezaria a distanciarme de ambas.

- Maya me lo advirtió...

- En esto estan entrando en juego muchas cosas Haruhi, probablemente Maya hable contigo mañana.

-¿que vas a hacer Sempai?

Kyouya sonrío .- Este juego se vuelve cada vez mas divertido ¿Tiene sentido dejar de jugar cuando mas te diviertes?- Le dij en un tono "Petulante". Haruhi lo miro por uns instantes y cmenzó a reírse de esa expresión tan sombría.

-¿que es tan divertido?

-Nada sempai..- Le dijo aun sonriente.-Kyouya sonrió también pero trato de que Haruhi no lo notara asi que miró por la ventana.

- Por otro lado. Kaoru esta afanado por descubrir lo que pasa. No descanzará hasta descubrir algo, cualquier cosa...

- Eso si lo sé, creo que esta frustrado porque a pesar de ser amigo de Maya, tal vez siente que ella no le crresponde la atencion que el le dirige o al menos eso cree.

Kyouya mediosonrío.- No estoy seguro, solo me preocupa, ¿qué pasaría si alguien con el veneno sufieciente llegara a notar ese gran detalle? En este momento, la gran _debilidad_ de Maya dentre del instituto son ustedes 3, si alguien llegara a interferir en eso, definitivamente seria una jugada muy.._.hábil_. Solo me pregunto ¿existirá alguien lo suficientemente hábil para realizarla?- Planteó.

- ¿a que te refieres Sempai?

-Solo es una teoría Haruhi.

-Sempai, ambos sabemos que esa teoría puede ser muy posible.

- Ambos sabemos de lo que hablo Haruhi. En esta "Guerra" cualquiera que interfiera saldrá perjudicado, sea intencional o no.

- Eso lo sé, he recibido muchas advertencias al respecto.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?...

-Adelante.

-¿ Por qué me dices estas cosas?

-Solo comparto mi hipotesis contigo ¿Por qué?

- Porque siento que, a pesar de que tu solo lo hacer ver como un juego de estrategia, solo estas advirtiéndome de algo que sabes que pasará ¿No es verdad?

-Puede ser...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más...

- Sempai... Hay algo que quiero preguntarte...Verás, hoy un el Host Club pes m is clientas se percatarn de un detalle que hasta a mi me llamó la atención ¿por qué tu n atiendes clientas como nosotros?. Preguntó.

-Pues, es es porque alguien debe hacerse carg de supervisar que nuestros clientes estén satifechos con nuestros servicios, además Tamaki es demasiado idiota para dejarlo en mi lugar. Es bastante interesante ver el desarrollo de cada jornada y aun más planificar las siguientes.- Explicó.

-Supuse que sería algo así Sempai- Le dijo Haruhi más sonriente. Kyouya n pud evitar mirarla a ls ojs en ese momento, pasaron un par de minutos asi y entonces...

-Ootori-sama, ya llegamos.- Anunció el chofer.

-Tengo que irme... Gracias Sempai, tomaré en cuneta lo que hablamos Hoy.- Le dijo bajándose del vehículo.

-Hasta mañana.

* * *

**Mansión de la familia Hitachiin.**

-Cielos, eso si que estuvo aburrido.

-Fueron las 2 horas mas desperdiciadas de la semana.- Se quejó el gemelo menor.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, hubiese preferido qedarme en casa jugando videojuegos. Oye… ¿Por qué te habias ido?

- Ya te dije…

- No creo que haya sido solo eso… ¿Kaoru? ¿Pasó algo más?

- No.- Mintió.

-Oye, Sakamoto-san… no asisitio ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?

- Tuvo algo que hacer…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ella me lo dijo.

-¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

-Ella, estaba en recepcion…con Kyouya-sempai.

-¡¿Entonces si fue?!.

-Tal vez fue a disculparse por tener cosas mejores que hacer.- Sugirió Kaoru cn amargura.

-¿¡En que momento salio!?.

- Cuand llegamos, bajó por la escalera de escape. probablemente no quería encontrarse cn nsotros.

-¿por qué?- Preguntó el gemelo mayor extrañado.

- No lo sé. Tal vez Kyouya-sempai lo sepa, total, el siempre sabe todo ¬¬

- Kaoru tu no sueles hablar así de Kyuoya-sempai, ¿en verdad no pasó nada?

- No.

- Entonces... ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

- Solo tengo sueño. Estoy cansado.

-Es puedes decirle a cualquiera Kaoru, pero no a mi ¿pasó algo más cierto?

- Hikaru, en serio, quiero dormir.- Le dijo con un tono más exigente.

-Bien. Descanza, tal vez mañana te animes a decirme que te pasó.- Le dijo su hermano saliendo de malas pulgas.- Aburrido...

Cuando Hikaru cerró la puerta Kaoru se arrojó a su cama y miró el techo. Sentía coraje, mucho. Odiaba tanto el hecho de que Maya no le entregará confianza. Estaba empezando a cansarce del hecho de que Kyouya supiera más de ella que cualquiera, El simple heho de pensar en eso hacía que se le endureciera el estómago de una forma que nadie lo había hecho, odiaba sentirse fuera de su mundo, de lo que le pasaba, odiaba que no confiara en él y que Kyuoya tampoco quisiera decirle nada y además le dijiera "cosas tan raras".

...Sentía Frustración... _Sentía Celos_...

**Casa de la familia Sakamoto...**

- ¿Dejarlos ser pate de mi vida?- Maya se replanteó esa pregunta esta vez observando los mensajes de text en su telefono y las cartas que había recibido.- Imposible.- Sentenció.- Haré que sean felices, pero no que lo sepan...- Se dijo a si misma.- Sospecho que ahora se vendrán días particularmente duros...¡Es cierto!- Maya tomó su móvil comenzó a textear en el...

* * *

_-¿Sakamoto-san y Hitachiin-kun? IMPOSIBLE._

_-Si, per en otra fot del mism dia se ve Sakamoto san con otros chico, abrazados._

_-¿Estas segura?_

_-Totalmente. Mira la foto! llego hace nos minutos a mi correo.- Le dijo mostrando una foto de Maya sacudiendo el cabello de Kaoru y otra abrazandose con su hermano, foto que tenia un encabezado bastante sugerente._

_- Que poca clase…_

_-Es de esperarse, nada bueno traen los plebeyos y sus costumbres._

_- Nadie puede ujgar con uno mienbro del Host club y vivir para contarlo. **Ella debe pagar**._

_-Si!_

* * *

- Haruhi! - Gritó Maya desde el otro lado del parque.- Buenos días ^^- Se acercó cprriendo hacía "Él castaño"

-Buenos días Maya ¿como estás?- le preguntó devolviendole el saludo y poniendose en marcha.- ¿existe algna razón pr la que quieres irte cnmigo al instituto?

- No... ninguna en particular, solo que me parece tonto que viviendo tan cerca cada una llegue pro su cuenta.- Cnest´.- Ella nn debe ntarl todavía.- Haruhi, hay alg que quiero preguntarte...

- Dime...

-Haruhi? Nadie te ha dicho cosas raras?

- ¿que cosas?

-N lo sé, alg qe pueda intimidarte, no lo sé...- Le preguntó con tacto...

- Pues... A decir verdad, no... Solo Kyouya-sempai que buen me ha advertido ciertas cosas.

-Lo supuse. Haruhi, escucha con atención. Hazle caso.

-¿A que te refieres?

- Digamos qe hay alguien que sabe demasiado sobre nosotros y pues, como tengo el hermoso Don de pisar con afán los campos minados, pues esta amenazando con revelar tu secret si yo recibo el apoyo de ciertas personas, por eso a partir de hoy, tengamos n trato minimo en el instituto.

-Pero...

-esta vez no hay nada que hacer Haruhi, No puedo ponerte en riesg, tu mereces estar aqui, le prometí a alguien y a mi misma cuidar de ti y no arriesgarte con este secreto, por eso, a cada advertencia que te de Kyouya-sempai, por favor, haz caso...

-¿y que pasará contigo?

-Estaré bien, puedo arreglarmelas sola, Estoy segura que ls días que se vienen no serñan buenos, eso es un hecho, pero... Ya estoy sicologicamente preparada para eso...^^ Vamos, ya casi es hora de entrar!- Le dijo cominand más rápido.

Haruhi sintió tristeza por la reciente conversación. Maya era su amiga, y sabiendo que podía suceder ella no podría estar cerca de ella para animarla, ella sabía que Maya no era tan fuerte como intentaba mostrarse y estaba casi segura que esa desicion le había dolido casi tanto o más que a ella. Eso no era común en Haruhi, desde niña siempre fue mas fría con las niñas de su edad, pero Maya n era igual que ellas, la vida le había presentado a una persona que probablemente era la ´nica que podía entender sus penas, animarla ante el demente entorno de ricos que las rodeaba, y que podía confiar en tan poco tiempo... Pero ella sabía como eran las cosas y l peligroso del entorno de su amiga, por loq ue solo le quedaba acatar, n había mas remedio.

-Si quieres conversar, siempre podraas ir a mi casa despues de clases ^^- Le dijo derepente la castaña- Y manten tu movil encendido ¿si? ^^

-De acuerdo :)

Ambas entraron al instituto animadas, aún si saber la cantidad de problemas y conflictos que aguardaban para el resto de la semana...

* * *

_Final del capítulo :)_

_Ufff demasiados personajes en este capi, personajes, personajes EVERYWHERE D:_

_Probablemente este sea el último capi donde el tiempo pase "lento", escucho musica de peligro a lo lejos... _

_Qe puedo decir... Kyouya...eres TAN sabio c':_

_Espero que hayan capatado algunas pistas que di en este capi, que serán cruciales para los capis de mas adelante, no puedo decirles cuales ya que seria mucho Spoiler y esa no es la idea. Cielos, será mejor que me duerma, es de madrugada :c Zzzz..._

_Buenas noches!_

_Se cuidan y nos leemos esperoq ue pronto._

_Saludos. Dark Ice- Girl. _


	23. Distancia

_Hoooooooola gente :3 _

_Volvi, relajada, descanzada y muy pero muy FOREVER ALONE (tal vez por eso actualizé hoy jejejeje naaaa)_

_Capitulo 23! 23! x3 la historia se ha vuelto tan larga :B pero bueno, no es que le quede much por delante tampoco, ah! Lamento la demora :3 me tome un descanzo de la PC (malos habitos de sueño) asi que tarde un poco en arreglar este capi._

_Gracias al Review de Robin Usagi Utsu ^^ muchas gracias por tu paciencia y a todos los lectores_

_Spolier: Van a odiarme por este capi D:_

_Empezemos!_

* * *

**Capitulo 23: Distancia...**

- Buenos días!

-Buenos días chicos.- Saludo Haruhi a los gemelos que acomodaban sus cosas.

Tras ellos ingresó Maya con sus audifonos puestos como es usual, haciendo como si en realidad la coversacion de hace algunos instatntes nunca hubiese ocurrido pero esta vez, llevandose las evidentes miradas de odio de la mitad de sus compañeras, Aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

-Buenos días ^^

- Hey! ¿Te sientes bien? Es primera vez que te ve tan contenta en este instituto. Asustas.- Le dijo Hikaru.

-Buenos días Hikaru ¬¬ ¿acaso no puedo llegar en benas condiciones ni un solo dia? - Planto la chica dejando su mochila y apagando su reproductor de musica. Ladeó su cabeza al costado de Hikaru y noto que Kaoru estaba alli sin expresión, asi que decidio no desaprovechar semejante oportunidad.

-OYE!- Le gritó saltando por su espalda, logrando sacar a Kaoru de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Hey!- Fue lo unico que dijo con molestia.

- Vamos! ¿Acaso crees que eres el unico que puedo hacerlo? ¬¬ Para que veas como se siente … Buenos días ^^ .- Le dijo volviendo a su lugar.

-Buenos días...- Kaoru oculto su rostro ante las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros para evirtar mostrar algun rasgo delator en su rostro...

-Es mi idea o el ambiente del salón esta pesado.- Pensó Haruhi notando las aniquilantes miradas de varias chicas hacia Maya, quien finalmente las notó pero no las tomó mucho en cuenta.- ¿Existe alguna razon pr la que te miren tan mal? - le preguntó discretamente.

-Ni idea…- Contesto la castaña.- Tampoco me preocupa.- Le dijo ladeando su vista hacia Kaoru quein permanecía callado, bastante, mucho mas de lo normal.- ¿Qué le pasa? – pensó minetras daban comienzo las clases de Japonés moderno.

-_Probablemente no tenga idea de lo que paso ayer… aunque pensandolo bien, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo se lo pregunto?_- Pensó el pelirrojo mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno sin tomar nada de atención de su clase preferida.

-Si sigues asi, te perderas los sorprendentes tiempos verbales de la gramatica japonesa.- Le escribio Maya en un papel.-

- Muy graciosa, de todas formas tu tambien te los estas perdiendo.-Contestó en el mismo papel.

-A mi me de igual, pero hasta lo que yo pensaba era tu materia favorita..eso me extraña.

- Como lo sabes?- Pregunto de vuelta.

-Rayos!- Se regaño mentalmente por decir eso.- Creo que lo dijiste alguna vez…- Escribió rapidamente para quee ste no se diera cuenta de que lo sabia.

- NO lo recuerdo.

-No es mi problema ¬¬

Kaoru releyó toda la conversación y comenzó a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Cómo era posible que una misma persona pudiera hacerte reir y destrozar tu mente al mismo tiempo? Lo único que sabia es que eso era justo lo que le sucedia con Maya.

- Que amable ¬¬- Se quejo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Contestó la chica.- Tienes la palabra distrado escrita por todos lados.

- Nada. No es nada.

- Si claro, cuando te vi en la mañana parecias un zombie, ¿estas enfermo?

- Podriamos decir que si, pero estoy bien

- ¿Seguro? No lo pareces.

- Ahora sabes lo que se siente :P

- Ahh! Entonces es por venganza ¬¬ - Pregnto dibujando un emoticón con las mejillas infladas.

-No, Para nada. ¿Preocupada? ^^.- Le preguntó. Cuando Maya leyó eso miro a Kaoru quien mantenia una sonrisa triunfante y le aventó el papel en la cara, dandole la razon.

Haruhi por otro lado estaba intentando mantener su concentración en la clase, sin embargo, cada día se le hacia más difícil, era como si su mente se fuera a cualquier otro lugar y ella tuviera que amarrarla a sus menbranas para poder pensar. Esa sensación era cada vez mas insufrible sobre todo por tratarse siempre de lo mismo.- _Concentrate, concentrate…_

**Al receso…**

- Sakamto-san!- Gritó una de sus compañeras.

- Ichihara-san ¿Qué sucede?

- Sakamoto-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Qué sucede?

- ¿Eres tu la de esta foto?- Le preguntó su compañera dudosa mostrandole la foto de ella y su hermano.

- Si! ¿Cuándo la tomaron? – Preguntó alegre.- ¿En que momento? :O

- ¡ENTONCES ES VERDAD!- gritió alterada dejando sin querer que sus otras cmpañeras escucharan.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- N-no es nada…- La chica se fue rápidamente a su lugar.

- Que raro….- Se quedó pensativa.- ¿De donde sacaron la foto?...- Se pregunto mientras caminaba fuera del salón.

-Kaoru-kun!

-Collie-san ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó con algo de cansancio.

-¿estas bien?

- No es nada… no dormi bien anoche…

-Estas enfermo ¿sucede algo?

-Nada.

- Vamos vienes actuando raro desde ayer. Apostaría que esto tiene que ver con Sakamoto-san ;D

-¿que?

-Vamos Ayer te encontré bastante raro cuando saliste del edificio, no me digas que no.- Le dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-D-de que hablas?

-Soy una chica y las chicas podemos desifrar cosas con solo verlas.- Le dijo colocando su dedo índice en la frente. Pero, Si estas asi por Sakamoto-san dejame decirte que estas perdiendo el tiempo.- Le dijo moviendo la cabeza con un gesto de decpción.

-¿De que hablas?

-Bueno... pues, tal vez quieras que hablemos de esto afuera.

- Hay algna razón por la qe me hayas pedido esta información.

- Pues si, La verdad por muy familia mia que sea ya no son muchos en quienes puedo confiar…Necesito salir de dudas…-Dijo temerosa.

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres verlos ahora?

- Maya dejo la carpeta sobre la mesa… No…Tengo unm a presentimiento sobre esto…

- Piensalo, no estoy seguro de por ue qieres esa información, pero, te la entregare de todas formas…

-Gracias Semapi, eso fue muy rápido

-Ya hablaremos de compensaciones, por ahora ve y leelos, puede havber algo que te interese.

-Eso espero Semai, creo..

_FlashBack_

_Casa de la Familia Sakamoto, anoche._

_-Oye y el Tío Abel?- Preguntó Joanne (Hikari) mientras tmaba un vaso de refresco._

_- No lo vemos hace mucho. El se fue casi al mism tiempo que ustedes.- Explicó Elois._

_- Asi que el observatorio sigue sin un director, ya que él se fue y el es el otro astronomo de la familia. Probablemente le dolió mucho lo de papá…- Explicó Antoine._

_-¿Y no han sabido nada de él?_

_-No nada… Solo un par de llamadas, de todas formas el estaba al tanto de la invitación a tu boda. Y dijo que sistiría._

_-Pero ya debería estar aquí. ¿No le habrá pasado algo?- Preguntó Joanne con preocupación._

_-Dices que después de que nosotras nos fuimos?- Preuntó Annie (Maya) quien habia guardado completo silencio._

_- Asi es…_

_-Y no sabes donde?_

_-No, la verdad, se que ha estado en muchos lugares.- Le contestó Elois mientras Joanne y Antoine habían cambiado el tema de conversación._

**Fin del Flashback.**

- Bueno eso es mas o menos lo que tenia que decirte...¿te sientes bien?

-Si, estoy bien.

-No lo parece

-Solo dormi poco anoche ya te lo dije, bueno debo regresar al salon

-¿regresar? Pero si no estabas naciendo nada util, vayamos al patio ^^

Kaoru simplemente ignoró la invitacion de la chica y se devlvio camino al corredor para entrar al salon

- Oye Sakamoto!

- Hikaru ¿Qué .pasa?

- Nada, solo quería alcanzarte ¿De donde vienes?

- Fui a ver a Kyouya-sempai, tenia algo que entregarme.- Le dijo señalando la carpeta que tenia en las manos.-

- Oye Mi hermano me dijo sobre la tocata que habrá me das la direccion? – le preguntó sacando su celular para anotar.

- Dame aquí, en un segundo.- le dijo tecleando la dirección en su telefono.- Listo.

-¿Estan seguros que quieren ir? No creo que les guste la musica en acustico y menos este tipo, tu hermano lo escucho el otr dia de mi reproductor y solo pudo reirse ¬¬- Advirtio.

- Es igual, de todas formas solo queremos ver como son, no nos interesa la musica.

-Bien... Pero yo se los dije.

- Oye Kaoru, Maya nos dió la dirección del...

Pero el gemelo menor solo los miro y entro al salon sin ningun interes.

-¿Qué el pasa? Esta raro

-Eso mismo quisiera saber.

- Iré a ver que le pasa

Ambos llegaron al salon de clases, el ambiente se cortba con tijeras, Hikaru se acerco a Kaoru a quien noto evidentemente muy irritado leyendo un libro, Mya por su parte paso por la parte delantera del slaon ganandose la mala mirada de sus compañeras.

-¿sucede algo malo?-Pensó dirigiendose a su lugar

Una de las chicas puso una nota sobre su mesa acompañada de una foto y se fue en silencio.

Maya leyó el contenido de esa hoja y al ver las cosas que decia no pudo hacer nada mas que arrugar ese papel con fuerza- ¡Quien escribio esto!- Gritó enojada, pero no recibió nada más que una mirada desaprobatoria de todo el salon a excepción de Hikaru que aun no sabia que ocurría pero al saberlo obviamente tomaría la misma actitud y de Haruhi quien tenia estrictamente prohibido tomar partido de la situación..

Durante la clase varias chicas le enviaron notas intimidantes a Maya, quien al leerlas empezó a comprender que era lo que realmente sucedía y lo largo que iba a ser ese día.

-Muy bien alumnos pueen salir.- Indico el profesor cuando sonó el timbre y este acabó de dictar su clase, Hikaru y Kaoru salieron rápidamente, Kaoru intencionalmente salió por el lado trasero del salón ignorando por completo a Maya a quien solo le dirigio una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Es obvio que el leyo esa cosa…- Pensó luego de analizar la accion.

-Sakamoto-san, me pidieron que te diera esto…- Le dijo la misma

-Gracias- Maya abrio el papel y procedió a leerlo.

_" En el baño de chicas en el segundo receso"_

-Ahora?- La chica corrio para ver de qué rayos se trataba.

**Baño de chicas..**

Maya ingresó con la nota en la mano y notó que habia un rotundo silencio, aparentemente no había nadie en el lugar.- Que extraño.- Saco su telefono y miró la hora.- No , no llegue tarde… ¿Qué pasa?...- Pensó temerosa mirandose al espejo…

- Vaya, si que eres puntual.-Salió una chica de su mismo grado pero de otro salón.- ¿qué miras? – le dijo poniendose su cara junto a la de ella.

- Nada en realidad, empezé a mirar la hora en mi telefono y subi mi mirada…

- Si que eres estupida.- Le dijo tomando su telefono y tirandolo al suelo.

-¡Q-que haces!- Preguntó la chica atónita ante el acto.

- ¿Crees que puedes jugar con las personas y luego andar asi por la vida?- preunto jactanciosa mirándola con mucho rencor, definitivamente una mirada aterradora.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡No te hagas la tonta! Ya sabemos como eres y el papel de victima no te viene, todas lo sabemos.- Le dijo mientras mas chicas que estaban ocultas en las gabetas de baño salian sde su escondite.

- ¿Qué hacen…-? Preguntó nerviosa

- Mirate- Le dijieron 2 chicas que la pusieron frente al espejo.- Eres tan...

- Tan ordinaria… ¿Cómo rayos te atreviste a entrar a este intituto?- Preguntó otra.- Con esa facha pareces de otros lados…- Le dijo con un tono insinuativo…

- ¡Sueltenme!- Grito enojanda.

- Pero miren que poca clase, se dice "por favor" o ¿acaso los plebeyos no conocen los modales?

- ¿Por qué me dicen todo esto? No les he hecho nada.

- ¿ah si?¡ Y esto!- Les grito estampado la misma imagen que le habian mostrado en la mañana, pero ademas estaba siendo comparada con a foto suya y de Kaoru tomada ese mismo día… Con un comentario muy poco favorecedor a su persona.

- ¡quien hizo esto!- Pregunto enojada.- Esto no es verdad!  
- Ah, entonces apareciste mágicamente en esta foto, o acaso, ¿alguien te suplantó?

- No…

- No nos mientas, ya sabemos que tipo de persona eres, alguien como tu no debria estar aquí, vete de aquí sabandija

- ¡Ustedes sueltenme!- Le dijo lograndose safar del agarre de sus compañeras.

- Estas advertida

- No necesito sus advertencias, dejamen en paz!-Musitó enojada.

- No nos provoques, te mantendremos vigilada, tienes prohibido acercarte al Host Club ¿entiendes? A todos.- Le dijo la primera chica determinada.- Y si no lo cumples, sera mejor que busques otro instituto.-

-_ Maya aún no ha ingresado a clases_.- Pensó Haruhi mirando el luga vacío de la castaña.

Kaoru miro el lugar con indiferencia, y luego noto que no solo su lugar estaba vacio.- Me pregunto si ella estará sola…- Pensó. Entonces ingresaron las chicas que faltaban, excepto Maya, quién se ausentó toda la clase.

**Mansión de la Familia Hitachiin.**

Ya habia llegado la noche, luego terminar las actividades de Host Club ambos Gemelos llegaron a su morada, Ya era tarde por la noche y Hikaru estaba preocupado pr s hrmanoq uien no habia salido de su cuarto desde que llegaon a la casa, evito b ajar a la cena cn la excusa de tener muchas ganas de dormir pero lo certo es que Hikaru sabia a la perfecci´n que algo andaba mal con su hermano, muy mal...

Kaoru estaba encerrado en su alcoba desde hace el momenot en que llego, las cosas en el dia habian sido bastante cansadoras para el, pues y ya su animo andaba por los suelo incluso de antes- ¿Kyuoya-sempai va a ver a Maya? ¿quien rayos es el sujeto de la foto? ¿por qué?...- Koru miraba incesantemente su celular. Ella tenia mensajes suyos... ¿realmente estara mintiendo?

**Flash Back**

_-Tendría mas cuidado si fuera tu...- Le advirtió._

_-¿cuidado?_

_- Chicos, aquí estan…- Interrumpió Kaoru mostrando su mejor y más cinica sonrisa.- ¿Algun problema?_

_-Maya solo tenia un percance y me pidio ayuda para salir, es todo.- Explico Kyouya mientras se acomodaba sus lentes con absoluta naturalidad._

_- ¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntó tranquilamente mirando a la aludida. Quien estaba ligeramente perturbada ante su repentina aparición.- ¿Te sientes bien?_

_-Si, estoy bien, de hecho estoy de salida, tngo algunas cosas que hacer , nos vemos… ¡Ah! y gracias Sempai ^^_

**_Fin del FlashBack._**

-Ayer se comporto de forma muy extraña...

_" Di mi palabra que no lo diría, lo siento."_

-¿que es lo que no se puede saber?- Pens con rabia.

"_Existe un blog de alumnos del instituto, en una de las salas de este se publico una foto de Sakamoto-san __en la cual aparecía abrazando a un chico con mucha confianza... al parecer no hace mucho, además tenia escrito que ella intentaba __mantenerse cerca de ustedes para ocultar el hecho de que Ootori-sempai siempre esta cerca de __ella y que va a verla a su casa a horas no muy prudentes, además en el salon se hablan muchas cosas de ell,a Kaoru, __me parece ese tipo de personas que jamás van a decirte todo, por loq ue he escuchad sobre ella parece ser muy __amable despues de todo, de hecho nosotras ni siquiera nos llevamos"_

_"-Debo confesar que hay algo de verdad en eso.- Confesó teniendo una nueva recesión energética._

_-¡¿Qué dices?- Preguntó el pelirrojo sintiendo un revoltijo estomacal de proporciones._

_-Pues… Mi familia es algo… bueno… peculiar…durante estos casi 3 años han pasado muchas cosas… hace poco volvi a tener contacto con una tia que… armó un compromiso sin mi consentimiento y el relativo consentimiento de la otra persona.-_

_Kaoru la escuchaba en silencio, casi imperceptiblemente sus manos comenzaban juntarse con mucha fuerza._

_Pero…- Prosiguió la castaña.- Hablé con es persona. No podía permitir que eso pasara, era injusto y además es ilegal. Ambos llegamos a un acuerdo y hablaremos con nuestras familias para cancelarlo. Ellos no pueden obligarnos."_

_- _Esto ya es sufieiente...- Penso el chico recordando loq ue Collie le habia ocntado esa misma mañana.- Esto ya no puede seguir asi. Tomo su telefono y marcó un numero.

._Lovey Dovey Dovey UH UH UH UH… (8)_

-Eh? mi telefono? Numero desconocido...- La chica se dispuso a cotestar algo temerosa.- ¿Bueno?

-...-

-Bueno?

-...-

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Pregunto preocupada

-Beep..beep...- Kaoru no pudo hablar, simplemente las palabras no le salieron prefierio cortar el telefo ya rrojarlo lejos de su vista.

- Que raro...- Pensó Maya en voz alta arrojandose a su cama.- Que día tan largo...

Habían pasado un par de días, ya casi era viernes, el ultimo dia , casi una alivio para algunos, y para otros mas…

Los días habian pasado realmente tensos en el salón 1 A principalmente, no solo porque se estaban aproximand la ronda final de exámenes, sino porque el ambiente del salon estaba en pleno conflicto, teniendo como principal blanco a Amaya Sakamoto, quien ha sido ignorada y acosada por sus compañeras desde que unos cuantos rumores se expandieron sobre ella, ganandose el profundo desprecio de su salon y de varios alumnos de otros salones del mismo grado.

- Ya dejenme!- Gritó la chica saliendo del baño de niñas rapidamente al encntrarse con sus "queridas compañeras de salón" queines, tras sotener una poco amable conversación cmenzaron a seguirla.

- Por fin las perdi de vista… Arpias…- Penso Maya recuperando el aliento entandose tras uno de los estantes de esa inmensa biblioteca.

- Apostaria un libro de magia oscura a que todo eso lo provoco Fontescue-san- Le dijo una voz a su lado. Era una chica de una estatura similar a la suya, era muy hermosa, su cabello era largo y negro, tenia labios muy rojos, piel muy palida y grandes ojos.

- Por favor baja la voz.

- Es igual, nadie jamas viene hasta aquí, jamas van a buscarte aca, por que aquí se guardan los libros de magia oscura e historia milenaria.

- Las materias mas odiadas del instituto. ¿Cómo sabes que esto lo causó Fontescue-san?

- Siempre ha sido asi cntigo, desde pequeñas. Lo recuerd bien…

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Creo necesitar una maldición para que me reconozcas…¿O si?

Maya comenzó a mirarla con detencion…- Ese aura oscuro… esa voz… me suenan.

- Si no te soy familiar entonces puedo volver a presentarme… Soy… Kanazuki, Reiko Hanazuki. Y formo parte del club de magia negra.

- Ya veo… por alguna razón los alumnos de este instituto no son muy propicios a esas aficiones, pero ahora que escucho tu nombre y te veo con mas detención, me suenas muy familiar.

- Fontescue-san y yo estudiamos en Inglaterra durante la primaria, la conozco bien, si mal no recuerdo tu eres su prima, te vi en varias convenciones en parís…

- Eso es crrecto, creo que ahora te recuerdo, eres la niña de los libros ^^

**_Flash Back_**

_París, convención de ciencias y tecnología de ese año, sector de niños._

_- Josephine Corre!- Gritó una chica de al menos unos 8 años, llevaba un vestido color menta su cabelo rubio al aire y algo desordenado, que huia de los niños de la convencion que juganabn con ella.- Vamos perdiendo! Van a atraparnos!_

_-Annie cuidado! Mira hacia adelante- Le advirtió la amiga de la pequeña._

_-¿que? ¡Ah!- Fue lo unico que arremtió a gritar la chica tras chocar con una pila de libros, derribarlos y quedar abajo de gran cantidad de ellos.- Ouch... Los libros pesan mucho...- Se quejó con flojera sin sarse cuenta de que la dueña de todos esos libros la miraba fijo y en silencio, los demas niños guardaron silencio. Esa niña jamas hablaba con el resto, solo se dedicaba a leer cuentos de Magia y Leyendas Isleñas.- Lo siento mucho._

_La niña era pálida de rasgos asiáticos y una piel muy tersa y palida, jamás hablaba con nadie cosa que uautomaticamente la transformo en algien de temer. LA chica en silencio quito uno de sus libros de encima de ella._

_- Tu no eres de aqui ¿cierto?- Pregunto Annie una vez más pero sin obtener respuesta, al chica seguia callada.- Escuche que todo el mundo sabe ingles... como sedecía?- Pensó la niña buscando palabras para que la entendiera. -Sorry! I'M S-O-R-R-Y - Le dijo intentando recordar algo de inglés._

_- Mmmm- La niña asintió y le sacó otro libro de encima._

_- Name!- Dijo nuevamente.- Annaelle Leblanc My Name!. Le dijo algo nerviosa, no dominaba casi nada de inglés._

_- Kanazuki Reiko - Le dijo._

_Aniie apunt su libro y le ayudó_

**Fin del flashback**

-Ahora recuerdo! De verdad me da gusto ver algun rostro conocido ^^ pero entonces tu..

-Sh... si, l sé todo, pro no creoq ue te convenga hablar de eso ahora que estas aqui, en estas condiciones, si no he dicho nada antes nada me hara decirlo ah ora, no es mi problema.- Le dijo sacando un libro del estante.

-Gracias ^^

- ¿Vas a tu salón?

-No... no cqiero entrar, tenemos inglés, me aburre, ademas quiero evitar a mi clase lo mas posible, no ovy a prestarme a s juguito

-¿estas segura de que es lo correcto?

-Por el momento si... teng muchas cosas en i mente, necesito librarme al menos de una.- Le dijo.- Kanazuki-San, me da gusto verte de nuevo y espero volver a conversar contigo ^^-Le dijo retirandose silenciosamente de la biblioteca.

- Si.

Maya avnzó en silencio por el pasillo, solo por casualidad Kaoru tambien pasaba por allí. Por casi 3 Días no habían cruzado palabra alguna, incluso Maya podía sentir un aura diferente en él cuando se encontraban, notó que su expresión era distinta. Pensó conversar con él, pero estaba segura que esta vez no habría un final pacifico para su amistad. Estaba segura.

Kaoru por su parte notó que Maya se había detenido por un momento, desde todo lo que habia sucedido no quería hablar con ella, no sabia que decirle, no sabia que preguntarle, estaba bloqueado, solo sentía coraje por no poder hacerlo y aun más por no poder comprobar si sus dudas son ciertas o no, al ver que Maya pasó de largo el salón de clase no supo otra cosa más que hacer que seguirla, era un a oportunidad para conversar o tal vez saber que estaba sucediendo en realidad...

Minutos más tarde...

Maya estaba apoyada en un arbol dentro del espacioso laberinto del patio del instituto.

-Paz al fin…- Cerró sus ojos y se relajó al sentir la brisa y la sombra de ese enorme y frondoso árbol.- Estos días han sido un asco…. Kanazuki-san me salvo…Como quisiera volver a clases y que nada de esto este pasando…- Se lamentó en voz baja adormilandose.

- Te encontré.- Kaoru se quedó de pie frente a Maya y se acercó en completo silencio.- No tienes que dormir en horarios de clases.- Le dijo en un tono más cortante.

-¿que …haces …aquí?- Preguntó desconcertada.- _No puedo quedrme sola con el_.- Pensó con temor

- De ti nada.- Le dijo frio.

- Entonces si no es nada, me voy, mi idea era estar sola, con permiso- le dijo poniendose de pie dispuesta a irse. Pero Kaoru en un impulso la tomo del brazo y la acercó dejandola frente a a él.- ¿de verdad no quieres nada?- Le preguntó incomoda al ver lo cerca que estaba. Al mirarlo a los ojos pudo notar lo oscuro de su semblante. - ¿Qué sucede?

Kaoru no dijo nada. Solo se quedo mirandola fijo. - ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-¿De que hablas? Una chica del salon me mostro una foto y dese alli nadie, incluso ustedes me hablan ¡en días! las chicas de la clase de gimnasia dejan notas en mi escritorio y las niñas de otras clases me miran horrible cuando paso por el corredor ¿Qué rayos pasa?

- ¿ En verdad no sabes que pasa? En verdad no sabes que todos en la clases sabe como has jugado cn todos nosotros?! Que no se que me mentiste.- Le dijo enojado sin dejar que se moviera.

-¿de que hablas? ¿Quién djo eso?

- Solo dime ¿es cierto?

-¿Que cosa? Lo que decia esa nota? Claro que no!

-¿Entonces niegas que Kyouya-sempai ha ido a tu casa en horarios que no son de clases? ¿Niegas conocer al chico de la foto?

-No...

-Lo sabía...

- ¿por que te molesta tanto? Al menos sabes quien es el chico de la foto?

-No me interesa, Sabes si querias impresionar solo debias ser sincera desde un principio ¿Qué rayos querías?- le preguntó enojado.- ¿Encajar en un mundo al cual no perteneces? ¿Intentar ser como nosotros?

-¿que? ¿cual rayos es tu problema? Sabes, no tengo de idea quien inventó todo esto tampoco entiendo cual es la razon por la que te enfadas tanto y ¡por qué todos intervienen en esto! Aun si fuera verdad no tendrian derecho a tratarme de esa forma- Reclamó.- ¿por que me tratas asi?

- ¿De verdad no sabes por que? ¿estas bromenado cierto?- Le reclamó tomandola por los hombros y mirandola directo a los ojos. Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Maya pudo ver con claridad cual era la emocion predominante en el chico, la cual no era rabia ni enojo, sino mas bien, _de dolor…_- ¿en verdad no lo notas?

- ¿Q-qué cosa?

Kaoru la miró esceptico con una minima esperanza de que ella contestara acertadamente, pero ella solo permanecio con ese mismo signo de pregunta en su rostro.

- No solo no eres capaz de decirme las cosas, todo lo que te pedi fue un poco de confianza. Le dijo.- Intente ser lo mas cercano posible, me esforzé pero sabes, todo esto es demasiado inútil, seguir con todo esto… desearia jamás haber chocado con tu tonta patineta.- Le dijo- Realmente no vale la pena hablarte, eres una perdida de tiempo.- Le dijo soltandola y corriendo la mirada.

Maya se tragóel orgullo, sabia a la perfeccion qué podia rebatir cada una de las acusaciones que el pelirrojo le echaba en cara pero eso significaia revelar su secreto.- Realemnte me cuesta aceptar esto sabes, realmente me caias bien, es una lástima que nunca suspiste enterder por que jamás te decia nada, no tengo idea que pasará por tu cabeza, no soy una santa pero tampoco he hecho esas cosas tan horribles, si me conocieras sabrias pero creo que jamás lo hiciste realmente.

-¿conocerte? Es lo que mas intente, pero sabes, ¡me alegra no haberlo hecho!- Gritó.- Eres un desastre realmente...Ni siquiera se que hago aqui, estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo con alguien que realmente no vale ni la mitad de todo este tiempo, eres peor de lo que el resto dice!

Esas palabras congelaron a Maya, sintió un Hielo punzante pasar directo por su estómago, sin embargo había algo mas que debia decir, algo mas que preguntar.- ¿la persona que te dijo todo eso que me dices fue ¿Fontescue-san?

- ¿Qué haras? ¿golpearla? ¿obligarla a callarse? ¿Por que tanta curiosidad? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu Sempai? El sabe todo ¿no? Al menos ella me dijo las cosas, fue todo lo contrario a ti.

Esa frase solo encendió la ira de Maya- Sabes, si tanto te agradó que ella te dijiera las cosas entonces ve y haz lo que quieras ¡No me importa! Tu mismo lo has dicho, no tenemos nada que ver, nunca fuimos realmente amigos, hazte su amigo, tal vez ella si te entienda, total ambos tienen el mismo veneno.- le dijo respirando hondo.

- ¿Veneno? ¡La única que lo tiene eres tú!

-¡YA BASTA! No tienes idea en todas las formas que me has ofendido en menos de 5 minutos Hitachiin-kun ¡Felicidades! acabas de romper el record de la clase.- Le dijo poniendose de pie. No vuelvas a segirme más. Ya no quiero hablar contigo jamás.- Le dijo echándose a correr.- **Ya es suficiente.**

Kaoru se quedó ahí sentado nuevamente, las ultimas palabras de Maya lo habian hecho sentir culpable. Pero no pensaba en disculparse, ya no iba a seguir insistiendo, lo había decido la noche anterior luego de pensar una y otra vez en todas esas situaciones que envolvían a s compañera.-

-Maya no ingresó a clases…

-Kaoru tampco.

-¿crees que esten juntos?

- Es probable, me cuesta admitir esto pero Kaoru desde que pasó todo este embrollo esta actuando como un resentido, ni siquiera sale de s habitación cuando llega a casa y apenas habla, aunque no justifico a Maya por su actitud (que no ayuda mucho en realidad), pero Kaoru, esta muy lastimado… Estar cerca de ella no es algo…sano…no en este momento y menos con lo que ha pasado...

-Creo lo mismo aunque etiendo la postura de ambos, solo espero esto se resuelva de forma pacifica. Mi pregunta es si el enoj de Kaoru se deberá a la misma razón del resto o será otra razón.- Planteó Haruhi viendo ingresar a Maya a toda velocidad y llevarse sus cosas.

**Casa de la familia Sakamto.**

- ¡Ya estoy en casa!- Grito maya apresuradamente e ingresó de portazo a su haitación.

- Annie? Volviste?- Elois subió a su alcoba al escuchar ese portazo, pero al entrar no encntro nada mas que a una niña acurrucada en sus sábanas.- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada. Estoy bien, tengo sueño, déjame.- Le dijo acurrucándose para el otro lado.

- Segura?

- ¡Si!

- Pareces alterada regreso mas tarde, descanza, pero no creas que te libraras, más tarde habalremos de esto.

- Bien…

Caundo Elois abandonó la habitación Maya sacó de su mochila el "papel de la discoriio" y un sobre color purpura- Vaya uno más, qué novedad.- Dijo reconociendo de inmediato el sobre que ni se molesto en abrir y pasó a nalizar la hoja y a ofotografia que le entregaron sus compañeras.- Evidentemente esto lo hizo Collie.- Suspiró con frustración. -Ella ganó...

* * *

- Hasta que llegas

- Sakamoto-san..¿donde esta?- preguntó el pelirrojo al notar que el puesto de Maya estaba vacio y sin sus cosas.

- Parece que regreso temprano, me pregunto si estara bien.

- Ah.- Kaoru se snetó en su lugar y no volvio a decir nada hasta que comenzaron las actividades del Host Club.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto- Pensó Haruhi.

* * *

- Oye Annie- Elois entro a su cuarto sin golpear llevando una porcién de helado para su hermanita.

- ¿Qué haces? ¬¬- Le dijo reacomodandose de su posición fetal.

- Queria saber como estabas, estaba preocupada…- LE dijo sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Mis hermanos te mandaron?

- No les he dicho nada, piensan que llegaste a la hora de siempre.

- Entonces…

- No he dicho nada porque se que si estas asi es por algo personal… dime que paso.- Le dijo acariciando el cabello de su hermana.

- Nada…

- Como que nada, Annie soy tu hermana, yo tambien tuve tu edad y se perfectamente que algo te pasa, a mi n me engañas...

Annie pegó un suspiro y le dio una probada a su helado.- Debes jurar que nadie más sabra esto.

-Cuenta con eso.

* * *

-Kaoru ¿Qué te paso hoy?

- Nada que valga la pena contar…- Le dijo el gemelo bajando la escalera del instituo.

-Seguro.

-Si, seguro.

* * *

- Entonces, eso es lo que pasa…

- Si

- Pero ¿El no sabe nada?

- No, prefiero dejarlo asi, tu y yo sabemos bien porque cambiamos el nombre

- Pero, ¿eso cambiaria en algo las cosas? ¿No crees que si hubieras sido sincera desde el principio tal vez lo entenderia?

- ¿entender que? Que soy alguien completamente diferente a lo que piensa, que debajo de esta fachada hay una familia de mil demonios, de la que huyo cada 2 meses para salvar mi vida? ¿Eso?

- Annie…

- O puedo decirselo, y aun asi… esto esta tan mal, no se que he hecho esta vez, pero, Mi secreto no influira en nada porque ... no es solo por mi secreto... haga lo que haga no servira de nada… El me odia…

- Nadie puede cambiar de sentimientos de un dia para otro…

- Que sentimientos, es un amigo que se decepciono de mi y Ya… suele pasar…

- Entonces, ¿por qué te duele tanto?…

- ¿Qué?

- Te mostraré algo. Ven…- Le dijo tomandola de la mano y colocandola frente a su espejo.- ¿Quién eres?

- Annaelle Leblanc

- Y como dices que te llamas?

- Amaya Sakamoto.

- ¿ves alguna diferencia? ¿cambiaste de forma o algo.

- ….No…

- Entonces…

- Es que… no lo entenderias…

- Maya, Si de verdad quieres a ese chico ¿no seria más sensato ser sincera contigo misma?

- ¿a que te refieres?

- ¿Qué es lo que te detiene a seguir adelante?

- Ah?

- ¿las circunstancias o tus temores?

- Elois… tu no lo entiendes…

- Yo tambien tuve tu edad Annie, lo entiendo y mas de lo que puedes imaginar, pero supongo que en este momento quieres estar sola… piensa en lo que hablamos… ¿lo prometes?

- Si…- contesto viendo como su hermana salia del cuarto para luego rapidamente arrojarse asu almohada.- De verdad no lo entiende….Es mejor que las cosas esten asi… Aun si se lo digo, el jamas va a creerme nada...Es un buen consejo, pero llegó tarde... esto... duele mucho... -Se lamentó. MIró nuevamentela nota.- NO escaparás mañana...- Pensó con rabia con la imagen de su prima en la cabeza.

* * *

_¿y? ¿me odian?_

_A mi en lo personal me encanto escribir este capi :B la historia esta dando giros, muchos giros, y si lo se no hubo mucho de los otros personajes en este capi...por OBVIAS razones pero bueno, aun quedan algunos espero les haya gustado._

_Spoiler: ¿Quien esta enviando los anonimos? ¿que tiene la carpeta que Kyouya le entrego a Maya? _

_Lalalalala (8)_

**(8)I can't remember when it was good**  
**Moments of happiness elude**  
**Maybe I just misunderstood**  
**All of the love we left behind**  
**Watching our flash backs intertwine**  
**Memories I will never find...(8)**

_(Muse - Falling Away with you -una de las canciones en la que se inspiro el fic :D -)_

_Cuidense mucho y nos leemos pronto! ×.× 3_

**Dark Ice-Girl**

**PD: DEJEN SU REVIEW :3 YO QUERER SABER OPINIONES DE USTEDES :B**


	24. Mejor que la venganza

_Arreglar este capi escuchando "Toxicity" de SOAD...que romántico..._

_joajsoasjaos Buenas... noches? Mi reloj se desprograma mucho, ni idea que hora es en realidad, solo se que aun es lunes:S_

_Traigo el capitulo 24, capitulo muy largo por cierto, igual que el siguiente... Bueno antes de empezar, agradecer review, como corresponde ;D Gracias Robin Usagi Utsu y a Saku-chan :D También a sus visitas :) gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia :3_

* * *

**Capítulo 24: "Mejor que la Venganza"**

Mansión de la familia Hitachiin.

_Toc..Toc.._

-Adelante...

- Kaoru ¿estas bien?

- Hikaru...perfectamente, ¿por qué?

-¿Seguro?

-Si...

-Hoy no parecías estarlo ¿Hablaste con Sakamoto Cierto?

-Ella no es tema para mi.- Cortó el pelirrojo estirándose en su cama.

-¿Seguro? ¿no quieres contarme? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que ella se haya ido tan derrepente?

-No lo sé y no me interesa.

-No es común que reacciones así, y menos con ella, ¿Qué paso?

Kaoru tomo aire y comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido a su gemelo.

**Al día siguiente...**

-Buenos días Haruhi …- Saludó la joven de forma alegre pero algo apagada al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días Maya ^^ ¿estas bien?

-Más o menos… no sabía decirte, todo está tan...raro...

- Eso parece… ¿dormiste algo? Estas pálida.

-Descuida, estoy bien. Solo han pasado algunas cosas…

-Buenos días…- Saludaron los gemelos.

-Buenos días Hikaru, Buenos días Kaoru- saludo Haruhi como de costumbre.

-Buenos días…- Saludó Maya por lo bajo.

-Buenos días Sakamoto- Saludó Hikaru algo cortante. Kaoru decidió ignorarla y dirigirse a su lugar, donde lo esperaba nada mas ni nada menos que Collie.

- _Los perdimos…_- Pensó Maya para sí misma.-

-Maya ¿ayer paso algo que no me hayas contado? ¿alguna razón por la que te hayas ido así tan derepente?

-Cuando dije raro me refería a esto…. Luego te cuento. Si no te das cuenta ya están empezando a mirarnos, hablamos luego ¿si?

-Bien.

La campana sonó dando comienzo a lo que sería una tensa jornada de estudios, y algo más… En la primera clases Haruhi miraba por la ventana intentando librarse del ambiente sumamente tenso que se presenciaba. Las peleas de Maya y Kaoru estaban de regreso y peleaban por cualquier estupidez contando incluso con la intervención de Hikaru en algunos momentos. Respiró hondo y solo deseaba que sonara la campana para saber que diantres ocurria con sus amigos, quienes por lo visto, no estaban en un buen plan, sino al contrario, aprovechando cada oportunidad para fastidiarse incluso más que antes. Al sonar la campana, Collie se acercó a Haruhi…

-Buenos días Haruhi-kun ^^

-Collie, buenos días… ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Si! Verás, esta tarde quería ir al Host Club, pero esta vez quisiera que tu fueras mi anfitrión, ¿te gusta la idea?

- No tengo problemas…

-Genial! Ah! Y otra cosa…

-Cual?

- Sabes… he notado que Annie está un poco rara.

-Con todo lo que ha pasado no se quien realmente actúa extraño.

- Tal vez ella no queira estar con ustedes, por muy sencilla que parezca es una niña rica más, no me extrañaría que estuviera jugando con sus amigos...

-Ambas sabemos que sucede Collie-san, No interferiré en esto.

-Oye Haruhi! Se acercaron Hikaru y Kaoru.- ¿sabes algo sobre el cosplay de esta tarde?

-La verdad no. Tamaki-sempai dijo que sería una sorpresa así que la verdad es que no tengo idea.- Respondio mirando el suelo con mucho interés.

-Ya veo.

-Pareces algo inquieta, ¿estas bien?- Le preguntó Kaoru.

-Si es solo que... estaba pensando en algo.- Le respondió al gemelo menor con un expresión poco relajada.

Hikaru notó la expresión analítica da Haruhi, tuvo la impresión de que Haruhi quería hablar con Kaoru, asi que puso como excusa que iba por unos apuntes y se marchó, cuando iba por el "Trayecto" se encontró con la persona en cuestión.

-Oye!- Le dijo deteniéndola por el brazo.

-¿Qué pasa Hikaru?

- No tenias que ser tan cruel sabes…

-¿Cruel? ¡¿Tu también?! No tengo por que hablar de esto contigo, sabes.- contestó a la defensiva.

- Sabes lo triste de todo esto, que de verdad me caías bien… Pero ya veo que tipo de persona eres.- Le dijo dolido y al mismo tiempo enojado.

-¿por que rayos todo el mundo esta tan molesto? Yo no he hecho nada.

-¿realmente no lo entiendes cierto?

-No se que rayos he hecho, pero definitivamente no dejaré que me reprendas como una niña, yo ya tengo bastante claro como soy y por que lo soy, no necesito ni que me lo recuerden ni que lo recriminen, y mucho menos ustedes. Hazte a un lado, estas en mi camino.- Le dijo dirigiéndose a la biblioteca bajo la mirada desaprobatoria del Gemelo Mayor.

-¿Ranka-sama está enfermo eh?, vaya, debes estar agotada en casa.

-No es asi… Mi papá no requiere de tantos cuidados, solo necesita comer bien y descanzar , de hecho ya esta mejor, hoy regresara a su trabajo, de hecho.

- Entonces ¿Por qué esa cara?

-No dormí bien anoche, me quede leyendo un rato los apuntes de Historia, llegue a soñar con ellos…

- ¡Rayos! Que sueño tan aburrido!

-No es así, Historia puede ser muy entretenido, no te confíes Kaoru.

- Oye, ¿Harás algo después del Host?

-Ir a casa ¿por qué?

-Pensaba que podríamos hacer algo con Hikaru, salir por ahí, no lo sé…

-¿te pasa algo?

El pelirrojo respiró hondo y se fue a su lugar- Allí viene tu respuesta.- Le dijo divisando a Maya en la entrada del salón, como siempre, cargada de libros.

-Eh Me disculpan un momento...- Haruhi tomó sus cosas de la siguiente clase y le hizo una Señal a Maya

Ambas salieron al corredor discretamente.

- ¿Qué sucede Maya?

-¿a que te refieres?

-¿Kaoru y tú están peleados?

-…. No estamos peleados, no estamos en nada …

-¿a que te refieres?

-No somo nada, ya no hablamos, para mi el no exste y para el yo no existo, simple.- Alego decaida...con su orgullo herido.

-Maya….

- Sakamoto-san

-Con permiso- Haruhi salió del corredor rápidamente y fue por sus cosas del electivo.

-Kyouya-sempai.-

-¿Leíste lo que te entregué?

-No! Lo olvidé, ayer me dormí temprano, me quede dormida ^^, lo lamento.

- Pensé que lo habías leido-

-¿sabes lo que dice?

-Me da curiosidad , pero esa información debe ser interpretada de forma correcta y la única persona que puede hacerlo eres tu.

-Entonces lo sabes…- Le dijo mirándolo sospechosamente.

- Tal vez…

Maya suspiró- Gracias sempai, intentare llegar a mi respuesta aun así gracias por toda tu ayuda... sea cual sea el resultado ^^

-¿Existe alguna razón por la que me dices eso tan espontáneamente?

-No. Tengo que irme, tengo que ir por mis cosas, tengo electivo de matemáticas.

-Entonces nos veremos sakamoto-san.

-Si.- Maya se dio vuelta pero al dirigirse a su salón se topó nada mas y nada menos que con Kaoru, quién no alcanzó a reaccionar provocando una colisión entre ambos.

-Lo siento...- Maya se repuso del golpe y ayudo a Kaoru a juntar sus libros en silencio, Kaoru no contestó y se puso de pie en silencio Maya hizo lo mismo, al ponerse de pie

-Tal vez podrías fijarte por dónde vas... eso estaría mejor - Le dijo recibiendo sus libros de forma poco amable.

-Si... Tal vez...- Maya iba a decir algo más pero se arrepintió, de pronto divisó Collie pasando por el otro pasillo y rápidamente se puso en camino tras ella Kaoru por su parte siguió en silencio su camino suspirando hondamente en algunos momentos.

**Salón 1 A , hora de Taller electivo**

- Collie.- Llamo la chica.

- Sakamo… Annie- Cambió rápidamente al notar que ambas estaban solas y que Maya había cerrado la puerta.- ¿Qué necesitas?

- ¿Fuiste tu verdad?- Le pregunto segura de la respuesta.

- ¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó incrédula

- ¿Tu planeaste todo esto cierto?

-Digamos Que no, bueno, en parte.- Reconoció con altivez.- Yo solo tome las fotos, el resto solo se dio…

- ¡¿Y lo dices con tanta calma?! ¡¿te das cuentas en el lio en que me metiste?! Todo el salón me odia y todo por una de tus jugarretas, ¡Estoy tan harta de ti!- Gritó.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto mi despedida? Si quieres puedo arreglar otra cosa, jamás pensé que fueras tan exigente..- Se quejo burlonamente acercándose a ella.

- ¿Que es lo que te duele? Estar sola o lo que Hitachiin-Kun piense de ti ¿eh?

- ¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, ahora el no quiere saber nada contigo, ¿vez lo que tu comportamiento provoca?

Su actitud, su cercanía, las palabras de Collie hicieron que Maya hiciera una reflexión "express" sobre lo que realmente ocurría- ¿Mi comportamiento? ¿todo esto es por Kaoru?- Preguntó- Collie, ¿ A ti te gusta Kaoru?- No pudo evitar preguntar.

- Es lindo, muy amable, pero se que es un cínico al igual que su hermano. Por algo son gemelos. Aun asi, si, puede que me guste…

3,2,1...

- ¡Te equivocas! Ellos pueden ser Gemelos, pero ellos…no son iguales

- Pfff… ¿Qué cosas dices?

- Deberías saberlo bien ¿acaso no son amigos? Ellos pudieron haber nacido juntos y ser iguales en apariencia, pero cada uno tiene una forma de expresarse diferente, uno es mas sensible que el otro, son buenos para cosas distintas, si te escucharan decir lo que acabas de decirme estoy segura que los destrozarías ¡NO JUEGUES ASI CON LAS PERSONAS!- Grito nuevamente.- Sabes – Volvió a hablar tomando aire.- Podría hacer y decir tantas cosas en este momento, una parte de mi desea golpearte y la otra simplemente hacerte pagar por todo lo que me has hecho desde la infancia, pero somos familia después de todos, no es un secreto que mi familia esta llena de locos, solo deseo que alguien te haga cambiar de actitud algún día, porque en este mundo existe algo llamado justicia, que tarda pero llega y tendras que pagar por todo el daño que has hecho, no solo a mi…- Le dijo con rabia..- Ya me voy ahora que ya conseguiste amargar mi vida de nuevo supongo que puedes irte feliz, - La chica abrió la puerta, pero en ese momento alguien mas la abrió por el otro lado.- ¡ah!- Grito asustada. -Con permiso.- Dijo con molestia bajando la mirada-_¡¿Para que lo defiendo?!... tonta..._- Se regaño mentalmente.

-Collie-san, la clase de artes va a empezar, será mejo que te des prisa.- Le dijo el pelirrojo tomando de su lugar un lápiz que olvidó.

-Si Kaoru-kun.

Kaoru y Collie se dirigieron rumbo a la clase electiva de Humanidades junto a Haruhi, Maya por su parte se dirigió a su clase de Matemáticas, la cual compartía con Hikaru, quien al igual que ella es un As de las matemáticas. Aun así el ambiente no ayudaba en absoluto.

-_Jamás me sentí tan derrotada.._.- Pensó mientras resolvía uno de los ejercicios dictados por el profesor.-_ Que aburrido, ni siquiera tengo ganas de hacer esto..._- pensó arrojando su lápiz con desgano.- _Cálmate todos están haciendo su vida menos tu_- pensó nuevamente y volvió a tomar el lápiz.- _Pero en verdad esto es horrible me llega a doler el estómago._- Pensó arrojándolo otra vez. Se llevo asi toda la clase.

Al final de la jornada de clases….

-Hey! Sakamoto-san!

-Motomiya-sensie..- Maya fue interceptado por su maestro quien parecía tener una cara de estar en apuros.

-¿tiene prisa?

-No, en realidad ¿sucede algo?

- Podria pedirte un favor...

-Eh?...

* * *

**Host Club Por la tarde...**

- Haruhi-kun ¿Qué harás estás vacaciones?

- No lo sé, no tengo muchos planes…- Mintió. No podía confesar sus intenciones de conseguir un trabajo ya que eso se consideraba prohibido por l reglamento interno del instituto.

-No creo que le falten cosas que hacer, las personas como Haruhi-kun deben ser muy ocupadas ¿cierto?- Comentó Collie dando un sorbo de té.

-Si, la verdad es que no es mucho el tiempo que tengo, me gustaría poder tener un poco de tiempo libre y practicar algunas recetas, y poder hacer mis deberes de vacaciones con tiempo…

-Haruhi-kun eres tan esforzado c':

-Tamaki- Sempai ¿Cuál es tu estación favorita?

- Cualquiera en la que pueda pasa tiempo contigo, princesa…- Le dijo Tamaki desde su posición de príncipe tomando la mano se su "princesa" y besándola delicadamente provocando el sonrojo de esta y de todas las presentes.

-¿Quieren jugar naipes con nosotros?- Gritaron lo gemelos con entusiasmo incitando a sus clientas a jugar con ellos.

- Jajaja el otro día estábamos jugando en casa, y Kaoru trató de revolverlas cartas, fue un verdadero desastre- Contó Hikaru de forma algo ruidosa.

- Hikaru! ¡Te pedí que no les dijeras!- Reprochó Kaoru utilizando sus técnicas de "Uke"

- Lo siento Kaoru, no pude evitarlo….Tu cara aproblemada se veía tan linda….- Contestó el gemelo mayo utilizando su rol de "Seme", lo cual encendió a sus clientas de forma desmedida, como siempre.

Las clientas estaban llegando mas arriba de las nubes con esa actuación, los gemelos se estaban divirtiendo un monton con escuchar sus gritos.

- Mitsukuni-sempai… ¿N-no crees que has comido muchos dulces ya? Recuerda que debes cuidarte de tus caries.- Le recordó Reiko mirando como Mitsukuni se comía su tercera tarta de fresas.

- Pero aún no estoy lleno… Takashi ¿puedo comer más?

Takashi miró con dudas a Reiko quien lucía algo preocupada.- Esta bien.- Accedió.

-Soy mucho mas resistente a los dulces de lo que crees.- Le dijo A Reiko ofreciéndole la fresa más grande de su pastel. Probablemente ella era la única persona a quien podría ofrecercela sin dudarlo.

- Gracias ^^

_-¿Un favor?_

_-Verás, Este es un trabajo que debí a entregarle a Fujioka, pero lo olvide cuando fui a clases y estoy fuera de plazos, iria yo mismo pero me ha surgido un contratiempo ¿te molestaría entregárselo por mi?_

_-¿A-Ahora?_

_- Si no te molesta…_

_Maya suspiro…- Bien…-_

-¿por qué rayos simplemente no le dije que no? Este maestro me tiene fichada – Se quejó la castaña dirigiéndose de mala gana al tercer salón de música.

- Miyazuki-san! Ganaste!- Felicitaron los gemelos a una de sus clientas colocándose cada uno a un lado de ella y dándole al mismo tiempo un beso en la mejilla.

-_Bien… entras, entregas esto y corres por tu vida_….- Se dijo maya tomando aire para mantener una compostura segura, Giró la perilla de la puerta e ingresó.

-Haruhi –kun… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Preguntó Collie viendo ingresar a su prima.

La gran mayoría de las clientas de su grado fijaron sus miradas poco amables sobre ella.

-Sakamoto-san!- Exclamó Tamaki corriendo a saludarla- ¡Finalmente viniste!

-Sempai… no, yo solo….- Maya intentó explicarlo.

Los gemelos se acercaron para mirar la imagen de cerca. Escucharon los comentarios de algunas de sus clientas.

_"Está provocándonos, claramente…" "que chica tan problemática"_

- -Ven! Toma té con nosotros!

- ¡No!, digo… no puedo, yo solo…vine a…

Reiko y Collie se acercaron hacia Tamaki y Maya, Tamaki intentaba afanosamente que Maya se quedara con ellos mientras Maya intentaba explicarle de forma cortés la real razón de su visita.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser una molestia?- Preguntó Collie de forma que solo ellos y Reiko lo escucharan.

-Ja…¿molestia? No sabia que mi presencia te molestara tanto.

-Pues si lo hace, vete.

-Tranquila, solo vine a dejar esto, no vengo con "sed de venganza" o algo asi- Le dijo burlona.

-Chicas...- Tamaki intentó tranquilizar a Collie, quien se veía furiosa.

-Con permiso- Collie impulsivamente tomando el brazo de su prima y llevándola al pasillo bajo la mirada de todos.

-O-oye que haces!- Maya intento zafarse pero la furia de Collie al parecer era superior.

-¡Desaparece!- Le gritó enojada.

- ¿me das ordenes? ¿Realmente eres consciente de que lo que esta mal en esa frase?

-NO ¿No vez el estorbo que eres? ¿Acaso no te bastó con que hicieras que el instituto te odie? ¿No tienes cara?

-La única que no a tiene eres tu, yo solo veía a entregar esto.- Le dijo mostrando el trabajo de Haruhi, Lo que paso después no es mi culpa, por lo demás no te tengo miedo Collie! ¡Y aun si conseguiste todo esto!- Le grito.

Los gritos llegaban hasta el tercer salón de música, todos los Hosts estaban en silencio tras la puerta.

-Kyuoya, ¿no deberíamos hacer algo?

-Déjalas, tu mismo lo haz dicho, deberíamos. es bueno que se sepa de una vez…

-¿Saber qué?- Preguntó Kaoru en mal plan ante la repentina aparición del rey de las sombras.-¿Por qué no frenas esto? Ella seguro te hace caso.- Le dijo ácidamente mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no vas tu? A fin de cuentas estas seriamente involucrado en esta pelea. O ¿me equivoco?

…Confrontación de miradas…

- Pero bueno, es muy simple creer en lo que dice el resto sin tener pruebas verídicas, con razón ya no se hablan…- Le dijo discretamente al gemelo menor.- Pero, ¿creerle a alguien que conoces hace menos de 15 días, en vez de a la persona que te gusta?

-¿De donde rayos…?

-Si tanto rencor sientes ¿no deberías analizar bien las cosas? Ella no te ha hecho nada ¿cierto?

-Tu seguro lo sabes, ustedes se ven seguido, muy seguido..

-Efectivamente, aunque muchas de esas veces has estado presente ¿cierto?

Kaoru guardo silencio- Se dio cuenta…- Pensó.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta? ¿no deberías estar defendiéndola ahora?- Le dijo un poco más fuerte pero sin dejar que las clientas escucharan

-¡Calláte!

-Suficiente…- Los cortó Tamaki notando la expresión sombría de Kaoru.- Eso fue suficiente Kyouya.

Kyouya disfrutaba en cierta forma lo que sucedía, por un lado había alcanzado su victoria frente a Collie sin mover un solo dedo y por otro, el "drama" entre Kaoru y Maya que cada vez le sonaba mas divertido comenzaba a retornar, y que el engaño de Collie comenzaba a ser descubierto… Era pura música para sus oídos… La mejor de las revanchas... La que viene sin buscarse... La que provoca tu propio adversario...

-Maya-chan Sabe defenderse bien, pero…-Mitsukuni miro hacia su alrededor, los cuchicheos de sus clientas no paraban, esto se había transformado en un escándalo.

- ¡No sigas haciendo que el resto te odie!

-¿Qué yo lo haga? ¡Pero si tu misma te encargas de hacerlo!

- Eres tan molesta

-¡Y eso que! ¿no sabes que reprocharme cierto? ¡Por que no te he hecho nada!

- ¡Callate!

-¿Qué pasa ¿te da miedo que escuchen todo lo que hiciste? ¿Qué se den cuenta que eres totalmente distinta a como te muestras? Tu misma te has encargado que que me odien, asi como ustedes me odian no tengo nada que perder… ¿Por qué no vamos a decirles?- Le dijo subiendo su voz.- ¿Por qué no les cuentas que tu subiste esas fotos? ¡¿Por qué no les cuentas que el chico de la foto es mi hermano?! ¡Que tu empezaste a correr esos rumores!

Todos escuchaban claramente cada una de las frases e insultos que se enrostraban en la cara, en completo silencio. Escuchaban lo que realmente había sucedido, nadie hablaba...nadie decia nada, nadie se atrevía a frenar la discusion, todos estaban escuchando con atención, como Maya había dicho esa misma mañana, todo se devuelve de alguna forma... y eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

-Ya basta!- Le dijo empujándola con tanta fuerza que Maya choco un una de las murallas provocando un ruido bastante estruendoso.

-¡Suficiente ya dejame en paz!- Gritó enojada reponiéndose del golpe

-Iré a ver que les sucede- Haruhi abrió la puerta y entonces notó que faltaban 4 hosts.

- Asi te haces llamar alguien fuerte? ¡En verdad eres patética! - Le dijo Collie aun de pie con los brazos cruzados.

- Detente…

-¿Qué…-

_¡SPLASH!_

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto con horror la rubia mirando su uniforme empapado en un liquido aromático.

-Ohhhhhhh… Lo sentimos Fontescue-san… Creo que se nos resbaló.- Se disculparon los gemelos con una fingida expresión de "Oops" en sus caras.

-¿Ustedes de nuevo?- Hizo su intromisión el rey de las sombras.- Que discusión tan escandalosa… ¿seria correcto que te disculparas?- Preguntó el Rey de las sombras mirando a Collie con superioridad.

Maya no quería subir la mirada- El encargo….- Pensó.- Se puso de pie y recogió el trabajo.

-No….- Collie se puso de pie y salió furiosa por el corredor.

-Supongo que no confesará su error tan fácil, es una princesa con mucho odio dentro de si…- comentó Tamaki.-¿estas bien?

-Si, Sempai… Motomiya-sensei me pidió entregarle esto a Haruhi…

- El trabajo de Francés….- completaron los gemelos.

-No era mi intención venir … lo siento… pero gracias por tu invitación.- le dijo haciendo una reverencia.- Y lamento todo este alboroto… Con permiso…

-Sakamoto-san… recuerda leer lo que te entregué…- Le recordó Kyouya.- Lo sé sempai.. Gracias por su ayuda…- Dijo finalmente.

Maya se retiro ignorando a los gemelos, nuevamente, caminó rápido y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la seguían.

- Sakamoto-san…

-Ah!- Gritó del susto.- Reiko-san… No aparezcas así derrepente… ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

-Atajos-Explicó. -¿estás bien?

-Si… solo que ya no quería estar ahí… si tan solo le hubiera dicho que no a Motomiya-sensei.. pero no pude… se veía apurado…

- No pareces el tipo de persona que busca problemas, aun si puedo hacerte un conjuro para tu tranquilidad, si quieres…

-Jjejeje no es necesario Reiko-san… ^^ Sabes, creo que a pesar de que todos te teman eres una gran persona… jamás podría dejar de agradecerte tu ayuda ^^

- No te estoy ayudado, solo no estoy interfiriendo.

- Para mi eso ya es ayuda, además es cómodo poder hablar con alguien que sabe un poco más sobre mi ^^ es como hablar con un viejo amigo y eso es agradable.

- ¿Qué rayos le sucede? - Pregurntó Hikaru.

- No lo se… es muy rara lo ves…

- Sabes Sakamoto-san, la verdad creo que tienes demasiada paciencia, si fuera tu ya les hubiera echado mi libro completo de maldiciones.- Le dijo acariciando su libro de hechizos.

- Créeme a veces desearía que lo hicieras.- confesó.-Pensar que todo esto es una trampa y caí como una idiota…

-Eso es cierto…

-Pero ya no quiero seguir causando problemas, ya es suficiente con todo lo demas, generar otro problema solo molestaría a personas que nada tienen que ver, eso seria muy egoista pensando en las consecuencias que traeria en esas personas

-¿ Como puedes pensar en los demás?, deberias pensar primero en ti.

- ¡Hermanita!

- ¡¿Antoine?! ¡Que haces aquí! - Exclamo Maya con furia

- No te enojes solo te traje tu libro de historia, lo olvidaste en casa, revise tu horario asi que te lo traje… este lugar es asombroso.

- Aontoine ¿como es que mi hermana te dejo salir solo?

- No lo hizo, tuve que traerlo.- Le dijo Joanne.

- ¡Hikari!

- Elois nos dijo que te mantuviéramos vigilada, que últimamente estabas muy rara y lo comprobamos, de no haber sido por nosotros tus horrendas calificaciones serian peor.

- Gracias por el apoyo y no son horrendas! Solo japonés :c – Se defendió- Que lindo hermano eres, pero las clases ya terminaron…

- Oh.. Cielos… ¡Bueno entonces ven a casa con nosotros! ¡Hagamos algo divertido! Tienes que terminar de enseñarme la ciudad :D

-Iba a ir a casa de todas formas.. u.u"

-iSiiiiiiiiiii!- Mientras Antoine festejaba por un niño pequeño junto a Hikari, Reiko le dijo algo discretamente a Maya…

- Tus hermanos y tu son iguales, asi que el chico de la foto era tu hermano…

- Si….por eso me puse tan feliz cuando vi esa foto, que recuerde la ultima vez que me tome una foto con mi hermano fue el dia …Bueno..hace tiempo… Hasta ese dia… creo que me malinterpretaron.

- Totalmente.

- Pero eso ha sido importante, asi puedo ver quienes realmente confían en mi… en este momento, creo que hay personas que no debería tener cerca mio, personas a las que les he traido demasiados problemas y viceversa…

-¿Kaoru...?-Hikaru notó como el semblante de Kaoru comenzaba a apagarse...

- Entiendo, Bueno creo que debes irte…- le dijo mirando a sus hermanos.

-Tienes razón, nos vemos..y Gracias ^^ … ¡Antoine compórtate! – Gritó Maya lanzándose a la espalda de su hermano.

-¡Oye Chibi! Bajate!- Gritó.

-NO, ahora calmate, NO lo hare hasta que te calles.

-Ya oigan, basta, Maya deja de saltar a las espaldas de otros y Antoine deja de hacernos pasar vergüenza.- Reclamó Hikari

-Si… -.-

- Hikaru, yo…volveré a casa…- Kaoru no podia quitar esa triste expresión de derrota de su cara, s animo estaba por el suelo

- Entonces, todo fue un malentendido.

- Eso parece…

- ¿Estás bien?

- No, pero tampoco moriré, nos vemos en casa

- Kaoru… ¿no quieres que vaya contigo?

- No.

- ¿Seguro?

-De verdad , puedo con esto solo.-Le dijo poniéndose a caminar rápidamente.

* * *

- Oye Annie acompáñanos

- ¿A dónde?

-Queríamos ir a ver algunas cosas para la casa, comprar comida, tal vez comer afuera ^^ ¿Te animas?- pregunto el mayor de los hermanos.

-Bueno quería ver algunas cosas pero... tengo que hacer algunas cosas en casa...

-No seas aburrida es viernes, ¡hazlo mañana!- Le dijo.- Cambiante de ropa y despercúdete esa cara de 20 metros! DESCANZA UN POCO!.- le dijo empujándola hacia las escaleras.- Tienes diez minutos.

-¡Pero!

-Pero nada! solo apresúrate ¿si?

-Bien…- Musitó enojada subiendo a s habitación.

Los 4 hermanos se pusieron en marcha, como es acostumbrado Joane y Elois se fueron adelante hablando cosas de "señoras" mientras Maya y Antoine iban mirando las vitrinas.

Por otro lado cierto pelirrojo aminaba sin un rumbo fijo por la ciudad, era raro que quisiera frecuentar esos lugares de plebeyos pero solo por ese momento deseaba con mucha fuerza perderse y no ser encontrado en un buen rato. Apagó su móvil y camino en tranquilidad, la cual no duro mucho...

-Oye Antoine ven aqui!- Gritó una joven alta de facciones finas y claras, ojos grades y una vestimenta algo más refinada, unos pantalones de tela color negro algo ajustados, una blusa de lino color crema y un blazer con listones. Le llamo especialmente la atención el notar un parecido con alguien...

- …Ese nombre...

-Ohh vamos Elois...- LLamó Hikari saliendo de la tienda acompañada de Maya quien cargaba las bolsas de su hermana con una expresión de irritación. Kaoru se quedo viendo a esta ultima, hace no mucho la veía fuera del instituto, llevaba puesta una polera blanca con mangas largas bajo de una polera verde gabardina sin mangas, unos shorts de tela que llegaban a solo unos pocos centimetros sobre su rodilla y sus infaltables zapatillas esta vez al mismo tono pero con aplicados de mezclilla, llevaba además una chaqueta cafe oscuro, una bufanda a tono y un bolso color café ya que la temporada de otoño estaba poniéndose cada vez más cálida. Su semblante era algo distante y las bolsas que cargaba le daban una apariencia más débil e infantil, a pesar de su estilo simple, esos colores le daban una apariencia delicada, su flequillo le daba un toque misterioso que bloqueaba cualquier contacto con su mirada y su forma de caminar era algo perdida y distraída. Se quedo mirándola por varios minutos como embobado por s apariencia y pensó en lo linda que se vería caminando de la mano con...

- ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS...?- Se quejó el pelirrojo mentalmente dándose la vuelta- No podía verla, menos después de lo ocurrido ese dia ¿cómo poder mirarla sin sentir culpa? Sabia a la perfección el peso de su error , Las palabras de Kyouya sonaban fuerte en su cabeza, mas aun sabiendo que tenía razón, que su real molestia no eran más que celos, paranoícos celos de dos personas que dijeron "la verdad" desde el principio, y solo aprovecho la ocasión para hacerlos salir a flote… no podía soportarlo, simplemente no podía soportarlo más, ella sacaba otro lado de su personalidad, n lado que conocía a la perfección pero que hasta hace poco había mantenido oculto del resto…- Idiota..- Se dijo recordando la cara de Maya durante esa discusión…- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

¿Irse al otro lado del mundo? ¿ hacer como si nada pasara? ¿pedir perdón? Esa sonaba más razonable, pero, sabia que conseguir una respuesta pacifica de su enamorada no seria sencillo,no esta vez. Podía dimensionar su fuerte temperamento en cada una de sus discusiones y aun así estaba seguro de que ella simplemente se contenía bastante, que esta vez su enojo superaba los limites que el mismo había conocido e incluso le asustaba en cierta forma el no saber cual seria su respuesta debido la maravillosa habilidad de improvisar de esa chica.

Estaba dispuesto a irse, pero algo en sus adentros le hizo quedarse. Entonces vio que Maya se disculpó con sus hermanos y tomó una dirección completamente opuesta a la de ellos iba camino a un lugar familiar. El chico nuevamente la siguió

-Maya!- Gritó una chica de su misma edad, de cabello negro y corto desde una de las misas delanteras.

-Nana-chan!- Gritó alegre la castaña dirigiéndose a saltitos al lugar.

-Vaya esto debe ser una broma, pensé que no existían los fantasmas- bromeó Megu a modo de saludo, Megu tenía el cabello largo y rizado con un par de mechas color rojo.

- Ya era hora de que aparecieras.- Le dijo finalmente Atsushi.

-Me alegra verlos chicos, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

La chica se instaló junto a ellos, Kaoru se escondió en el mismo lugar en una mesa alejada pero que le permitiera verla sin ser notado, según él, sl para ver si es cierto lo que dicen sobre ella, luego de un rato todos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a una plaza cercana.

- Bien Maya, ¿ensayaste los pasos?- Preguntó Megu.

- Sip, pero podía ensayarlos con ustedes.

-Solo recuerda 1, 2 ,3- Le dijo mostrándole los pasos.- Concéntrate queda poco para la boda de Hikari.

-Lo sé... Lo lamento, no puedo concentrarme.

- ¿te encentras bien?

-¡Rayos! ¿por que todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo -.-

-Porque realmente pareciera como si te hubieras maquillado para una pelicula de fantasmas... luces terrible...- Le dijo Nana con preocupación.- Podria decir que hasta pareces anémica.- Le dijo haciendo un ademan de mirar sus párpados.

- Están exagerando...

-Mejor vete a casa, ¿estas libre el domingo?

-Si.

-Ensayemos el domingo, y ven con tus hermanos, este flashmob tiene que salirnos bien.

-Si..¿estan seguros?

-Queremos un baile no un homenaje de Thriller contigo a la cabeza.- Bromeó Atsushi.

-Bien. Bien... Me voy para que se queden tranquilos. Gracias por todo chicos y me dió gusto verlos ^^

- A nosotros igual, nos vemos el domingo, haber si jugamos basquet ^^- Invito Megu.

-Suena bien, nos vemos aqui el domingo por la mañana :D

-Bien!

Kaoru encendió su celular, estaba oscureciendo y quería saber la hora, pero en el segundo que lo encendió de inmediato apareció un aviso de llamada entrante.- Bueno?

-Kaoru! ¡Por fin contestas! ¿Donde rayos te metiste?!- Pregunto Hikaru histérico.

- Estoy bien, solo caminaba un rato, volveré luego.

-Idiota ¿ por lo menos podrías decirme donde estás?

-Estoy en la ciudad…caminaba un rato…

-De hecho pensaba que podíamos ir a ver a Haruhi, estoy aburrido, podríamos ir a pasear con ella, en estas fechas oí que hay cosas divertidas a estas horas, deberíamos echar un vistazo, además tu querías hacer algo con nosotros.

- Suena bien…

-Reunámonos en media hora en la plaza central y vayamos a ver a Haruhi.

-Bien... Nos vemos y ya deja de enfadarte.

-Lo siento...

El pelirrojo colgó su celular y lo guardó, tomo su rumbo al lugar donde siempre se reunían con el Host pero al cruzar la esquina se vi obligado a frenar.

Maya lo miro escéptica pero no realmente sorprendida -_seguramente estaba paseando con el Host y se perdió de nuevo- _Razonó. Se sintió incomoda al detenerse en ese momento, y mas aun cuando Kaoru también se quedo ahi también parado.

- Te perdiste otra vez... Tonto.- Le dijo con un tono tranquilo y burlón pasando por al lado suyo sin mirarlo.

-Espera- Kaoru la detuvo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto irritada volteando bruscamente.

Kaoru quedo mudo ante esa reacción, sus predicciones eran ciertas, Maya estaba furiosa, mas allá del limite que el había conocido y eso era evidente en su tono de voz pero sobre todo en su mirada, fulminante como un par de filosos cristales que en cualquier momento podían atravesarte.

-¿que haces aqui?-Preguntó nuevamente la castaña con evidente hostilidad.

-Caminaba…

- Bien, que te diviertas...- Le dijo fríamente dándole nuevamente la espalda.-

-Aguarda...

-¿Podrías ser claro de una vez? - Le pregunto molesta.- ¿No te basto con todo lo que ha pasado ya? Si quieres pelear busca a otra persona para descargarte… Esty harta de todo esto

-NO es eso…

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme?- Preguntó cruzada de brazos.

Pasaron 10 segundos de silencio-..Bien...- Maya se dio vuelta y siguió caminando, se alejo rápidamente del pelirrojo y en cuanto cruzó la esquina se echó a correr con un solo lugar en mente.

Toc Toc...

-Si? ¿Maya?

-¡Haruhi!- Grito abalanzándose sobre la castaña- ¿que pasa?

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo hoy?- Pregunto la castaña entre sollozos sin soltarla.

-Haruhi ¿que sucede?- Ranka se asomó a la puerta y vio la escena: Su hija estaba sostenida fuertemente a una chica desconocida que la abrazo efusivamente. Carraspeó un poco para hacer notar su presencia, cosa que resultó.

-Uhm?- Maya levanto la cabeza y rompió el abrazo con su amiga- ¿Haruhi el es tu padre?- Preguntó entusiasmada.

A Ranka le pareció interesante la efusividad con la que preguntaba, la cual no era común entre las personas .- MI nombre es Ryouji Fujioka. -Se presentó.- Y tú eres...?

-Maya, bueno, Amaya Sakamoto, soy amiga de su hija, mucho gusto señor.- Le dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Maya es una amiga del instituto,, ya había venido antes pero tu no estabas en casa- Explicó Haruhi.- Esta pasando por un problema, ¿existe una posibilidad de que pueda pasar la noche aquí?- Preguntó mientras Maya colocaba su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Bien... pasen...- Asintió- Así no te quedaras sola esta noche...

- Se ve muy bien señor Fujioka ^^- le dijo maya haciendo alago de su apariencia: Falda hasta la rodillas, unos zapatos de tacón increíblemente bien llevados, su hermoso y bien cuidad cabello suelto y algo de maquillaje, una hermosa mujer...salvo… que no lo era..

-Ranka-sama, ese es el nombre que utilizo para mi trabajo.

-Oh... Bueno, se ve muy bien Ranka-sama ^^

- Eres simpática.- Le dijo.- Me gusta tu bufanda .- Le dijo

-Gracias ^^ ¿Va a salir?

-Iré a comprar algnas cosas antes de irme al trabajo, regresaré en unos 20 minutos.

-Bien.- Le dijo Haruhi.

-Maya-chan ¿te gustan las botanas?

-Ehmm... Si...

-Bien, les traeré botanas ^^-Les dijo emocionado.

- No es necesario que lo haga...

-Claro! Mi Haruhi tiene amigas que vienen a verla! Asi que debo recibirla como corresponde. Maya-chan traere algo para que te alimentes, asi crecerás un poco ¿si? ¿te gusta la leche?

- _Maya-chan_…-Pensó frustrada, si habia algo que odiaba es que la llamaran con diminutivos - S-si -.-"

Ranka salió alegremente silbando rumbo al supermercado.

-Siento eso ultimo.- Se disculpó la castaña cerrando la puerta.

-Es, igual mis hermanos también me molestan por ser baja ¬¬ Gracias por la ayuda y yo debería disculparme, lamento esta intromisión...

- No te preocupes siéntate... ¿quieres comer algo?

-Por el momento no, ¿puedo dejar mi bolo por aqui?

-Si, toma asiento- Le reitero.

-¿no necesitas ayuda con algo?-Pregunto aun sin sentarse.

- No...- Amabas se sentaron en la mesita de centro.- ¿Existe alguna razón por la que hayas venido así tan derrepente?

-De hecho... fue solo un impulso... necesitaba estar con una amiga cercana...

-¿todo bien?

Maya se estiro hacia atrás con frustración ¿por que todos me preguntan lo mismo?- Suspiró.- Los problemas de siempre, nada mas.

-¿Kaoru?

- NO quiero hablar de él - Alegó.- Tampoco quería ir a casa, mis hermanos son tan ruidosos, en otras circunstancias seria igual que ellos pero, ahora no estoy para todo eso...

-Te entiendo...

-¿y...? ¿como van las cosas con Kyouya-sampai?- Pregunto Pícara intentando subirse el animo.

-¡¿qué?!

- No me mires con esa cara! No creo que el que yo no esté te haya servido de excusa para apartarte ¿cierto?

- Maya no ha pasado nada fuera de lugar…- Se excusó Haruhi.

-Oh! Vamos ¿Nada? … Que Aburridos.

-Creo que alguien con problemas similares no debería opinar al respecto sin solucionar sus problemas antes...

...Golpe Bajo...

-Déjame... hasta ahora tu vida parece mas simple y divertida... ¿estarán dando algo bueno en la tele?-Pregunto acercándose al control remoto.

-Veamos, mi padre no debe tardar en llegar.

Toc Toc...

-¿Llegó tan rápido?

Iré a ver

Haruhi se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta

-Haaaaaaaaruuuuuuhiiiiiiiiii!-Gritaron los gemelos con entusiasmo.

Maya palideció al oír esas voces y buscó rápido n lugar donde esconderse corrió una puerta y se escondió dentro de un armario. No quería escuchar si quiera la voz de los gemelos así que tomo su telefono y se colocó los auriculares a un volumen que la hiciera pasar desapercibida.

- ¿qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Haruhi. – Ya se escondió…eso fue rápido…- Pensó mirando el interior vacío de la sala de estar.

- ¿No recuerdas? Te dije que haríamos algo hoy...- Reclamó el Gemelo menor

-Yo también pensé lo mismo :D - Dijo Hikaru animado.

-Salgamos un rato!- Gritaron ambos a coro.

-No puedo.

-¿qué?

- No puedo, tengo algo que hacer... lo siento Chicos, ¿podemos dejarlo para mañana?

Los gemelos se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de recibidor mientras Haruhi hacia algo de té.

-Que aburrida eres Haruhi….- Se quejó Hikaru.

-Se ve que hay cosas divertidas afuera, deberías venir con nosotros- Le reiteró Kaoru apoyando su cara en la mano, miró el lugar, pero hubo un objeto que llamo su atención.- Haruhi...¿ese bolso... es tuyo?

- ¿Qué dices? Preguntó desde la cocina sirviendo el liquido hirviendo en las tazas de té.

- Haruhiii! Estoy de vuelta- Anunció su padre ingresando con bolsas del supermercado.

-Padre, volviste...

- Uh? ¿Maya-chan ya se fue?- Preguntó deprimido – Le había comprado leche…- Agregó aun con las bolsas en la mano.

- ¿Maya-chan?- Preguntaron lo gemelos...

Kaoru miró nuevamente el bolso- Sabia que había visto ese bolso en algún lado... ¿Ella está aquí?- Preguntó desde su lugar, Hikaru se puso de pie y sin previo aviso abrió la puerta tras la cual había un closet del cual provenía un ruido difícil de distinguir, y efectivamente, alli estaba, acurrucada a un cobertor...dormida...

...Silencio sepulcral...

-Es increíble que se quede dormida en un armario... u.u"- Reclamó el gemelo mayor acercándose a despertarla.

- Seria una buena idea despertarla?- Preguntó Ranka notando la expresión de gusto en la cara de la chica.- Se ve muy tranquila…

- No se si es una buena idea...- Sentenció Kaoru.

...

- ¿qué hacemos?

- Sacarla de ahi, por muy "compacta" que sea, no puede dormir en un armario...- Razonó Kaoru.- quitándole su telefono y apagando el reproductor.

-De hecho ella no estaba recostada ahí...- Intento explicar Haruhi.

- Algo me hace pensar que estaba escondiéndose de nosotros ¿cierto?- Planteó Kaoru ayudando a Haruhi a terminar la oración. Deslizó uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas ya otra bajo su espalda y comenzó a sacarla,, no era difícil cargarla puesto a que era de complexión muy ligera, se veía tan profundamente dormida que era difícil saber si realmente se encontraba consciente en ese momento. Todo iba bien hasta que sin notarlo la cabeza de Maya chocó con el borde del closet, haciéndola reaccionar lentamente, Kaoru noto eso y comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para lo que pasaría cuando estuviera totalmente despierta.

-3, 2, 1...- Haruhi contó..

- Eh? _Qué cómodo…_- Maya subió la cabeza, bostezó y pensó eso alegremente, y entonces finalmente notó que estaba siento sostenida por alguien- ¿Eh? Miró al suelo con pánico y luego con ojos de huevo frito a Kaoru, quien la sostenía_._

_¡K-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

- ¿Por qué rayos estoy aquí bájame, bájame!- Comenzó a patalear la castaña

-¡Oye Cálmate te bajare pero quédate quieta!- Intentó tranquilizarla.

-¡No!- Maya pataleo con más fuerza.

-¡Cuidado!- Les advirtió Hikaru que notó como Kaoru comenzaba a perder el equilibrio.

…MUY TARDE...

Ambos de cayeron al suelo, al más puro estilo cámara lenta, pero la caída no fue el problema, sino, el aterrizaje...

Maya cayó de espaldas y Kaoru inclinado a su lado, a simple vista era casi como un abrazo, uno de esos abrazos de osos, esos que se dan los... novios...

...Ambiente incómodo...

Se miraron en shock, 5 segundos más tarde ambos ya estaban separados, Maya mirando con una expresión enfadosa y Kaoru contestándole. Hikaru observó divertido, Haruhi no paraba de figurar pequeñas gotas en su cabeza y a Ranka... Solo le faltaron los aplausos, observaba con tanta diversión la escena que incluso dejo salir un par de risas...

- ¿que es todo esto? ¿en qué momento?...Ouch...- La castaña estaba muy confundida y el golpe en la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

- Eres la única persona que conozco que se esconde en un closet y se duerme, ¿vez lo desastrosa que eres?

-¿desastre? ¿yo? ¡Podrías al menos ser mas cuidadoso con como cargas a las personas!- le gritó mientras pasaba insistentemente la manos por su caberza.

-¡Eso no pasaría si eligieras lugares mas idóneos para dormir!

-¡Ese no es asunto tuyo!

- No, no lo es pero después siempre soy el idiota que tiene que cargarte

-¡Tu mismo lo has dicho!

- Chicos basta ^^ -Ranka se puso en medio de ambos.- Maya-chan, chicos coman algo :D - ofreció alegre.

-Jaaa! ¿maya-chan? Maya chibi.- Corrigió Kaoru recordando lo molesta que se puso cuando vio que su hermano la llamó de esa forma.

-¿¡Chibi?! -.-"

- Con esa estatura es demasiado amable decirte "chan"

-¡No me llames de esa forma!

-¿como dices Maya-chibi?

Era como retroceder en el tiempo, cada frase, la situación, era como esas peleas bizarras y poco discretas que solían tener, tal cal como la primera...

Maya suspiro cansada -Ranka-sama...lo siento...- Se disculpo bostezando y deteniendo la pelea.

-Yo también, no fue muy oportuna nuestra venida, Hikaru vamonos.

-Si, nos vemos Haruhi, y..- Mirando a Maya- Ponte Hielo -le aconsejo el gemelo Mayor.

-Bipolares-pensó maya enojada.

Los gemelos salieron del complejo, Hikaru reía a risotadas con la escena mientras Kaoru se cruzaba de brazos con evidente molestia.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Definitivamente ustedes no tienen vuelta...-Le dijo su gemelo.

-Eso no suena muy alentador.

-Es mas de lo que crees...creéme.

-¿Debería arreglar las cosas con ella?

- Creo que deberían conversar… Con todo lo que paso hoy quedo mas que claro que ella es inocente de varias cosas que se le acusan, nosotros éramos sus amigos y también las creímos, no eres el único que debe hablar con ella.

-Hikaru…

- Vamos, solo porque me compadezco de ti te daré la prioridad…

- Esta furiosa… Tu mismo la viste.

Hikaru suspiro.- Las chicas son un problema y no conozco a nadie mas raro que a Sakamoto, asi que lo pondré de esta forma: Imagínate a Sakamoto como Un gatito, cuando los gatitos te quieren se te acercan, cuando los acaricias se quedan quietos y hasta ronronean, así era hasta hace poco contigo ¿cierto?

-¿De que hablas?

-No lo sé...- Le dijo desordenando su cabello y colocando un timbre de voz de intento de niña.

-Hey!

-Pero ahora es un gato huraño que huye cada vez que puede y si te le acercas, te huraña o te rasguña, como lo que sucedió ahora. ¿te duele el brazo?

-No...

-Tal vez deberias reconsiderarlo... Vamos a casa, ya es tarde...

-Bien...

Maya-chan no sabia que tu y Kaoru-kun se llevaban tan bien - Le dijo Ranka sirviéndole unas galletas.

-No lo hacemos.- contesto comiéndose una galleta.

-¿que cosas dices? Ustedes se verían muy bien juntos, ellos simplemente no pueden caerle mal a nadie.

Maya salto ante ese comentario, bajo la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo - ¡A mi si!- Dijo rápidamente engulléndose varias galletas al mismo tiempo.

-Segura...?-Le dijo acercándose a Maya para verificar su rostro.

- T-totalmente!- Gritó intentando denotar algo de seguridad, cosa que le fue imposible ante la mirada del padre de su amiga.

-Ahhh, el primer amor... que recuerdos...- Le dijo mirándola tiernamente

-¿Q-qué d-d-dijo?- Preguntó la castaña en shock sintiendo como miles de flechas atravesaban su pecho y un dolor estomacal aparecía de repente.

-Llegaras tarde al trabajo-Anunció Haruhi

-Oh cierto! Bueno Maya-chan cuida de mi Haruhi ¿si? Haruhi duérmanse temprano ¿de acuerdo?

-Si- contestaron ambas a coro.

-Bien... Adios...-Canturreó saliendo alegremente.

-¡QUE RAYOS FUE TODO ESO!- Grito Maya al borde de la histeria ¿como se dieron cuenta que estaba aquí?

-Kaoru lo noto por tu bolso, pero mi padre llego y pregunto por ti... entonces Hikaru te encontró.

-Que dolor de cabeza... Lo siento...

-Es igual, Hikaru y mi padre se veian muy divertidos con todo eso...

-Kaoru realmente me exaspera, es muy bipolar, me dice que no quiere verme mas y ni hablarme y luego me lo topo en el parque, me hace quedar ahi parada como idiota por unos 2 minutos y no dice nada y ahora me toma en brazos y arrrgh! pasa todo esto...

-Tranquila... ya se arreglara todo esto... El no se veía enfadad hasta que despertaste... de hecho te llevaba con cuidado, sol que sin querer tu cabeza choco con el borde del closet, por eso despertaste...

-Es igual, si no quiere hablarme que no lo haga, pero no voy a contestarle nada si no se disculpa antes...-Sentencio.

-no crees que estas siendo algo dura?

-NO.. el lo fue mas, esta semana las cosas cruzaron la raya. Si no quiere hablarme que no lo haga, yo me lo tomare en serio y si se arrepiente... que él se las arregle... ¬¬

-No se si deberías ser tan orgullosa, lo peor es hablar por la herida y mas como lo estas.-

-Lo peor es no hacer nada, pero tu ya deberías saberlo, no has aprovechado mi ausencia en absoluto ¿cierto?

...Otro golpe bajo...

-Mejor veamos que hay en la television...

-Buena idea

-No deberías a visarle a tus hermanos?

-Un mensaje bastara- Explico relajada texteando un sms.- que injusto, todos me molestan por ser baja, pero tu eres más baja que yo ¬¬

-Lo hacen porque saben que te molesta, a mi me da igual, todo el mundo me trata de alguien bajo, pero tu te molestas y es divertido verte enfadada.- Comentó Haruhi apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-Es cierto... es que mis hermanos siempre me dicen lo mismo, en otros lugares se considera discriminación ¬¬

- Están pasando la Familia Katoh...

-Kya! Ni se te ocurra cambiar el canal!

-Bien...

Haruhi y Maya pasaron toda la noche viendo doramas en la televisión, conversaban ocasionalmente hasta finalmente quedaron rendidas de sueño...

Ese fin de semana cada uno estaba sumergido en sus planes personales: Haruhi cumplió el día sábado y salió con los gemelos, Tamaki tuvo un almuerzo de "disculpa" con la familia Dubois, al que Maya se negó a asistir ya que tenia otros planes (ensayar un "flashmob" para la boda de su hermana), Kyouya se mantuvo como siempre ocupado hasta altas horas de la madrugada en su computador personal, Mitsukuni se entretuvo en su hogar junto sus muñecos y Takashi se dedicó al Kendo para relajarse.

Domingo por la noche...

Kaoru estaba apoyado en la baranda de una de los muchos balcones que poseía su hogar. El joven habia recapacitado mucho durante las ultimas 48 horas, y ya no podía seguir así. - _De todas las chicas del instituto justo tenia que fijarme en ella..._- Pensó recordando en incidente del viernes. No sabía en qué más pensar, era casi como una necesidad pensar en ello, en buscar una solución, el tenerla cerca de nuevo...No sabía que hacer... pero quería terminar de una vez con ese horrible sentimiento, con ese temor de que ella no quiera acercarse, de que ese deseo de tenerla cerca creciera más ¿realmente le gustaba tanto? Eso parecía...- _Idiota_...- Se recriminó a si mismo apoyando su cabeza contra el barandal.- _Se veia tan linda mientras dormía..._- Agregó sin levantar la cabeza... Sonrío al sentir ese fuerte latido, solo le sucedía con ella. -_¿como rayos llegamos a este punto?_- Pensó subiendo la mirada. _-Es como retroceder el tiempo... solo que yo... Tonto..._- pensó melancólico. La extrañaba, quería reirse, verla molesta y luego reir más, jugar y mirarla a los ojos, que ella despeinara su cabello y se defendiera de él, extrañaba verla hacer todas sus locuras y cosas "de infantes", verla sonreír, sonreírle a él, como ese día en la enfermería - Haría lo que sea por repetir ese momento...- Pensó sonrojado.- Ella no solo me gusta...- Eso era un hecho.-_ Supongo que tendré que enfrentarla...En algun momento..._

En la cabeza de Maya resonaban fuerte las palabras de Ranka antes de irse al trabajo ese viernes - el primer amor...- Recordó sonrojándose de tan solo decirlo. Se rió por lo bajo al unir otro pensamiento suyo recordando lo tonta discusión del viernes.- es imposible.- Sentenció.

La cara de Kaoru vino a su mente, como una foto mental que era imposible quitar de su ajetreada cabeza... No podía no quería dejar de ver esa imagen, la cual era lo mas cerca que lo tendría ... Sintió dolor, mucho, se le comprimió el pecho y suspiro de cansancio.. Recordó todas las cosas buenas y divertidas que hicieron juntos las cuales no eran pocas. Incluso una vez que se infiltro en el bastidor de chicas para que ella curara una herida suya... Hasta el dia de hoy se preguntaba como se lastimo.- Tonto..-Pensó dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Presiono su cabeza fuerte contra el almohadón y comenzó a patalear. Ella sabia que sus sentimientos a Kaoru eran diferentes. Incluso admitía a si misma que sentía algo más allá que una amistad...pero no estaba segura de como llamarlo... Hasta que Ranka le dijo eso.-no puede ser...- se dijo a si misma.- seria que... Rayos!- Enterró su rostro en su almohada. No podía si quería subir su rostro, no quería dejar de pensar en él, se sentía como una ñoña pensando en cosas tan "rosas" pero no podía evitarlo, así se sentía, le gustara o no. - Aunque no lo creas... eres quien mejor me conoce...- Pensó sonrojada aferrando su rostro contra su almohada con mucha más fuerza.- ¿como fue que dejé que esto pasara...?

Sus pensamientos fresas se vieron ligeramente perturbados por la cruda realidad.-¿Por qué?- Fue la unica palabra que vino a su mente. Ella ya no podía estar cerca de nadie, las cosas estaban llegando muy lejos, incluso su mente barajaba la opción de abandonar el lugar. Ella no podia pensar en esas cosas, su intento de vida normal seguía siendo un intento, y aún si el pelirrojo le correspondiera a "esa cosa" ( Algo que dudaba terriblemente), ella no podría estar con él. Ese tipo de interacciones no estaban permitidas en una vida como la suya, eso era un riesgo, no para ella sino par él...- _Jamas podría dejar que algo asi suceda... Deja de pensar esas cosas, apenas se hablan... Estúpidas hormonas, estúpidos sentimientos, estúpidas Fans, estúpida Collie, estúpido Kaoru...- _Pensó irritada apagando la luz de su lámpara.- No puedo dormir...- Rezongó en voz baja dándose vuelta y acomodándose una y otra vez... Asi pasó toda la noche.- Mañana será un día más... espero...

* * *

_Final del capi.._

_Aunque en realidad, este no era el final, pero preferí dejarlo hasta aqui para no alargarlo más... :c_

_Espero les haya gustado mi intento se Shoujo en este capitulo, no soy buena en eso u.u (gomen)_

_Una vez agradezco sus visias yq ue hayan leido hasta las aburridas notas de la autora (rie ^^)_

_Lo dejaré hasta aqui espero su review *-* tiiiii? _

_Jjejeje se cuidan y nos leemos!_

_Se cuidan :3_

**_Dark ice-girl :D_**


	25. Confrontación(parte I)

_****Hola mundo! sip, soy yo, no es un fantasma._

_Probablemente ya ni recuerden esta historia :C pero a asi he vuelto!_

_la verdad las cosas se complicaron un monton, ademas entre a la universidad loq ue coplico que pudiera seguir escribiendo(Metete a infrmatica decian...iras al digimundo decian... ¬¬)_

_Antes de nada, agradecer los reviews de GriisleChan y robin usahi utsu (cada vez lo abrevias mas xD).¡ MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_Partimos!..._

**Capitulo 25: Confrontación (primera parte)**

Lunes por la mañana…

**Salón 1 A**

-Acaban de publicar la fecha de los exámenes finales.- Comentó Haruhi analizando el horario.

- Ya vamos a terminar el primer año… ¡Por fin!- Exclamó El delegado que hace varios días levaba un notoria cuadro de estrés producto de todas las actividades que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

-Pareces estar muy cansado ¿Haz descansado lo suficiente?- Preguntó Haruhi notando el estado casi anémico del delegado del salón.

-Estoy bien, Fujioka-kun, gracias por tu preocupación, es solo que estábamos trabajando junto a los directivos de la clase en una actividad de termino de curso. Luego les comunicaremos todos los detalles, pero ha consumido mucho tiempo.

- Entiendo…

-Buenos Días Haruhi! Buenos días delegado! Saludaron los gemelos acercándose amistosamente.

-Buenos días- saludaron ambos de la misma forma.

-Se ven de mejor humor hoy – Comento Haruhi.

-Sii! -Contestaron ambos de un aterrador buen humor, pero en vez de dirigirse directamente a sus lugares, se dirigieron a otro lugar.

Justo en ese momento ingreso la dueña de ese lugar quien al percatarse de que su lugar había sido invadido coloco una expresión de sepulturero sádico, que podría golpearlos en cualquier momento con su pala. Se acercó tranquila y en silencio, carraspeó su garganta para insinuar que se fueran pero entonces..

-Buenos días Sakamoto-san- Saludaron los gemelos alegremente. Maya quedo tan aturdida con esa cantidad desbordante de alegría que le costó mantener la compostura. Los miró por 3 segundos y entonces recobró la compostura.- Con permiso.- Pidió rápidamente desplazándose al ultimo puesto vacío al final de salón, lo mas lejos posible.

-¡Oye! ¡No nos ignores!- Protestaron los gemelos acercándose al aparente "Nuevo lugar " de la chica.

Maya tan simplemente los miró por un par de segundos y se colocó sus auriculares, cuando estos se acercaron lo suficiente esta les subió el volumen y se recostó sobre la mesa.

-Oye! o.o

Varias alumnas murmuraban sobre esa escena la cual dejo a los gemelos bastante ofendidos. Con lo ocurrido el viernes al parecer la imagen de Maya había vuelto a blanquearse para algunos, pero para otros solo logro ennegrecerse mas, gracias a su prima que se ausentó ese día, en un afán de limpiar su imagen argumento que el empujo fue en "defensa propia". De todas formas el salón 1 A parecía no mostrar mas hostilidad a su presencia.

Durante las clases Maya comenzó a conversar con Kyouya mediante mensajes de texto. No podía creer que tanto el como Haruhi hubieran desaprovechado el tiempo de esa forma. Se sentía culpable por el hecho de que Kyouya se metiera en tantos problemas por su culpa y sabia que él quería tanto a Haruhi como Haruhi quería a él. Entonces no pensó nada mejor que jugar un rato utilizando como aliado su móvil mientras su mente maquinaba una idea loca que tal vez, solo tal ve diera resultados.

-Sempai… acabo de tomar una foto de Haruhi… ¿no quieres que te la envié? ^^

- ¿Existe alguna razón por la que me digas esto entre medio de clases?

- Estoy aburrida…

-Eso no me involucra

-Bueno… de todas formas te la envío… Sé que la quieres…

-Eres consiente de que puedo conseguirlas sin tu ayuda

-Ahhhhh entonces ya tienes…

-Ese no es tu asunto…

- Buenooo …- Texto Maya finalmente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Miró nuevamente a Haruhi y comenzó a pensar en una idea…- De ningún modo me iria de aquí sin verlos juntos ^^…-Pensó con una sonrisa un poco boba cuando subió la mirad vio como Kaoru ladeó su cabeza y retomaba la atención en la clase.- ¿Qué tanto mira?-pensó perpleja y volvió a centrar su mente en el ultimo mensaje que enviaría por el momento.

Al receso Maya se acercó a Haruhi

-Haruhi…podrías acompañarme un momento…

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Esperame aquí, por favor no hagas que nadie te note ¿si?-Le dio entrando al tercer salón de música y pidiendo que no se asomara a la puerta.

-Neeeeeeeee!- Gruño a modo de saludo entrando por la puerta

- Supongo que debe haber una buena razón por la cual me hayas echo venir a estas horas…

-De hecho si, te tengo una propuesta ^^

-¿propuesta?

- Sip, veras, hoy habrá una tocata cerca de donde yo vivo, la música no es del tipo alocada… si aceptas venir, puedo arreglar que Haruhi también vaya ^^.

-¿Qué dices?

-Eso ^^ lo que escuchaste.

-¿perdiste el juicio?

-Ah? ¿perder el juicio?

-¿Existe una razón por la que deba aceptar?

- Si. Pero eso solo pasara cuando realmente aceptes lo que realmente quieres- Le dijo mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de el en forma relajada.- ¿Qué es lo que realmente te importa, Ootori Kyouya?

- ¿A dónde rayos quieres llegar?  
- Puede que seas muy inteligente, pero eso no te convierte en un adulto, aun tienes 17, puedes hacerle creer a todo el mundo que eres alguien frío, pero a mi no me engañas… a ella tampoco ¿hasta cuando seguirás con esto?

- ¿podría preguntarte lo mismo?

-¿Cual es el punto de tirar la basura a la casa de al lado? Estoy hablando de ti, no de mi.- Enfatizo- ¿Qué es lo que realmente no te deja aceptar tus sentimientos ¡¿Hasta cuando seguirás mirando como idiota desde los rincones?!

- Basta.

-No! Yo digo cuando basta! Voy a detenerme cuando loa aceptes! ¡ANTES NO!- Grito bloqueándole el paso de salida.

Los nervios de Kyouya estaban haciendo un ligero corte circuito ante la insistencia de esa chica.

-No conseguirás nada.

-Conseguir? Yo no consigo nada aquí- Aclaró- Deberías saber que hay cosas que no se hacen a beneficio propio, como tu ayuda, o os cuidados que intentas darle a Haruhi sin que lo sepa ¿verdad?

-¡que rayos intentas hacer!

-Nada, ¡Solo que admitas la verdad de una buena vez! ¡Me parece insólito que 2 personas que si tienen las posibilidades de estar juntas se nieguen ese derecho por ser tan tontos!

-¿Qué dices?

- La verdad! ¡Eso digo! ¿La quieres? ¿Quieres a Haru-chan?

Kyouya se paralizo ante esa pregunta tan directa, se dio la vuelta y tomo aire…

-Lo tomas como si fuera lo peor del mundo… ¿podrías dejar de tiranizar tus emociones?

-¿que dices?

-Esta bien que un hombre de negocios sea de mentalidad fría… pero, ¿Cuál es el punto de aparentarlo antes de tiempo? ¿Qué ganaras además de la aprobación de tus padres?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Contesta.

- Basta!- La detuvo ante el round de oreguntas.- …

-Tu…

- La quiero…

pasaron unos 30 segundos de silencio...

- awwwwwwww… Bien… tengo que irme- dijo mirando su móvil con "Profundo interés".- Un gusto conversar sempai ^^

-¡¿Que?!

-jajajajaja no es nada, eso solo que me alegra poder tener esta conversación, cuida mucho de Haruhi ¿si? ^^

-¿De que hablas?

Maya salió por la puerta con una risa de suficiencia en su rostro, entonces recordó que Haruhi la estaba esperando Y efectivamente seguía allí, con una expresión medio aburrida y medio impaciente.

-Haaaruhi! – Grito con una alegría algo intimidante.

-Maya ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-No fue nada ^^ ¿me harías un favor?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Entra… ^^-Le dijo señalando el salón de música con el dedo índice-

-¿Qué?

-Solo hazlo!-Le dijo dándole un pequeño empujón, Haruhi hizo caso y entro calmadamente mientras Maya se colocaba tras la puerta para escuchar la conversación.- ¡Que resulte, que resulte!- Musitó a modo de plegaria para que su plan resultara.

-Existe alguna razón por la que hables sola?-Preguntaron los gemelos con curiosidad. La castaña salto sobre ellos obligándolos a callar

-Guarden silencio!- Les gritó a ambos. Los miro fríamente y corrió su mirada.

Ambos la miraron y notaron el interés con que intentaba asomarse por la puerta sin ser notada- Si hacen que los descubran voy a convertirlos en carnada de tiburones.- Fue lo único que se limito a decir.

-Con permiso…¿Kyouya-sempai?

-H-haruhi…

-¿pasa algo?

-Nada ¿como fue que…?

-Maya me dijo que entrara

-_pequeña sabandija…_.-Maldijo Kyouya mentalmente.- _Lo hizo a propósito.-_concluyó.

-¿te encuentras bien sempai?

-Si, estoy bien..

-¿seguro? Pareciera como si estuvieras reponiéndose de algo ¿necesitas ayuda?-Pregunto la castaña con preocupación.

-Estoy bien… - Le dijo tomando aire e intentando retomar la compostura- Es solo que… Olvídalo

-Bien…sempai…

_"¿Qué ganaras además de la aprobación de tus padres?_

_¿Quieres a HARU-CHAN?_

_¿Qué es lo que realmente no te deja aceptar tus sentimientos?"_

-Entonces no necesitas nada, Sempai?-Preguntó Haruhi dispuesta a irse.-Sempai?- Insistió al no tener respuesta.

Kyouya se mantuvo en silencio meditando en la conversación que sostuvo con Maya hace unos minutos atrás y entonces al fin reaccionó.

-Con permiso…- Anunció Haruhi dándose media vuelta pero no pudo avanzar porque Kyouya alcanzo su brazo y detuvo su paso. Haruhi, sorprendida, rápidamente se dio vuelta y se encontró con él…callado, sin sus gafas puestas y la cabeza inclinada noto como la mano de su sempai descendía de su antebrazo hasta alanzar su mano. Se sintió confundida…no podía moverse, aunque no esta segura si realmente quería irse, la incertidumbre de esa sorpresiva reacción la tenía expectante y al mismo tiempo temerosa.

Kyouya por su lado había desconectado su cerebro, las palabras de Maya lo hicieron entras en un ligero corto-circuito, la francesa había hecho de su persona un analisis que ninguno de sus hermanos podría haber hecho mejor, le aplaudía esa tan desarrollada habilidad, que seguramente esperaba le fuera útil en un futuro. Sin embargo, su interior había quedado divido: Por un lado estaba el Rey de las Sombras, una persona "egoísta" que solo busca sacar provecho de cada situación, manipulador y poco espontaneo, pero por otro esta simplemente Kyouya, el chico de 17 años que seguía siendo, que tenia sentimientos y emociones camufladas, el Kyouya que estaba dejando a relucir en ese mismo momento.

Tomó la mano de Haruhi con fuerza sin la menos intención de soltarla. Haruhi cada vez entendía menos lo que pasaba pero Kyouya no pensaba explicarla con palabras…pasaron unos 5 segundos de silencio, lo que el pelinegro sintió ene se momento era una sensación que ni siquiera un buen día del HC hubiera superado, pero no quería detenerse, entonces acercó a Haruhi y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

-S-sempai..?!-.

- Te quiero…-Le dijo abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

-Kyouya-sempai...-Fue lo unico que salio de su boca algo sorprendida por esa ¿declaración? No podía ser posible ¡NO!...o ¿si?

-Le dijo!- Festejó Maya al otro lado de la puerta dando saltitos poco perceptibles.

-¿Kyouya-sempai y Haruhi?-Cuestionaron algo sorprendidos.

-Si jamás lo notaron son realmente ciegos, pero viniendo de ustedes… Sin comentarios...- Lanzó cambiando totalmente su tono de voz a uno un poco más rudo.

-Oye!

Maya preparó su otro ataque pero entonces notó las miradas poco cordiales y amenazantes de un grupo de chicas, el mismo grupo de chicas que a amenazó en el baño.-Tengo que irme.- Dijo algo nerviosa tragando algo de saliva.

-¿Estas bien?

-SI!- Contesto apresuradamente dándose la vuelta dejando a los 2 gemelos confundidos.

Ambos se miraron y le dieron un ultimo vistazo antes de dejarlos solos. Kaoru desvió la vista a Maya quien caminaba apurada tratando de llegar al pasillo, le llamo la atención que tras de ella iba un grupo de chicas.- ¿Sera por eso que cambio así de repente? Estaba nerviosa...-Pensó ligeramente alarmado.- Hikaru ya regreso.- Le dio a su gemelo disponiéndose a caminar por el pasillo.

-¿a donde vas?

-Luego te digo, solo hay algo que quiero comprobar.- Explicó rápidamente caminando sigilosamente por el lugar.

Maya notó que el grupo de chicas continuaba siguiéndola comenzó a caminar más rápido.- Si me escondo en el patio podría perderlas.- Razonó intentando aumentar su velocidad sin éxito al ver que estas se le acercaban tan rápido como ella intentaba rehuírles, cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente fuera de vista se detuvo.- NO tengo opción.-Pensó derrotada y aterrada por lo que podía suceder, lo cual no seria nada bueno.

-¿Te quedó corto el camino Sakamoto-san?- Inquirió la chica del centro llamando la atención de Maya que tuvo que sacar fuerzas para voltearse a enfrentarlas.

- Solo caminaba ¿y a ustedes se les perdio la ruta que me seguían por los pasillos?

-¡Ay! no tienes idea lo chistosa que puedes ser.- Dijo la misma chica riendose cinicamente.- Tienes un gran sentido del humor.

- No fue ningún chiste Que quieren?-Preguntó aferrando las manos a la falda de su uniforme.

-Tu ya lo sabes... ya te lo dijimos...-Le dijo otra chica mientras se acercaban y comenzaban a acorralar a la castaña

- ¿Podrían dejarme de una vez! Llevan casi una semana tras de mi, ¿¡podrían simplemente ignorar mi existencia y ya!?

- Te hicimos una advertencia y no la cumpliste sea como sea.

- ¿y que harán golpearme? ¿amenazarme de nuevo? ¡Se comportan como unas cobardes!-Les gritó.- Eso es lo que son, ademas de meterse en asuntos que no les incumbe. ¿acaso se preocuparon de saber si la fuente era fidedigna? No… solo se lanzaron a amenazar como pudieron ¡eso es de cobardes!

- ¿como te atreves?- Preguntaron las chicas terriblemente ofendidas y enfadadas.

- _Tonta_!- Se regaño mentalmente después de notar lo que acababa de decir.- _maldito vomito verbal!_- Se regaño tapándose la boca de golpe.

- ¡Quien crees que eres parra dirigirte a nosotras de esa forma!- grito una de las chicas en un tono bastante intimidante.

- No creo que sea una buena forma de solucionar esto. Ahhh Sakamoto-san, el maestro de frances te llama. –Les dijo el pelirrojo de forma distante, haciendo notar su presencia y haciéndole una simpática mueca a las chicas.

- Si.- La chica salio rápidamente del lugar .

- Bien señoritas, espero verla a la tarde y que sus juegos se vuelvan mas pacíficos ¿si? ;)

- ¡Si Hitachiin-kun!

- No le pregunte donde estaba el maestro, tendré que ir a preguntarle… ¡TONTA!- Se reprocho Maya devolviéndose por el pasillo cuando sopresivamente alguien tomo su mano y se la llevo rápido al jardín tras del instituto.

- ¡Que haces! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le pregunto enojada.

- Como si nunca te fugaras de clases. Un gracias estaría bien, sabes…- Respondió el pelirrojo apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol.

- Gracias…- Respondió agachando la cabeza con una voz notoriamente mas baja- ¿Cómo fue que…?

- ¿Siempre es asi?-Preguntó el pelirrojo de brazos cruzados con la mirada fija en el césped.

- ¿Asi como?

- Ellas te…

- ¿Qué te importa? Yo me voy…- Le dijo cruzada de brazos comenzando a caminar.

- Detente.- EL pelirrojo la detuvo otra vez. Maya trago saliva, esta empezando a asustarse. Estaban apartados, solos, la ultima vez las cosas no terminaron bien, y no quería que terminaran peor, tan solo queria irse lo mas pronto posible.

- Yo, queria hablarte…-Le dijo soltándola y tomando un poco de aire.

- Dime…

- Ellas siempre te haces esas cosas desde…eso…

- ¿Desde "eso"?

-Lo de la semana pasada...

-Si... desde eso...-corroboro con un tono cortante sin subir la mirada.

Kaoru la quedo mirando, no estaba seguro de que hacer, solo había algo que quería hacer en ese momento, algo que su interior pedía a gritos: La acerco a él… Estaba arrepentido, mucho. Ya no quería sentir mas esa indiferencia suya… Le dolía aunque haya sido por pocos días ya no quería tener que recibir esa mirada tan fría, y esas palabras tan secas y a veces rudas de su parte. Solo había una forma de terminar con eso.

Le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, ni siquiera Maya pudo resistir corresponderle a ese abrazo era muy sincero, muy cálido.

-Perdón, por todo, por no haber confiado en ti, por no haber estado contigo, por no haberte defendido. - Le dijo abrazándola un poco más fuerte. Noto como la respiración de Maya se estaba haciendo mas rápida, sintió su angustia y se lo reafirmo al notar que ella no queria terminar aun con ese abrazo.

Para la castaña esas palabras eran por un lado, lo mejor que pudo haber escuchado en días, sentía un alivio enorme al saber que Kaoru había recapacitado y que quería arreglar las cosas con ella, pero como siempre existía un maldito "pero", esto también le cayó como balde de agua fría en lo que respecta a su real situación. Tener a Kaoru lejos era un riego menos, una persona mas fuera de posibles peligros, tenerlo cerca no era seguro y menos con los mensajes que ya había recibido.

-Esto es demasiado confuso…-Le dijo separándose un poco del pelirrojo.

-Lo sé…-Suspiró

-Yo…

-¿Tu? -Pregunto atento... muy atento...

-Tengo sueño…- Le dijo pegando un bostezo bastante prolongado.

-Acabas de romper la atmósfera -.-" ¿Cómo has podido aguantar esta semana? Las chicas del salón y nuestras fans del Host Club te odian y te pulverizan cada vez que te ven.

- Es igual, no es que haya entrado aquí para "encajar" o "ser parte de ustedes".- Le dijo restregándole en la cara las anteriores acusaciones que el mismo había hecho en su contra.- Si entre a este lugar fue para estudiar, no para hacer amigos.- Enfatizó.- Eso vino después, con el tiempo…

- Aun no te olvidas de eso.

-No.- Le dijo cruzándose de brazos. Pego un suspiró y volvió a hablar.- Eso me dolió. Eras la única persona que sabia porqué decidí entrar aquí y que tu mismo me lo dijeras fue como que esa chicas me patearan el hígado todas juntas.- Explicó notoriamente deprimida.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose nuevamente.

- Sabes, que seamos de lugares diferente no significa que tengamos las mismas pretensiones de vida, detesto la idea de que los malos prejuicios caigan sobre nosotros por ser "Plebeyos", nuestras condición social no nos determina como inferiores o malas personas, asi como a ustedes los superiores o las mejores personas del mundo, ¡como detesto a ese tipo de gente!- Esas palabras (sobre todo las ultimas) dejaron congelado al pelirrojo, era como una balde de culpa adicional que caía sobre sus hombros.

-Yo ...no quize decirte todas esas cosas...

-Pero lo hiciste...

-Y me siento muy mal por todo eso..¡No tienes idea! Por eso...te pido... que dejemos ese incidente atrás...

- De acuerdo...- Accedió la castaña.- Regresemos a clase, Hitachiin-kun.

-¡Pero!

-Acepto tus disculpas- dijo retomando la postura de hace minutos atras.-Pero no puedo ser tu amiga de nuevo.

-¿que?

-No quiero que me reporten, con permiso..

-No. ¡¿Por qué?!

- Deja de hacer preguntas, hay cosas que no puedo contestarte...No me atrevo...-Confesó.- Además... en esa discusión hay algo en lo que tenias razón... Hay cosas que no puedo contarte,y que menos puedo decirte ahora... no quiero que sientas que desconfío de ti... de hecho, de todos aunque no me creas me conoces mejor de lo que crees, y por eso mismo no quiero que te metas en problemas ni te amargues por mi culpa. No es justo ni para ti ni para el resto...Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, cuidate y esfuezate en los exámenes ¿si? ^^-Le dijo a duras penas disponiendose a camina lo más rápido posible para regresar al salon, pero eso no fue necesario. El pelirrojo quedo tan impactado con esas palabras, que se sentó en el césped a asimilarlas una por una.

-¿por qué?- Fue lo único que paso por su cabeza.- ¿que rayos le sucede? ¿que es tan peligroso? -penso sacando algunas hojas de césped con mucha fuerza.

Maya regresó al salón de clases y retomo rápidamente su lugar- Hikaru noto que ella habia vuelto con un notorio mal estado anímico y se preocupo aun mas cuando vio que su hermano no llegó a esa clase. Cuando miro a Haruhi su expresion cambio a una mas alegre, le sorprendió verla con Kyouya, pero más aún la reacción de esta, vio lo embobada que estaba en sus pensamientos, era la primera vez que la veía asi y eso le daba mucha risa.

Maya recibió un mensaje de texto. Reviso su celular con cuidado temiendo que pudiera ser de esos anonimos pero se tranquilizó ...

" Recuerda la tocata de hoy! Nos vemos a las 5! :D ¡Recuerdalo! 3: . Cariños. Nana :) ".

-Nana... la tocata.. es cierto...Lo habia olvidado u.u"- "_Tranquila no faltare ^_^_"- Respondió.- Miró por la ventana, y luego al lugar de Kaoru. Se sentia terrible por haberle dicho eso, pero no tenia más opcion, aun asi estaba preocupada, y mas aun al ver que el pelirrojo no llegaba. Penso enviarle un Sms pero recordo que no tenia su numero, por lo que tuvo que descartar esa idea.

Cuando la campana sonó Kaoru apareció, en silencio se acercó al lugar de Hikaru que estaba notoriamente preocupado, Maya miró solo por un momento pero desafortundamente Kaoru también subió la miada provocando un Tenso choque de miradas entre ambos. Kaoru pudo ver la expresion de preocupación de la castaña y a su vez ella pudo ver su expresión de tristeza, Hikaru noto lo sucedido y decidió hacer reaccionar a su gemelo, Nada ganaria mirando como baboso a su compañera de clases después de todo.

Maya ladeo su cabeza rápidamente fingiendo que solo lo vio por "casualidad" esperando que al menos Hikaru se lo creyera, se retiro rápidamente con dirección a a biblioteca a buscar un Atlas, el cual le ayudaría mucho con la información que Kyouya le había entregado.

Hikaru y Kaoru salieron al patio, Hikaru estaba desesperado por saber que rayos paso en ese lapso de tiempo, se quedaron en la escalera de entrada al instituto y comenzaron a hablar.

-¿me puedes explicar que rayos sucede?

-Solo quise tomar algo de aire, es todo.

-No es cierto.

- Solo arregle las cosas con Sakamoto y ya.-Chilló molesto.

-¿Sakamoto? ¿de cuando la llamas por su apellido?

-Somos compañeros no? Asi debo llamarla después de todo

-No me digas que

-tranquilo ya arreglamos las cosas- Le dijo.- Estamos en paz.

-No, no lo estan

-Ella no quiere ser mi amiga, o como ella dijo "no puede"-Dijo manifestando su molestia.

-¿Y vas a quedarte asi?-preguntó el gemelo mayor algo sorprendido.

-¿Que mas quieres que haga? ¡¿no basta con todo lo que he hecho ya?!-pregunto dejando salir un poco mas de su molestia.

- Calmate...¿Al menos te dijo algo más?

-Si, me lo dijo con lujo de detalles ¿crees que me dira algo si no me lo ha dicho hasta ahora? - Le dijo de mal humor.- Ya no se que hacer con ella, ni siqueira se da cuenta, por un momento me gustaria saber que rayos piensa, que la tiene asi y que notara mi existencia de una buena vez!-Dijo algo histerico.

-¿darse cuenta?¿notar tu existencia?¿de que¿por qué? son comapañeros...Por supuesto que lo nota...-Razono con una cinica obviedad.

-No ... olvidalo.

-¿Hay algo que hayas olvidado contarme Kaoru?- Pregunto

-Nada.

-Sabes... Hace unos dias atras intente hablar contigo sobre esto...pero por alguna razon (Honey-sempai) No lo logre.

-¿Que cosa?

- Hemos estado juntos desde siempre Kaoru... y supongo que ya es momento de enfrentar nuestras vidas cada uno...

-¿De que hablas Hikaru?

-Sabes, entre todo este embrollo me he abocado a leer algunas porquerías que me han servido para pensar y me he dado cuenta de que has estado gastando tu cerebro demasiado tiempo por Sakamoto, pero, ¿cual seria la razon?-Pregunto paseando alrededor de su hermano.- ¿por que yo perseguiría algo tan esquivo ?

-Ella me cae bien.- Contesto aceleradamente.

-Pero, si ya te ha dejado claro toda esas cosas...¿Por que insistes?

-¿Por que?...

-Creo que estas dedicandole demasiado tiempo a ese tema, ¿por que Kaoru? Esa insistencia...sera que ...

-No es lo que piensas!

-¿No? ¿Y que estoy pensando?

-...- Kaoru no supo q e contestar.-_ Me atrapo_-penso.

-¿Y bien?

-Yo..a ella... bueno...

-Ya lo sé.

-¿qué?

-Todos lo sabemos.

-¿pero como?

- Te vimos...

-Pero en que si no me he confesado!

-...en los columpios...¿confesion?¿Kaoru?

-No me digas.. que...no hablabas de eso...

-Hahahahahahahahahaha! Eso fue tan facil! xD- Grito el Gemelo triunfante.

-Hikaru! No es justo!

- Tarde o temprano ibas a decirlo ¿acaso pensabas que no iba a descubrirlo? Sakamoto-san se ha convertido en el principal motivo de tus arranques de autismo, era obvio que algo pasaba.

-Hey! ¬¬

-Tranquilo...

-No puedo ...¿por que rayos siempre sale con esas respuestas?

-Me pregunto lo mismo, aunque mi mayor pregunta es ¿porque no "Puede" ser tu amiga?, Estaba en casa de Haruih, Tono siempre se pone feliz cuando la ve y conmigo hasta hace poco tambien era asi, pero contigo se porta diferente...

-¿diferente?

-¿has pensado en la posibilidad de que Maya te corresponda?

-¿de que hablas?

-Crees que no lo se? Ambos siempre estan en un aura muy peculiar, como que nadie mas puede romperla, noto como reacciona cada uno cuando pelean, y solo pensaba solo tal vez que si tu la quieres, tal vez ella si te quiera de vuelta ¿porque tu la quieres, cierto?

-¿que?

-Jamas notaste que lo sabia... Ingenuo-Le dijo burlonamente el gemelo mayor colocando su mano en el hombro de Kaoru.- Es cosa de verlos juntos, estoy seguro de no ser el unico que cree lo mismo.

-Entonces lo de la salida, fue tu idea porque lo sabias? desde cuando lo sabes?

-No me di cuenta hace mucho, pero si estoy de seguro de que lo note antes que tu. Pro eso, Kaoru, al menos intenta saber lo que ella siente por ti.

-Oye yo tambien tengo dignidad ¬¬

-Si la tuvieras intentarias saberlo y lo dejarias si no fuera el caso. Te rendirias al final, cuando sepas que n hay nada que hacer...- Le dijo el gemelo algo dolido.

-¿Hikaru?-Pregunto el gemelo menor con preocupación.

-No es nada, es solo que pense en algo.

Kaoru suspiro con desgano- No se que hacer...

-Pero yo si!.- Le dijo su hermano buscando una direccion en su celular.- La encontré.- Anunció mostrandole una nota escrita por la propia Maya la semana anterior.

-La tocata.

-Ajá, iremos, y hablaras con ella

-¿que?

-Tu solo confia, todo saldra bien.

-Hikaru...¿estas bien?

-Sip.

-Mientes.

-No me sucede nada, ahora regresemos a clases.

Falso. A Hikaru si le pasaba algo, hace tiempo, al igual que su hermano había manifestado cierto interés en una chica, pero deisistió cuando vio que esa chica mostraba sentimientos a alguien más y que ese alguien más era su hermano menor. Agradecía infinitamente que Kaoru no reparo en ese detalle ¿como conocer lo sentimientos o pensamientos de alguien si hablar?:Observando . Y el lo hacia de cerca- Si no puedes contra él...uneteles.- Pensó tranquilo guardando su movil.

-Haruhiii! Mi amiga preferida!- Grito Maya apareciendo sorpresivamente tras el lugar de Haruhi.

-¡No me asustes!- Reclamo la castaña

-¿por que tan distraída, eh?

-N-no es nada.- Dijo rapidamente.

-Segura?

-Si? ¿por que llegaste tarde?

-Solucionaba un asunto. ¿y tu? ¿solucionaste el tuyo?

-¿de que hablas?

-Ehhm no sé... solo preguntaba :D

- ¿Pasa algo? Pareces alegre...

-Emm a mi ? nada ¿y a ti?

-Eh.. n-nada!

-jejeje ^^ Haruhi ¿tienes planes?

-Hoy? Host Club.

-Despues?...

-Nada...supongo.

-Tengo una idea! *-*

-...¿Que?

* * *

**Ese mismo dia por la tarde...**

Cierre del Host Club...

-¡Haruhi! *-* ¿ya te vas?

-Tamaki-sempai ¿que pasa?

-Por que no hacemos algo como familia? Hace tiemp que no salimos todos juntos.

-No puedo.- Anunciaron Haruhi, Hikaru y Kaoru.

-¿Qué? T.T

- Saldre con Maya.

-Es es! Amistad con chicas ¡Eso refuerza tu femeneidad! Muy bien Hija! ;D ¿verdad madre?

Kyuoya se sintió aludido pero al mirar a Haruhi solo se dio vuelta ya acomodó sus gafas.

-¿a donde iran?-Preguntó Hikaru por curiosidad.

-A una tocata. Parecía entusiasmada si que me dijo que quería ir conmigo y unos amigos.

-Oh eso es genial porque nosotros...- Agregaba Kaoru que fue violentamente interrumpido por Hikaru

-Shhhh- Hikaru lo paro de golpe.- Pensabamos salir un rato ¿cierto Kaoru?

-Eh si...

-Ah... bueno, que se diviertan.. Hasta mañana- Les dijo algo dudosa retirandose del lugar.

-Me temo que no podran realizar sus pplanes solos. Les dijo el rey de las sombras a espaldas de lo gemelos.- Vamos a divertirnos mucho esta tarde- Finalizo con aura algo sombrio.

-Kyouya ¿que haremos? ¿Iremos sin mi Haruhi? :C

-Idiota. Tu solo síguenos.

-Kyo-chan ¿Iremos a jugar con Haru-chan y Maya-chan cierto?

-Asi es Honey-sempai.

* * *

**Club Magnolia por la tarde, minutos antes de la tocata...**

- Aquí tienen chicos disfruten sus referescos ^^

- Gracias- Agradeciereon todos a coro

- Disculpa eres nuevo? Jamas te habíamos visto por aquí?- Preguntó Megu

- Si, soy nuevo, empezó hace poco, disfruten sus refrescos.

- Gracias y bienvenido!.- Gritó Nuevamente Megu.

- Tranquila tendrás todas las tardes después del institutos para venir a dejar baba.- Le dijo Atsushi molesto.

- Celos... (8)- Fue lo que Maya cantaba burlonamente haciendo notar su llegada.

-Por fin llegas!

- Lamento la tardanza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuve la disyuntiva del no tengo que ponerme, no todo los dias viene tu cantante favorito a tocar a tu barrio... jeje

-Te entiendo me pasa lo mismo siempre *-*- Gritó Megu.

-Megu todos lo saben, y con la llegada del mesero nuevo sera peor...-Alegó Nana.

-Ya basta, apenas lo conocen.

-E cierto. Basta de quitarle piso a Atsuchi!-Grito Maya en señal de apoyo.

-Hey no me ayudas con eso.

-Vamos si eres asi de amargado jamas coneguiras novia ¬¬

-Silencio Maya, a juzgar por tus frases creo que eres la menos indicada para burlarse.- Se defendió el chico.

-Gracias por recordarmelo ¬¬ Hey! Ya pidieron... Sin mi :c

-Deja de lloriquear, mira quien llego!

-Es ella *-*- Gritaron todos a coro uniendose a los miles de alaridos del publico.

-Oye, el mesero está llevaba un rato mirandonos.

-¿De verdad?¿Como luzco?- Pregeunto Megu.

-¿Quien?

-Un Sujeto que dejo a Megu chrreando baba.- Explicó Nana.

-El sujeto que viene hacia acá-Preguntó Maya.

-Sip. Disiiula!- La regño Megu.

-Pero si a mi no me conoces ¬¬ no me regañes :c

-Es aquí... Señalo Haruhi molesta acompañada por su "Amada familia".

-Este lugar es interesante, a imple vista no es un cafe ordinario de avenida, pero es espacioso y cómodo. al menos visualmente- Analizo Tamaki.

-Se parece a los lugares a lo cuales van los adultos por la noche.- Comentó Mitsukuni aferrandose a Usa-chan mientras miraba las coloridas luces que destacaban desde afuera.

-Si, pero apenas son las 7...- Alegó Kaoru mirando su reloj.

- Oye Tono ¿que hacemos aqui parados? Entremos.- Sugirio Hikaru.

-Si Tono deja de analizar el lugar, mejor entra!- Sugirió Kaoru.

Todos entraron al pinturesco lugar: Amplio con mesas distribuidas en 2 niveles, luces de colores, un lugar para pedir comida o bebestibles y al fondo un escenario repleto de luces que decoran el lugar.

-¿La vez por algún lado?

-No...

-No se supone que debías encontrar a Maya?-Preguntó Takashi.

-No la veo... Este lugar esta repleto y dudo que escuche su telefono...

- Si... Busquemos una mesa.

Todos se abrieron paso al segundo nivel en busca de una mesa lo suficientemente amplia para todos, la cual lograron hallar luego de un ar de vueltas.

-_Sigo sin encontrarla...-_ Pensó Kaoru.

-Por allá...-Le dijo Hikaru apuntando al lugar exacto donde se encontraba la castaña cantando(o mas bien dicho gritando junto a sus amigos).

**Hi no ataru basho ni dete**

(El brillante sol me dirigió a un lugar)  
**Kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte mitai**

(Donde abrí el mapa para orientame)

**Ano basho ano toki wo kowash_te**

(,perderse no es tan malo,sabes,lo sé...)  
**I can change my life**  
(Puedo cambiar mi vida)

Esa ultima linea fue gritada por todo el auditoria en general.

-Lamento la tardanza chicos, hay demasiada gente, tu debes ser su amiga a la que esperaban, ten, cortesia de la casa...-Le dijo animadamente el joven regalandole un refreco a Maya.

-Deberia aceptarlo,digo, tu trabajas de esto.

-Solo tomalo ^^

-Eres muy amable!-Gritó Megu.-¿Cierto Maya?

-Ehh si ¿seguro que esta bien si lo tomo?

-De veras! Tranquila, disfruta el show ^^-Le dijo el chico amablemente retirándose.

-Eso fue raro...

-Empezare a llegar tarde ¬¬ tambien quiero queme regale un refresco :'c

-Deja de chillar y bebe tu refresco ¬¬- Le "Oredeno" Atsuchi

-Un salud al menos ¿no?-propuso Nana.

Todos: Bien.

Los 4 levantaron su vaso y los juntaron para luego dar un sorbo. pero...

-¿Que pasa Maya?- Pregunto Nana notando que ella no le dio el sorbo a su refresco.

-No me gusta este sabor T.T no me gusta el melon :c

-Te lo cambio!- Grito Nana. Tengo Mandarinas

-Hecho!- Ambas intercambiaron vasos y bebieron felices.

-Deberia llamarla?

-¿de donde sacaste su numero?

-Como si fuera tan difícil pedírselo a Haruhi ¬¬

-¿hace cuanto lo tienes?

-Bastante jejeje.

-Podrias empezar por ahi.

-Pero si sabe que estoy aca va a evitarme a toda costa, primero hay que rodear a la presa.

-Suenas como un cazador...me asustas.- Musito Hikaru al ver esa expresion tan atenta de su hermano.

Haruhi por una parte estaba incomoda, sentia una mirada sobre ella y no queria voltearse pues tenia el presentimiento de saber a quien pertenecia y luego de como terminaron las cosas esa misma tarde prefirio no voltearse.

**Kanaeru tame umarete kita no**

_(Nací Para cumplir mis sueños)_  
**Osanaki hibi ni egaita uchuu**

_(Dibujé el cosmos en los dias que solia ser joven)_  
**I'm a baby nakitaku mo naru**

(Soy una bebé, no quiero llorar)  
**Te ni ireru tame no**

_(Y si tengo el dolor en mis manos)_

**Itami nara so good**

_(Entonces estaria bien)_

Todos volvieron a poner atención al show acustico que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, estaban cantando todos los coros, todos incluso las canciones mas tristes o punzantes para cada uno, estaban pasando un momento realmente divertido compartiendo sus tristezas personales y sus alegrias grupales(N/A:eso no es masoquismo?...Es un misterio).

-Oh…- Nana repentinamente se tomó la cara con las manos.

-Nana-chan? Estas bien?- Preguntaron con preocupación.

-No…- La chica comenzó a cerrar los ojos y cayo al suelo en un intento por sujetarse tiro su vaso de refresco al suelo

-Nana!-Gritaron, pero la musica se detuvo todos se preocuparon por lo ocurrido.

-Reacciona!

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-Iré a llamar a alguien.- Maya corrio a buscar al administrador del lugar.

-¿Qué rayos pasó allá abajo?

-No se, creo que le paso algo a una de las amigas de Sakamoto-san..

-Disculpe, necesitamos ayuda!- Gritó Maya desde la barra de pedidos.

- Nuestra amiga se desmayo.- Explicó Atsushi mientras Megu cuidaba de ella.

El HC se preocupo por lo ocurrido y decidió acercarse al tumulto de personas corraborando lo que creian: una amiga tuvo al parecer un accidente.

-Tamaki pon atención...- le dij Kyuoya al rubio discretamente.

-Si...

-Maya!-Llamo Haruhi

-Sakamoto ¿que sucede?-Preguntaron lo Gemelos?

-¿que hacen aqui? Haruhi Viniste! :O

-¿esta todo bien Maya-chan? :c

-No. Mi amiga se desmayó y no parece muy estaable. No sabemos que le pasó. Fui por el administrador pero aun no pasa nada...

-Eso parece algo complicado.- Agregó Kyouya.

-Al menos no te ha pasado nada Maya-chan.

-Tal vez tu amiga se sofocó por la cantidad de personas...-Propus Takashi

-Tal vez el jugo que se tomo no estaba en buen estado- Acotó Atsushi.

-El jugo...Donde esta el chico que nos trajo los jugos?

-Vamos a preguntarle. Megu cuida de Nana en lo que llega la ambulancia.

***Nuevo Mensaje***

_" ¿Te gusto mi sorpresa? Los melones son muy refrescantes en esta temporada, espero no duermas demasiado...bella durmiente"._

Maya leyó el mensaje y de inmediato levantó la vista tratando de encontrar algún indicio, alguna pista hasta que le permitiera identficar a algún sospechoso...

La chica nuevamente leía el mensaje de texto en su telefono.- Nada.- Lo cerro de golpe.- Oye donde esta ese mesero que nos atendió?-Pregunto derepente.

-El chico nuevo no lo veo… esta adentro del lugar ¿por que quieres saberlo?-pregunto Atsuhi intentando entender

-Tengo una duda…

-Oye Sakamoto ¿Qué pasa? sigo sin entender...-Preguntó Hikaru siendo totalmente ignorado por la castaña.

-Disculpe- Le dijo la chica al administrador.- ¿Dónde esta el chico nuevo?

-¿Chico nuevo?

-Si el chico que empezó hoy, el nos atendio- Apoyó Atsushi entendiendo el punto de Maya.

-No hemos contratado a nadie en semanas, no hay nadie nuevo trabajando en este lugar.-Aseguró.

Maya y Atsushi se quedaron mirando unos minutos en silencio.- Eso quiere decir que…

-¡¿que?! Eso no puede ser! Un chico nos llevo refrescos incluso invito a mi amiga.- Gritó Atsuchi.

-Me temo entonces que en casos como esto habrá un sumario, por el momento solo puedo ofrecer disculpas, pero insisto, _no_ se ha contratado a nadie.

- Bien..- Accedieron ambos cortando la conversación . Atsushi notó el estado de animo de Maya.

-Ese sujeto... Algo me hace pensar que ese refresco tenia algo...

-Tu también eres amigo de Maya?- preguntó Atsushi al ver la expresión de preocupación del pelirrojo.

-Si

-Cuídala.

-¿Qué?

-Tal vez sea solo paranoia pero, aquí hay algo raro…

-¿a que te refieres?  
- Nana estaba perfectamente, vamos a la misma escuela a la misma clase y hemos estado todos juntos todo el dia, ella no comió nada fuera de lo normal, ella siempre consume lo mismo a excepción del jugo, ese mesero no trabajaba en el lugar, desde que llegamos nos observo y mas aun cuando maya llego, Nana tomo un jugo antes de desmayarse y ese jugo se lo habia dado a Maya, pero nana se lo cambio… no soy policía y no quiero sonar como un paranoico pero es muy probable qu e…

-De haber sido algo planeado esto haya sido para maya y no para tu amiga…

-Asi es, ella debe pensar igual, incluso ella empezó a hacer ese tipo de preuntas, se puso tara cuando le llego un mensaje y entonces hablamos con el gerente, por eso, creo que lo de nana fue un accidente…

-Un mensaje...Entiendo.- Dij mientras miraba de reojo a Maya quien estaba tomandole la presion a Nana.- Aguarda n momento.- Hikaru, por favor vete a casa.- Pidio el gemelo menor a su hermano

-¿Qué sucede?

- Es algo largo, cuando llegue a casa te lo contare, pero por ahora vete a casa.

-¿y tu?

-Estare bien, solo necesito hablar con maya un momento, tu vete, si necesitas algo solo llama.- Le dijo señalando su movil.

En ese lapso Volvio Megui y junt a ella los paramedicos que se llevarn a s amiga en una ambulancia.

-Megu yo voy a mi casa… no podre acompañarlos, pero porfavor en cuanto ella despierte avisame si…

-Si tranquila Maya ^^

- Atsuhi cuídalas ¿si?

-Estaras bien yendote sola?

-SI.

-No, yo te acompaño con todoe sto no es seguro que te vayas sola.- Interrumpio el pelirrojo.

-No es necesario Kaoru.

-Gracias Kaoru, por favor llevala con cuidado.

-Tranquilo puedo manejarlo.

-Bien.

-Maya llamame cuando llegues a casa ¿si?

-Bien Atsushi. Nos vemos.

Cada uno iba en silencio, en sus propios pensamientos, probablemente el mismo pensamiento pero desde su propia perspectiva. Aún así, ninguno dijo nada en un buen rato. Cuando se iban acercando notaron que el alumbrado publico estaba cortado y estaba todo muy oscuro.

- No quiero irme a casa aun.. No puedo ocultarles esto tan fácilmente no quiero que mis hermanos me vean asi…

- ¿Qué?¿Por qué?

- Si llegan a saber lo que paso van a asustarse mucho, no quiero preocuparles, vamos al parque ¿Puedes?

- -Si…

Ambos caminaron a ese lugar Maya se estiro en una banca mientras que Kaoru se quedo observándola desde un columpio cercano.

Maya noto la mirada de Kaoru sobre ella y decidió hacer algo, al no saber que hacer optó por sentarse el columpio de al lado y mantener su silencio.

-pareces muy estresada….

-Lo estoy… se supone que hoy iba a desaserme de todo ese cansancio pero resulto ser peor…- Maya comenzo llorar.- Esto es mi culpa….

-¿Qué?

-Que nana este en el hospital, lo que paso en la escuela, lo que paso contigo, todo es mi culpa.

-Oye…

- Solo dejame hablar –Pidio.- Yo de verdad debi haberme dado cuenta de todo esto antes…

-¿de que?

-Hay algo que debo decirte…- Le dijo poniendose de pie…

-¿Maya?- Kaoru tragó saliva... Sabia a la perfección que cuando una mejor decia esa frase defiitivamente no era bueno.

- Vas a enfadarte con esto, pero yo… en verdad tengo que decirtelo… Ellos no …-Comenzó algo perturbada.

-Shhh.. Tranquila, estas muy nerviosa-Le dijo acercandola a el con cuidado.- Hablaremos de esto mañana, pareces muy abrumada.

-No podemos hablar en el instituto Kaoru, De hecho ni siquera deberias estar aquí.

-pero lo estoy y sigo vivo ¿eso es bueno?- Le dijo tomandole las manos.- Mira…- Le dijo señalando hacia arriba.- La noche se ve mucho mas bonita sin esas luces

-Si… eso es un hecho, ¿Por qué crees que los observatorios no son centricos? ^^- le dijo sin despegar la vista del cielo. El cielo es muy hermoso, pero las luces de la ciudad lo opacan...¿Verdad que es grandioso?

-Si que lo es...-Contestó algo embobado.

-¿Por que estas aquí...?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-...Por...por nada.

-¿Nada?

Kaoru guardo silencio mientras veía como Maya retomaba su lugar en el columpio, tomó aire y subio una vez mas la vista al cielo.

-Maya...- Le dijo derepente- Se que las cosas no han ido muy bien...incluso con nosotros mismos, No se como hemos llegado a esto. Estos dias han sido un caos, y se que estas mal, aunque no quieras admitirlo ...

-Kaoru..esto...-Maya comenzó a hablar sin notar que Kaoru se puso de pie.-¿Kaoru?

El pelirrojo se colocó tras ella y comenzó a impulsar el columpio de la castaña.-Oye...-Kaoru continuo impulsandola como en trance, no la escuchó hasta el tercer llamado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia.

Se detuvo y abrazó a Maya por la espalda- No importa todo lo que nos hayamos hecho atras...yo , estaré contigo…- le dijo acercandola a el.- A pesar de todas las cosas que dije antes, estoy contigo…- Le dijo abrazandola fuerte con ese latente deseo de protegerla del mundo crecer bestialmente en su interior.

Maya puudo reconocer la calidez de ese abrazo era la misma calidez que sintio cuando este le pidio disculpas ese mismo dia.- No tienes que decir cosas solo por qe te sientas mal por algo.- dijo intentando creer que era solo cortesía.

-NO, lo digo en serio, no eres una persona muy abierta, se perfectamente lo que esta pasando, Cuando estabas con Nana Atsushi me dijo que estaba pasando no voy a dejar que nadie vuelva a hacerte algo jamás- Le dijo abrazándola un poco mas fuerte.- No se como cuidarte... pero lo intentare.

-NO es necesario, lo que dijiste es mas que suficiente … No uses esos discursos conmigo...-Le dijo ásperamente.

- No es un discurso. Lo digo en serio y se que lo sabes... no lo niegues...

-Tonto…- Le dijo

- Sip, lo soy…- Le dijo acariciando su pelo.- Pero tu lo eres mas aun…

-De eso no hay dudas- Le Dijo separándose un poco.- Creo que deberia regresar… yo… necesito pensar algunas cosas, necesito dormir…- La chica hizo un confuso gesto con sus manos.

-Calma…- le dijo sacudiendo un poco su cabello.- ya habra tiempo para eso…

-Ojalá pero no… no lo hay.- Le dijo negando con la cabeza. Pegó un suspiro y volvió a hablar mientras se disponía a caminar- A veces me pregunto si es mejor dejar algunas cosas en secreto…

-¿por que lo dices?

-porque… hay verdades que pueden dañar a las personas.- le dijo mirando nuevamente hacia arriba.

- Pero tarde o temprano salen a la luz, un secreto jamas dura mucho… y si lo hace, no logra nada má que dañar a uno mismo...-Dijo reflexivamente mirando al mismo lugar que Maya.

-Algunos pueden durar años… pero a veces, solo a vces hay cosas que es mejor no decirlas.- Le dijo juguetando con su cara. riendo un poco.

- Cuando pones esas caras realmente lucen como alguien menor ^^

- No es cierto, solo te Burlas porque soy mas baja ¬¬

- Es no tiene nada que ver.

- no… Oye!- le dijo- Vamos… se hace tarde, no quiero hacer enfadar a Hikari… ya me basta contigo…No tiene idea lo mal que haces en acompañarme….

- ¿Por qué?

- Dijimos que íbamos a dejar las cosas como estaban…

- Dijimos? Tu lo dijiste ¬¬

- Bien...Es cierto.-Admitió mirando a Kaoru con una media sonrisa.

-¿Que pasa?

-Nada...solo pensaba...

-¿en que cosa?

-Pensaba... nada...

-no seas aburrida ¬¬ ya dilo.

-¿Que cosa?-Pregunto nerviosa.

-Lo que piensas...hagamos de cuentas que hoy estaos en un tiempo muerto.

-Tiempo ...muerto?

- En el que somos amigos de nuevo.

-Amigos...yo pensaba...-dijo pegando un suspiro.

-¿Que cosa?-Preguntó el pelirrojo con algo de impaciencia.

-Que en realidad no necesitamos ningun tiempo muerto...

-Oye nos seas tan..

-...Porque... No importa cuanto no peleemos...Realmente siempre estas ahí sabes…-Le dijo apenada.

-¿Que? o.O

-...No puedo creer todas las estupideces que nos dijimos antes…

- Si- Apoyó analizando las palabras de Maya- era como jugar a quien se insultaba más… no es algo que me haga sentir orgulloso, de hecho la unica persona que me hace comportarme de esa forma eres tu, -le dijo con humor.

Maya agacho la cabeza...

- ¿eso es malo?- pregunto poniendo involuntariamente una cara de gatito abandonado.

- No! No! Para nada.- Contestó sonrojado mirando par a otro lado

- ¿estas bien?

- Si, ya casi llegamos

- Gracias por tu ayuda, y por todo… pro favor, avisame cando llegues ¿si?

-¿Estas preocupada?-Inquirió el pelirrojo burlonamente.

Maya se quedo en silencio.- Por mi que te lleven los Aliens ... ¬¬- Le dijo dando vuelta la cara.

Kaoru miró a Maya con cierta expresión de ternura.- Si quieres les mando tus saludos, de seguro a ti ya te conocen...-Le dijo aguantando la risa ante la cara de protesta de Maya. Al final ninguno consiguió aguantar la risa y ambos explotaron para luego quedarse mudos.-Claro... Te llamaré, buenas noches.

- Ehhhh Kaoru… no tienes mi numero ^^"

- Si lo tengo ¿ves?

- De donde los sacaste?

- Magia :)

- Avisame cuando llegues, asi estare mas tranquila...

- Bien

- Buenas noches

- Buenas noches Maya ^^- Le dijo dándose media vuelta mientras marcaba un numero en su telefono.

Maya entro a su casa y sus hermanos estaba en el recibirdor mirandola con cara de cachorros alegres

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Elois

-Kaoru kun? Vino a dejarte OTRA VEZ? –reamarcó Joanne suspicaz

-Si vas a Salir con el primero tiene que hablar conmigo.- agregó Antnoine posesivamente.

-Ya basta, solo iré a dormir, buenas noches.- Le dijo

-Pero apenas son las nueve! Tu jamas te duermes a esta hora ¿ves lo rara que eres?- Le reprochó Antoine ante la negación de entregar detalles.

Maya se estiró en su cama, no sabia exactamente que había ocurrido hace un momento, pero sea lo que haya sucedido, las palabras de Kaoru la hicieron sentir notablemente mejor, tomó su celular y comenzó a ver la hora,estuvo así por varios minutos hasta que el celular finalmente vibro por la llamada entrante de un numero conocido.

- bueno?

- Maya?

- -Megu ¿Nana despertó?

- Si… están haciéndole exámenes en este momento, Atsushi pregunta si llegaste a casa bien.

- Dile que si,que estoy bien jeje ^^

- ¿Uy y esa risa?

- Nada… ¿Por qué todo el mundo anda tan sugestionado? ¬¬ solo es un tic.

- Bien Maya si tu lo dices.

- Nana esta bien?

- -Si de hecho ahora la dejaron en observación, sus padres se quedaran con ella.

- Eso es bueno, cualquier cosa que sepas mantenme al tanto.- Le dijo acercándose al cajón de su escritorio ya briendo uno de los cajones.

- Tranquila, descansa, espero mañana vengas a vernos ¿si?

-Si Megu maña-a hablamos, buenas noches.- Le dijo cortando el telefono tomando una carpeta entre las manos.- Olvide completamente que la tenia… Supongo que es hora de bajar de mi nube…- Pensó sentándose en a silla de su escritorio.

-Kaoru que sucedió?

-Muchas cosas sucedieron en la dichosa tocata….

-¿Si ya lo sé…- Pero cuentame!

- Será mejor que apagues eso, además dijimos que lo jugariamos juntos. Haces trampa- Se quejó el gemelo menor quitándole el aparato y guardandolo bajo su almohada

- Vamos hace tiempo que ya no jugamos juntos ¬¬- Le reprocho el gemelo mayor.

- Eso es cierto… lo siento… No te habia tomado mucho en cuenta últimamente.

-Lo se y te entiendo, no ha sido nada facil, ¿te das cuenta lo molestas que son las chicas?- Preguntó el gemelo mayor .

-Hikaru…

-Por la cara que traes al parecer no te molesta tanto ¬¬

- No es eso… Vamos ¿a que viene todo esto? Rara vez te pones asi…¿hay algo que te molesta?

-Sabes me vine pensando en muchas cosas camino a casa.

-Hikaru?

-Kaoru, Primero dime lo que paso…

- NO, Hikaru, eres mi hermano, tu eres primero.

-No, te lo dire después de que me cuentas lo ocurrido, estoy aburrido, sus dramas son mas divertidos.- Dijo fingiendo risas al ver la cara de molestia de s hermano.

-Hikaru...-Repitio nuevamente con moletsia.

-Mejor cuéntame.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que esto es mas grave de lo que pensaba...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

- Esto cada vez se pone más raro...

-Eso te pasa por fijarte en alguien tan problemático como ella- Le canturreó Hikaru.

-Es en serio... Debiste haberla visto, ella está ... mal, verdaderamente mal...

-¿A que te refieres?.

- Es algo que ni yo mismo entiendo bien...pero si es como Atsushi me dijo... Maya corre peligro...

-¿Que?

- Realmente hay una pieza que falta...pero... ella, su sola reaccion me hace notarlo, ella esta tan... apagada...triste, esta agobiada por algo...

-Y tu estarás ahí para consolarla ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-¿Me vas a decir que no aprovechaste el tiempo? Si estabas deesperado por estar al lado suyo, eras tan arrastrado.

- Me puedes decir cual es tu problema?

-No lo notas? Pasas en la luna Kaoru, pasas mas de la mitad del tiempo que compartimos penando en ella, hasta nuetsras clientas notan lo raro que te has puesto y ahora me regañas por no esperarte para jugar. si tu ya empezaste a vivir tu vida ¿Por que tengo que desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo?

-Hikaru?

-Si no estuviera aqui todo estaria perfecto y nosotros nos divertiriamos en grande sin dramas ni peleas, como debería ser, no tendriés esa cara de estupido que tienes ahora.

-¿Cual es tu maldito problema con eso?Hikaru tu no pensabas asi esta tarde ¿Que te pasa?¿Acaso no ves que esto puede tratarse de algo grave?

-A mi nada.-Le dijo sacandole la lengua con enojo.-Ese no es mi porblema

-No seas infantil ya dilo de una vez ¿Que te molesta? Si es por el tiempo prometo que pasaremos tiempo juntos el fin de semana, si es por el Host puedo compensarlo también y por Maya...¿Que es lo que te molesta de ella?

- Nada. Olvídalo.- Le dijo enfadado.

-Realmente no entiendo tu reacción Hikaru...

-Solo necesitaba dejarlo salir, mejor hablamos mañana, adios.

-Hikaru...

El gemelo Mayor cerró la puerta.

El pelirrojo no podia entender la incomprensible reacción de su hermano.-Tal vez esto le afecta...de todas formas hemos estado junto siempre y esto es...Nuevo...-Pensó recostándose en su cama.- To esta cada vez ma raro...en que estarás metida...Chibi...-El pelirrojo tomó su telefono y comenzó a teclear un mensaje.

*Nuevo mensaje*

Maya vio su celular y lo arrojo a la cama totalmente desesperada.- _No puede ser..._- Se repetia una y otra vez leyendo y releyendo papeles, muchos papeles tratando de llegar a otra conclusion...pero era imposible- **Esto no puede ser verdad...**

****Tomó su telefono y se recosto en su cama.

"Sano y Salvo, que descanses Chibi :) ".

-Que voy a hacer...- Pensó angutiada enredadose en las sábanas.

* * *

Fin del capi!

Continuará! ...

emm la verdad es quee ste capitul salio bastante largo... asi que si estan leyendo esto ¡Son muy amables!

Pues no se que mas escribir, nada muy interesante ha pasad aun... y creq ue noe s necesari spilers, loq ue sucedera puede en alguns casos resultar muy predecible...ouuu...

No se pierdan el siguiente capitlo!

nos leemos x3

Ice :3


End file.
